


Памятка Гермионы Грейнджер для беглых хогвартских дебоширов

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 77,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Новость «Гарри, ты волшебник» куда легче услышать в одиннадцать лет от полувеликана, чем от каких-то ребят в метро, когда тебе семнадцать и ты опаздываешь на работу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermione Granger's Hogwarts Crammer for Delinquents on the Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331278) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



Блестящие ботинки из драконьей кожи Драко Малфоя дюйма на четыре погрузились в самый крупный, самый гигантский кусок собачьего дерьма, который Драко только видел. Не знай он, что такое невозможно, поклялся бы, будто эту кучу оставил гиппогриф.

— Поверить не могу, во что превратилась моя жизнь, — заявил Драко, с ужасом разглядывая испорченную обувь. Вот что случается, когда бросаешь все на свете ради идиотской миссии по поиску какой-то легенды. Лондон отвратителен. Его башмак испорчен, а перед чертовыми маглами нельзя даже наложить очищающие чары. «Гарри Поттер». С тем же успехом они могли бы искать могилу Мерлина.

Ни один из его пяти неожиданных спутников не выразил ни капли сочувствия.

— Уж поверь, — весело сказала Уизлетта. И снова взглянула на брошюру в руках, всматриваясь в миниатюрную карту. — «Лондон от А до Я»? Гермиона, а здесь точно все правильно?

— Да, нет только магических районов, — сказала Грейнджер. — Целиком вся карта доступна уже в магическом издании.

— Магловский Лондон огромен, — мрачно произнес Уизел, заглянув сестре через плечо. — Как мы вообще найдем этого придурка?

— Нам поможет логика и дедукция, — заявила Грейнджер.

— Творческий подход, — предложила Луна.

Уизлетта пожала плечами:

— Слепая удача?

— Все вместе, — усмехнулся Невилл.

«Мы и не найдем», — хотел сказать Драко, но промолчал. Город был слишком большим, а Гарри Поттер — всего лишь мальчишкой, которому как-то повезло. Даже если они его найдут, то какая разница? Этим ничего не исправишь.

— Моя нога все еще в дерьме, — сообщил Драко. — Если вы соизволите остановиться в каком-нибудь укромном переулке, чтобы я смог спасти носок от фекалий, я был бы очень признателен.

Грейнджер его проигнорировала:

— Мальчишка из прежней школы Гарри Поттера...

— Али, — подсказал Уизел.

— Али дал нам отличную подсказку, и я уверена, теперь мы Гарри найдем. Ну или кого-нибудь, кто нам на него укажет, — Грейнджер покачала головой. — Поверить не могу, что он так давно не под кровной защитой, а эти до сих пор его не нашли.

Все тут же покосились на Драко. Драко постарался не принимать это на свой счет. В конце концов, когда-то он и был одним из «этих».

— Они недооценивают магловскую местность, — Драко огляделся по сторонам, проверяя, нет ли прохожих, и достал палочку. Наклонившись к ботинкам, произнес очищающее.

— И слава Моргане, — сказала Уизлетта, вглядываясь в карту. — Ладно, оба возможных адреса находятся в районе под названием... Пэкхем.

Все кроме Грейнджер обменялись озадаченными взглядами.

— Маглы, — недоуменно протянул Уизел, и Драко кивнул.

Грейнджер хмыкнула, словно знала что-то, чего не знали они:

— Доедем на метро, потом разделимся и проверим оба адреса.

Оба Уизли, кажется, были вне себя от восторга. Драко поморщился:

— Разве это обязательно? Почему бы нам не аппарировать?

— В Лондоне очень много людей, Малфой. И не забывай, что не со всех нас еще сняли Надзор и нам нельзя нарушать Статут о секретности, — Грейнджер поправила на плече сумку, в которой сразу что-то зазвенело. — А тем двоим, кто уже умеет аппарировать, хорошо бы сберечь силы на случай, если придется быстро отступать.

— Расслабься, — Невилл хлопнул его по плечу. — Можешь пробить билеты.

Пробивать билеты Драко и правда нравилось.

— Великолепно. Металлический поезд под землей — почувствуем себя прямо как в аду.

— Думаю, на этот раз все будет не так страшно, — сказала Грейнджер. — Сейчас уже не час пик.

— О, может, мы даже увидим подземных драконов, — Луна беззаботно улыбнулась, глядя на дома с террасами так, словно они ее давние друзья.

— Не люблю долго находиться в замкнутых пространствах, — признала Уизлетта. — Но поезда там классные.

— Да, — согласился Уизел. — Папа бы... — он осекся, неловко убрав руки в карманы.

Грейнджер мягко накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Нельзя терять время, — добавила она и повела всех дальше по улице. Хотя Грейнджер среди них была самой невысокой, вела она себя так уверенно, что сразу казалась выше.

«Наш бесстрашный лидер», — подумал Драко, жалея о каждом своем решении. Может, Гермиона Грейнджер и была самой решительной и одаренной ведьмой из всех, кого Драко знал, но эта погоня за призраком — пустая трата времени. Драко поражало, как они вообще так долго протянули. И поскольку Драко не идиот, то не верил, что протянут еще долго. Не говоря уже о том, что найдут в этом кишевшем маглами городе Гарри Поттера.

***

В маленькой захудалой квартире в Пэкхеме Гарри Поттер взглянул на себя в грязном зеркале.

— Так будет не всегда, — сказал он себе. — Когда-нибудь я заживу по-другому.

Ничего нового в отражении Гарри не увидел — осунувшееся лицо в покосившихся очках. Лоб пересекал шрам в форме молнии, заканчиваясь над бровью.

Его единственный вроде-как-друг, Али, называл этот шрам крутым.

— Тебе надо покороче постричься, — говорил он. — С таким шрамом на виду к тебе никто бы не полез.

К Гарри и так особо не лезли. Когда он только поступил в местную общеобразовательную школу, ребята постарше пару раз пытались его отделать, но им всегда что-то мешало: то Гарри неожиданно оказывался на крыше, то кулаки обидчиков соскальзывали, словно они пытались избить кусок масла. Его все равно обзывали, как и Али, но Гарри это не сильно заботило.

— На тебе опять ни царапины, — как-то сказал Али после очередной стычки, промывая свежие ссадины. Гарри сторожил дверь в туалет, чтобы никто не помешал. — Наверное, высшие силы берегут?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею.

Дурсли иногда ходили в церковь, но сам Гарри ни во что такое не верил.

— Просто магия какая-то, — задумчиво протянул Али.

Вскоре после этого Дурсли переехали, прихватив Гарри с собой, будто ненужную коробку с вещами. Но когда Гарри собрал свои небогатые пожитки и сбежал посреди ночи в Лондон, именно Али познакомил Гарри с кузеном лучшего друга своей сестры.

Три месяца спустя Гарри обзавелся выматывающей работой, местом на диване в чужой квартире — которая сильно страдала от плесени — и четырьмя кошмарными соседями. Если сравнить с первыми семнадцатью годами его жизни, прогресс был неплохой.

— Так будет не всегда, — повторил Гарри. Закинул на плечо сумку и, решительно кивнув своему отражению, направился к двери.

— Эй, Поттер! — окликнул его Высокий Сосед, поймав в коридоре. — Чувак, до конца недели надо заплатить за квартиру.

— Я заплатил еще в прошлую субботу, — возразил Гарри. Наверное, он даже переплачивал за спальное место на диване, который весь в подозрительных пятнах, но что уж поделать. Попросту не было времени искать другое жилье.

Высокий Сосед пожал плечами и принялся что-то выковыривать из кривых зубов:

— Лорен просила тебе передать.

Гарри недовольно взглянул на Высокого Соседа.

— Ладно, — пробормотал он, затем вышел из квартиры.

Пора съезжать, причем как можно быстрее. Надо будет посмотреть на работе объявления или спросить у коллег. Повезло, что почти все его вещи помещались в спортивную сумку, которую Гарри всюду носил с собой. В этой квартире опасно было оставлять даже зубную щетку, не говоря уже о чем-то более ценном.

Гарри уже минуты три стоял на платформе и ждал поезд, как вдруг ощутил, что за ним наблюдают.

Раз в пару лет такое случалось: какие-то странные с виду незнакомцы останавливались посреди улицы и начинали на него таращиться. Когда Гарри было четырнадцать, какой-то толстяк даже сбил его с ног, так что от удара Гарри потерял сознание. Когда он пришел в себя, левая рука оказалась расцарапана до крови, а этот человек исчез. Прошло всего минуты три, и Гарри понятия не имел, что произошло. Он даже стал считать, что попросту притягивал странных людей — а тот был лишь чуть более странным, чем другие.

Сегодняшние незнакомцы на станции чем-то неуловимо выделялись из толпы. Двое ребят и девчонка глазели на Гарри, как на бесхозный рюкзак, который только что начал тикать. Что-то с ними было не так. И выглядели они почему-то на удивление знакомо.

Один из троицы — высокий, светловолосый и с худым лицом — уставился Гарри прямо в глаза.

— Ты Гарри Поттер? — спросил он с таким акцентом, словно был племянником Джоанны Ламли из Итона.

Гарри осмотрел его темное шерстяное пальто необычного покроя с блестящими ботинками и невзлюбил этого типа с первого взгляда.

— Смотря кто спрашивает.

Напыщенный Тип выпрямился, сморщив длинный нос:

— Думаю, ты скоро узнаешь...

— Малфой, не сейчас. У нас мало времени, — перебила его девчонка с пышными каштановыми волосами и крупными передними зубами. Говорила она почти с таким же акцентом высшего сословия, что и первый тип. Черт, и на что Гарри только время тратил в среду утром, выслушивая каких-то мажоров? Да он же сейчас на работу опоздает из-за того, что эти тупицы заскучали!

Может, это Дадли затеял? Они не общались с тех пор, как Гарри сбежал от Дурслей, но... Гарри попытался отступить назад и повернул голову, надеясь увидеть в туннеле свет от прожектора поезда. И отодвинулся так быстро, что чуть не врезался в высокого рыжего парня.

— Приятель, ты уж извини, что пристали, — сказал рыжий, уже без акцента высшего сословия. Гарри слегка расслабился. — Просто послушай нас, хорошо?

Напыщенная Девчонка взволнованно взглянула на выход с платформы:

— У нас мало времени. Гарри... С тобой ведь всегда происходили странные вещи? Когда ты злился, боялся или огорчался? И ты не мог эти странности объяснить? Никто не мог.

Гарри почувствовал себя так, словно на него вылили ковш холодной воды. Откуда она... Кто ей рассказал? Тетя с дядей решили посплетничать на скучной вечеринке о том, сколько хлопот им доставил мерзкий племянник? Откуда эта девчонка знала? Или... он сам сейчас что-то сделал? Гарри огляделся вокруг, но все выглядело как обычно.

— Так и думала. — Напыщенная Девчонка казалась такой довольной, будто ей только что поставили высший балл. — Я Гермиона Грейнджер, а это Рон Уизли и Драко Малфой. Боюсь, тебе угрожает огромная опасность. Мы пришли помочь.

Гарри кое-как подавил потрясенный вдох, скрыв за смешком.

— Ну да, конечно. Развлекайтесь и дальше. Мне на работу пора, — он поправил сумку, стараясь не поддаться волне удушающего страха, накрывавшей с головой. Все было нормально. В любую минуту приедет поезд и отвезет Гарри на работу, Аурелия станет орать на него, а клиенты — грубить, и все, черт возьми, будет в порядке.

— Гарри, пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — встав между ним и краем платформы, Гермиона Грейнджер умоляюще на него посмотрела. — Все началось, когда ты еще был маленьким. Лет в шесть, может, в семь. Ты падал с деревьев, но зависал в воздухе и ничего себе не ломал. Или ты на кого-нибудь злился, и с ним случалось что-то плохое: домашняя работа исчезала с парты или непонятно откуда прилетал карандаш и бил по голове. Ты не мог этого объяснить. Никто не мог. Возможно, сейчас ты даже.... немного умеешь этим управлять. Тем, что не можешь объяснить.

«Или превращаешь парик своей учительницы из черного в голубой, — подумал Гарри, и в животе у него что-то тревожно сжалось. — Или заставляешь исчезнуть стекло в террариуме, выпуская на волю удава».

— Со мной было точно так же. Со всеми нами, — сказала Гермиона, указав на ребят, которые встали от нее с обеих сторон, словно защищая. — Если захочешь, мы расскажем гораздо больше. Но кое-что тебе нужно знать прямо сейчас, Гарри: за тобой придут.

— Да, вот вы и пришли, — «Они знают, они знают, они знают» — проносилось у Гарри в мыслях.

— Помимо нас. Помимо нас, Гарри, и ты знаешь, о чем мы. Ты ведь сам это ощущаешь? — Гермиона Грейнджер широко распахнула карие глаза. Они чуть ли не сияли от уверенности. — Разве тебе не хочется получить ответы?

Боже, чего ему только не хотелось! Спать не в чулане под лестницей. Перестать все время переезжать. Жить в Лондоне. Найти друзей. Носить одежду по размеру. Хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь... чтобы кто-нибудь к нему прикасался. Ласково хлопал по руке или плечу, давая Гарри почувствовать, что он не один. Хотелось нормально питаться, найти работу получше и что-нибудь — что угодно — из вещей родителей. Но получить ответы? Это Гарри как-то даже не приходило в голову.

— Мне надо на работу, — сказал Гарри, когда поезд наконец подъехал. Волна теплого воздуха разлохматила волосы Гермионы, устроив у нее на голове настоящий тайфун. В груди у Гарри заныло. — В «The Stockpot» на Олд-Комптон-стрит. Моя смена до половины двенадцатого.

Он шагнул в вагон, пока не успел передумать. Затем обернулся и снова взглянул на троицу на платформе: «Шикарная перчинка», «Рыжая перчинка» и Гермиона Грейнджер, которая тут же подалась вперед.

— Полудня? — уточнила она.

— Ночи, — фыркнул Гарри.

Не успела Гермиона ответить, как двери захлопнулись, отрезав Гарри от... всего этого. Опустившись на свободное место, он уставился на рекламу крема для лица. «Ответы. Тоже мне».

***

— А хорошо все прошло, — сказала Гермиона, наблюдая, как поезд исчезает в туннеле. И довольно сжала ручку туго набитой сумки. Не стоит, наверное, доставать сейчас список дел и вычеркивать пункт «Найти Гарри Поттера». Этим она займется позже — и желательно наедине, чтобы как следует насладиться триумфом. Она была права, причем с самого начала. Гермионе никогда, никогда не надоест это ощущение. Лучше любых сладостей.

Малфой с Роном с недоумением на нее посмотрели.

— Думаешь? — спросил Рон, склонив голову набок.

— Думаю, — кивнула Гермиона. — Он же сказал нам, где работает!

Малфой пожал плечами:

— Мог и соврать.

— Или сбежать от нас, — добавил Рон. — Мы придем, а он выйдет через черный ход.

— Гарри так делать не станет, — Гермиона взглянула в пустой туннель. Хотя они с Гарри и выросли в разных условиях, но и с Гермионой в детстве все время происходили странности. Ей тоже тогда хотелось ответов. Хотелось большего, и именно это она сейчас увидела в поразительно зеленых глазах Гарри. Ему хотелось большего. И ради этого он встретится с ними в половину двенадцатого ночи после работы.

Или же Гермиона снова его выследит. Конечно, лучше будет, если Гарри придет к ним сам, но Гермиона уж в любом случае заставит его образумиться. Ну правда ведь, что ей терять?

***

К тому времени, как серое небо потемнело, Гарри уже стал думать, что ему это все привиделось. В обед началась суматоха, а к одиннадцати вечера к ним ввалилась целая компания пьяниц, и к концу смены Гарри был полностью вымотан и весь пропах карри с яйцами. Он даже не предполагал, что его будут поджидать прямо у двери, но... они там стояли. «Шикарная перчинка», «Рыжая перчинка», Гермиона Грейнджер и...

— Вас теперь еще больше, — беспомощно сказал Гарри.

— Да, это Невилл, Луна и Джинни, — сказала Гермиона. — Мы можем где-нибудь посидеть, Гарри?

Гарри оглянулся. Костин и Аурелия все еще были в кафе — хотели умыкнуть еду, которая до завтра уже испортится. Может, когда они закончат, Гарри куда-нибудь с ними сходит. Обычно по вторникам оба выбирались в пабы, а по средам приходили на смену с явным похмельем и перегаром. Не то чтобы Гарри раньше с ними ходил, но... может, на этот раз стоит.

— Даже не знаю, — Гарри отвел взгляд. — У меня уже вроде как есть планы.

— Я же говорил, это не сработает. И что я только здесь делаю, — прошипел «Шикарная перчинка». Малфой.

— Ты здесь, потому что перешел на сторону добра, — ответила одна из девчонок. Кажется, в ее светло-русые косички были вплетены каштаны, а обрядилась она сразу в несколько очень странных юбок.

Малфой шаркнул по тротуару дорогим ботинком:

— И каждый день об этом жалею.

— А вот и нет, — «Каштаны» миролюбиво улыбнулась.

Гермиона распрямила плечи и, наклонившись ближе к Гарри, умоляюще на него взглянула:

— Гарри, последствия могут быть очень серьезными...

«Рыжая перчинка» — Рон — положил руку ей на плечо.

— Просто дай нам шанс, ладно? Выпивка за нами, — предложил он. Его веснушчатое лицо выглядело таким искренним, что Гарри, сам того от себя не ожидая, захотел ему довериться.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Гарри и отвел их в занюханный паб за углом. По дороге никто из новых спутников не произнес ни слова — наверное, в бедном районе им было не по себе. Мажоры, что с них возьмешь: наверняка впервые оказались за пределами Слоун-сквер. Гарри отвел их подальше от компании геев в коже, подумав, что тогда уж они почувствуют себя в своей тарелке. Кажется, не помогло.

Пробравшись через толпу и клубы сигаретного дыма, они заняли боковой столик и заказали незаконного пива. Ну, незаконного для Гарри. Остальные не выглядели сильно его старше, но кто знает, может, им уже было по восемнадцать.

— Так вот, — сказал Гарри.

— Так вот, — отозвался Рон.

В другом конце паба какой-то мужик в футболке «Манчестер Юнайтед» стал напевать «Свечу на ветру», дирижируя кружкой пива. Его приятель скорбно хлопнул поющего по плечу и затянул второй куплет.

— Мерлина ради, — вздохнул Малфой, обхватив голову руками. — Мы привели сюда самого Гарри Поттера, чтобы такое выслушивать?

— Мы стараемся изо всех сил, — сказал круглолицый, которого вроде как звали Невилл.

— Малфой, Статут! — прошипела Гермиона.

— Ну да, мы же сюда пришли поговорить о том, что Статут никак не нарушит, — протянула Рыжая Девчонка. — Легче сразу наложить заглушающее.

— Точно, — сказала Гермиона и, наклонив голову, что-то прошептала.

— Я бы так не переживала, — заметила «Каштаны». — Знаете, многие маглы в курсе магии. Министерству это не нравится, конечно, но что они могут поделать? Горблы ведь еще с середины восьмидесятых заполонили метро.

— Во-первых, это я вас сюда привел, — произнес Гарри. — Во-вторых — и это главный вопрос — какого хрена?

Оба рыжих, «Шикарная перчинка», «Круглолицый» и «Каштаны» дружно повернулись к Гермионе. Гермиона вздохнула:

— Боюсь, чтобы переварить услышанное, одной кружки пива тебе не хватит.

— Ну хорошо, давайте тогда две, — согласился Гарри.

— Увы, этого тоже будет мало, — Гермиона уставилась в свое пиво. — О, Боже. Наверное, проще будет сразу сказать все как есть. Гарри, ты волшебник.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Гарри. — А черт с вами. Звучит здорово.

Дальше Гермиона сообщила, что существует целый мир волшебников, которые скрываются от серой массы. Магические магазины, магическое министерство и органы по контролю над магией. И магические школы, куда приглашают учиться всех маленьких волшебников и ведьм.

Всех маленьких волшебников и ведьм, кроме Гарри.

— Ты тоже должен был там учиться, — заверил его «Круглолицый». — Все ждали, что ты будешь с нами на одном курсе, а когда тебя не нашли...

— Об этом была масса теорий, — со всей серьезностью добавила Гермиона, хотя Гарри уже с трудом ее слышал из-за шума в ушах. — Одни говорят, это дело рук Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Другие думают, что маглы, которые тебя вырастили, как-то смогли скрыться — переехали в какое-то совсем отдаленное место, и магический след пропал. Но я-то знала... в смысле, мы знали, что ты где-то рядом.

— В этой речи есть целых три непонятных мне момента, — слабо сказал Гарри. — Но давайте лучше о другом... Откуда вы вообще обо мне узнали? Если в мире так много... волшебников и ведьм, то зачем вам искать именно меня?

— Ну, ты в огромной опасности, Гарри, — Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, явно готовясь произнести еще целую речь.

— Младенцем ты победил самого темного волшебника нашего времени. Теперь он вернулся и вне себя от ярости. Послал своих последователей за тобой на охоту. Мы бросили школу и вот уже четвертый месяц тебя разыскиваем, чтобы предупредить. Не благодари. — Рыжая Девчонка отпила из кружки большой глоток пива и уставилась на остальных. — Да что не так? Я же отлично передала всю суть. Гермиона еще сто лет бы болтала.

— Да, Джинни, ты молодец, — Гермиона выглядела заметно расстроенной.

Гарри взглянул на Рыжую Девчонку — Джинни, — гадая, чем сейчас занимались Костин и Аурелия. Вряд ли они бы устроили такой подробный розыгрыш. Или нет?

— Хорошо. А почему тогда эти... последователи еще меня не нашли?

— Пока ты жил с семьей, то находился под специальной защитой. До тех пор, пока тебе не исполнилось семнадцать. Но сейчас ты с ними не живешь, день рождения уже прошел... — Гермиона поморщилась, — и защиты больше нет. Повезло, что мы нашли тебя первыми.

— Дурсли мне не семья.

— Ну ладно, те маглы, у которых ты жил, — поправила Джинни. — Так вот, времена сейчас мутные и опасные. Хорошо бы ты поверил нам до того, как всех нас поубивают.

— Если это розыгрыш, то хорошо продуманный и не без фантазии. Но бредовый, — Гарри отпил огромный глоток пива. — Ладно. Продолжим уж, раз все и так страннее некуда: кто такие маглы?

— Неволшебники, — протянул Малфой.

— Ну конечно, — фыркнул Гарри. Допил пиво до дна, ощущая себя словно во сне. — Ладно, черт с вами. Маглы, просто великолепно. Самый темный волшебник нашего времени, класс. Дальше что?

— Э-э... — медленно начал Рон. — Не хочу так сразу все на тебя вываливать, новость не особо радостная. Но Ты-знаешь-кто — этот темный волшебник — вроде как... захватил Министерство.

— Можешь называть его по имени, — сказал Гарри. — Или нет? А, черт, это ведь секрет?

— Это не секрет, — Гермиона положила перед собой салфетку и достала из сумочки ручку. — Мы просто не говорим его вслух, — что-то написав, она передала салфетку Гарри.

Гарри сощурился:

— Кто, Волде...

Сразу шесть человек попытались заткнуть ему рот — наверное, то еще было зрелище. Даже мужик, который скорбел о принцессе Ди, замолк и с любопытством на них уставился.

— Дальше просто пей, — посоветовала Джинни.

Гарри послушался.

Когда он наконец вышел из паба со своей новой (и непонятной) группой преданных последователей, уличные фонари немного плыли у Гарри перед глазами.

— Простите, мне просто как-то сложно все это осознать. Значит, на меня охотится Большое Зло, потому что я победил Злого Колдуна...

— Волшебника.

— Да плевать. Все равно ведь бред какой-то? — Гарри провел рукой по растрепанным волосам и зашагал к автобусной остановке. Остальные все так же настойчиво последовали за ним.

Джинни ускорила шаг, стараясь не отставать:

— Как маглы объяснили, откуда у тебя шрам?

— Автокатастрофа, — Гарри рассеянно коснулся лба, ощутив под пальцами знакомый контур шрама. — В ней погибли мои родители.

— Не совсем, — сообщила Джинни.

— О, здорово. Еще больше интересных открытий, ну просто драмкружок, — Гарри подошел к остановке ночного автобуса и взглянул на часы. Класс вообще, он просидел в пабе целую вечность!

— Знаешь, мы ведь можем и показать, — сказал Малфой, пристально его разглядывая. В уличном свете его лицо казалось каким-то странно застывшим, тени лишь подчеркивали острые скулы. — Ну... некоторые могут. — Малфой оглянулся на Гермиону, и она кивнула.

— Я его перенесу. — Гермиона достала длинную палку — волшебную палочку, вспомнил Гарри. Так они назывались. Затем взяла его за руку. — Сделай глубокий вдох, — посоветовала Гермиона. — Это очень непривычно.

Гарри хотел что-нибудь ответить, как ни с того ни с сего вокруг потемнело и он перестал вообще что-то понимать — только сжимал руку Гермионы, которая куда-то его за собой тянула. Захотелось выругаться, но не вышло: в ушах шумело, грудь сдавило. Не успел Гарри и глазом моргнуть, как Гермиона уже отряхивала джинсы, а сам он сидел на тротуаре, глядя на знакомую вывеску винной лавки через дорогу от своей квартиры.

— Здорово, Гарри! — Гермиона широко заулыбалась. — В первый раз тебя даже не вырвало! Это мало кому удается. Меня стошнило прямо на инструктора.

— Э-э... — выдавил Гарри. Рядом с ними появился Рон, одной рукой держа Малфоя за локоть, а второй — Джинни за запястье. Казалось, он выдернул их, как кроликов из шляпы.

— Одну секунду, — произнес Рон, согнувшись и упираясь руками в колени. — Я совсем без сил. Гермиона, ты как, сможешь вернуться за Луной и Невиллом?

Гермиона молча исчезла, и Гарри безучастно уставился на место, где она только что стояла.

— Давай, приятель, — Рон протянул ему руку, и помогая встать. — Это называется аппарация. Ловко, а? Я только недавно получил лицензию. С первого раза не сдал — расщепил бровь, — но во второй уже все удалось. Дико удобно. Пока так умеем только мы с Гермионой, но... выходит неплохо.

— Уж получше ночного автобуса, — признал Гарри, все еще пытаясь вписать перемещения в свою картину мира. Решил вести себя так, словно ему все безразлично, но потом подумал, что это будет не очень красиво. Затем в голову пришла другая мысль, совсем тошнотворная и неприятная: — Откуда вы узнали, где я живу?

— Мы здесь первым делом искали, — сказал Рон. — Тебя дома не было, но сосед сказал, ты пошел в это... митро.

— Метро, — подсказал Малфой, самодовольно усмехнувшись. — Видишь, Уизли, я тоже разбираюсь в магловских вещах.

Рон закатил глаза:

— Ну да, приятель. Давай в честь этого устроим праздничный парад.

Раздался громкий хлопок, и появилась Гермиона, прижимая к себе Луну и Невилла.

Прошлой ночью Гарри в это время распивал паршивые напитки, сидя в паршивой квартире с паршивыми соседями. Не верилось даже, что это тоже происходило с ним — сегодня все стало совсем иначе. Теперь Гарри окружала магия, темный колдун и шестеро незнакомцев, которые смотрели на него так, словно он был...

— Пойду спать, — объявил Гарри. — А вы можете... Просто ненадолго оставьте меня в покое, ладно?

— Гарри, — вздохнула Гермиона, явно собираясь выдать целую речь о его безопасности.

— Да хватит уже! — огрызнулся Гарри. Все молча смотрели на него, будто чего-то выжидая, и от этого становилось жутко. Гарри понятия не имел, что им от него нужно. Ему даже нечего предложить. — Пожалуйста, давайте... я поговорю с вами завтра. Можете снова встретить меня после работы. Хорошо?

Шестеро незнакомцев переглянулись между собой, на их лицах явно читалось недоверие.

— Ладно, — наконец сказала Гермиона.

— Постарайся уж, чтобы тебя не убили, — посоветовал Малфой.

Показав им двумя пальцами знак победы, Гарри отправился домой.

***

В детстве Драко всех своих воображаемых друзей звал Гарри Поттерами. Но скоро этому пришел конец: мать мягко попросила его не упоминать воображаемого друга при отце, друзьях отца или вообще где угодно и при ком угодно. Став старше и попав в Хогвартс — просто ужасный рассадник сплетен, — «Историю Поттера» Драко пересказывал раз по двадцать за день. Теперь же, когда Драко и правда встретил Гарри Поттера, от такого фиаско у него голова шла кругом.

Как выяснилось, Гарри Поттер не был ни легендой, ни загадкой, ни призраком. Всего лишь мальчишкой. Тощим лохматым подростком в плохо сидевшей одежде, который — словно этого еще и было мало — оказался грубым, раздражающим, начисто лишенным воображения кретином.

И очень привлекательным.

Последнюю мысль Драко старательно отбросил.

— Нельзя же так просто его отпустить, — упорствовала Грейнджер. — Раз мы смогли его найти, то и они смогут.

— Но не караулить же нам у его квартиры, как толпе отморозков, — сказал Уизел.

— Поздновато спохватился, — засмеялась Уизлетта.

— А мне кажется, это мило, — Луна безмятежно улыбнулась. — Мы словно стережем его сон.

— А если мы сами захотим спать? — проворчал Драко, кутаясь в пальто.

— Будем спать по очереди, — с до отвращения ободряющей улыбкой ответил Невилл. — У нас ведь и палатка есть.

— На асфальте, от которого несет мочой, — поморщился Драко, зажав рукой в перчатке нос. Палатку он видел даже под защитным заклинанием — кое-как втиснутую в узкий переулок между убогим магазином и рядом террас. Палатка. Помоги ему Мерлин.

— Ну и отлично, нытик. Будешь тогда дежурить первым, — хлопнув Драко по плечу, Уизлетта скрылась в палатке.

Оставив остальных из разношерстной команды выбирать, кому дежурить с ним вместе, Драко прислонился к дереву. Дерево явно видало дни и получше. Как и все вокруг. Гарри Поттер — настоящий! — жил на первом этаже ветхого кирпичного здания в совсем занюханном районе Лондона. Таком занюханном, что при въезде сюда цивилизованным людям надо было выдавать защитные маски. В подвале дома когда-то располагался магазин, но вывеска уже давно выцвела, а окна были заколочены. Да уж, огромная потеря. Воздух смердел мочой и старым пивом.

Все казалось таким отвратительным, что Драко с трудом заставил себя об этом не думать: иначе он с криками отсюда убежит за дезинфицирующим зельем и никогда уже не вернется. Затем пнул полупустую банку от «Strongbow», чтобы она оказалась от него как можно дальше, и тут же об этом пожалел. Теперь ботинки из драконьей кожи были еще и в сидре.

— А он ведь ничего?

Драко поднял бровь. Грейнджер хихикнула, словно сама не могла поверить, что такое сказала.

— Ой, ну ты меня понимаешь. Спаситель магического мира, да еще и такой симпатичный. Может, даже повезло, что он вырос не среди наших ведьм.

— Он почти что магл, — сказал Драко. — Мы обречены.

— Возможно. — Грейнджер прислонилась к стене автобусной остановки, заслонив откровенно жуткую (и неподвижную!) рекламу каких-то серых пластиковых прямоугольников. — Но мы хотя бы попытались.

— Какая до безобразия хаффлпаффская позиция, Грейнджер.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь звать меня Гермионой?

— Не оскорбляй меня.

По дороге проехал огромный автобус, даже не притормозив на остановке. То ли Гермиона скрыла их обоих чарами, то ли маглы просто ужасные грубияны.

— Мы его обучим, — Гермиона говорила тихо, но уверенно. Драко подумал, что этого и следовало ожидать от того, кто видел всего одну смерть — и ту в прошлом году. Ну и пытки, конечно. Но Гермиона, похоже, была не из пугливых. — Обучим его, и тогда...

— Все исправим? — фыркнул Драко. — Для этого уже немного поздно.

— Мне жаль, что... ну, ты знаешь, — Гермиона болезненно поморщилась, словно не хотела придавать лицу сочувственное выражение.

— Не стоит. Я ведь поэтому и здесь, — Драко тяжело сглотнул. — И где бы тогда была ты?

— О, наверное, в каком-нибудь страшном месте, — Гермиона робко ему улыбнулась.

Поскольку Гермиона маглорожденная, Драко было как-то неловко шутить о том, в каких страшных местах она могла сейчас оказаться.

— Хм, — уклончиво сказал он. — И в чем же твой грандиозный план, наш бесстрашный лидер?

— Думаю, мы еще какое-то время за ним последим, пока что-нибудь не пойдет не так. — Гермиона обхватила рукой подбородок. Судя по виду, такой расклад ее более чем устраивал. Все-таки для гриффиндорки она была слишком уж хитрой. Сортировочная шляпа только зря разбазарила ее потенциал. — А что-нибудь наверняка пойдет не так. Тогда мы сможем... ну, нам придется найти Гарри палочку. Или, думаю, он может вызвать кого-нибудь из нас на дуэль, а потом...

— А потом кто-нибудь из нас останется без палочки.

— Ну, да. Я тебя поняла, — Гермиона поджала губы, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. — Что-нибудь придумаю.

— А пока мы станем его преследовать.

— Вроде того, — Гермиона посмотрела на окна квартиры Поттера с видом кошки, которая отлично знала, куда сбежала мышь. Ее взгляд выражал чуть ли не фанатичный оптимизм. — Ему просто нужно привыкнуть.

Гермиона, Невилл, Луна, Уизли — все они так надеялись на призрак Поттера. Поттер — спаситель, о Поттере — пророчество, Поттер — главная причина, ради которой стоит сбежать посреди ночи из Хогвартса с бездонной сумкой и кошмарной палаткой. Драко не хотел говорить этого вслух, но... что, если Поттер не справится? Что, если его схватят по пути на работу? Если он психанет и вернется к маглам, у которых вырос? Если попросту станет мишенью: они обучат его и отправят сражаться с Темным лордом, а в итоге все равно проиграют и погибнут. Что тогда?

Вот почему это было полным бредом — скрываться и пытаться изменить мир с целой толпой гриффиндорцев. Ну и Луной Лавгуд, но едва ли ее можно считать голосом разума. Одному только Драко придется разбить их идиотские мечты.

Драко оставалось только надеяться, что если бы Гарри Поттер все же поступил в Хогвартс, то попал бы на Слизерин.

***

Гарри готов был поклясться, что за ним кто-то следил.

Пробираясь через толпу на выходе из метро, он прямо чувствовал спиной чужой взгляд. Черт, снова Гермиона и те ребята? Гарри же сказал дать ему время свыкнуться с мыслью, что... ну, что вся его жизнь была построена на лжи. Хотя бы минуту, один рабочий день, шестнадцатичасовую смену, чтобы начать откладывать на съем квартиры. И поразмыслить о том, как же так вышло, что он не попал в школу магии, а теперь какие-то злодеи хотели оторвать ему яйца.

Снова возникло ощущение, что за ним следят, черт возьми. Гарри резко свернул в переулок — такой узкий, что там едва бы могло проехать такси. Лучше сразу им все высказать, решил Гарри, специально сбавив шаг.

— Да блядь, я же просил оставить меня в покое! — резко крикнул Гарри, оборачиваясь. Сердце ушло в пятки — это оказалась не Гермиона с ребятами. А двое крепких и злобных с виду малых, которые достали палки — волшебные палочки — и перегородили проход.

— Вот и нашелся, — прорычал один.

Гарри понятия не имел, что сделал, понятия не имел, как ему это удалось. Где-то в груди вспыхнула сила — зажглась, словно сверхновая. Оказалось так просто... лишь выпустить ее наружу. Внутри как будто разгорелось пламя, пройдя по телу горячей волной, и наконец высвободилось. Булыжники и кирпичи треснули. Земля задрожала, по переулку пронесся вихрь ветра. Нападавшие пошатнулись, только Гарри удержал равновесие: его ноги будто вросли в землю. Раздался шум разбившегося стекла, и вдали кто-то вскрикнул.

Теперь Гарри знал, что такое магия. Как просто. Он лишь выпустил ее наружу.

— Мерлиновы подштанники! — проорал кто-то. Слева от Гарри сверкнули красные лучи, попав в нападавших и отбросив их к кирпичной стене. Оба бесформенной кучей упали на асфальт.

Сквозь порывы ветра долетел голос:

— Гарри? Гарри, ты меня слышишь?

Под ногами Гарри взорвалась мостовая. На голову уже потоком падало стекло.

— О, да во имя Мерлина, Поттер!

Кто-то грубо встряхнул Гарри за плечи. Пламя внутри начало слабеть, затем совсем исчезло. Гарри моргнул. Мир стал четче, словно он только что надел очки. Малфой торопливо отступил назад, одернув пальто.

— Так и знал, что вы за мной следили, — наконец выдавил Гарри.

Гермиона, Рон, Невилл и Джинни снова таращились на него, будто на бесхозный рюкзак. Луна смотрела попросту задумчиво. Малфой смотрел... как-то непонятно.

— Нам лучше уйти, — наконец сказал Рон, переведя взгляд от Гарри к грудам кирпичей и бессознательным магам. — Мы их просто оглушили. Гермиона, ты можешь?..

Гермиона склонилась над магами, резко взмахнув палочкой, и над их головами заструился белый туман.

Гарри оглядел их неподвижные тела:

— Кажется, на работу мне идти не стоит.

— Думаю, это было бы неразумно, — согласилась Луна.

Гарри резко втянул воздух:

— Я тогда схожу... соберу вещи.

— Нельзя, — с виноватым видом ответил Рон.

— Раз они нашли тебя здесь, то знают, где ты живешь, — Джинни сморщила нос. — Извини.

Гарри взглянул на свои джинсы и куртку. Почти все самое важное у него было с собой в спортивной сумке, но одежда осталась в квартире.

— Если честно, мы уже собрали твои вещи, — сказала Гермиона, отряхивая колени. — Я подозревала, что они тебе пригодятся.

Гарри поднял бровь. Многое в ее поведении выглядело в лучшем случае подозрительным, а в худшем — до ужаса грубым, но... ай, ну и ладно. Все равно он терпеть не мог своих соседей. Пусть уж Высокой Сосед на этой неделе не соберет заоблачную квартплату. Ему только пойдет на пользу.

— Ну прямо какое-то «Идем со мной, если хочешь жить», — заметил Гарри. На лицах большинства ничего не отразилось, одна только Гермиона улыбнулась:

— Так лучше ведь сразу перейти к самой сути?

Гарри снова взглянул на двоих крепких с виду волшебников, гадая, сколько еще таких встретит. Гадая, хватит ли ему умений.

— Ладно. Куда мы пойдем?

Гермиона и Рон переглянулись:

— Туда, где нас не станут искать.

После аппарации Гарри еще с минуту приходил в себя. Со всех сторон простирался лес и кустарник, но они явно оказались в Хэмпстед-Хит. Невилл же всю эту минуту провел, согнувшись, упираясь руками в колени и глубоко дыша. С его лица никак не сходил зеленоватый оттенок.

— Ненавижу аппарацию, — тихо простонал Невилл, сплюнув желчь в куст. Куст, конечно, ничем такого не заслужил.

— Извини, Невилл, — без малейшего раскаяния сказала Гермиона.

Убрав руки в карманы, Гарри вгляделся в просвет между деревьями. Какой-то старик прогуливался по парку с лабрадором — кажется, даже не подозревая, что всего в паре футов стояли несовершеннолетние маги.

— Гермиона, я понимаю, что к северу от реки начинается другая вселенная, но вообще-то мы все в том же городе.

— Они решат, что мы переместимся так далеко от прежнего места, как только сможем, — объяснила Гермиона, наклоняясь и доставая из маленькой сумочки в стиле Мэри Поппинс дуги для палатки. — Да и вообще, Лондон — крупный город.

— Да неужели? — фыркнул Гарри. Гермиона так заразительно улыбнулась, что Гарри не смог удержаться от ответной улыбки.

— А еще, — пропыхтел Невилл, — здесь живут зарегистрированные волшебники и ведьмы, так что Министерство не сможет нас отследить.

— Что не сможет? — Гарри пораженно уставился на Невилла. — У вас там что, 1984 год?

Ему сразу представилась система видеонаблюдения, настроенная на конкретных волшебников: тысячи маленьких волшебных камер, которые летят за Невиллом и Гермионой.

Невилл как-то странно на него покосился.

— Сейчас 1997 год, Гарри, — медленно произнес он.

— Волшебники не особо разбираются в магловской литературе, — объяснила Гермиона. — Или... в литературе вообще. Если честно, даже до Амбридж и Кэрроу образование в Хогвартсе было совсем непродуманным.

Гарри откинул голову назад, рассматривая легко колышущиеся на ветру листья. Наверное, пора смириться, что он до конца жизни так и не научится понимать все выражения магов. Словно он рос в какой-то секте — или наоборот, попал в секту после нормального детства. Ну ладно, не очень нормального, но... скажем так, другого.

Послышался громкий шорох, и из рощи деревьев показались Джинни с Роном, отбрасывая с дороги высокие ветки.

— Вот вы где, — раздраженно сказала Джинни. — Мы оказались у какого-то пруда, где купаются маглы. Никогда бы не подумала, что увижу так много членов...

— Джинни! — возмутился Рон.

— Хуев, — уверенно проговорила Джинни. — Пенисов, фаллосов.

Лицо Рона побагровело:

— Это все Фред с Джорджем виноваты.

— Не приписывай им лишних заслуг, это я себя плохо веду!

Следующей из-за деревьев показалась Луна, а сразу за ней — Малфой. Оба тут же принялись снимать с волос мелкие ветки.

— Кажется, мы не совсем точно аппарировали, — сказала Луна. — Эх, если бы только Министерство не отслеживало портключи...

— Да, нам бы правительство помягче и еще меньше контроля, и все станет как надо, — пробормотала Гермиона, доставая из сумки палатку. — Воздвигнись! — Она взмахнула палочкой, и палатка собралась сама по себе. Гарри понадеялся, что в этой бездонной сумочке у нее лежит еще пара таких палаток: в эту поместились бы максимум трое, и то пришлось бы потесниться.

— Нам бы достать еду, — предложил Рон. — Запасов ведь совсем мало? И кто знает, где мы потом окажемся.

— Отличная мысль. — Гермиона опустилась на корточки, задумчиво сощурившись. — Давайте тогда поставим защитные чары и пойдем. Гарри, я думаю, тебя пора начать учить магии.

— Круто, — протянула Джинни. — Как думаете, он еще что-нибудь взорвет?

Гарри взглянул на свои руки, вспомнив то чувство, когда внутри будто разгорелось пламя. У его ног закружились листья, словно рядом прошло маленькое торнадо.

— Да не так! Боже ж ты мой, Поттер! — Малфой схватил Гарри за локоть. — Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, и листья перестали кружиться.

— Честно говоря, это просто чудо, что ты еще не взорвал свое место работы. Или еще что-нибудь, если уж на то пошло.

— Раньше я такого не ощущал, — сказал Гарри. — Или... ну, может, и ощущал, но как-то не придавал значения.

— Тем, у кого нет... — Малфой неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Гарри, — всякого важного, нужно использовать палочку. Она помогает направить магию и делает то, что хочет владелец, а не неуправляемо все разрушает.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Улица под конец выглядела как обычно.

— Да, после того, как мы все за тобой убрали, — Малфой сердито на него посмотрел.

— Ой, да успокойтесь вы. — Гермиона поднялась на ноги, недовольно на них взглянув. Затем прошла вокруг палатки, размахивая палочкой и что-то неразборчиво бормоча. В воздухе что-то замерцало, палатку окутало туманом, а затем все прошло.

— Гарри, можешь одолжить мою палочку. Драко, почему бы тебе для начала не показать Гарри что-нибудь простое? Скажем, «Вингардиум Левиоса». Или «Экспеллиармус».

Гермиона протянула Гарри тонкую и безобидную на вид деревяшку — совсем простую, разве что с затейливой резьбой на ручке. На первый взгляд — всего лишь кусок дерева, меньше фута длиной. Но у Гарри возникло какое-то слабое... чувство, что ли. Кончики пальцев словно покалывало. Древко палочки потеплело в руке, будто живое.

— Ох, ладно, — вздохнул Малфой. — Поттер, ты латынь знаешь?

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Ты ведь шутишь?

— Ну откуда мне знать, чему учат в этих ваших... школах.

— Нет, Малфой, в моей паршивой школе латынь не учат века так с девятнадцатого. А тогда все еще наслаждались избиением розгами и туберкулезом.

— Для магии латынь и не нужна, Гарри, — вмешалась Луна. — Да и не все заклинания произошли из латыни. Тебе нужно просто понять суть.

— Я думал, это поможет сберечь время, — чванливо сказал Малфой.

— Пока что это ты тратишь его зря, — ответил Гарри.

Малфой повернул к нему худое лицо:

— Я покажу, просто повторяй за мной. «Вингардиум Левиоса», — Малфой взмахнул палочкой, и небольшая ветка послушно взлетела с земли, замерев прямо у кончика его палочки.

— Вингардиум Левиоса, — произнес Гарри, тоже взмахнув палочкой. Кучу веток и груду опавших листьев неожиданно охватило пламя.

Оба отскочили от огня, уже почти облизывающего ботинки, и Малфой направил на спонтанный костер струю воды из палочки.

— Ой, — держась за сердце, выдавила Гермиона.

Малфой раздраженно на нее посмотрел.

— У меня все под контролем, Грейнджер. Чего нельзя сказать о Уизли, — он указал взглядом на Рона, защитный щит которого дрожал и переливался ярко-зеленым. Рон этого даже не замечал, уставившись на Гарри.

— Ох, Рон! — вздохнула Гермиона, бросившись поправлять его чары.

— Внимательнее, Поттер, — властно произнес Малфой, медленно взмахнув палочкой. — Видишь, кистью надо двигать резко и со свистом.

Гарри нахмурился, кое-как подавив желание Малфою врезать.

— Вингардиум Левиоса, — повторил он, и горящие листья взметнулись к верхушкам деревьев. — Ай, черт!

***

Поттер был не так уж и плох. Пугающий уровень силы, который он выдал при встрече с Пожирателями смерти — Роули и Тиком, зачем-то подсказала память, — с лихвой компенсировал слабую технику.

Удручало только то, что начинать им приходилось с заклинаний, которые Поттер должен был знать еще с пеленок. К тому моменту, когда Поттер освоил «Экспеллиармус», солнце уже село, и в чертовом лесу сразу похолодало.

— Уже лучше, Гарри, — беззаботно сказала Луна, закончив показывать их вспыльчивому ученику новую технику. — Стало немного холодно, может, пойдем?

Поттер поглядел на маленькую палатку:

— А кто уже внутри?

— О, да все. Пошли! — Луна нырнула в палатку, и Драко последовал за ней. Затем увидел, как у Поттера отвисла челюсть, стоило ему зайти в палатку.

Драко казалось, интерьер здесь как в каком-нибудь обшарпанном коттедже у моря — выцветшие деревянные половицы и совсем убогий камин. Но для Поттера, наверное, это был просто дворец.

— Да, да, она внутри больше, чем снаружи, — вздохнул Драко, опустившись на протертый диван.

Гермиона и Поттер фыркнули, затем переглянулись и громко расхохотались.

— Да в чем дело? — огрызнулся Драко, стараясь не думать о том, как приятно звучал смех Поттера.

— На меня не смотри, — сказал Невилл. — Я тоже не в курсе.

— Кажется, это из фелетона, — довольно подсказал Рон.

— Рональд, ну честное слово, — произнесла Гермиона, утирая со щек слезы. — Телефона. Но это уже из телевизора. Есть один сериал... ай, проехали. Слишком долго объяснять.

— У вас нет телевизоров? — Поттер покосился на них так, словно они дружно начали танцевать на потолке степ. — Серьезно? Совсем?

— Думаю, магловедение нам всем бы только пошло на пользу, — задумчиво сказала Луна. — Может, еще и математика.

— Бр-р, — содрогнулась Джинни. — Помню это.

Луна склонила набок голову:

— Да?

— Да ну, можно ведь просто использовать вычислительные чары, — пробормотала Джинни, ставя на огонь чайник и доставая семь кружек.

— Что ж, мы с Роном ляжем на чердаке, — Гермиона указала на лестницу у стенки палатки. Затем опустила голову, явно смутившись громким шепоткам. Сама ведь дала повод. — Сверху у нас что-то вроде склада, но есть и раскладной диван. Остальным придется спать на двухъярусных кроватях.

— Радость какая, — протянул Малфой.

— Вот эта будет для Джинни и Луны, другая — для Драко и Невилла. Есть еще одна, Гарри, выбирай себе место.

Драко прошел вслед за Невиллом и Поттером, старательно отводя взгляд от задницы Поттера.

— По-моему, мы слишком мало обсуждаем мои страдания, — заявил Драко.

Никто не обратил на него внимания.

— Знаете, я ведь в жизни не спал на двухъярусной кровати. Раньше таких даже не видел.

— Заткнись, Малфой, — беззлобно сказал Невилл. — Гарри, здесь не ахти, конечно, но спать можно.

— Сможешь услышать тошнотворные гриффиндорские ласки Грейнджер и Уизела. По мне их обоих за такое надо под трибунал.

— А чем гриффиндорские ласки отличаются от всех прочих?

— Больше слюней, — гордо проинформировал Драко Невилла. — Слизеринцы бы никогда.

— Ну уж не знаю, видел я тебя с Панси Паркинсон...

Дольше предаваться трогательным школьным воспоминаниям Невилл не смог: Драко прижал к его рту подушку.

— Я раньше жил в чулане, — признал Поттер с таким видом, словно это было в порядке вещей. — Так что это еще неплохо.

— Вовсе незачем острить, Поттер, — фыркнул Драко, усевшись на свою кровать. — Просто выбери уже, где будешь спать.

— Можешь спать снизу, Гарри, — сказал Невилл, взмахом палочки призвав одеяло. — Если хочешь.

— Отлично! — Поттер упал на кровать. Разлегся на одеяле, свернувшись калачиком, как большой кот. Рассеянно погладил ткань. Пальцы у Поттера были длинными, с ужасно обкусанными ногтями.

— Увы, места у нас немного, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Невилл, словно только что не приговорил Драко ночь за ночью спать прямо напротив Поттера. — Но уж в шкафу мы место найдем. Да, Драко?

— М-м? — Драко с трудом оторвал взгляд от идиотского Поттера и его идиотских пальцев. — Да, наверное. Если уж без этого никак.

Невилл поднял бровь, но не стал спорить. Драко в нем это сильно раздражало. Как и многое другое.

— У меня не так уж и много вещей, — сказал Поттер с таким видом, как будто они сегодня не вломились к нему в квартиру и не выкрали эти «не так уж и много вещей».

Драко лег на кровать и решил больше не шевелиться:

— Не переживай, Поттер. Уверен, ты еще найдешь много способов доставить нам неудобства.

— Всегда рад угодить, — мрачно произнес Поттер. И черт, что Драко мог на это ответить?

***

Лежа в темноте, Гермиона прислушивалась к каждому звуку и шороху. Всю ночь она кое-как продремала, пока на рассвете где-то не залаяла собака, вызвав у нее какое-то смутное беспокойство.

Рон, как Гермиона выяснила за последние месяцы, спал как сурок. Разбудить его можно было — иногда Рон даже хрипло отвечал на пару вопросов, так толком и не приходя в сознание. Но стоило перестать его тормошить, как Рон тут же засыпал снова. Улыбнувшись его расслабленному лицу, Гермиона встала с предательски скрипнувшего дивана. На выходе из палатки она надела свитер и пожалела, что не захватила второй: снаружи было холодно и промозгло.

— Гермиона?

Джинни сидела на перевернутом бревне прямо у границы защитных чар, которые скрывали их от маглов. Длинные волосы Джинни были заплетены в косу, а уши и макушку скрывала теплая шапка.

Гермиона встала рядом с Джинни, глядя вперед на вересковое поле.

— Это место напоминает мне о доме, — Джинни кивнула в сторону деревьев. — Так странно, что мы в центре города.

— Надо достать для Гарри палочку, — сказала Гермиона. — Нам всем опасно отдавать ему свою: что, если мы разделимся? А если Пожиратели смерти поймут, что мы Гарри нашли... опасность только возрастет. Мы станем уже не просто грязнокровкой и группой сбежавших школьников.

— Гермиона, — произнесла Джинни. — Не говори...

— Мы должны быть очень осторожны. Первой цели мы достигли, но... Боже, это еще только начало. Нужно столько всего сделать! Поверить не могу, что так поздно обдумываю план действий! — Гермиона откинула с лица волосы, ощущая, как бешено стучит сердце. — Надо найти безопасное место — вдали от людей, и чтобы нас не засек Надзор. Надо раздобыть еду и придумать, как пробраться к Олливандеру — или чтобы кто-нибудь привел Олливандера к нам. Отец Луны с ним знаком, но я не знаю, станет ли он...

— Гермиона! — вскочив на ноги, Джинни легко толкнула Гермиону локтем. — Не считай сов, пока они не прилетели. Просто, ну, разбирайся с каждой по очереди. Впусти сову, заплати ей, а потом уже впускай следующую. Как в месте сбора сов, — Джинни сморщила веснушчатый нос. — Прекрасно, теперь я представила, как собирают сов. Груда кишок и перьев. Пахнуть должно невероятно.

Гермиона со смехом покачала головой:

— Ну у тебя и фантазия.

— Уж кто бы говорил, — Джинни с поклоном сняла воображаемую шляпу.

— Я бы скорее представила совиный завод. Ну, целую фабрику по производству. Так куда эффективнее.

Джинни сощурилась:

— Ты словно идешь семимильными шагами и думаешь, что я следую за тобой. Но я не успеваю. Я отстаю уже футов на двенадцать.

— Волшебникам надо бы перейти на метрическую систему, — протянула Гермиона, наблюдая, как деревья колышутся на ветру. — Понимаю, в плане культуры мы еще сильно позади, но так всем и правда станет удобнее.

— И снова двенадцать футов. Может, уже пятнадцать, — убрав руки в карманы, Джинни прислонилась к стоявшему рядом дереву. — Никогда бы не подумала, что мы на самом деле его найдем. Это... это как обнаружить в школе тайный проход. О котором никто больше не знает, а Фред с Джорджем еще не устроили там склад навозных бомб.

— Это как магия, — сказала Гермиона. Затем взглянула на Джинни, которая всегда считала магию чем-то вроде воздуха. — Замечательно, но сложно. Стоит только начать.

Гермиона вдруг услышала шаги, но видно никого не было. Однако не успела она запаниковать, как к ним подошел Рон, потирая сонные глаза и зевая во весь рот.

— Какого хрена, — прохрипел он, — вы не спите?

— Еще один нашелся, — усмехнулась Джинни.

Рон состроил ей рожу и повернулся к Гермионе.

— Снова переживаешь? — тихо спросил он, словно Джинни не слышала каждое слово. Увы, за время путешествия с этим пришлось смириться. Как выяснилось, уединиться в палатке почти невозможно.

— Все хорошо, — сказала Гермиона. — Просто нужно... много чего сделать, оказывается.

— Но все же мы справились, — отметил Рон. — Нашли самого Гарри Поттера, черт возьми!

— И никто из нас не умер, — нашла еще один плюс Джинни. — Даже не были на волосок от смерти. По-моему, это огромный успех.

— Как-то раз мы по ошибке наелись ядовитых грибов, — Рон пожал плечами. — Но закончилось все хорошо.

— Только не для туалета, — мрачно произнесла Джинни.

— Мы же вроде пообещали друг другу никогда об этом не вспоминать? Хотя нет! Ты сказала, что больше не станешь об этом вспоминать, если я перестану повторять: «А я ведь говорила». Но я ведь и правда говорила!

— Не надо нам было доверять Невиллу, — сказал Рон. — На деле он та еще сволочь.

— О да, подлый Невилл Лонгботтом. Вот же коварный обманщик, — рассмеявшись, Гермиона прильнула к плечу Рона. Стоять на пронизывающем ветру сразу стало теплее.

И подумала о списке дел, который рос чуть ли не с каждой секундой. Даже пытаясь шутить, Гермиона не могла удержаться и мысленно не добавить в него еще пару пунктов. Гарри Поттера они нашли, но теперь... теперь им надо найти способ выиграть войну.

И что-то Гермионе подсказывало, этого добиться будет уже сложнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Поттеру снился кошмар.

Драко молча смотрел, как он вертелся под одеялом, хмурясь во сне.

— Нет, — раз за разом выдыхал Поттер, — нет, нет!

Невилл безмятежно спал на верхей полке, равномерно похрапывая. Драко хотелось, чтобы он проснулся, черт побери. Невилл точно бы смог сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее или еще как-то помочь. Драко же совершенно не представлял, как себя вести.

Драко знал, что такое кошмары — они снились ему с тех пор, как отец пригласил в дом того, кого... Кошмары ужасны, но сны еще хуже. Драко снилось, как он просыпался у себя в спальне и узнавал, что предыдущие три года — лишь долгий кошмар, из которого Драко наконец выбрался. День был на удивление солнечным, Драко спускался на завтрак в малую столовую, и мать с улыбкой спрашивала, как он спал. Затем он открывал глаза в паршивой палатке в какой-то богом забытой части Англии, вздрагивая от того, каким это казалось реальным.

И он всегда просыпался до того, как успевал съесть завтрак. Вот же мерзкое у него подсознание.

— Поттер! — отважился Драко, не сдвинувшись с места. — Поттер, проснись!

— Не надо, — прошептал Поттер. — Не надо, нет!

— Я ничего и не делаю, — пробормотал Драко. И почему только Невилл не просыпался? Разве он не знал, что от Драко здесь никакого толка? Драко громко стукнул стопкой книг по столбику кровати. Ничего. Поттер все продолжал ворочаться. Лоб его блестел от пота. Тогда Драко с силой толкнул кровать, так что верхняя полка ударилась о стену, и для верности уронил с прикроватного столика три книги и кружку.

— Что... — Поттер приподнял растрепанную голову. Без очков его глаза казались еще зеленее и ярче, хотя и выглядели воспаленными. Поморщившись, он потер рукой лоб. Шрам заметно покраснел, выделяясь на гладкой коже.

— Извини, — соврал Драко, поставив на место кружку. — Я нечаянно.

***

Сама по себе магия опьяняла — это был огромный прилив радости и адреналина. Внутри словно взрывался фейерверк. Вот только учиться магии у группы подростков, которые в жизни никого не обучали, оказалось совсем не легко.

Своих учителей Гарри разделил на полезных и не очень. Хуже всех стала Джинни: терпения у нее не было совсем. И она приходила в полный восторг, если Гарри случайно взрывал ни в чем не повинные растения. Затем шел Рон: один раз он неправильно показал, как надо взмахивать палочкой, и Гарри из-за этого сровнял с землей половину кустарника вокруг палатки. Луна оказалась совершенно бесполезна и не могла научить ничему мало-мальски нужному, зато с ней бывало интересно. Из Невилла вышел бы неплохой учитель, если бы он только перестал смотреть на Гарри с какой-то пугающей жалостью. Лучше всех оказались Малфой и Гермиона. К огромному раздражению Гарри, Малфой и правда отлично разбирался в магии, к тому же не давал Гарри никаких поблажек. Гермиона зачастую объясняла слишком быстро, но обычно сжаливалась, если минут двадцать у него ничего не получалось. Гарри за это был невероятно благодарен.

— Ты привык использовать магию на волне эмоций, — сказала Гермиона, потушив уже четвертый случайно устроенный Гарри пожар. — Направляй ее через палочку, а не через...

— Член? — предположил Гарри.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Я хотела сказать «грудь», но как знаешь, — она задумчиво поджала губы. — Как только у тебя появится своя палочка, станет легче. С чужой совсем другие ощущения.

— Звучит все еще... как-то двусмысленно.

Гермиона прикрыла рукой рот, пытаясь сдержать смех.

— Я о том, что ты привык расходовать всю магию подчистую, словно зачерпываешь ее полными ведрами. Не надо так сильно стараться. Для одного раза так много не нужно. У тебя полно магической силы, Гарри, и я уверена, заклинание сработает, даже если ты сосредоточишься на нем не полностью.

Магию Гарри с самого начала представлял чем-то вроде лесного пожара. Странно было теперь думать о колодце.

— Но ты все время говоришь, чтобы я сосредоточился!

— Возможно, я была... — Гермиона картинно прикрыла глаза, — не права.

— Никогда, — сказал Рон, подойдя и приобняв веснушчатой рукой Гермиону за плечи. — Слушай, уже темнеет. Мы тут подумали, хватит на сегодня обучать Гарри магии, лучше... обсудим, что дальше.

В животе Гарри на этих словах что-то неприятно сжалось, но Гермиона лишь кивнула. Что дальше... Гарри только начало все нравиться. Судя по тому, что остальные рассказывали об их — его — мире, Гарри там ждут не только торты и пони. «Ну, — подумал он, — не то чтобы я не привык к переменам». Расправил плечи и убедил себя... попробовать со всем справиться. Просто продолжать в том же духе, черт возьми.

Гермиона отвела их на поляну недалеко от палатки, но уже не так глубоко в лесу — отсюда даже стало видно шпиль церкви вдали. Они уселись полукругом на траве, глядя на тускнеющее небо. Изредка неподалеку кто-нибудь проходил, чаще всего с собакой, но все же люди в Хэмпстед-Хит появлялись редко.

Гарри ощутил себя как-то странно, словно на краю света, и подтянул колени к груди.

— Нам бы сейчас начать передавать по кругу бутылку какого-нибудь паршивого сидра, — сказал он. — Для реалистичности.

— Реалистичности, — с сомнением повторил Малфой.

— Может, я и не ходил в элитную школу, но уж чертов словарь прочесть могу, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Малфой поднял светлую бровь:

— С какой стати тебе вообще читать словарь?

Гарри выдернул из земли пару травинок.

— Долгие ночи? — он стал складывать из травинок крохотный и сильно перекошенный веер. — Чем еще заняться в парке? Выпить полбутылки газировки, а потом залить в себя водку и выжечь все внутренности?

— Ого, — Невилл явно заинтересовался, — я так никогда не делал. В Хогвартсе обычно пили на дальнем конце озера. А еще было секретное подземелье...

Малфой нахмурился:

— Со входом через чулан? Кто тебе о нем рассказал? Это слизеринская тайна.

Джинни фыркнула:

— Слушай, да о секретном подземелье знали все.

— Я ни о каком подземелье не знала, — сказала Гермиона.

— Ты представляла собой абстрактную концепцию власти, — Луна сочувственно улыбнулась. — И не забывай о теории, что значки старост заколдованы и записывают все, что происходит вокруг. Кто бы стал рисковать священным секретным подземельем?

— Слава секретному подземелью, — согласился Невилл. — Извини, Гермиона.

— Поверить не могу, что меня в секретное подземелье ни разу не позвали, — пробормотал Рон. — Беспредел какой-то, мать вашу.

— В слизеринское подземелье, — проворчал Малфой. — И какой только тупица проболтался? Держу пари, это был Грег. Совсем не умеет держать язык за зубами.

— Ну, теперь уже в секретное подземелье не пойдет никто, — хмуро произнесла Джинни. — С тех пор как... ну.

Все заметно помрачнели.

— Его и в прошлом году мало посещали, — признал Малфой. В сумерках его серые глаза казались почти сине-черными.

— Ну, знаете ли, — сказал Гарри, — у нас еще с пятидесятых пьют не в секретных подземельях, а скорее на пустых детских площадках. Вы, ребята, многое упустили. Знаете что, давайте-ка я умыкну нам пару бутылок «Frosty Jack», и тогда нас всех стошнит в месте поновее и поинтереснее.

— Как мило, — Гермиона говорила насмешливо, но с теплой улыбкой.

Стоило им замолчать, как неподалеку зашелестела трава. Малфой вздрогнул, словно перепуганный кот, и обернулся к деревьям.

— Что это было? Вы слышали?

— Олень, наверное. — Джинни даже вытянула шею, чтобы лучше все разглядеть.

— Защитные чары не сработали, — нахмурилась Гермиона, положив руку на палочку. — И нам видно, что палатка... э-э, а разве мужчины... — Гермиона густо покраснела. — Ну, вы знаете, чем здесь занимаются?

— Ищут приключений на Вест-Хит, — машинально произнес Гарри и тут же прикусил язык.

— Приключения? На природе? Как мило, — сказала Луна.

— Света там вроде не видно, — Невилл склонил голову набок. — Кажется... Или маглы ходят в походы в темноте?

Гермиона поморщилась:

— Нет, приключения не в смысле походов. А в смысле... Они, э-э...

— Трахаются с незнакомцами, — прямо заявил Гарри, слегка наслаждаясь всеобщим шоком. За последние пару дней эти ребята перевернули весь мир Гарри с ног на голову — приятно даже, что сейчас уже они выпучили глаза.

— Какой ты опытный, — Невилл взглянул на Гарри почти что с завистью. — Столько всего видел, так много где побывал. Сам я был только в Тинворте.

— В Тинворте здорово, — протянула Луна. — Ты искал там невидимые записи Бриджет Венлок? Мне как-то показалось, что я одну нашла, но потом выяснилось, это просто салфетка.

— Так ты... — Рон сделал какой-то неопределенный жест рукой, явно стесняясь произнести слово «гей».

— Вроде того, — признал Гарри. Ему совсем не хотелось распространяться о том единственном разе, когда он сам так пытался кого-нибудь подцепить. Гарри тогда хотел... черт, просто хотел, чтобы кто-то к нему прикоснулся. Вышло до ужаса неловко. И никакого крутого опыта он не набрался. Чуть ли не все время простоял в каком-то оцепенении в Клэпхэм-Коммон, а когда кто-нибудь к Гарри подходил, он тут же делал вид, что просто шел на станцию метро. За целый час таких прогулок Гарри разве что минут пять провел неподалеку от увлеченной друг другом парочки — так вот ему везет по жизни. — У тебя с этим проблемы?

— А должны быть? — оторопело спросил Рон. — Что, у маглов с этим проблемы?

Гарри ощутил себя невероятно странно: он никогда бы не подумал, кому-то придется объяснять, что такое гомофобия. Как бы он ни пытался подобрать слова, звучало все просто дико.

— Э-э... да. По крайней мере, у некоторых.

— Ничего себе, — сказал Рон. — То есть, понятно, многим чистокровным это не нравится, ведь тогда тяжело продолжить род или как это там... Чего ты так закашлялся, Малфой, жука проглотил? Но вообще я никогда не слышал, чтобы кого-нибудь прямо заботило, кто кого трахает.

— Чистокровным?

— Волшебники и ведьмы из семей без известных родственников-маглов, — объяснила Гермиона. — Они этим очень гордятся.

— Плоды кровосмешения, проще говоря, — Джинни победно вскинула в воздух кулак. — И я одна из них.

— Интересно, кто из нас сильнее всего выродился, — задумался Невилл. — Ой, — он посмотрел на Малфоя. — Извини, не подумал.

— Никаких обид, — сухо сказал Малфой. — И с перепончатыми ступнями можно мирно сосуществовать.

Гарри взглянул на блестящие кожаные ботинки Малфоя. Выглядели они такими же длинными, как и обычно. На пальцах туфли резко сужались, но, может, это стиль такой.

— Так вы все... чистокровные?

— Почти, — ответила Луна, — кроме меня с Гермионой. Хотя я бы не отказалась от перепончатых ступней — было бы здорово. Но вообще число какое-то совсем непропорциональное, не находите? Особенно для подпольной группы сопротивления, которая выступает против чистокровного режима.

Джинни пожала плечами:

— Мне всегда казалось подозрительным, что Уизли — предатели крови... Гарри, это значит, мы персоны нон грата в уважаемых чистокровных кругах. Мы как элитные паразиты или призовые флоббер-черви: в происхождении нам не откажешь, но видеть нас никто не хочет. Но разве тогда не странно, что мы как-то умудрились остаться чистокровными? Не мог кто-нибудь из наших знаменитых предков-бунтарей отыметь маглу или хотя бы полукровку? И произвести на свет милых и не таких вырожденных детишек?

— Джинни! — шокированно выдавил Рон.

— Перестань считать меня двенадцатилетней, Рональд. Отыметь. Отодрать. Присунуть. Трахнуть. Доволен?

— Нет! — ужаснулся Рон под общий смех. — Мама бы...

— Ой, только не говори о маме, мне и так стыдно.

От смеха Луна повалилась на траву и теперь вытаскивала из длинных волос травинки. Гермиона все еще хихикала, успокаивающе положив руку Рону на колено. Даже Рону, похоже, стало весело, но он явно старался сдержать улыбку.

— Кстати, я как раз хотела с вами об этом поговорить, — сказала Гермиона, когда все отсмеялись. — О способах связи. Я тут подумала... раз нам все равно нужно попасть в Косой переулок, если получится, надо бы купить сову. Они способны о себе позаботиться, и будет полезно обзавестись средством связи. Что скажете?

— Я бы не отказался написать бабушке, что жив, — произнес Невилл.

— Папа, наверное, с ума сходит от беспокойства, — добавила Луна. — Я, конечно, старалась по возможности покупать «Придиру», так что знаю, с ним все в порядке. Но я заметила, он публикует ужасно много грустных историй.

— А мама... — Рон и Джинни напряженно переглянулись.

Малфой начал с подозрительным усердием оттирать свои блестящие ботинки от невидимой грязи. Затем взглянул на Гарри, и тот взглянул на него в ответ. Кажется, только им двоим не с кем было связаться. Эта мысль Гарри почему-то слегка успокоила.

— Отлично, так я и думала, — сообщила Гермиона. — Значит, договорились. Отведем Гарри в Косой переулок — купить тебе палочку, Гарри. Это магический квартал в Лондоне.

Гарри оживился:

— Нам надо будет сходить в вашу часть города? Правда? — он представил себе парящие в воздухе здания, витрины магазинов с фантастическими товарами, пролетающих над головой драконов. И всегда солнечную погоду — что даже для волшебного Лондона было бы невероятно. — Шикарно.

— Ну да, шикарно, — с сомнением протянул Рон. — Хотя... слушайте, а не выпить ли нам Оборотного?

Гермиона поморщилась:

— Черт, я же знала, нужно заранее запастись всеми зельями. Вот же дура.

Рон пожал плечами:

— Ну и что? Мы ведь можем его сварить? Ты же гений, Гермиона, у нас наверняка получ...

— Нет, — твердо сказал Малфой. — Чтобы приготовить Оборотное зелье правильно, нужно около месяца — и не забывайте, что водоросли надо собрать в полнолуние, так что все может еще дольше затянуться. После этого... если как-то справимся, у нас будет зелье. Но...

— Но нам нельзя так долго оставаться в Лондоне, — с поникшим видом согласилась Гермиона. — Точно не до полнолуния.

— Чары маскировки, — предложила Джинни. — Используем их. А раз никто не знает, как Гарри сейчас выглядит, ему можно просто зачесать на лоб волосы.

Гермиона кивнула:

— И пойти с ним может любой, нужно только хорошо замаскироваться.

Судя по лицам, добровольцами хотели вызваться все. Но не успел никто вставить и слова, как заговорил Малфой:

— Это должен быть я, — объявил он. — Непременно. Даже если меня раскроют, никто не посмеет ни о чем расспрашивать. Ну, если только там не появится мой отец, а это вряд ли. Кроме того, если... если что-то пойдет не так, вы мало что потеряете.

— Мало что... Драко, это ведь неправда.

— Правда, — возразил Малфой. — Все знают только то, что я дезертир. Но не знают, с кем я там буду. И даже со мной не смогут выпытать информацию у моей любящей семьи. Не отведут меня под суд, как маглорожденного. И не захотят проливать чистую кровь, так что моя семья тоже ничем не рискует. Я стал позором для всех чистокровных, так что это логичный выбор.

То, каким издевательским тоном Малфой сказал «любящая семья», показалось Гарри очень знакомым. Он старательно отбросил эту мысль. Ему не хотелось хорошо относиться к Малфою или чувствовать с ним что-то общее. Малфой ведь полный мудак. И одно достойное дело еще не делало его меньшим мудаком.

— Мы изменим тебе внешность, — сообщила Гермиона Малфою. — Хотя бы волосы. Они очень, э-э, выделяются.

Малфой коснулся светлых волос и со страдальческим видом согласился.

За время разговора уже полностью стемнело, и над верхушками деревьев стало видно звезды. По небу летели пушистые облака, закрывая и снова показывая созвездия. Еще с детства Гарри много прятался в библиотеках, а теперь попробовал найти Большую Медведицу, Вегу и Арктур. Чтобы увидеть звезды в городе или в залитом светом пригороде, глазам нужно дать время привыкнуть. Смотреть надо минут двадцать: только тогда зрачки расширялись, будто огромные блюдца. Один лишний отсвет фонаря — и все впустую, приходилось начинать сначала. В саду у Дурслей Гарри часто лежал в кустах, разглядывая звезды. Представлял, как улетает наверх, на свободу. И никогда даже подумать не мог, что можно свернуть за угол и найти волшебный банк, школу магии, друзей-волшебников.

Может, так и с магией. Увидеть ее можно — надо просто дать глазам время привыкнуть.

***

Драко мрачно взглянул в зеркало. Лицо его покрылось морщинами, а подбородок скрывала коричневая борода. Прежде платиновые волосы стали тускло-коричневыми, а брови казались раза в два толще и длиннее, почти мешая видеть. Он был отвратителен. Драко не хотелось выходить из уборной и встречаться с остальными в таком отвратительном виде. Не хотелось идти в таком отвратительном виде в Косой переулок. И тем более не хотелось в таком отвратительном виде умирать.

— Драко? — в дверь постучала Луна. — Ты готов? Можешь похлопать, если зеркало украло твой голос.

— Нет, — сказал Драко незнакомцу в отражении. Чужое лицо еще и блестело от пота. Он умрет вонючим и отвратительным, а Гарри Поттер будет равнодушно за этим наблюдать, задрав мужественный подбородок. Чудесная была идея. Драко так рад, что ее предложил. Вымыв руки, он заставил себя выйти из ванной.

Гермиона суетилась вокруг Поттера, пытаясь замаскировать его шрам. Джинни Уизли передавала Уизелу какие-то предметы — судя по всему, товары из магазина приколов, — которые он деловито рассовывал по карманам. Так что уставились на изменившегося Драко только Невилл и Луна.

При взгляде на него Луна лениво моргнула:

— Как думаешь, в старости ты будешь выглядеть так же?

— По-твоему, мои волосы сами по себе потемнеют?

— Я про настроение, — объяснила Луна. Рассеянно засунула за ухо перо. — И у тебя такие длинные ресницы. Я как-то раньше не замечала.

Невилл пристально вгляделся в лицо Драко, затем осмотрел его со всех сторон.

— Боже, да ты прямо мой двоюродный дедушка Элджи!

— Тот помешанный, который разводил клубкопухов? Ну спасибо, Невилл.

Невилл пожал плечами:

— Наверное, все дело в морщинах. Или в носе.

Драко в ужасе коснулся носа. Его он вообще не менял.

— И вовсе я на него не похож!

Невилл с улыбкой хлопнул его по плечу:

— Знаешь, по-моему, ты поступаешь очень смело.

Драко скривился.

— Лучше скажи, что он очень коварный, — посоветовала Луна. — Так ему будет приятнее.

— Мне было бы еще приятнее, если бы вообще не пришлось ввязываться в эту невероятную глупость, — пробормотал Драко.

— Ты и так совершил кучу глупостей. Эта уж точно не будет хуже того раза, когда нам было по семь и ты...

— Нет! — взвился Драко. На другом конце комнаты Поттер явно навострил уши, повернув к ним голову, словно любопытная сова.

— Украл сарафан Панси Паркинсон и...

— Твою мать, заткнись уже, — прошипел Драко, толкая Невилла к уборной и подальше от заблестевших глаз Поттера.

— Так это ведь ты хотел присоединиться к русалкам, — заспорил Невилл.

— Поверить не могу, что тебя пригласили.

— Это же был министерский прием, туда приглашали всех.

— Меня не пригласили, — сказала Луна, — а жаль. Иначе я бы помогла тебе разобраться с твоей русалочьей сущностью, Драко.

Выражение лица Джинни Уизли Драко порадовало. Для нее явно стало сюрпризом, что многие чистокровные дети часто пересекались на мероприятиях, куда Уизли не звали.

— Мы уже готовы идти? — Драко оглядел комнату, сложив руки на груди. Надо поскорее с этим покончить, иначе он попросту сбежит и никогда не вернется. При одной только мысли о том, что сегодня предстоит сделать, все тело Драко как-то странно деревенело. Наверное, лучше всего решительно игнорировать все проблемы и жить в бредовом мире фантазий. В конце концов, прежде эта стратегия не подводила.

— Ого, — произнес Поттер, осматривая Драко с головы до ног. — Не повезло.

Хотя, если подумать, паршивая была стратегия. К черту такую стратегию.

— Отлично выглядишь, — Гермиона заулыбалась так, что Драко с тревогой подумал, не слишком ли у него дружелюбное выражение лица. — Никто из семьи тебя не узнает! Ой, то есть, их там быть и не должно, конечно... — поморщившись, Гермиона всплеснула руками. — Я сказала что-то не то, да?

— Гермиона имела в виду, что замаскировался ты просто первоклассно, — вмешался Невилл. — Отличная работа, Драко.

— Выглядишь почти так же кошмарно, как и всегда, — весело добавила Джинни.

Драко хотел было обидеться, но подумал, что от Джинни это могло быть своего рода комплиментом.

— Ну так что? Мы готовы?

Уизли закончил засовывать себе в носки что-то подозрительно похожее на петарды и встал:

— Готовы!

Поттер пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

Гермиона внимательно на них посмотрела:

— Гарри, не забывай, главное — сохранять спокойствие. Если почувствуешь, что магия выходит из-под контроля, ровно и спокойно дыши — помнишь, как я показывала? Драко, место встречи ты знаешь, так что с этим все улажено. Рон, тебе точно нужна клыкастая фрисби?

Уизли явно задумался, затем ответил:

— Мало ли что, Гермиона. Лучше подготовиться и все такое.

— Ну ладно, — Гермиона снова оглядела всех троих. — Мне не нравится, что я буду так далеко. Уверены, что мне не стоит взять на себя роль Рона или Драко?

— Уверены, — почти одновременно сказали Джинни и Невилл.

— Ты сильнее всего пострадаешь, если попадешься, — добавила Джинни.

— И если ты будешь не с нами, как думаешь, мы хоть день выдержим в мире маглов? — усмехнулся Невилл.

— А мне кажется, мы бы неплохо справились, — протянула Луна. — Я много узнала о магловской культуре.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Луна, кольца настроения — это еще не магловская культура.

— Но маглам они нравятся, — не согласилась Луна. — И по мне они сами будто крохотная культура.

По лицу Гермионы было явно заметно, что она разрывается между желанием поспорить с Луной и начать уже операцию.

— Только в Косом переулке не называй его Гарри, ладно?

— Он меня и сейчас не называет Гарри, — сообщил Поттер.

— Придумай что-нибудь другое. Кодовое имя. Джон или...

— Арчибальд, — сказал Драко.

Поттер фыркнул:

— Арчибальд?

— Тебе подходит.

Гермиона медленно перевела взгляд с Драко на Поттера.

— Хорошо, значит, Арчибальд. А Драко мы назовем...

— Дейв, — сказал Поттер.

У Драко отвисла челюсть:

— Дейв?

— Дейв Уоллис. Шестьдесят восемь лет, из Базилдона, — усмехнулся Поттер. На правой щеке у него появилась маленькая ямочка: наверняка специально, чтобы добить Драко. — Занимается торговлей. Рискну предположить, она есть и у магов.

— Торговлей, — глухо отозвался Драко.

— Или страхованием. — На миг маленькая ямочка на щеке Поттера стала еще заметнее.

— В волшебном мире такого почти нет, — сообщила Гермиона. — Хотя волшебники во многих отношениях считают себя продвинутыми, мне всегда казалось, наше общество застряло где-то во временах короля Якова. Никакой страховки! А если учесть, сколько при новой власти материального ущерба...

— Как бы это ни было весело, нам и правда надо идти, — Уизли многозначительно взглянул на Гермиону.

— Постарайтесь не высовываться, — язвительно сказала Гермиона, поправляя на Роне куртку, — и не задерживайтесь там. Увидимся на месте встречи — а если вдруг не выйдет, то на втором месте встречи.

— Ладно, — кивнул Уизли. И посмотрел на Гермиону с такой нежностью, что Драко постарался отвести от них обоих взгляд. Наблюдать казалось неприличным. — Тогда увидимся позже.

Даже не предупредив, Уизли схватил Драко и Поттера за руки и аппарировал с ними из палатки.

***

На месте, где только что стояли Рон, Драко и Гарри, стало пусто. Палатка неожиданно показалась очень просторной, хотя всего пару секунд была битком набита людьми.

— Напомните мне никогда больше не планировать операции, где я сама не буду участвовать, — сказала Гермиона. — Это ужасно. Ох, прошло секунд пятнадцать, а я уже все это ненавижу.

— С ними все будет в порядке, — заверил ее Невилл.

— С ними все может быть в порядке, — заявила Луна. Видимо, решила так утешить.

— А если нет, мы аппарируем сами туда и зададим всем жару, — пообещала Джинни.

Гермиона закатила глаза к потолку и стала молить Бога, в которого не верила, о терпении.

— Давайте сложим палатку, — предложила она, — а там уже разберемся.

Палатку быстро убрали в зачарованную сумку Гермионы, но времени оставалось еще полно. Джинни готова была прямо сейчас помчаться на место встречи. Луна хотела посетить какой-нибудь пруд, где, по ее словам, они непременно найдут шлеппи. Невилла в первую очередь заботило, где бы укрыться от проливного дождя, который полил, стоило им выйти из палатки. У Гермионы планы были другие — дойти до супермаркета. Фрукты и овощи, которые они с прошлой недели множили магией, уже подходили к концу. И раз уж пока неясно, куда двигаться дальше, Гермиона решила запастись всем необходимым.

— Я как-то ожидала, руководить группой беглых несовершеннолетних повстанцев будет более захватывающе, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона в супермаркете, толкая тележку к фруктовому отделу. — Но нет, мы всего лишь закупаем продукты, чтобы на всю неделю хватило яблок.

— Говори за себя, — сказала Джинни, взяв с полки что-то в яркой упаковке. — Чипсы с беконом? Класс, как же я люблю маглов! Можно мы их возьмем?

— Нет.

— Ну, — Джинни нахмурилась, — почему нет? Давай же, сжалься!

Гермиона почувствовала, что начинает понимать миссис Уизли.

— Ладно, но только один пакет.

Победно вскинув кулак, Джинни бросила чипсы в тележку.

— Вот теперь я уж точно получу «П» по магловедению, — сообщил Невилл, когда они завернули за угол. — Ну... если когда-нибудь попаду на экзамен.

— Может, мы теперь будем на одном курсе, Невилл, — Луна мечтательно улыбнулась. — И вместе сдадим экзамены. Лонгботтом и Лавгуд ведь наверняка попадут в одну группу?

— Ты забыла о Корнелии Лобл, — вмешалась Джинни. — В списке она между вами.

Луна выглядела разочарованной:

— Ну, зато мы будем недалеко. Джинни всегда вызывают сильно позже меня. Ужасно обидно.

Гермиона подумала о Гарри. Ему ведь придется сдавать СОВ, когда все закончится? Раз так, очень плохо, что его обучение слишком сосредоточено на Защите. Надо будет заняться еще и Астрономией с Гербологией, чтобы Гарри не сильно отстал. И зельями — хотя бы пройти основы. Историей магии можно и пожертвовать: Гермиона сомневалась, что Гарри выберет профессию, для которой нужна будет СОВ по Истории магии. Или зря она решала за него?

— Как думаете, Гарри захочет стать историком? — Гермиона взяла с полки маленькую упаковку риса. Позже можно будет магией его в пару раз приумножить.

— Э-э... что?

— Может, профессором. Или археологом?

Невилл покачал головой:

— Я знаю его всего пару дней, но... он ведь Гарри Поттер, а не какой-то там обычный мальчишка. Какую он мог бы выбрать профессию?

— Ставлю на аврора, — сказала Джинни.

— Ой, тогда будет очень жаль, — вздохнула Луна.

— Жаль? Если он станет аврором? — Джинни неодобрительно поморщилась. — Да брось!

— Ему придется участвовать в заговоре гнилозубов, — продолжила Луна, словно и не услышав Джинни. — Хотя при новой власти такой заговор даже не помешает, конечно. Но это ведь плохо скажется на деснах Гарри. А у него такие хорошие зубы.

— Разве нам можно говорить о таком при маглах? — Невилл покосился на женщину средних лет с дочкой, которые о чем-то спорили у полок с чаем.

— Вряд ли. Хотя я уверена, все примут это за новый подростковый сленг, — Гермиона провела Невилла, Джинни и Луну мимо полок с печеньем и к хлебному отделу. — Просто мне бы хотелось научить Гарри разным областям магии. А то об Истории магии, например, мы ему совсем ничего не рассказывали.

— Кроме той части истории, которая касается его самого, — заметила Луна.

— Слушай, да мы сами станем частью истории, если из нашей затеи ничего не выйдет, — Джинни закинула в тележку буханку хлеба, словно квоффл. — Я бы о таком не волновалась.

— А я вот волнуюсь, — пробормотала Гермиона. Надо же кому-то думать о последствиях. Если бы все прошло как надо, с Гарри и его опекунами встретился бы работник по связям с маглами из Министерства. И тогда, как и Гермиона, Гарри бы семь лет учился магии. Теперь же на месте министерского работника оказалась сама Гермиона. И очень переживала, что паршиво со всем справилась. Она проверила часы. Гарри, Драко и Рон находились в Косом переулке — ну, рядом с Косым переулком, если говорить о Роне, — уже целый час.

— Пойдем на кассу, — сказала Гермиона, — а потом будем ждать на первом месте встречи.

Если все пройдет по плану, Рон скоро аппарирует туда с Драко и Гарри. Если все пройдет не по плану, Рон аппарирует один и они выберут план действий.

Толкая вперед тележку, Гермиона поймала себя на мысли, что это полное безумие: никто во всем супермаркете не знал, что на самом деле вокруг творится. Магический мир рушился на глазах, а здесь об этом даже не подозревали. Гермиону могли похитить из дома, лишить на фиктивном слушании всех прав, конфисковать у нее палочку, запретить учиться — а потом она могла пойти в супермаркет, и ничего бы не изменилось. Гермиона подумала, это в порядке вещей: можно сходить в магазин в один из худших дней в жизни, и абсолютно никто об этом не узнает — наверное, и не заинтересуется. Может, женщина за кассой недавно перенесла личную трагедию. Может, мать, которая спорила со своей дочерью-подростком у полок с чаем, потеряла работу. Все хотели лишь расплатиться за покупки и уйти домой.

Или в палатку, как они.

Гермиона нехотя фыркнула.

— Постойте, — сказала она, — давайте возьмем еще печенье в шоколаде.

— Понятия не имею, какое оно у маглов, но раз уж в шоколаде, я только за.

— Знаете, на эту тему есть очень интересная история...

— Гермиона! Только не сейчас. Шоколад не должен навевать скуку.

— Да нет же, это интересно! Просто послушайте. Есть такая вещь, называется налог на добавленную стоимость...

***

Поттер быстро шагал вперед по магловской улице, обходя дорожные знаки и груды мусора с такой легкостью, словно прогуливался у себя дома. Драко все время что-то отвлекало — то свое бешено стучащее сердце, то странные вывески вокруг: он ничего не мог с собой поделать, неподвижные колдографии смотрелись попросту жутко. Уизли все жаловался на ботинки — похоже, они ему жали. В итоге на Драко обрушился целый пласт информации о его огромных ступнях.

Несмотря на неминуемую смерть, Драко поймал себя на мысли, что так вот спокойно прогуливаться среди маглов даже приятно. Разглядывать магловские магазины и товары в витринах по-прежнему казалось запретным. Как будто Драко был обычным бунтующим подростком, а не отрекся от родных и привычного образа жизни ради миссии, которая наверняка приведет к его юной и трагической кончине. Хотя в нынешнем облике кончина будет скорее пожилой и неприглядной.

У «Дырявого котла» они остановились. Драко критически посмотрел на Поттера, затем переглянулся с Уизли.

— Постарайся ничему не удивляться, — сказал Драко Поттеру. — Не глазей и не разевай от восторга рот. Понял?

— Отъебись, — ответил Поттер. Драко решил, на языке засранцев это как раз и должно означать: «Я все услышал и понял, о мой мудрый компаньон».

— Если учесть, в каком там сейчас все состоянии, вряд ли Гарри останется в восторге, — хмыкнул Уизли, скрыв яркие пакли под капюшоном. — Пошли.

В «Дырявом котле» за баром стоял Том, с кислым видом протирая грязной тряпкой стаканы. На мгновение на них взглянув, он тут же отвернулся. Кроме двух морщинистых женщин в углу, раскуривавших длинные трубки, в пабе было пусто. Кивнув Тому, Уизли направился в уборную, где и должен был их ждать. Драко торопливо вывел Поттера в маленький двор, со всех сторон окруженный стенами.

— Не глазей, — напомнил Драко. Надел на себя мантию и передал еще одну Поттеру.

— Когда ты так говоришь, наоборот хочется глазеть еще больше, — сказал Поттер. На мантию он покосился с явным сомнением, но без малейшей жалобы натянул ее поверх одежды.

Драко был слишком напуган, чтобы придумывать колкий ответ. Трижды постучал палочкой по кирпичу над мусорной урной и отступил назад, когда в стене появилась арка.

Перед ними показался Косой переулок, и Поттер резко выдохнул.

— Поверить не могу, что он и раньше был здесь, — произнес он. — Я ходил по этой улице раз сто, но даже не замечал этого паба.

— А должен был, — ответил Драко. — Значит, плохо смотрел.

Осмотревшись, Драко не увидел ничего опасного. Хотя вряд ли он бы что-то такое заметил. Теперь нельзя быть уверенным, кто на чьей стороне: любой из прохожих мог обо всем докладывать Пожирателям смерти. Затем они с Поттером прошли через арку. Звук закрывшегося за спиной прохода прозвучал почти как смертный приговор, но Драко продолжил идти вперед.

Он словно увидел Косой переулок заново глазами Поттера: заброшенные здания и треснувшая мостовая; боязливые покупатели с опущенными головами, торопливо перебегающие из одного магазина в другой; разбитые окна и явно незаконные ларьки, которые перекочевали из Лютного переулка на главную улицу. Драко чуть не врезался в один такой ларек, где наверняка торговали темномагическими артефактами, выдавая их за защитные. При виде особенно подозрительного амулета Драко резко отпрянул.

Поттер завороженно все рассматривал, но шел дальше.

— Здесь все было не так, — понизив голос, сообщил Драко. — Раньше... раньше все выглядело иначе.

Один из Лишенных палочек перегородил им дорогу, умоляюще вскидывая руки и прося дать ему золото.

— Клянусь, я волшебник, — прохрипел он. — Пожалуйста, я же волшебник!

Драко не стал на него даже смотреть. Поттер — стал. Увидев, как он таращится на попрошайку, Драко схватил его за локоть, чтобы Поттер не отставал.

— Так было не всегда, — повторил Драко, крепче сжав руку Поттера. Даже под маскировкой ему казалось, любой из Лишенных палочек сможет его узнать — потому что он это сделал, приложил к этому руку. — Раньше было... лучше.

— Нам надо им помочь, — тихо сказал Поттер. — У нас хоть что-нибудь есть? Деньги? Еда?

Драко поморщился:

— Лучший способ им помочь, Арчибальд, — это выбраться отсюда живыми и невредимыми.

— Можно же что-то придумать, — Поттер оглянулся на толпу попрошаек. — Что с ними случилось?

— Думай лучше о нашей цели, — Драко сглотнул неприятный ком в горле, не сбавив шага.

— Да кто они?

— Маглорожденные, ну и несогласные с политикой Министерства. У них конфисковали палочки и имущество, потому что... — Драко скривился от непонимающего взгляда Поттера. — Мерлин, ты ведь даже этого не знаешь. Ладно, маглорожденные — это ведьмы и волшебники с родителями-маглами. Таких мало, но их считают... неполноценными. Они ничего не знают о нашем мире, не знакомы с традициями и... — Драко говорил совсем тихо, наклонившись к самому уху Поттера. От этого было особенно тяжело скрыть дрожь в голосе от презрения к самому себе. — Раньше я... ну, не важно. Гермиона тоже маглорожденная.

— Так она могла... — Поттер снова уставился на попрошаек, широко распахнув глаза.

— Она бы все равно сбежала, даже если бы была не с нами. — «С нами». Как будто это не Гермиона всех их собрала.

— Как, блядь, так вообще можно, — прошептал Поттер.

Драко тихо хмыкнул:

— И не говори.

Они пошли дальше. Среди толпы покупателей в серых и коричневых мантиях Драко сразу же обратил внимание на высокую женщину в ярко-синем плаще. Она спускалась по белым ступеням на выходе из Гринготтса, в одной руке держа пакет с покупками, а второй откинув от лица длинные темные волосы. Затем повернулась, и тусклый свет осветил ее острый подбородок и глубоко посаженные глаза.

Драко быстро распахнул дверь «Все для квиддича» и втащил Поттера внутрь.

— Ты чего? — Поттер выглянул на улицу, но Драко с силой потянул его обратно, крепко схватив за руку.

— Моя тетя, — глухо сказал он.

— Ты же под маскировкой, помнишь? И как только забыл с такими бровями?

Драко покачал головой:

— Для нее это пустяк. Она все равно меня узнает.

— У нее что, всевидящее око? — Поттер хмуро уставился на Драко. — Только не говори, что их не бывает.

— Нет, у нее такого нет, но... — Драко судорожно сглотнул, но постарался убедить себя, что чары на лице и волосах все еще действуют. Брови по-прежнему чуть закрывали обзор. Куда более подозрительно — жаться к двери магазина, вцепившись в чью-то руку. Драко тут же отпустил локоть Поттера. — Ты не знаешь мою тетю. Для нее веселый вечер — это кого-нибудь освежевать, утопить или расчленить.

— А я-то думал, это у меня ужасная тетя, — задумчиво сказал Поттер. — Этот раунд за тобой.

Драко разглядел в толпе синий плащ. Весь оцепенел от страха, стараясь не думать, что случится, если...

Женщина в синем плаще прошла мимо, даже не взглянув в их сторону. Ветер отвел от ее лица светло-каштановые волосы, и Драко вспомнил, как дышать.

— Это не она, — выдохнул он. — Это... — Должно быть, Андромеда. Блэки ее историю старательно замалчивали, но Драко видел фамильное древо, а на самом дне шкафа матери нашел черно-белую колдографию трех молодых девушек. «Беллатрикс, Андромеда и Нарцисса, 1967 год». В жизни Драко Андромеду никогда не видел. Она оказалась невероятно похожа на Беллатрикс, только с более светлыми волосами и мягкими чертами лица. Ему захотелось броситься за ней со словами: «Я такой же, как ты! Я сбежал, помоги — что мне делать дальше?». Но Драко остался стоять на месте. Да, Андромеда сбежала, но она же не такая идиотка, чтобы поддерживать восстание против правительства.

Наверное.

И все же Андромеда могла понять, каково это: в один миг ты знаешь название каждой вилки, каждого па в танце и всех видов парадных мантий, а в следующий — не знаешь уже ничего. Раньше Драко даже не заправлял за собой постель — что, если подумать, было странно. И чего он точно не рассказал бы никому из новых союзников. Они станут издеваться над ним целую вечность — и будут правы. Это ведь и на самом деле умора. Драко — просто посмешище. И Андромеда когда-то тоже была посмешищем. Может, она бы научила видеть в этом что-то смешное.

— Кто это? Ты ее знаешь? — Поттер внимательно посмотрел Драко в глаза.

— Это долгая история с тоскливым финалом, — сказал Драко, выходя из магазина. — Пойдем уже, надо с этим покончить.

Зато посмешище из него полезное. Драко повел Поттера дальше по Косому переулку, мимо запертого кафе Фортескью и полуразрушенного магазина подержанной одежды.

— Мы как раз успеваем, и народу не так много, — сообщил Драко. И сморщил нос, пытаясь не думать о происходящем. Сейчас самый обычный поход по магазинам, вот и все. Всего лишь поход по магазинам Дейва Как-его-там из того места, откуда он — по словам Поттера — родом. Дейва, который занимается торговлей. Уродливого Дейва и его до ужаса симпатичного приятеля, Арчибальда. — Давай уже купим чертову сову. Поверить не могу, что мы рискуем своими шеями ради комка перьев.

К счастью, в «Империи сов Илопса» оказалось темно. К потолку поднимались ветви деревьев — дуба и ясеня — с насестами для сов. Драко чуть расслабился. В кромешной темноте не было видно даже его ужасных бровей, а узнать Драко тем более никто не сможет.

— Вам помочь, господа?

В желтом свете палочки стало видно незнакомую женщину — с толстыми круглыми очками и маленькой рыжей совой на левом плече.

— Нам нужна сова, — любезно подсказал Поттер.

— Об этом я догадалась, — сказала женщина. — И какую сову вы бы хотели приобрести?

— Нам нужен очень умный, сильный охотник, способный летать на большие расстояния. Самостоятельный и привыкший обходиться без сна, — Драко откашлялся. — Пожалуйста.

— У нас есть прекрасные североамериканские совы. Если хотите, можете пройти со мной и посмотреть. Каждая по пятнадцать галлеонов, и есть еще очень сильная самка...

Драко нащупал в кармане монеты. Планируя сбежать из мэнора, он раз в пару дней выбирался в Гринготтс и снимал со счета золото. Прятал в спальне под матрасом и лихорадочно проверял по пять раз на дню. Перед самым побегом Драко обменял чуть ли не все сбережения на магловские деньги, а магической валюты почти не оставил.

— А у вас есть что-нибудь подходящее за... — Драко пересчитал монеты и мысленно вычел из суммы стоимость палочки, — девять галлеонов.

Драко неожиданно стало стыдно. Прежде никогда не было такого, чтобы ему на что-то не хватало денег.

Женщина призадумалась. Сова рассеянно клюнула ее в волосы.

— Есть полярная сова — с ней все в порядке, просто не очень молода. И сильно выделяется. Сейчас это никому не нужно.

Она провела их вглубь магазина. Слабый свет из окон совсем исчез, и дорогу освещал только огонек на конце палочки женщины.

— Как думаешь, нас сейчас убьют? — спросил Поттер, понизив голос.

— Ну, теперь точно думаю.

Они прошли в совсем сырую часть помещения, где рос виноград, а мадагаскарская сова чуть не откусила Драко кусок левого уха. Затем дошли до холодного, засаженного лесом участка в дальнем углу. Драко ощутил резкий запах сосны.

— О, вот она — прячется там вдали. Давай, лети сюда, — тихо свистнув, женщина вытянула перед собой руку. Сперва ничего не происходило, но затем в воздухе промелькнули белые крылья — больше в маленьком огоньке света из палочки разглядеть не удалось. Наконец на предплечье женщины села белоснежная сова. Повернула к ним голову и вдруг перемахнула прямо на плечо Поттеру.

— Вы ей нравитесь! — женщина захлопала.

— Ого, — мягко произнес Поттер. Осторожно погладил сову по голове одним лишь кончиком пальца. — Привет.

— Мы назвали ее Хедвиг, — сказала женщина, отводя их обратно к выходу из магазина. — Вы, конечно, можете звать иначе. Только она уже в возрасте, на другое имя может не откликаться.

Поттер взгляда не мог отвести от Хедвиг. Драко заплатил за нее, за упаковку совиного корма и получил бесплатную клетку, а Поттер все разглядывал сову. Смущенно заулыбался, когда она легонько клюнула его в палец. Драко возненавидел это задание. Не нужно было вообще соглашаться сюда приходить, а уж тем более покупать этот кусачий комок перьев.

— Как он любит животных, — улыбнулась женщина. — Это ваш сын?

— Нет, — с отвращением Драко. — Ни... ни в коем случае.

Поттер, подонок такой, еще и имел наглость рассмеяться.

После долгих уговоров Хедвиг наконец оставила в покое плечо Поттера и устроилась в клетке. Стоило закрыть дверцу, как Хедвиг спрятала голову под крыло и заснула. Драко ей даже немного позавидовал.

— Теперь еще одна покупка, — объявил Драко, выйдя на улицу. — Последняя, и тогда мы справимся.

— По-моему, ты как-то сгущаешь краски, — сказал Поттер, осторожно неся клетку с Хедвиг. — Пока все было в порядке.

У Драко создалось впечатление, что когда Поттер рисковал жизнью и здоровьем, то становился куда более спокоен и не так раздражителен. Это само по себе ужасно, но что самое страшное — возрастала вероятность, что Поттер попал бы на Гриффиндор. Если бы Поттер сейчас еще напился и выставил себя полным идиотом, спрыгнув с крыши какого-нибудь здания, Драко мог бы сказать наверняка.

— О, отлично, теперь ты искушаешь судьбу. Так мы наверняка умрем.

— Ну, все когда-нибудь умрут, — философски отметил Поттер.

— Если не заткнешься, то умрешь прямо сейчас. И разбудишь сову.

Как ни странно, последний аргумент сработал.

Впереди показался магазин Олливандера: маленькое обшарпанное здание с вывеской из некогда золотых букв не изменилось, разве что на окнах появились железные решетки. Когда они вошли в пыльное помещение, зазвенел колокольчик. Поттер чихнул. Сова слегка встрепенулась, затем снова заснула.

Поттер наклонился к Драко и пробормотал:

— Здесь вообще кто-то есть?

— Подожди немного, — шепнул Драко.

Словно по команде, вышел Олливандер — как всегда, с виду слегка пугающий. Его серебристые глаза сияли во мраке.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказал он.

Драко откашлялся:

— Доброе утро. Только уже почти вечер. Наверное, вы не выходили из магазина, поэтому и не знаете. Хотя уже стемнело. Ужасная погода, да? Кошмар просто. А я тут со своим, э-э... племянником, — лихорадочно импровизировал Драко. — Арчибальдом! Он... иностранец. Приехал в гости.

Олливандер невыразительно на них посмотрел.

— Странное вы выбрали время для поездки в нашу страну.

— Люблю приключения, — сказал Поттер, кое-как изобразив американский акцент.

Драко хлопнул Поттера по плечу, понадеявшись, что это выглядело как раз по-семейному.

— Я уже давно рассказывал Арчибальду, как сильно наши мастера палочек превосходят, э-э, своих американских коллег. Его палочка... э-э, неисправна, так что вот мы. Пришли.

Поттер окинул его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Мне нужна новая палочка, — сказал он. Американский акцент в исполнении Поттера звучал так, будто у него был заложен нос. — А вы их продаете. Подберите и мне.

— Хм... — Олливандер сосредоточенно на него посмотрел. — Как скажете. — Он стал рассматривать ряды узких коробок, что-то бормоча себе под нос, затем скрылся в глубине магазина.

— Под прикрытием ты просто ужасен, — понизив голос, сообщил Поттер. Ситуация его явно развеселила. Драко даже удивился, что Поттер умеет нормально улыбаться.

— Руки вытяни, — сказал Драко.

— Зачем?.. А. — Поттер послушно вытянул руки перед линейкой. Та измерила его руку, рост, ширину подбородка.

— Какого черта вообще? — тихо спросил он, когда линейка стала измерять его нос.

— Американцы, — нервно пожаловался Драко Олливандеру, который вернулся с парой узких коробок. — Ну и выражения. Ужасно.

Не обратив на Драко внимания, Олливандер протянул Поттеру палочку:

— Эбонит и шерсть единорога, восемь с половиной дюймов, очень пружинистая. Давайте посмотрим.

Едва Поттер коснулся палочки, как Олливандер выхватил ее обратно и передал ему следующую.

— Красное дерево и сердечная жила дракона... нет, точно нет. Виноградная лоза и перо феникса, десять дюймов... нет. — Олливандер забрал из рук Поттера последнюю палочку и еще с минуту вглядывался ему в лицо.

— А кстати, — пробормотал Олливандер. — А кстати... и правда, почему бы и нет? Конечно, сочетание очень необычное — остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, очень гибкая прекрасная палочка.

Поттер взял палочку. Сразу же комнату осветил целый сноп искр, и на мгновение Драко даже подумал, что сейчас ослепнет. Поттер слегка испуганно покосился на Драко, но, к счастью, пожара на этот раз не устроил. Свет просто завораживал. А еще сильнее — как ни больно было это признавать — завораживали шок и радость на лице Поттера. Драко с усилием отвел взгляд.

— То, что надо, — отстраненно сказал Олливандер, взяв у Поттера палочку и убрав обратно в коробку. — Любопытно, очень любопытно.

— Что именно кажется вам любопытным? — спросил Поттер.

— Видите ли, я помню каждую палочку, которую продал. Все до единой. Древесину и сердцевину. И ваша — очень необычна. Обычно феникс отдает только одно перо из своего хвоста, но в вашем случае он отдал два. Много лет назад я продал одному молодому человеку другую такую палочку. Да, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис. — Олливандер начал заворачивать коробку в коричневую бумагу. — Не гнется.

— Да? — судя по голосу, Поттера это не сильно заинтересовало. Взгляда он не отрывал от коробки с палочкой.

Драко отсчитал галлеоны и положил их на прилавок. По спине прошел холодок. Им пора было идти. От каждого подозрительного шума с улицы сердце Драко беспокойно стучало. Черт, Олливандер уже слишком стар для такой работы: он будто по сорок лет выдавливал из себя каждое предложение. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы обернуть коробку чертовой бумагой!

— А, и еще кое-что, — Олливандер передал Поттеру коробку. — Ее сестра оставила на вашем лбу шрам, который вы сейчас прячете под волосами, мистер Поттер.

— Шра... — Поттер замер, затем попытался прикрыть свободной рукой лоб.

Драко не мог пошевелиться. Не мог говорить. Все внутренности словно перевернулись. Если его вырвет на пол магазина, за ущерб платить придется? Их это сильно задержит? Если бы над всем Косым переулком не стоял противоаппарационный барьер — ну и если бы Драко хоть раз в жизни самостоятельно аппарировал, — он бы тут же перенес их с Поттером куда-нибудь в сраный Уэльс. Пусть Олливандер и слабый старик, сейчас он казался Драко как никогда угрожающим. Причем рядом с ним и в спокойное время было неуютно.

— Мощная палочка, очень мощная. Вы очень похожи на вашего отца, мистер Поттер. Но глаза... у вас глаза, как у вашей матери, — Олливандер слабо улыбнулся, но глаза его остались холодными. — Очень любопытно. Запомните, это палочка выбирает волшебника. Думаю, мы должны ждать от вас больших свершений.

Драко казалось, он как минимум полчаса безучастно смотрел на Олливандера. На деле же прошло секунд пятнадцать, за которые сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди. Поттер, похоже, тоже лишился дара речи. Лицо его стало мертвенно-бледным, а костяшки пальцев, которыми он вцепился в коробку, побелели. Кажется, Оливандер не спешил никому о них сообщать, но...

— Нам пора, — хрипло сказал Драко. И так сильно обхватил клетку с Хедвиг, что металлические прутья больно впились в пальцы. — Большие, э-э, очереди на пунктах для аппарации. Знаете, а у нас ведь еще встречи. Огромное спасибо за помощь. До свидания!

Неловко распрощавшись, Драко чуть ли не силой выволок Поттера из магазина. Звон колокольчика подействовал на него, как заклинание невидимого хлыста. На небе уже разлились темно-синие сумерки, пара магазинов закрывались. Вместо входа во «Флориш и Блоттс» появилась кирпичная стена, а окна магазина мадам Малкин сжались до размера спичечных коробков.

— Не отставай, — предупредил Драко, когда Поттер споткнулся на скользкой мостовой. Тащить его на себе Драко не мог — даже при всем желании. Так они привлекут слишком много чужих взглядов. Хотя в мире мечты Драко погрузил бы Поттера в чертову тележку и катил бы прямо до «Дырявого котла».

— Я похож на отца, — выговорил Поттер. Он все еще держался за лоб, как последний дебил.

— Замолчи, — прошипел Драко. — И убери руку от головы, ты привлекаешь много внимания.

Словно в замедленном движении, Поттер отвел руку от лица. Драко тут же осознал свою ошибку.

Пожилая женщина в лохмотьях пошатнулась и дрожащим пальцем указала на лоб Поттера:

— Это... Возможно ли такое?

Рядом с ней остановился молодой мужчина, побелев как полотно.

— Мерлин, — прошептал он, не отводя взгляда от лица Поттера.

— Убери... зачеши вниз, — выдавил Драко, отчаянно показывая на свой лоб. Поттер непонимающе на него посмотрел. — Волосы твои!

Поттер торопливо зачесал вперед непослушные волосы, но было уже слишком поздно. Вокруг них стали собираться люди, вполголоса переговариваясь и жадно глазея на Поттера.

— Этого не может быть, — пробормотала какая-то женщина. — Его не видели с...

— Я думал, он умер.

— Великие небеса, это же Гарри Поттер!

Шепотки становились громче, превратившись в громкие разговоры. Людей появлялось все больше. И если сперва они стояли от Поттера на расстоянии, будто он заразен, то теперь начали подходить ближе.

Поттер взглянул на Драко, словно спрашивая: «Какого черта здесь творится?». Будь у них время, Драко непременно поинтересовался бы тем же самым.

— Пошли! — зашипел Драко, схватив Поттера за руку. Они бросились бежать, а вслед им звучали голоса, эхом разносясь по узкой улице:

— Гарри Поттер?

— Быть не может!

— Его наконец нашли?

— Черт бы их всех побрал, — выдохнул Драко. Клетка Хедвиг била его по ноге. Паника все нарастала. — Это... ой, класс вообще, самое время умереть! Пошли!

Долгий тошнотворный миг они ждали, когда же в чертовой кирпичной стене появится арка — затем наконец оказались в «Дырявом котле». Маскировка их уже не заботила, они сразу бросились в уборную. По дороге Драко даже сбил с ног какого-то старика.

— Очень нужно в туалет! — крикнул он через плечо. — Мне ужасно жаль. Во всем вините мой мочевой пузырь!

Поттер начал смеяться, затем засмеялся и Драко, а затем они оба кое-как ввалились в туалет.

— Что с вами случилось? — спросил Уизли после того, как они четыре раза постучали по двери в кабинку.

— Нет времени, — ответил Драко, все еще на грани истерики. — Уходим!

Не говоря ни слова, Уизли обхватил их обоих за запястья и аппарировал. Мир вокруг потемнел, и Драко поймал себя на мысли, что в жизни не был так благодарен Уизли.


	3. Chapter 3

Сперва никто не появлялся. Гермиона сидела на окраине парка под ясенем, настороженно выжидая. Неподалеку Джинни и Невилл ногами передавали друг другу квоффл, как в футболе, а Луна выкрикивала абсурдные правила. Из-за верхушек деревьев выглядывали дома, а от шума поездов и машин тревога Гермионы лишь возрастала. Если подумать, в городе скрываться лучше всего — но сейчас Гермионе так не казалось. Наверное, лучше им переместиться в не такой оживленный район: просто ради спокойствия.

Каждые тридцать секунд Гермиона проверяла часы. Смотреть на них чаще она себе запретила. И как раз старалась не коситься на циферблат, когда рядом мелькнула оранжевая вспышка.

Первым на землю рухнул Рон, следом за ним упали Гарри и Драко. Оба смеялись, и Драко выронил из рук клетку с белоснежной совой. Раненым никто не выглядел, а маскировочные чары все еще держались, так что Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула.

— Блядские яйца беременного гиппогрифа! — выругался Рон, хватаясь за левую ладонь. — Я расщепился.

— Что? — вскочив на ноги, Гермиона тут же к нему подбежала. Осторожно отвела в сторону его руку. — Ой, Рон!

— Да всего пара ногтей, — небрежно бросил Рон. На его бледном лице резко выступили веснушки. — Но можно я скажу прямо? Сука, как же адски больно!

Драко и Гарри перестали смеяться. Гарри с тревогой — и с явным любопытством — поглядел на руку Рона. Драко, слегка побледнев, старательно отвел взгляд от крови. Гермиона заклинанием очистила пальцы Рона от крови, на всякий случай добавив пару дезинфицирующих заклинаний. И понадеялась, что ногти Рона не остались где-то на улице — с такой уликой его алиби насчет драконьей оспы тут же рухнет.

— Нас узнали, — сказал Драко.

— Что? — Гермиона уставилась на него, отпустив руку Рона.

— Ну, Поттера узнали. Олливандер сразу же догадался, кто он. Оказалось, Поттер очень похож на своего отца.

— Но палочку я достал, — сообщил Гарри, демонстративно ей взмахнув. Он тоже заметно побледнел.

Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где она в последний раз видела колдографию Поттеров. Кажется, в «Современной истории магии» или в «Развитии и упадке темных искусств». Она должна была все проверить. Должна была знать. Черт, такая мелочь могла испортить весь план! И ведь предотвратить это фиаско можно было всего лишь парой маскировочных заклинаний. Какой же Гермиона была дурой!

— Его только Олливандер узнал?

— Э-э... нет, — сбивчиво ответил Драко. — Поттер нечаянно показал свой шрам. Его заметили несколько человек в Косом переулке... пятнадцать или, может, двадцать. Я никого из них не знал.

— Черт! Да уже через пару часов это дойдет до Пожирателей смерти, — Гермиона поморщилась. Опустившись на колени, на всякий случай наложила на клетку с совой скрывающие чары. В другой стороне парка Джинни, Луна и Невилл тоже увидели прибывших, сразу бросившись к ним. Квоффл Джинни держала в руке. — Ну что ж. Придется тогда как следует замести следы.

— Ай! — Рон снова схватился за руку. — Не то чтобы это прямо горит, но можешь все-таки меня исцелить, пожалуйста?

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — Гермиона поднялась на ноги, — всего-то пара ногтей.

— Посмотрел бы я, как бы ты без них заговорила.

— Что с твоими ногтями? — к Рону подбежала Джинни, за ней — Луна и Невилл.

— Ой, ты расщепился? — Невилл сочувственно поморщился.

— Зато ему теперь можно наколдовать ногти поинтереснее, — заметила Луна, — чтобы втягивались, как у кота.

— Эпискеи! — сказала Гермиона. Ногти Рона не отросли: для этого требовалось другое заклинание, которое Гермиона всегда считала бесполезным. Она мысленно извинилась перед Лавандой, которая могла бы нарастить ногти даже во сне. Зато раны перестали кровоточить и затянулись. На время сойдет.

Когда кризис миновал, все в неловком молчании уставились на зажившие пальцы Рона.

— И что теперь? — спросил Невилл.

Гермиона прикусила ноготь.

— Я рассчитывала, что о Гарри гораздо дольше никому не будет известно, — медленно проговорила она. — Впрочем, никто не в курсе, с кем он. Даже думают, что с каким-то пожилым волшебником. — Она кивнула Драко, который все еще был под маскировкой. — Кстати, вам обоим лучше снять мантии. Мы в магловской области.

Гарри стянул через голову мантию, выглядя слегка пришибленным. Гермиона сложила их с Драко мантии в сумку, напомнив себе, что на следующем привале нужно будет навести в ней порядок. Не дело ведь, чтобы мантии лежали вперемешку с книгами.

— Разве нам не пора уходить? — Драко нервно огляделся, словно Пожиратели смерти могли появиться из-под земли. Его косматые брови и правда смотрелись пугающе. — Если за нами проследили до уборной, то могли и узнать наше местоположение.

— Примерное местоположение, — поправила Гермиона. — Но сперва... Драко, тебя видели вместе с Гарри, так что давай...

— Уберем к черту бороду? — просиял Драко.

— Слегка ее изменим, — добавила Гермиона.

Драко с решительным видом скрылся за деревом, захватив с собой зеркало и палочку. И принялся бормотать контр-заклинания.

— Я от нее избавлюсь! — крикнул он из-за дерева. — Раз они ищут кого-то с бородой, то все люди без бороды уже вне подозрений. Это совершенно логично! Да и куда более гигиенично! Не знаю, как кто-то вообще может носить на лице такую мочалку. Частицы еды, ради Мерлина! Миазмы от гниения!

Решив, что лучше дать Драко пережить нервный срыв в одиночестве, Гермиона повернулась к Рону.

— Рон, сможешь еще раз аппарировать?

Рон побелел.

— Так я и думала. — Гермиона специально выбрала место встречи недалеко от вокзала — на случай, если Рон уже будет не в состоянии аппарировать. В конце концов, времени у них полно, да и путешествовать магловским способом может оказаться полезно. Раз Пожиратели смерти теперь знали, что Гарри среди волшебников, то магические области наверняка начнут тщательно проверять. — Тогда поедем на поезде. Давайте только наложим совсем поверхностные маскировочные чары, чтобы нас точно не узнали? Для надежности.

— Как тайные агенты! — обрадовалась Джинни. — Можно я надену маску?

— Джинни, мы ведь это обсуждали! Маглы надевают маски только на маскарад.

— Так может, я как раз на маскарад и еду!

Гермиона многозначительно на нее посмотрела — надеясь передать и благодарность за то, что Джинни не унывала, и категоричное «нет» насчет масок. Кажется, сработало. Затем все отошли за деревья, следя, чтобы мимо не прошли маглы.

Сконцентрировавшись, Гермиона взмахнула над головой палочкой. Лет в двенадцать она уже пробовала это заклинание, экспериментируя с разными прическами, и сейчас все казалось таким же странным. Завив себе волосы и слегка удлинив нос, Гермиона опустила палочку.

— Вот так, — она достала из сумочки очки без диоптрий, — должно сработать. Гарри, ты следующий.

Гарри подозрительно на нее покосился:

— Ты ведь не сделаешь меня каким-нибудь блондином?

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Себя же не сделала.

— Ну ладно, развлекайся, — откинув со лба непослушные волосы, Гарри закрыл глаза. И нахмурился, словно ожидая, что менять внешность будет больно.

Гермиона долго всматривалась Гарри в лицо, затем изменила форму носа и подбородка. Пригладила волосы, почти полностью зачесав на лоб, и на всякий случай нанесла несколько маскировочных заклинаний на шрам. Очки она решила оставить, только сделала форму не такой круглой и починила сломанную оправу. Насколько Гермиона помнила, Джеймс Поттер очки не носил, так что все должно быть в порядке. Или носил? Гермиона сделала мысленную пометку найти его колдографию.

— Думаю, сойдет, — отступив назад, она достала из сумки темно-синюю кепку и передала Гарри. — Спрячь под нее волосы. Сам понимаешь, лучше перестраховаться.

Джинни, у которой теперь оказались темные собранные в хвост волосы и оттопыренные уши, заглянула Гермионе через плечо:

— Не переживай, Гарри, ты все еще ничего.

— Спасибо, — с каменным лицом ответил Гарри. Затем ощупал кончик носа. — Ого, вот это странно!

Длинные светлые волосы Луны превратились во внушительную россыпь кудряшек — как при химической завивке.

— У маглов есть такая прическа, — заявила Луна, ощупывая пышные кудри.

Гермиона подумала было сказать Луне, что такое было в моде лет пять назад, но решила зря не сотрясать воздух. Рон, с непривычно светлыми волосами и коротким носом, и Невилл, неожиданно лишившийся пухлых щек, спорили с Драко насчет его шевелюры — которая явно была их идеей.

— Да все отлично, — утверждал Невилл. — Я на днях видел на магловском плакате парня с такой же прической.

Длинные волосы Драко теперь спадали на острый подбородок и усыпанное веснушками лицо — которое выражало явное отвращение.

— Гермиона, скажи же им, что это прошлый век!

— Извини, — ответила она, — но ты выглядишь очень уместно. Волосы даже могли бы быть жирнее.

Рон просиял, и Драко резко от него отпрянул.

— Но вообще не очень сочетается. Для гранжевой прически слишком фешенебельный прикид, — Гарри кивнул на рубашку и брюки Драко.

— Гарри, тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты гений? — Рон еще сильнее заулыбался. — Сейчас ты останешься без брюк, Малфой.

Драко скривился:

— Хоть бы сперва на ужин меня пригласил.

Проигнорировав его, Рон превратил накрахмаленные брюки Драко в рваные мешковатые джинсы. Рубашку Драко поменял сам, твердо на этом настояв. И очень зря. Рон выглядел довольным до неприличия, а под конец даже Гарри рассмеялся.

— Теперь сова, — сказала Гермиона. — В поезд ее не возьмешь.

— Хедвиг, — Гарри отвернулся и нарочито безразлично пожал плечами. Вышло не очень убедительно. — Ну, так ее звали в магазине.

— Можно трансфигурировать ее в собаку, — жизнерадостно предложил Невилл, — или в большую кошку! Знаете, я ведь неплохо подтянул навыки по трансфигурации животных.

Навыки Невилла по трансфигурации животных по-прежнему оставляли желать лучшего — каждый раз у него получались какие-то гибриды. Один раз он трансфигурировал мышь в птицу, но у мыши-птицы остались лапы и длинный мышиный хвост. Еще она пищала. В общем, Невилл попросту создал мышь с крыльями. Оригинально, конечно, но Гермиона сильно сомневалась, что маглы воспримут это как должное.

— Или можно просто... отправить с ней письмо.

— А, точно, — Невилл выглядел разочарованным. — Можно и так.

Они отступили в самую чащу деревьев, и Драко, опустившись на колени, открыл дверцу клетки с совой. Описав вокруг них пару ленивых кругов, Хедвиг наконец уселась на низко висевшую ветку. Гермиона призадумалась.

— Боюсь, придется поменять ей окрас. Она очень выделяется — и раз вас видели в Косом переулке, Пожиратели смерти наверняка станут искать белоснежную сову. Лучше сделать ее рыжей или, не знаю, бурой.

Хедвиг опустилась Гарри на плечо, укоризненно взглянув на Гермиону.

— Извини, — Гермиона развела руками, — но так надо!

— Хватит спорить с совой, — фыркнул Драко, не отрывая взгляда от Хедвиг. — Она питомец. Тебе знать, как для нее лучше.

Луна угрюмо покачала головой:

— Нет, Драко, ее нужно уважать. Совы гораздо умнее, чем кажется. Как еще они находят то, что ищут?

— С помощью магии? — Джинни картинно взмахнула руками.

— Вообще-то не все совы могут найти того, кто не сидит на одном месте, — заявил Рон. — Многие — те еще тупицы. Посмотрим, как у этой получится.

Хедвиг повернула голову к Рону. Если бы под перьями у нее были спрятаны брови, она бы наверняка их оскорбленно приподняла.

Рон примирительно вскинул ладони:

— Такова уж правда, подруга!

— Продавщица назвала эту сову умной, — хмуро сказал Гарри, гладя Хедвиг по перьям. — Думаю, ей виднее.

— Колорум, — произнесла Джинни, подойдя к Гарри с Хедвиг из-за спины. Перья Хедвиг окрасились в рыжий, и она раздраженно их взъерошила, повернув голову к Джинни. — Что? Вы слишком долго все решали.

— Отлично. Кто отправит письмо первым?

Джинни убрала палочку в карман джинсов.

— Первыми должны быть мы с Роном. Нас ведь двое, так будет быстрее.

— Так нечестно, — запротестовал Невилл. — Семьи есть у всех, и все хотят с ними связаться. У нас должны быть равные шансы.

— Будем тянуть соломинки, — сообщила Гермиона, выдергивая из земли одинаковые с виду сухие травинки. — Так шансы у всех будут равные, — сорвав еще одну травинку подлиннее, она отвернулась и стала их перемешивать.

Джинни, Рон, Невилл и Луна по очереди вытянули травинки. Драко и Гарри отошли в сторону, встав почти плечом к плечу, и наблюдали за жеребьевкой с плохо скрываемой завистью. Гермионе это чувство было знакомо. Если бы только Хедвиг могла долететь до Австралии, не испугав при этом потерявших память родителей... Тогда бы Гермиона наравне с остальными постаралась урвать такой шанс. Конечно, Гарри и Драко не могут так просто написать родителям... Заставив себя отбросить чувство вины, Гермиона сосредоточилась на настоящем.

— Эта ведь самая длинная? — Луна взмахнула длинной травинкой. — Или измерим, чтобы уж точно?

Джинни неверяще на нее посмотрела:

— Она дюйма на четыре длиннее всех остальных. Ты разве не видишь?

— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, — задумчиво сказала Луна, приложив травинку к руке. — Папа всегда говорил не доверять глазам. Все чувства ненадежны, особенно когда на зрачки воздействует водяной пар. Ну, знаете, такое бывает на севере Англии.

Джинни рассмеялась, явно растеряв все раздражение от проигрыша:

— Ты просто сокровище, Луна Лавгуд.

— Это не... — Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться. Спорить с Луной не было времени. Пусть уж Луна заблуждается... до конца своей жизни, наверное. Гермиона поднялась на ноги, отряхивая руки. — Шанс будет у всех: мы и в следующий раз вытянем соломинки.

— Если следующий раз вообще будет, — мрачно произнес Рон. — Сова легко может нас не найти. Или ее поймают.

— Она умная, — Невилл кивнул Хедвиг. — Ты ведь нас понимаешь?

— Выходит, это как королевская почта, только... надежнее? — Гарри сощурился. — Совы умеют читать? Ну, если неправильно записать адрес, Хедвиг догадается, куда лететь?

— Королевская почта? — Драко тут же заинтересовался. — Ваш король разносит магловские письма?

— Э-э... Королеве где-то восемь тысяч лет. Носить она может разве что пару старых корги.

— Тоже мне, королевская, — фыркнул Драко. — Только не говори, что доставлять письма поручили какому-нибудь троюродному брату королевы. Тогда ведь не считается.

Пока Драко и Гарри спорили о почте, Луна, достав из рюкзака пергамент с пером и чернилами, стала писать.

— Ни слова о том, где мы, — напомнила Гермиона. — Или о том, с кем ты — особенно о Гарри.

— Папа думает, я по программе обмена учусь в исландской школе магии, — Луна даже не подняла головы от письма. — Он знает, что оттуда почти невозможно отправить весточку из-за строгой политики конфиденциальности и сильного ветра, который разносит по острову огненный пепел забвения. Не вижу смысла говорить ему правду. Я просто мельком напишу, что охочусь за двайтогами. Он поймет: это значит, что я счастлива и нахожусь в безопасности.

Драко поднял бровь:

— Я оценил, как мало для рейвенкловки значит правда.

— Глупости, Драко. Правды не существует, — со смехом сказала Луна. Сложив пергамент напополам, она убрала его в конверт и написала адрес. — Вот, Хедвиг, пожалуйста. Только не забудь — ты якобы летишь из Исландии. Если тебе удастся пролететь над Атлантикой, чтобы пропитаться чудесным морским запахом, вышло бы просто замечательно.

Хедвиг протянула ей лапу, как-то совсем не по-совиному вздохнув.

Затем все смотрели, как Хедвиг взлетела в небо. Письмо Луны белым пятном выделялось среди рыжих перьев. Гермиона не знала, ощутили ли остальные то же волнение, что и она, когда наблюдали, как Хедвиг исчезла в облаках. Она понадеялась, что нет.

***

Драко знал, чего ожидать от магловского вокзала. Толпы людей, застывшие плакаты, скучная неподвижная архитектура... Даже запах казался таким же, как и на Кингс-Кросс, хотя этот вокзал был поменьше. Так странно идти в сентябре по магловскому вокзалу и не пройти вместе с родителями через барьер на платформу номер девять и три четверти. Но Драко отмел эту мысль и сосредоточился на том, чтобы вести себя как магл. Длинные волосы ему не нравились: слишком напоминали прическу отца, пусть Невилл и сделал их чуть темнее и пышнее.

Но если вокзал выглядел привычно, то о поезде такого сказать было нельзя. Драко в шоке остановился. От кричаще ярких сидений с облезлой обивкой несло затхлостью. Для человека нормального роста с трудом хватало места для ног, а проход оказался до ужаса узким. Никаких уютных купе, удобных кресел и огромных окон.

— Маглов всегда перевозят, как сельди в бочке? — Драко замер в проходе, прикрыв рукой нос. — Это же бесчеловечно.

— Не могу не согласиться, — пробормотал Поттер. Увы, маскировочные чары его внешность ничуть не испортили. Какая-то вселенская несправедливость. Даже ужасная кепка хорошо на нем смотрелась. Драко попросту не представлял, что мог натворить в прошлой жизни, чтобы такое заслужить... если, конечно, забыть обо всех его проступках в теперешней жизни.

— Зато поезд не переполнен. Пойдем, впереди свободный столик. Быстрее! Если не пошевелишься, его сейчас займут! — Гермиона подтолкнула Драко к четырем замызганным сиденьям. Между ними стоял пластиковый лоток, призванный изображать стол. Гермиона и Рон сели рядом, а Драко поспешил занять место у окна. Подумаешь, унылый вид — зато можно вытянуть ноги. Поттер сел с ним рядом. Драко осторожно отодвинулся к окну, чтобы их локти не соприкоснулись.

— А мне придется сидеть одному? — Невилл тоскливо взглянул на их столик. И с понурым видом уселся напротив Джинни и Луны. — А если рядом со мной сядет магл? Что я скажу?

— Какая предвзятость, Невилл. Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — с мрачным удовлетворением произнес Драко.

— Ой, ладно, сяду тогда с тобой, — толкнув Рона локтем, Гермиона села рядом с Невиллом. Стоило ей уйти, как наступила неловкая тишина.

Рон покосился на кошмарную обивку сидений:

— Да уж, это вам не Хогвартс-экспресс.

Как бы Драко не было больно соглашаться с одним из Уизли, он все же кивнул:

— Под землей и то было отвратительно, но это... насмешка над моим чувством прекрасного.

Поттер закатил глаза:

— Да иди ты. Удобно же — сиденья, стол! Перестань.

— Соглашусь с Гарри, — Гермиона повернулась к ним со своего места. — Хотя сиденья не помешает хорошенько почистить.

— Ай, лучше и дальше пересказывай Невиллу историю железной дороги, — фыркнул Рон.

Слегка порозовев, Гермиона подвинулась ближе, легонько пнув Рона по лодыжке. Затем отвернулась к Невиллу, продолжая разговор.

На станции поезд стоял гораздо дольше, чем Драко ожидал, и это напрягало. Внутри все сжималось от мысли, что сюда в любой момент могут ворваться Пожиратели смерти. Но вместо них в вагон заходили только уставшие маглы. Почти все были с газетами и какими-то... штуками в ушах. Драко понятия не имел, как маглы с ними вообще что-то слышали. Может, им тоже надо было раздобыть газеты и воткнуть что-то в уши? Драко так и предложил.

— Подростки не читают газет, — ответил Поттер. — Это будет до ужаса подозрительно. Нас тут же начнут допрашивать. Может, даже арестуют.

Драко медленно кивнул, мысленно добавив это в список магловских обычаев. Культура у них ну просто византийская.

Зашипев, поезд двинулся с места — сперва медленно, затем набирая скорость. Вид за окном начал меняться. Драко стал разглядывать магловский город: террасы и неухоженные сады с веревками для белья. Еще всюду стояли какие-то странные черные столбы с проволоками. Несмотря на совсем не эстетичный вид, маглы их понаставили везде, где только можно. Уже через пару минут вид города сменили заросшие кустарником поля.

— Ну правда такое чувство, словно мы в школу едем, — озвучил Рон мысли Драко. Поразительный для него уровень интеллекта. — Сейчас еще подвезут обеденную тележку. Увидим, что маглы предложат.

— Рон, в таких поездах нет обеденных тележек, — сообщила Гермиона, наклонившись к ним через проход. — Ты проголодался?

— Здесь нет... — Драко вцепился пальцами в край столика, глубоко вздохнув. — Здесь даже этого нет?

Поттер непонимающе уставился на Драко.

— Тележка с едой... — тупо повторил он.

— Как же я по ней скучаю, — Рон мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Нам ехать два часа, — медленно сказал Поттер. — Вам правда нужна еда?

У Драко возникло такое чувство, что Поттер даже не пытается их понять. Это совсем вывело Драко из себя, и он выплеснул на Поттера целое цунами раздражения:

— Конечно, это сейчас мы два часа едем в поезде. Потом нас схватят в какой-нибудь богом забытой глуши и посадят в Азкабан! И тогда ты, черт возьми, пожалеешь, что так и не купил в поезде шоколадную лягушку!

Поттер лишь моргнул. Цвет его глаз Гермиона не изменила ни на йоту — и это было попросту жестоко. Хотя и понятно.

— Малфой, может, и придурок, но сейчас он дело говорит, — заметил Рон. — Ай! Гермиона, ну зачем же бросать сладости прямо мне на голову? Забыла, что я ранен? Вот же! — он демонстративно поднял руку без двух ногтей.

Гермиона снова наклонилась в проход:

— Только осторожно, ладно? В другом конце вагона сидят маглы.

Поттер непонимающе на них посмотрел.

— А что они могут увидеть?

Драко неожиданно четко осознал, какую Поттер прожил серую и безрадостную жизнь.

— Ой, приятель, — Рон положил перед ним на стол пакет, — тебя ждет незабываемый опыт. Держи все.

Стоило Поттеру открыть пакет, как начался тот хаос, от которого их и предостерегала Гермиона. Шоколадная лягушка героически вырвалась на свободу, вызвав в магловском поезде сильную суматоху. Но что поделаешь, это было неизбежно.

— А он кто такой? — спросил Поттер с полным ртом шоколада. И поднял карточку. Раздражающее лицо Дамблдора тут же им подмигнуло — так же беспечно, как и всегда. — «В настоящее время директор школы „Хогвартс”». Это ведь та школа магии? Он ваш директор?

— Карточка устарела. Он мертв, — сухо сказал Драко.

— Ой, — Поттер положил карточку на стол, задумчиво жуя шоколад, — жалко. «Знаменит своей победой над темным волшебником Гриндельвальдом». Наверное, он бы пригодился в битве против этого Волде...

Драко закрыл Поттеру рот ладонью, не давая договорить.

— Хватит! — прошипел он. — Прекрати уже, твою мать! Знаю, тебе все в новинку, и мы должны отнестись к этому с терпением и пониманием, но следи за языком. Никогда не знаешь, что может произойти, кто может подслушивать...

Рон уставился на Драко так, будто он только что выкинул из окна поезда книззла. Драко медленно отдернул руку. Да уж, к шутке это уже не свести... Но он ведь прав, нечего Уизли так смотреть. Неловко сглотнув, Драко смял упаковку от шоколадной лягушки, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— Просто следи за языком, ладно?

— Ладно, — спокойно ответил Поттер. И снова стал изучать портрет Дамблдора.

С наступлением темноты за окном стало видно один лишь мутный туман и одинокие огни. Драко почувствовал себя почти... спокойно, хотя это было странно и нелогично. Он знал: Пожиратели смерти наверняка в курсе, что кто-то нашел Гарри Поттера. Только не в курсе, кто именно. Драко принялся гадать, известно ли им, что у Поттера теперь есть палочка. И понадеялся, Олливандер не подписал себе смертный приговор. Все же этот жуткий старикашка осознанно продал Гарри Поттеру палочку, хотя магический мир сейчас контролировали Пожиратели. Пусть Драко и подозревал, Олливандер сделал это больше из любопытства, чем из добрых побуждений.

Почему-то казалось, что поезд едет где-то в стороне от мира, словно их накрывала защитная сфера. Такая же иллюзия ощущалась и в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Конечно, в самом Хогвартсе с безопасностью были серьезные проблемы. Но сейчас, сидя в поезде, уносящимся в противоположном направлении от Уилтшира, у Драко впервые за последние пару лет возникло ощущение, что он наконец избежал опасности. В прошлом сентябре он сидел в купе для старост, с облегчением сжимая в руках письмо от матери. Тогда он и понятия не имел, что произойдет за этот год.

Драко заставил себя отбросить эти мысли.

— Уизли, передай-ка мне еще лягушку.

Не отрывая взгляда от своей карточки, Рон кинул ему пакет:

— Черт возьми, Агриппа. Да я искал ее карточку годами!

***

За два часа поездки Гарри перепробовал массу волшебных сладостей. Драже «Берти Боттс» было крутым (пирог с патокой) и отвратным (ушная сера). Прелести шоколадных лягушек он так толком и не понял — слишком уж они напоминали настоящих, — но по качеству шоколад был превосходный. Сдобные котелки, наверное, хорошо бы пошли к чаю. Еще Гарри разжился уймой бесполезных карточек из шоколадных лягушек. Будь ему одиннадцать, он был бы в восторге.

По правде говоря, дело не в сладостях. Гарри никогда еще не проводил так много времени с кем-то помимо Дурслей. С кем-то, кто интересовался мнением Гарри обо всем на свете. С кем-то, кто задавал ему вопросы и смотрел прямо в глаза. Ничего неприятного в этом не было, но Гарри все равно стало не по себе.

По дороге из города — сперва на автобусе с оглушительно ревущим двигателем, а затем пешком, мимо каменных городских окраин и в сторону холодных, угрюмых поселков — Гарри все больше и больше отставал от остальных. Гермиона каждые две минуты взволнованно на него поглядывала, но, к счастью, оставила в покое.

— Не может быть! — Рон вдруг резко остановился. — Деревня под названием «Маглосело»!

Гермиона засмеялась:

— Увидела ее на карте, когда мы ждали автобус. Потому мы здесь и вышли: мне это показалось забавным. Интересно, почему деревню так назвали... Возможно, ее основали сквибы или даже волшебники!

— Постой, у тебя нет четкого плана? — Малфой явно напрягся. Все это время он тоже шел в самом конце, но сейчас с решительным видом подошел к Гермионе. — Я думал, у тебя есть какой-то план! Ну, знаешь — по этапам, с просчетом вероятностей... Грейнджер, что мы вообще делаем?

— Ну, наш следующий шаг от местоположения ведь не зависит? — похоже, Гермиона ждала ответа. Но все молчали, и она отважно продолжила: — Мы сейчас хотим научить Гарри новым заклинаниям и, если получится, пополнить запасы Оборотного зелья. Перегруппироваться и оценить ситуацию. Так?

Все безучастно на нее посмотрели.

— Так! — нарочито бодро произнесла Гермиона, словно молодая учительница перед апатичным учениками. — Вот я и подумала: не лучше ли выбрать место случайно? Тогда нас точно никто не отследит. А еще будет полезно оказаться ближе к природе — так сильнее связь с магией, а это помешает Надзору. Вот мы и здесь. Места вокруг полно, не нужно переживать, что на наш лагерь наткнутся маглы. Это ведь хорошо? — С лица Гермионы начала сходить улыбка. — Ну, мне так показалось.

— Нет, это хорошо, — сказал Гарри, пока она совсем не перестала улыбаться. — Все логично.

— Очень логично! — выкрикнул Рон. — По мне так вообще идеально.

Гермиона просияла:

— Вот и хорошо. Давайте тогда пройдем чуть дальше и поищем место для лагеря?

Уже через час они выбрали небольшой холм, с которого открывался отличный вид на округу. Пока все остальные стали создавать тонкую сеть из защитных заклинаний, Гарри под первым же предлогом сбежал в ванную комнату. Тесная ванна и туалет его не интересовали. Вместо этого Гарри повернулся к грязному зеркалу.

Без маскировочных чар легко было представить, что он смотрит на колдографию — Олливандер ведь узнал Гарри с одного взгляда. Сколько лет было его отцу, когда он умер? Петунья старше матери Гарри — в детстве он нашел в гараже стопку детских фотографий, и потом на него за это сильно наорали. Но Гарри понятия не имел, женился отец на ком-то старше или младше себя.

Гарри пригладил волосы, пытаясь замаскировать шрам. Тетя Петунья никогда не говорила, что Гарри чем-то похож на мать. Детские фотографии были черно-белыми. А уж на Петунью Гарри совсем не похож.

Гарри попытался улыбнуться, вообразив, что глядит на отца. Интересно, его родители ехали с друзьями в Хогвартс-экспрессе? Ели шоколадных лягушек? Выплевывали противные драже «Берти Боттс»? Пошло шутили о вкусах, как они с Роном?

Джеймс и Лили Поттер не погибли в автомобильной катастрофе. Может, если Гарри это скажет еще десяток раз, то наконец получится поверить. Джеймс и Лили Поттер не погибли в автомобильной катастрофе. Джеймса и Лили Поттер убили.

Гарри уставился на свое отражение. В глазах защипало, и он неожиданно понял, что зол. К горлу подступили слезы. Гарри был в ярости. Просто вне себя. Ванная комната задрожала — или, может, это трясло самого Гарри. Джеймса и Лили Поттер отняла у него не авария, не жестокая случайность, а человек. Волдеморт хладнокровно их убил. Гарри даже не знал, как родители выглядели — Волдеморт лишил его всего. Как и сотню других людей, отобрав у них палочки и имущество. И им оставалось лишь попрошайничать в Косом переулке, пытаясь поймать взгляды прохожих, когда все усиленно отворачивались. Гарри так сильно схватился за край раковины, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

— Поттер? — Малфой постучал в дверь. — Будь так любезен, не разрушай тут все вокруг. Палатка у нас всего одна.

Гарри вздрогнул, вытирая мокрое лицо. Зеркало треснуло.

— Отъебись, — сказал он.

Когда Малфой заговорил снова, его голос звучал уже тише:

— «Репаро», если понадобится.

Гарри с ненавистью посмотрел на закрытую дверь, но все-таки достал из кармана джинсов палочку.

— Репаро, — пробормотал он.

Зеркало снова стало целым, и при виде этого в груди у Гарри неожиданно потеплело.

— Знаете, молодой человек, внешность ведь еще — не все, — язвительно протянуло зеркало.

Гарри торопливо отступил назад:

— Блядь, что?

— Мало того, что несдержанный, так еще и грубиян, — заохало зеркало. — И куда только катится мир?

Гарри приоткрыл дверь ванной:

— Э-э, а для зеркала нормально разговаривать?

— Ой, ты его починил? — Луна улыбнулась. — И все еще можешь говорить сам! Если только ты не одержим. Ты одержим?

— Вроде нет, — ответил Гарри.

— Одержимый так бы и сказал, — заявила Луна.

— Луна, оставь его в покое, — Малфой даже не поднял голову от книги.

— Э-э, пойду приму ванну, — Гарри снова закрылся в ванной.

Из-за двери раздался голос Луны:

— Как думаешь, может, нам за ним понаблюдать? Просто чтобы убедиться, что Гарри не утопится. Раз уж он может быть одержим...

— Я тебя сейчас прокляну, — беззлобно сказал Малфой.

Снова раздался голос Луны:

— Я просто подумала, тебе такое может понравиться. Неплохой способ скоротать вечер.

Покачав головой, Гарри начал наполнять ванну. Жизнь стала невероятно странной. И если бы не исходящая от Волдеморта угроза, Гарри готов был признать, что так... лучше, чем раньше. Ну, если не брать в расчет странных товарищей.

***

После скудного обеда из черствых бутербродов Гермиона, нахмурившись, принялась копаться в бездонной сумке. И достала из нее ветхую книгу в коричневом переплете. На обложке причудливым шрифтом было выведено: «Сильнодействующие зелья».

— Это же из Запретной секции, — почти с восхищением сказал Драко. Гермиона Грейнджер нарушила правила. Невероятно.

Гермиона еще сильнее сдвинула брови, явно раскаиваясь.

— Знаю. Надо было ее вернуть: штраф за просрочку, наверное, уже просто колоссальный! Но стоило только подумать о том, что Амбридж и черт знает кто еще получат доступ к таким рецептам... — она покачала лохматой головой. — Я решила, это меньшее из двух зол.

Рон расхохотался:

— Гермиона, ты просто сокровище. Тебя разыскивает Министерство, всюду развешены твои плакаты и все такое. А ты волнуешься из-за библиотечных штрафов!

— Умно, — Луна закончила доедать последний бутерброд. — С мадам Пинс шутки плохи.

Драко пристально взглянул на Гермиону:

— Ты ведь не одну только книгу взяла? Колись! Сколько?

— Я не обязана на это отвечать, — чопорно сказала Гермиона. Прозвучало очень многообещающе. Затем она стала водить пальцем по исписанным чернилами страницами, пока не нашла нужный рецепт. — Вообще начать с этого зелья будет сложновато, Гарри, но оно очень интересное. И даст представление о разных ингредиентах и способах их приготовления.

— Ты серьезно доверишь Поттеру готовить Оборотное зелье? Ты хоть понимаешь, что он за всю свою никчемную жизнь даже близко к котлу не подходил? — Драко даже поверить в это не мог. Он готов был возглавить бунт. Готов был свергнуть их бесстрашного лидера — лишь бы не испортить внешность. Как Гермиона вообще могла поручить этому идиоту и неумехе создать им новые личины? Тем более до «Мунго» так далеко! Драко может провести в отвратительном виде недели. Даже месяцы. Или еще хуже — он может в отвратительном виде умереть. Все как при маскировке в Косом переулке. — Одна ошибка, и мы обезображены на всю жизнь, Грейнджер!

— Вообще я хотела попросить тебя сварить зелье, — Гермиона с вызовом на него посмотрела, — чтобы Гарри понаблюдал. Или тебя это не устроит?

Драко снова сел на место. Бунт откладывался. Их бесстрашный лидер вняла голосу разума и осознала, что Драко в этой задаче не будет равных. Пожалуй, сейчас самая удачная стратегия — это отвернуться и не подавать виду, что он сказал что-то не то. Однако Гермиона сразу начала зачитывать рецепт, даже не потребовав, чтобы Драко признал свою ошибку. Все же Гермиона на редкость мудрая ведьма.

— Так, посмотрим... Сушеным златоглазкам надо будет настояться — и нужно еще придумать, как уменьшить котел вместе с палаткой. Иначе нам придется остаться здесь на двадцать один день — это, конечно, возможно, но... лучше не рисковать. Пиявки нужно будет купить. Растертый рог двурога у меня есть, спорыш и шкура бумсланга — тоже... Надо собрать водоросли, и можно приступать. — Гермиона хлопнула в ладоши. — Отлично. Начнем прямо сейчас?

Невилл, который уже успел задремать, уронив голову на руки, слабо застонал.

— Ой, — Гермиона с тревогой оглядела их кислые лица, — ну тогда завтра.

Рон до отвращения тепло улыбнулся:

— Может, тебе и хватает четырех часов сна, Гермиона, но сейчас уже за полночь. И не спали мы целую вечность.

— Ужасные из нас подростки, — вздохнула Джинни, принимаясь тереть сонные глаза. — Мы сейчас должны только начинать веселиться до упаду.

— Веселись, если хочешь, — пробормотал Невилл, с трудом поднявшись на ноги. — Лично я уже падаю. Увидимся завтра.

Распределив расписание дежурств, они поплелись к кроватям. К тому моменту, как Драко закончил чистить зубы и натянул пижаму, Невилл уже заснул. Сам Драко спал плохо, каждые полчаса просыпаясь от судороги в боку или головной боли. Когда Луна пришла будить его на дежурство, Драко уже проснулся и лежал в темноте, проклиная чертову бессонницу.

Драко очень смутно представлял, где они находятся: Гермиона не смогла назвать ни одной волшебной деревни поблизости, так что трудно было понять, в какой они части страны. Но холодно ночью было так же, как и в Хогвартсе. Перед выходом из палатки Драко прихватил пальто. В голубоватом лунном свете во все стороны простирались болота, а вдали в тумане виделся лес, овечье пастбище и невысокие каменные стены.

— Что это ты не спишь?

Драко так резко обернулся на голос, что чуть не упал. В лунном свете Поттер казался почти бесплотным. Сидел на камне, левитируя перед собой палочкой горсть камней помельче.

— Тебе ли это говорить, — сказал Драко, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство после того, как позорно споткнулся. — Но вообще я сейчас дежурю. А что это ты не спишь?

— Дежуришь, — с сомнением повторил Поттер. Снова повернулся к камешкам, заставив их весело подпрыгивать. — Мне... кое-что приснилось.

— Кошмар, — уточнил Драко, затем сразу же покраснел. Прозвучало так, словно он наблюдал за Поттером, пока ему снились кошмары. Хотя это и правда, открывать ее слишком унизительно.

Поттер внимательно на него посмотрел:

— Не совсем.

— Как скажешь, — протянул Драко, завязывая на пальто пояс. Хочет Поттер притворяться, что ему не снятся кошмары, ну и пожалуйста. Драко наплевать. Пусть Поттер и дальше упивается детскими страхами. Пусть и дальше балуется с камушками и понуро молчит. Нечего Драко ему потакать. Истерики Поттера — не его забота.

Драко откашлялся:

— Ты, э-э... в Косом переулке ты сказал, что у тебя ужасная тетя.

Если Пожиратели смерти все-таки Драко не убьют, то любопытство погубит уж точно.

— Моя тетя никого не свежевала, если ты об этом.

— Нет, — сказал Драко, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Поттер так низко опустил плечи, что Драко захотелось... он тяжело сглотнул. — Та женщина в Косом переулке, которую я принял за свою ужасную тетю, тоже мне знакома. Она моя другая тетя. Андромеда. Наверное, не такая ужасная, хотя точно не скажу. Я ее никогда не встречал. Она сбежала.

— Остальные говорят, ты тоже сбежал, — заметил Поттер. — Словно ты был в секте.

Драко хмыкнул, и в тишине это прозвучало неожиданно громко.

— Да, это самая настоящая секта. Только, кажется, мотивы Андромеды были скорее романтическими, чем политическими.

Поттер весело на него посмотрел:

— В политике ведь тоже есть место романтике.

— Да, я теперь помолвлен с экстремистской группой борцов за свободу. С нетерпением жду пышной свадебной церемонии.

Поттер фыркнул. Его камешки кружились в воздухе, поднимаясь выше и выше.

— Я тоже сбежал, — заявил он.

— Из секты?

— Нет, — ответил Поттер, — если только не считать сектой надменных представителей среднего класса из пригорода... Хотя, наверное, что-то в этом есть. Они там все мудаки. Дурсли меня просто ненавидели. Даже смотреть на меня не могли, по их словам. Может, еще и из-за того, что я, э-э, похож на своего отца. Вряд ли они это оценили.

У Драко внутри что-то сжалось. Поттер ведь говорил, что спал в чулане. Драко тогда решил, это шутка.

— Они тебя ненавидели?

Поттер дернул худыми плечами под поношенным, непомерно большим пальто.

— Да подумаешь.

Драко вдруг стало смешно:

— Ну конечно. Опекуны ненавидят ребенка, который живет с ними под одной крышей. Да подумаешь! Что в этом такого?

— Они всегда говорили, что мои родители были ненормальными, — продолжил Поттер, будто не услышав его слов. — Я думал, родители были хиппи, радикалами или кем-то таким.

— Они и были радикалами. — Драко опустился на землю чуть в стороне от Поттера, присев так, чтобы одежда не намокла от влажной травы. — Они открыто выступили против Темного лорда. Не знаю, участвовали ли они в сражениях, но рискну предположить, что да — раз уж он за ними охотился и лично их убил.

В лунном свете на лице Поттера резко выделялись скулы.

— Радикалы, — медленно сказал он, — как и мы.

— Боремся с властью, — вяло сказал Драко, победно вскинув кулак. Он понятия не имел, о чем разговаривать с Поттером, когда они оба остались вдвоем и у них не было какой-то общей цели. Драко покосился на одинокий, но пугающе привлекательный силуэт Поттера в темноте. Эти его причуды из-за ужасного магловского воспитания, история с Темным лордом, перепады настроения — для Драко все как-то слишком. Лучше всего сейчас уйти и оставить Поттера драматично страдать в одиночестве. Ближе к палатке найдется много смотровых пунктов, которые Поттер еще не облюбовал. Да, Драко совсем скоро уйдет. С минуты на минуту, правда. Вот прямо сейчас.

Но не успел Драко толком ничего решить, как Поттер снова заговорил:

— Так мои родители знамениты?

— Это ты знаменит, — поправил Драко.

— Наверное, — неуверенно сказал Поттер, как будто еще часов десять назад его не окружила обезумевшая толпа волшебников. — Ты о них много знаешь?

— Э-э, — протянул Драко, вглядываясь в туманный горизонт. — Ну, твой отец из семьи Поттеров — это очень древний род. Не такой древний, как мой, но все равно уважаемый. Его отцом был Флимонт Поттер, изобретатель известного зелья для ухода за волосами. Многие из-за этого считают Поттеров нуворишами, но мне кажется, они разбогатели еще в четырнадцатом веке. Жену Флимонта звали Юфемия, если не ошибаюсь. А твой отец женился на маглорожденной Лили Эванс — говорил, чистота крови его не заботит. Хотя в список «Священных двадцати восьми» Поттеры никогда не входили. В отличие от Уизли, которых оттуда вычеркнули. Что такое?

Поттер пораженно на него уставился:

— Откуда ты столько знаешь о моей родословной?

Драко сдержал порыв немедленно спрятаться в землю: для этого она наверняка уже слишком твердая.

— Я знаю родословные всех чистокровных магов. Меня натаскали еще с детства. Возьмем, например, Невилла. Его бабушка по отцу — в девичестве Булстроуд, но моя подруга Милли Булстроуд упорно это отрицает. Хотя бабушка Невилла — чистокровная, а все знают, что в ветви рода Милли есть предки с сомнительной... Над чем ты смеешься?

— Да ни о чем, ни о чем, продолжай. Так что там сомнительного в ветви рода Милли?

— Ну теперь уже я не хочу тебе ничего рассказывать, — угрюмо сказал Драко. В кои-то веки он наслаждался тем, что в чем-то хорошо разбирается. Что в этом такого? Гермиона разбиралась во всем подряд — сперва в школе, а теперь среди и маглов. Драко уже ни в чем не выглядел экспертом, и это очень раздражало.

— Расскажи тогда об этой вашей секте. — Камешки Поттера словно танцевали в свете луны. Она вообще освещала все подряд, хотя Драко был бы только рад не видеть легкую усмешку Поттера и маленькую ямочку на щеке.

Драко с усилием отвел взгляд от Поттера и принялся рассказывать о Слизерине. О сотнях балов, которые приходилось посещать в детстве. О том, как Виннифред Селвин не одобрил покрой чьей-то парадной мантии и на три года изгнал этого беднягу из общества. И хотя на Поттера Драко старался не смотреть, он все равно знал, что Поттер улыбался.

***

С наступлением темноты Невилл, Малфой и Гарри вышли из лагеря. В чистом небе висела полная луна, подсвечивая как завораживающий пейзаж вокруг, так и свалку мусора в кустах мимо их тропинки. Гарри насчитал как минимум три стаканчика из Макдональдса и еще пару пакетов из Теско — даже несмотря на то, что они сейчас находились в полной глуши.

— Вообще водоросли бывают и съедобными, — радостно сказал Невилл, перекинув через плечо сумку. — В Северной Америке их часто едят, но у нас такое пока не прижилось. Едят только ложечницу. Древнегреческие гербологи называли это «мудростью хирургов».

— А их сложно найти?

Невилл непонимающе моргнул:

— Они же сорняки.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Я ведь не садовник.

— Если знать, где искать, найти их очень легко, — сухо сказал Малфой. Рост у них всех примерно одинаковый, но Малфой все же на пару дюймов выше. И ноги у него длиннее. Так что он шел на пару футов впереди Гарри с Невиллом, ведя их по пустоши.

— Так в магловских школах правда не изучают Травологию? — Невилл взглянул на Гарри так, как будто его стоило пожалеть. — Или какой-нибудь магловский аналог — садоводство?

Весь день Невилл довольно указывал на разные магические растения вокруг палатки и описывал их свойства. И сильно удивился, когда Гарри не смог отличить дуб от осины.

— В университете можно изучать ботанику, если выбрать такой курс.

— Ужас, — покачал головой Невилл.

Казалось, шли они уже несколько часов. У Гарри начали болеть ноги, но Невилл все требовал идти дальше: то земля была слишком песчаной, то они вышли к болотам, а это тоже никуда не годилось. Гарри уже стал волноваться, что обещанные водоросли они не найдут и варить это проклятое зелье придется еще через полнолуние. Впереди, словно маяк, виднелись светлые волосы Малфоя, указывая путь среди холмов.

В дороге мысли Гарри все время возвращались к Волдеморту. Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь говорил «Ты-знаешь-кто» — или «Темный лорд», как называл его Малфой, — Гарри бросало в дрожь. Словно за ним кто-то наблюдал. Волдеморт за ним охотился. И у его палочки такая же сердцевина из пера феникса, как и у палочки Гарри. Наверняка это что-то значило, но Гарри даже представить не мог, что именно.

— Ага! — победно вскинув кулак, Невилл свернул с дороги в кустарник. — Сюда, пацаны!

— Не называй меня пацаном, умоляю, — простонал Малфой, но все же последовал за Невиллом.

Продравшись через колючие заросли ежевики, Гарри встал рядом с Невиллом. Их окружали длинные сорняки с завявшими желтыми цветками.

Невилл радостно хлопнул в ладоши:

— Давайте соберем побольше — на случай, если будем варить зелье еще раз. Оно ведь очень сложное?

— Намекаешь, с первой попытки я его не сварю? — Малфой явно обиделся.

— Расслабься, — посоветовал ему Гарри, начав собирать с земли пучки водорослей.

Какое-то время они молчали, и в тишине слышался лишь шорох грызунов в траве и шелест качавшихся на ветру деревьев. Невилл отошел чуть в сторону, довольно что-то напевая и до краев наполняя сумку водорослями.

Гарри откашлялся, наконец решившись заговорить:

— А как раньше выглядел Косой переулок?

Малфой оторвался от сбора водорослей. Несколько светлых прядей упали ему на лицо.

— Что?

— Ну когда мы были в Косом переулке, ты сказал, раньше там все выглядело иначе, — Гарри вспомнил толпу попрошаек в лохмотьях и заколоченные окна магазинов. — Ты сказал, раньше было...

— Лучше, — произнес Малфой. — Я сказал, раньше там было лучше. — Он начал перебирать водоросли длинными пальцами. Лунный свет бросал на его лицо серебристые тени. — Там было... ярко. Людно. Красочно. Знаю, Косой переулок в Лондоне, так что в нем почти все время должно быть дождливо и серо. Но в моих воспоминаниях там всегда солнечно. Словно свет падал сквозь радужную призму.

— С трудом верится, что всего этого нас лишил один человек.

Малфой пристально на него посмотрел.

— Темный Лорд не просто человек, Поттер. Он... нечто большее и в то же время меньшее. — На миг лицо Малфоя исказилось от страха, и он резко отвернулся. — Его последователи — лишь люди, конечно. Забавно наблюдать, как низко люди могут пасть. Оказалось, ниже некуда. Но он... он совсем другой.

В сознании Гарри промелькнуло смутное воспоминание: вспышка зеленого света, а затем высокий холодный смех. Старый ночной кошмар. Прежде Гарри верил, что вспоминает автокатастрофу.

— А как... Как Волде — извини, Ты-знаешь-кто — убивает людей?

— Убивающим заклятием. «Авада Кедавра», — монотонно протянул Малфой, словно зачитывая материал из учебника. — Говорят, оно убивает мгновенно. Отразить не смог никто. Только ты. Никто не знает, как тебе это удалось.

Они снова замолчали. В пустоши было глухо и холодно. Невилл все еще напевал какую-то веселую мелодию, совсем не обращая внимания на разговор Малфоя и Гарри.

— Все думали, что родственники о тебе заботятся, — к огромному облегчению Гарри, на этих словах Малфой так к нему и не повернулся. — Ты ведь Гарри Поттер. Все думали... ну, что с тобой будут обращаться как с принцем.

Из горла Гарри вырвался горький смешок.

— Принцем был мой кузен.

— Кем тогда был ты?

— Слугой? — повернувшись к Малфою спиной, Гарри попытался выбрать водоросли из кучи других длинных растений. Он ведь сказал Малфою, что Дурсли его ненавидели. Ему правда так нужно вдаваться в подробности? — Все нормально. Незачем это обсуждать.

— Ты им прислуживал?

— Да, — угрюмо ответил Гарри. «Ты им прислуживал» — причем таким высокомерным голосом. Вот же мудак. Так удивился, словно Гарри какой-нибудь деревенщина, мусор под его ногами. Да, черт возьми, Гарри им прислуживал. Был мальчиком на побегушках. Малфой, наверное, ему бы даже есть позволил только за столом для прислуги. — Бьюсь об заклад, ты в жизни даже пыль не протер.

— Как-то мне пришлось чистить свои ботинки из драконьей кожи, так как я испачкал их на уроке по Уходу за магическими существами. Отец счел, это закаляет характер, — Малфой фыркнул. — Как ты уже понял, не сработало.

Гарри оглянулся на Малфоя. Он явно шутил. Широко усмехался, и даже глаза у него улыбались.

— Пару недель назад Гермиона попросила меня почистить ванну. Пришлось запереться там с книгой по бытовым чарам, чтобы никто не узнал, какой я в этом неумеха. И представляешь, я все равно напортачил. В ванной еще долго пахло паленым.

— Так вот откуда этот запах, — сказал Гарри. — Я так и думал, что-то здесь не так.

— Вуаля, — Малфой картинно указал на себя. — Как видишь, все прошло успешно.

Гарри вспомнил сотню спонтанных пожаров, которые устроил, только начав обучаться магии. И как остальные смеялись, что сами такого не выкидывали лет с одиннадцати. Ему сразу стало гораздо легче.

Невилл с трудом пробрался обратно к ним через заросли:

— Набрал полную сумку. Как думаете, этого хватит?

— Наверное, — ответил Малфой. — Зависит от качества... — нахмурившись, он наклонил голову: — Вы это слышали?

Они замерли, сжимая в руках сумки с водорослями. Сперва не было слышно ничего, кроме свиста ветра и легкого шороха грызунов в кустах. Затем раздался долгий пронзительный вой.

Малфой и Невилл оба побелели как полотно.

— Не похоже на собаку, — тихо проговорил Гарри, — скорее на... волка? — Но такого быть не может, в Великобритании их нет уже сотни лет.

— Оборотня, — поправил Малфой. — Шикарно. Обожаю их. И как раз вовремя.

Невилл крепко сжал челюсть:

— Ладно. Вытаскиваем палочки и возвращаемся к палатке.

— Черт, если бы мы только умели аппарировать, — напряженно сказал Малфой. Судя по виду, он с трудом сдерживал тошноту. — Хоть один из нас. Хоть самую малость. Пусть бы и расщепились, подумаешь. Лучше уж остаться без ногтей.

— Постойте... оборотни? Они и правда существуют? — Гарри недоверчиво взглянул на Невилла с Малфоем. — Наверное, потом вы мне расскажете, что рядом летает стая драконов.

— Их скорее можно встретить в Шотландии или Уэльсе, — Невилл с тревогой осмотрел пустошь. — Думаешь, оборотней тут целая стая? И вместе с ними Пожиратели смерти?

— Возможно, — пробормотал Малфой. — Но... пока вроде выл только один?

— Может, два, — Гарри прислушался. — А все остальное о них правда? Ну, знаете, что от укуса тоже становишься оборотнем, серебряные пули там?..

По пустоши снова разнесся вой, теперь уже ближе.

Малфой слегка задрожал, как ни пытался это скрыть.

— Обсудим это по пути, ладно? — бросил он.

Вытащив палочки, они постарались как можно тише вернуться назад той же дорогой. Сердце Гарри билось где-то в ушах. Он все время усиленно всматривался вдаль, боясь увидеть звериный силуэт. Но стоило подойти к лагерю, как вой начал стихать, а при виде теплого золотого света из палатки все перестало казаться таким угрожающим. Хотя Гермиона, конечно, все равно усилила защитные заклинания вокруг лагеря.

— Оборотни, — пробормотал Гарри, уже лежа в кровати. — Какого хрена!

— Это ты еще русалок не видел, — Малфой повернулся к Гарри спиной. — Сразу в штаны наложишь.

— Радость какая, — мрачно сказал Гарри, натягивая на себя одеяло. По сравнению с обычными палатками, в этой было полно удобств, но об отоплении оставалось только мечтать. Наконец Гарри закрыл глаза и погрузился в беспокойный сон. Снились ему волки и русалки с огромными пастями, словно у больших белых акул, вспышка зеленого света и высокий холодный смех.

***

В лесах и болотах, которые окружали Маглосело, почти все время было холодно и сыро. А еще так ветрено, что сильные потоки воздуха разгоняли утренний туман и трепали Драко волосы — в какой бы стороне от ветра он ни стоял.

Каждое утро Поттер учился магии: превращал иголки в спички и обратно, левитировал палки и ветки, накладывал на своих учителей простейшие проклятия. И теперь, когда у него появилась своя палочка, пожаров он стал устраивать куда меньше.

По вечерам они варили Оборотное зелье. Котел Гермиона заколдовала так, чтобы он уменьшался вместе с палаткой: если тот, чей вой они слышали в полнолуние, их найдет, это явно пригодится. Сушеные златоглазки уже настаивались согласно рецепту, а пару раз Драко даже позволил Поттеру нарезать шкуру бумсланга, почти за ним не присматривая.

Джинни учила Поттера особенно неприятному сглазу, когда с неба на землю спикировало что-то рыжеватое — Хедвиг, чьи перья с прошлой встречи стали гораздо светлее.

— Ой, кажется, чары уже перестают действовать, — разочарованно заметила Джинни.

Невилл при виде совы просиял:

— Я знал, что она такая же умная, какой выглядит. Взгляните только, и долетела быстро! А уж если еще и через Атлантику, как просила Луна...

Они бросились за Хедвиг — которая влетела в палатку и приземлилась около своей клетки, настойчиво вытянув вперед лапу.

Луна читала, сидя на потрепанной кушетке. При виде Хедвиг она тут же к ней подбежала, забрав у нее пухлое письмо в бледно-голубом конверте и газету. Затем разорвала конверт.

— Ого, папа нашел новое звено из диадемы Ровены Рейвенкло! — проворковала Луна. — О, и газеты прислал, чтобы я и в Исландии знала, что происходит дома.

— «Придиру»? — Драко с сомнением поглядел на журнал.

— Да, а еще выпуск «Ежедневного пророка», чтобы сравнить.

Началась небольшая суматоха, так как «Ежедневный Пророк» захотели заполучить все сразу. Победила Гермиона, сразу развернув его на кухонном столе.

На первой же полосе красовался карандашный набросок лица Поттера — довольно похожий, хотя и не идеально точный — под заголовком «НЕЖЕЛАТЕЛЬНОЕ ЛИЦО №1».

— Награда — десять тысяч галлеонов, — спокойно прочитал Поттер. — Здорово. Это много?

— Здесь пишут, что ты украл магические секреты, — пораженно сказала Гермиона. — И что ты в сговоре с известными террористами!

— И это все? Я уж ожидал, на него повесят все последние убийства Темного лорда. — Драко заглянул Гермионе через плечо, мельком увидев в газете имя своего отца. Ну конечно же, он дал интервью. Замечательно.

— А о нас ничего?

Гермиона внимательно изучила статью:

— Только пара цитат отца Драко. Еще опубликовали полный список всех, кто в бегах. Профессор МакГонагалл, Ремус Люпин — как обычно. Известные грязнокровки... Ой, черт! Невилл, ты тоже в розыске.

Невилл стал выглядеть совсем несчастным:

— Простите, что не придумал себе хорошее прикрытие. Да и побег бабушки только все усугубил.

— Трое из семи — не так уж и плохо, — заметила Джинни. — Да и не похоже, что между вами тремя нашли связь.

Встав из-за стола, Поттер напоил Хедвиг, вызвав воду разученным вчера заклинанием. Драко заметил, как Хедвиг ласково его клюнула. Наверное, скоро начнет приносить ему в подарок мертвых птиц.

Рон забарабанил пальцами по столу.

— О Хогвартсе что-нибудь пишут?

Гермиона оторвала от газеты несколько страниц и молча ему передала.

— Ой, гляди, это же ты! — воскликнул Рон. И поднял над столом набросок Драко под маскировкой — тот сердито смотрел со страницы, похожий на особо отвратительного гоблина. Внизу рисунка было огромными буквами напечатано: «ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ ЭТОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА?».

Драко сморщил нос:

— Сожги это, — потребовал он. Неужели ему и правда нужно было делать такие брови? Выглядело попросту негигиенично.

— Не понимаю, почему вас так интересует «Ежедневный Пророк», — сказала Луна, не отрываясь от «Придиры». — Вы хоть знаете, что гелиопаты взяли под контроль Корнелиуса Фаджа и выступили на Лондон?

— Ну и отлично, — Джинни села рядом с Луной на диван. — Хорошие ребята эти гелиопаты.

Драко придвинул к себе оставшиеся страницы «Ежедневного пророка» и принялся читать.

***

Пока все изучали газету, Гарри выбрался наружу. Горизонт омрачало темное облако, из которого явно скоро польет дождь, но возвращаться Гарри не хотелось. Был какой-то поэт, который любил Пеннинские горы... Оден? При подготовке к экзамену по английской литературе Гарри прочел «Похоронный блюз», и его тогда потрясло, как рассказчик общался прямо к читателю. Учитель, правда, сказал, что на самом деле стих о брате рассказчика, а еще это сатира. Ну и всех в классе смутила «прямо-таки голливудская жестокость стихотворения», и обсуждение как-то отошло от темы. Да, наверняка это был Оден: он любил писать об отчаянии и заброшенности. О старых шахтерских городах, которые совсем опустели.

Наверное, Косой переулок Одену бы понравился — раз уж он так любил заброшенные места.

Сзади раздался шорох. Обернувшись, Гарри увидел Гермиону, которая вышла из палатки с книгой в руках. Села перед Гарри, скрестив ноги, и принялась листать страницы:

— Сейчас посмотрю.... Где-то здесь должно быть...

Гарри вздохнул:

— Что?

— Вот, — Гермиона передала ему книгу.

Там оказалась колдография Гарри. Только... не совсем. Тот Гарри выглядел чуть старше, нос у него был длиннее, а глаза — карие. И он носил большие старомодные очки. Во всем остальном сходство было огромным: такие же торчащие во все стороны волосы, такие же губы, такое же худое лицо. Человек обнимал очень красивую молодую женщину с темно-рыжими волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами. Они смеялись и махали руками, выглядя очень счастливыми. Под колдографией стояла подпись: «Джеймс и Лили Поттер, Годрикова впадина, январь 1980 года».

— Январь 1980 года... получается, она уже была беременна тобой, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Какие молодые! Всего по двадцать лет. Я слышала, во времена первой войны такое случалось постоянно — люди женились и заводили детей совсем молодыми. Наверное, боялись иначе не успеть.

Дурсли запрещали Гарри задавать вопросы о родителях. Стоило дяде Вернону и тете Петунье уйти, он прочесывал весь дом. Обыскал все старые коробки в подвале и груды барахла в чулане под лестницей — их туда стали складывать после того, как Гарри вырос и больше не мог там жить. Каждый раз, когда Дурсли переезжали, Гарри снова все просматривал, надеясь увидеть что-то новое. И нашел только старые детские фотографии. А теперь увидел родителей — молодых и счастливых. «Джеймс и Лили Поттер, Годрикова впадина, январь 1980 года». Меньше чем через два года они умрут.

Ободряюще хлопнув его по плечу, Гермиона молча ушла. Гарри прикоснулся к колдографии, в носу и в глазах защипало.

— Больше такое ни с кем не произойдет, — пообещал он улыбающимся лицам родителей. — Я не... Я об этом позабочусь.

Почувствовав себя ужасно глупо, Гарри поднял лицо к небу. Постарался сморгнуть дурацкие слезы. «Джеймс и Лили Поттер, Годрикова впадина, январь 1980 года». Их лица казались непривычными и в то же время знакомыми. Гарри никогда не представлял родителей такими молодыми. Сердце колотилось так, словно в нем поселилась стая испуганных голубей. Гарри переполняло радостное волнение, но вместе с ним и ужасная грусть. И он не понимал, почему так сильно дрожит. Гарри уставился на свои руки так, словно они были чужими. Может, так и было. Семнадцать лет Гарри считал себя одним человеком, а сейчас сидел на севере Англии с волшебной палочкой и движущейся фотографией родителей, ощущая себя совсем другим. Может, кем-нибудь хорошим. Может, кем-нибудь полезным.

— Возьми себя в руки, — сказал себе Гарри, крепко зажмурившись. — Возьми себя в руки, чертова размазня.

Вырвав из книги страницу с колдографией, он аккуратно ее сложил и убрал в карман. В небе безжалостно сгущались серые тучи. Гарри дал себе еще пять минут передышки, а затем вернулся назад.


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри Поттер мухлевал.

Драко понятия не имел, как именно Поттеру это удавалось, но масштаб жульничества был просто колоссальным. Поттер не гнушался ни обманом, ни мошенничеством, ни грязными трюками. Другого объяснения, как Поттер со своей командой умудрялись вести со счетом пять-два в наземной игре в квоффл, быть попросту не могло.

Тьфу, уже шесть-два. Поттер победно вскрикнул, забросив квоффл в висевший в воздухе обруч с легкостью человека, который вырос за игрой в квиддич. Такого скорее можно было ожидать от Джинни Уизли, которая сейчас играла просто ужасно и только позорила гриффиндорскую команду школы.

— Да пошел ты, Поттер! — усмехнулась Джинни. — Давай, Малфой, разобьем этих жалких неудачников!

Драко бросился вперед, обойдя Луну (которая все время отвлекалась на местные растения) и Невилла (та же проблема, хотя он и был в команде Драко), и подбежал к кольцу соперников. Поттер словно вырос из-под земли. Выскочил как черт из табакерки, перегородив Драко дорогу, и встал прямо перед ним. Зеленые глаза Поттера ярко блестели. И он даже не запыхался, вот же мудак!

— Хочешь забить, Малфой? Давай, попробуй меня обойти! — Поттер с улыбкой ткнул себя в грудь. — Попытайся забить гол, давай! Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Драко вильнул влево, затем метнулся вправо, бросив квоффл прямо в цель. На какой-то ужасный момент ему показалось, что Рон сейчас перехватит мяч, но... нет, Драко попал.

— И как тебе? — крикнул Драко, обернувшись, чтобы насладиться своей блистательной победой над Поттером. — Это называется техника, Поттер. То, о чем ты вообще не слышал. Когда ты там узнал о квиддиче, только сегодня? Заметно по твоей подготовке! Вернее, ее отсутствию.

— Вообще-то без остальных игроков и полетов квиддич — просто смесь гандбола с регби и баскетболом, — сказала сидевшая в стороне Гермиона. На коленях она держала огромную книгу, а за игрой почти не следила. — Так что не думаю, что у тебя есть перед Гарри какое-то преимущество.

— Понятия не имею, что такое гандбол, да мне и наплевать, — сообщил Драко. — Знаю только то, что я — король квоффла. — Со всей силы дав пять Джинни, он показал Поттеру язык.

Поттер лишь фыркнул, отбросив со лба влажные волосы.

— Разбежался, Малфой! Забыл, что вы по-прежнему отстаете на три очка? — Смотреть на подтянутые руки Поттера было пыткой. А еще на длинную шею... черт, и зачем он так запрокидывал голову! Драко торопливо отвернулся.

— Малфой!

Он повернулся к Джинни.

— Все со мной нормально, — сказал Драко, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

— Ладно, — медленно протянула Джинни. — Я просто хотела передать тебе мяч. — Она кинула ему квоффл.

— Следующий раунд! — Рон хлопнул в ладоши, затем жестом подозвал всех к центру поля. — Гарри, хочешь сделать первую подачу?

Достав из кармана палочку, Поттер отлевитировал квоффл высоко в воздух. Все внимательно смотрели, как красный мяч взмыл в небо, кроме Драко — он не мог отвести взгляда от проклятого лица проклятого Поттера. От того, как сияли его чертовы глаза. Каким он выглядел счастливыми — всего лишь из-за паршивой игры в квиддич без метел на промозглом октябрьском ветру. Драко не понимал, как на Поттера вообще можно не смотреть. Такое чувство, что Поттер наложил на себя какие-нибудь притягивающие взгляд чары — и, честно говоря, Драко бы этому не удивился. Поттер ведь грязный бессовестный мошенник.

Поттер пустил квоффл в полет, и все тут же за ним бросились. Первой подбежала Луна, но выронила мяч. Джинни подхватила и помчалась к другому кольцу, однако Рон не дал ей забить. Дальше Драко стало плохо видно, но, судя по крику Рона, Джинни в отместку его укусила. За это Драко и выбрал ее к себе в команду.

Еще через два гола Луна куда-то ушла, а Невилл развалился на земле, громко жалуясь, что сейчас умрет. Оба Уизли, Поттер и Драко продолжали играть до последнего. Над их головами пролетела Хедвиг, сжимая в клюве мертвую мышь. Драко счел это хорошим предзнаменованием.

Джинни по совету Драко испробовала известный в Слизерине спортивный прием:

— Я знаю, кто на самом деле расплавил мамину пластинку Селестины Уорбек, — сказала она Рону, встав перед ним и не давая Поттеру передать ему квоффл. — И это были не Фред с Джорджем.

— Тоже мне, — фыркнул Рон, пытаясь ее обойти. — Мама же все равно не знает.

— А о порножурнале у тебя под кроватью мама тоже не знает?

Рон пораженно застыл, и им этого хватило: Поттер как раз бросил квоффл, а Джинни его поймала, тут же метнувшись к кольцу.

— Ха! Победа за нами! — Драко уже весь обливался потом и так устал, что готов был прямо на месте рухнуть на траву. Но все это не имело значения: его команда уверенно вырывалась вперед.

— Да, теперь вы проиграли с разницей не на два очка, а всего на одно, — заметил Поттер.

— С учетом того, как ты ужасно мухлюешь, это отличный результат.

Поттер широко развел руками:

— И как же я мухлюю?

— Еще не знаю, но выясню. И украду твою технику!

— Ты же вроде ратовал за честную игру?

— Да кого вообще заботит честность? Главное — победа, придурок!

— Отличная вышла игра! — прокричала Джинни, исполняя победный танец. Состоял он в основном из неприличных жестов, а в финале она еще и сильно ущипнула Рона за щеку.

Понемногу у них выработался распорядок дня. По утрам Драко проверял, как настаивались сушеные златоглазки, затем — если приходила его очередь — обучал Поттера магии. После обеда Джинни обычно предлагала во что-нибудь сыграть: от футбола, в котором Поттер оказался даже слишком хорош («Мы-то с помощью ног привыкли летать, а не пинать все подряд», — возмущался Рон после разгромного проигрыша), до игры в плюй-камни (хотя что бы там Невилл не говорил, спортом ее назвать было нельзя). И, конечно, испробовали все варианты наземного квиддича. Квиддич, в котором квоффл отбивают загонщики, квиддич с зачарованным камнем вместо снитча и даже квиддич, где квоффл катят по земле длинными палками. Насчет последнего Гермиона сказала, что маглы такое называют хоккеем, только мяч у них поменьше. Дни тянулись один за другим — скучные и обманчиво беззаботные. На ночных дежурствах Драко казалось, что он слышит волчий вой, но, может, это у него просто так шалили нервы.

К середине октября златоглазки наконец настоялись, а за ними и спорыш с пиявками. Палатка все это время оставалась на одном месте.

Поттер с головой ушел в обучение магии — зачастую буквально пропахивая этой головой землю. Он так наловчился в дуэлях, что все время побеждал Невилла и Луну, а один раз победил Гермиону, случайно подпалив ей туфли. Зелья его интересовали куда меньше, но Поттер все равно следил за тем, как Драко и Гермиона варили Оборотное. Они уже добавили в дымящееся варево шкуру бумсланга и рог двурога, достав их из таинственной сумки Гермионы. Драко не стал спрашивать, где Гермиона раздобыла ингредиенты: хотелось верить, что выкрала из школьных запасов. Разочарования Драко бы не вынес.

— Через пару недель будет готово, — уверенно сказала Гермиона, разглядывая пенившееся зелье.

Поттер зажал пальцами нос:

— И нам придется это выпить?

— О, если бы, Поттер. Нам придется это выпить после того, как мы туда добавим чужие волосы и ногти, — Драко ухмыльнулся при виде того, как Поттер скривился. — Да, это мерзко. Вот видишь, Грейнджер? Поттер со мной согласен. Это мерзко.

— Я же не говорил, что этого не сделаю, — упрямо произнес Поттер.

— Да, но все равно считаешь отвратительным. А Грейнджер слишком упертая и не хочет признавать такую важную деталь.

Гермиона осторожно понюхала зелье, затем еще раз сверилась с рецептом.

— Теперь надо помешать три раза против часовой стрелки. Драко, ты это уже сделал?

— Перестань сомневаться в моей компетентности, Грейнджер. Лучше поиздевайся вместе со мной над Поттером.

— Сто раз уже просила, чтобы ты звал меня Гермионой, — рассеянно ответила она, водя пальцем по странице «Сильнодействующих зелий». — Надеюсь, златоглазки настоялись как надо.

— Какая же она зануда, — сообщил Драко Поттеру.

В тот день, когда Оборотное зелье сварилось, Гермиона созвала за кухонным столом совещание. Шестеро за стол кое-как втиснуться могли, семеро — уже не очень, но Гермионе было не до таких мелочей. Драко уже уяснил, что Гермионе всегда нужно видеть впереди конкретную цель — и ее явно пугало, что проект «Оборотное зелье» близился к завершению. Ну, зато с одной задачей они справились.

— Маскировка, — начала Гермиона. Наверное, будь у нее школьная доска, Гермиона бы жирно подчеркнула на ней это слово. — Образцы нам понадобятся разные. Конечно, слишком много их ни к чему — возможно, нам придется превращаться в кого-то конкретного. Но чем больше выбор, тем лучше.

— А откуда мы возьмем частицы других людей? — Невилл сморщил нос. — Мы ведь не станем... кататься на городском автобусе и подбирать чьи-нибудь волосы?

— О таком я тоже думала, — беззаботно заявила Гермиона. — Но мне пришло в голову кое-что получше. Университеты! В общежитиях мы как раз смешаемся с толпой. И там есть общие ванные комнаты! Расчески, обрезки ногтей, всякие средства для пилинга — видите, как все просто!

— Грейнджер, — спокойно произнес Драко, — не пойми меня неправильно, но такой сильный интерес серьезно пугает. Обрезки ногтей?

— Согласно статистике, они не такие уж и негигиеничные, если сравнить... да с чем угодно. Везде частицы фекалий, Драко, — Гермиона улыбнулась, словно лишь мило пошутила. — Так вот...

— Так вот? — Драко откинулся назад на стуле. — Гермиона, ты наш одержимый лидер, и я уважаю твой автократический стиль. Но обрезки ногтей? Фекалии? Да ты с метлы упала!

— Ну хорошо, не ищи тогда обрезки ногтей! — Гермиона повернулась к остальным. — А ты, Гарри, как раз сможешь попрактиковаться в поисковых заклинаниях!

— Кажется, все остальные попрактикуются скорее в магловедении, — протянул Рон. — Но да, наверное, это сработает.

— Мы должны быть очень осторожны, — добавила Луна, глядя на всех огромными глазами. — Никогда не знаешь, кем может замаскироваться старая карга.

— Ой, а я хочу замаскироваться старой каргой, — сказала Джинни. — Буду теперь только их и искать.

— Ты что, Джинни! Если принять облик карги под Оборотным, то превратиться обратно уже нельзя — их бородавки лишают разума. — Луна еще сильнее выпятила глаза. — Хотя папа говорит, карги чаще всего куда счастливее обычных ведьм и волшебников.

Гермиона удивленно взглянула на Луну:

— Это... отчасти даже верно. Карги — не люди, поэтому снять эффект Оборотного зелья будет непросто, но... бородавки тут не при чем, Луна.

— Нет, не может быть. Именно из-за бородавок их и не считают людьми, — мирно ответила Луна.

— Бородавок, совершенно другой анатомии и поедания детей.

— Волшебники и ведьмы иногда слишком уж всех осуждают.

Пока Луна и Гермиона спорили о каргах, Поттер наклонился к Драко и шепнул на ухо:

— У них это обычно надолго?

Драко с трудом подавил дрожь от того, что Поттер так близко.

— Пока их кто-нибудь не остановит. Пару месяцев назад Гермиона часа три пыталась убедить Луну, что бундящих шиц не существует. Не получилось, конечно.

— Ну понятно. Извините! — громко сказал Поттер. Все замолчали так резко, как будто он наложил «Силенцио». — Какая у нас конечная цель?

— Ну, теперь у нас готово Оборотное зелье и...

Поттер покачал головой:

— Нет, это я понял. Примем чужой облик, отлично. А что потом? Какая у нас конечная цель?

Драко посмотрел на Гермиону. Все остальные, как он заметил, тоже посмотрели на Гермиону. Пару раз моргнув, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, затем откашлялась и снова замолчала.

— Или... — Поттер нахмурился. — Или вашей конечной целью было найти меня. А теперь, когда я с вами, вы хотите пустить все на самотек. Учить меня поджигать кусты и надеяться на лучшее.

— Нет, — тут же запротестовала Гермиона, — ты не был конечной целью. Не обязательно. Просто... это все так непредсказуемо.

— Не вижу ничего непредсказуемого, — возразил Поттер. — Есть целая толпа Пожирателей смерти, марионеточное правительство и лорд Волде... извините, злой и могущественный ублюдок, которого вы все так боитесь. Ясное дело, наш следующий план — ну, знаете, с ними покончить.

— В разговорах о Том-кого-нельзя-назвать без эвфемизмов не обойтись, — сказала Луна. — Но мне кажется, лучше уточнить, что ты планируешь эту толпу именно убить. А не, скажем, перевезти в Сибирь или оставить в Гренландии без палочки.

Джинни подалась вперед, поставив локти на стол:

— Как?

Поттер уставился на нее:

— Как нам оставить их в Гренландии?

— Нет, — терпеливо ответила Джинни, — как нам их найти, чтобы убить.

Рон посмотрел на сестру так, словно у нее выросла вторая голова. Или, точнее, словно у нее выросла вторая голова, хотя в детстве врачи уверяли, что шансов на это почти нет. И теперь Рон очень удивился, увидев, как Джинни с двумя головами сидит напротив него за кухонным столом.

— Кое-кто из нас знает, где они, — Поттер взглянул на Драко. — Знаешь ведь?

Драко догадывался, что Поттер не идиот — по крайней мере, не полный. Но уж точно не ожидал, что Поттер так много поймет. О Малфой-мэноре он ведь знать не мог? Или Гермиона ему рассказала? Что Гермиона вообще ему рассказала? Драко захотелось перемотать назад время и стереть Гермионе воспоминания обо всех своих поступках. И вернуться в настоящее с чистой репутацией, чтобы не пришлось выдерживать цепкий взгляд Поттера. Его глаза просто не должны быть такого цвета!

— Можно для этого и воспользоваться Оборотным зельем, — неожиданно подал голос Рон. — В Малфой-мэноре или где у них там штаб. Пробраться туда. Всех перебить.

Невиллу, кажется, явно стало не по себе:

— Слушайте, не хочу вас отговаривать... Но не уверен, что меня особо привлекают убийства. Да и мы все-таки подростки. А они — Пожиратели Смерти. Как мы вообще выживем?

— Мы и не выживем, — мрачно заметила Гермиона. — Я согласна, риск слишком велик. Ясное дело, мы не можем просто вломиться куда-нибудь и начать убивать.

— Постойте, — Поттер нахмурился, — разве вы не для этого меня чуть ли не похитили? И стали обучать магии, чтобы я смог убить Волде... Вы-знаете-кого? То есть вы почему-то решили, что раз уж я победил его еще младенцем, то смогу победить снова? И в этом весь ваш грандиозный план?

Все дружно начали отнекиваться. Драко промолчал, так как его ответом стало бы: «Да, разумеется. Только я ожидал, мы скорее найдем твой труп».

— Мы знали, что ты жив и в опасности, — серьезно сказала Гермиона. — Не могли же мы не прийти на помощь! Ты должен был с нами учиться, но пропал, и мы знали... Ну, мы знали, что кому-то придется тебя найти. Так почему бы не нам?

— А если уж вы меня найдете, то я отлично подойду на роль спасителя мира? — Поттер явно не проникся даже самым сочувственным и умоляющим тоном Гермионы.

— Только если сам захочешь, — добавил Рон.

Поттер усмехнулся:

— Только если сам захочу?

— То есть, ну конечно, мы об этом думали, — признал Рон. — Ты же Гарри Поттер! Кто бы об этом не подумал? Но на спасательную миссию мы отправились ради другого — а это была именно спасательная миссия, между прочим. Вспомни, как быстро Пожиратели смерти нашли тебя в Лондоне! Да, мы не идиоты и отлично осознаем, что ты можешь помочь все исправить. Приятель, наш мир в полной жопе. Даже в дырке от жопы, причем в чертовски огромной. Извини, Гермиона, но ты ведь меня понимаешь. Мы хотели не дать Пожирателям смерти тебя прикончить. Ну и вернуть в магический мир. И все мы очень хотим его спасти. Если хочешь уйти, пожалуйста. Выбора тебе особо не дали, и это нечестно. Так что если хочешь уйти, все в порядке. Мы справимся и сами, если придется.

Поттер заметно расслабился, опустив плечи:

— Я не говорил, что хочу уйти.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Рон.

— Вот и хорошо, — повторил Поттер. Затем, ни с того ни с сего, они друг другу заулыбались. Выглядело странно. Драко списал это на то, что оба слишком часто попадали в одну и ту же команду в квиддиче.

Гермиона посмотрела на Рона и Поттера. Когда ни один из них дальше не заговорил, она неловко откашлялась.

— Гарри и Рон предлагают очень рискованный план. Думаю, лучше замахнуться на что-нибудь поменьше — не на целое логово Пожирателей смерти, а на пару важных фигур. Скажем, чиновники министерства под Империусом или под контролем Пожирателей смерти... Тогда мы сможем хорошенько расшатать марионеточное правительство.

Весь их напряженный конфликт Гермиона проигнорировала — ну прямо классический прием чистокровных. Драко даже захотелось поблагодарить ее и поздравить, но так он только снова напомнит о недавнем конфликте. Еще одного приступа откровенности Драко не переживет.

— А что насчет прессы? — Луна склонила голову набок. — Есть ведь способ всем сообщить, что происходит на самом деле.

— Ты о «Придире»? — неверяще спросил Рон.

— Наверное. Думаю, если попросить, папа нам поможет. Только тогда ему придется сбежать вместе с нами — Пожиратели смерти таким статьям вряд ли обрадуются. Свободная кровать здесь есть, так что место ему найдется. Хотя папа не очень ладит с большими компаниями. — Луна задумчиво подняла взгляд в потолок. — Или мы можем пробраться в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка», пока там печатают номер. Распечатать свой вариант газеты или вставить несколько страниц в обычный. И всем тогда его доставят.

— Партизанская война, — пробормотал Драко, вспомнив книгу о восстаниях гоблинов, которую отец подарил ему на тринадцатилетие. Отец, наверное, этим подарком хотел подчеркнуть, как важно применять силу, но Драко тогда больше всего впечатлил харизматичный лидер гоблинов. — В ней всегда надо делать ставку на поддержку народа. И если у нас получится распространить информацию, то сопротивлению не помешает лидер... — Драко взглянул на Поттера. Да уж, такой лидер сопротивлению не помешает. На листовки с ним хотя бы смотреть будет приятно. Одни только глаза дадут Поттеру огромное преимущество.

Гермиона медленно кивнула. В ее глазах снова появился фанатичный блеск: Гермиона поставила перед собой новую цель.

— Я поняла, о чем ты. Надо всех оповестить о восстании.

— Мне все-таки кажется, что нам пора перейти к реальным действиям, — сообщила Джинни. — Сообщить о революции — здорово, конечно, но Пожиратели смерти ведь убивают целые семьи. По всей стране. Просто для развлечения. По-моему, справедливо будет убивать их в ответ.

— Или хотя бы отобрать у них палочки и стереть память, — обманчиво невинным голосом предложила Луна. Драко так и знал. Под внешностью воздушной феи скрывалась настоящая виверна — разве что малость мечтательная.

Невилл посмотрел на Луну так, словно она самолично разбила его мечты. Но он, похоже, быстро смирился — как будто мечты уже и так были разбиты.

— И чем это лучше?

— Меньше крови? — предположил Драко. Хотя сам он считал, так только хуже.

— Детали можно обсудить и потом, — сказала Гермиона, и от одного ее взгляда все разговоры смолкли. — Сейчас важно выбрать план действий.

— Давайте начнем с прессы, — заявил Рон. — Больно это признавать, но Малфой прав. Надо рассказать людям, что готовится сопротивление, и тогда уже решать дальше.

— Откуда нам знать, может, групп сопротивления еще целая куча, — заметил Поттер. — Я скорее удивлюсь, если их нет.

Драко пожал плечами:

— Ну, если они и существуют, с рекламой у них явно не очень.

— Да все узнаем, как только опубликуем свою крутую статью, — заявила Джинни. Взгляд у нее все еще был слегка пугающий.

— Отлично, — Гермиона хлопнула в ладоши. Лицо у нее буквально светилось от предвкушения. Драко прямо представил, как в голове у нее сейчас вырисовываются сплошные графики и схемы. — Тогда обеспечим себе маскировку и приступим.

***

Разложив на кухонном столе карту со списком университетов, Гарри и Гермиона зашептались, обмениваясь репликами в стиле «здесь у всех наверняка будут отдельные комнаты» и «в этом я не был, но слышал, там учатся сплошные придурки». Оказалось, родители Гермионы вот уже пару лет как показывали ей брошюры магловских университетов, чтобы она рассмотрела разные варианты. Гарри в университет поступать никогда не собирался — знал, что сбежит от Дурслей еще до получения аттестата, — но кое-что о высшем образовании все же слышал.

Через два дня они собрали палатку и аппарировали, оказавшись на неухоженной лужайке с жухлой травой. И прямо перед серым, отвратительным на вид зданием библиотеки. Наверное, какие-нибудь другие корпусы университета выглядели более живописно, но архитекторы шестидесятых, подумал Гарри, как будто специально решили создать каких-то страшилищ.

— Много времени это занять не должно. Единственная проблема, — Гермиона беспокойно поморщилась, — у нас нет карты университета.

— Где-то здесь должна быть. — Невилл огляделся, будто карта могла появиться прямо из воздуха. Может, в магических местах так и было.

Гермиона расправила плечи, словно готовый отдавать приказы генерал:

— Наверное. Давайте разделимся и поищем. Встречаемся здесь же через два часа.

Джинни, Невилл и Луна пошли налево, Гермиона и Рон — направо. Гарри взглянул на Малфоя:

— Зайдем в библиотеку или двинемся дальше?

— Да я и близко не подойду к этому уродству, — ужаснулся Малфой.

— Хоть в чем-то я с тобой согласен, — Гарри покосился на серое здание. — Как-то даже не по себе. Ну пошли.

С собой они взяли портфели с учебниками, чтобы не выделяться. Малфой снова был с длинными волосами и в джинсах, а на шрам Гарри наложили столько скрывающих чар, что лоб даже начал чесаться. На голову Гарри еще и напялили кепку — как вишенку на торте, чтобы Гарри точно никто не узнал. Шли они с Малфоем молча и друг на друга даже не смотрели. Почти все остальные здания оказались такими же серыми или кирпичными глыбами, только один раз им встретилось красивое готическое сооружение. Наконец оба вышли к автостоянке и небольшому парку. Малфой, кажется, слегка запаниковал.

— Да что это за громадина такая? — он вытянул шею, вглядываясь туда, откуда они пришли.

Гарри вспомнил Косой переулок — кажется, самый центр британского магического мира. Территория старой школы Гарри и то занимала больше места.

— Давай лучше проследим за кем-нибудь, кто выглядит уставшим, — сказал Гарри.

Минут десять прослонявшись за девушкой с измученным выражением лица и огромными синяками под глазами, они наконец подошли к ряду одинаковых кирпичных зданий.

— Повторяй за мной, — пробормотал Гарри и, ускорив шаг, оказался прямо за девушкой у входа в здание. Поймав дверь, Гарри скучающе уставился на наручные часы, стараясь придать себе деловой вид.

Девушка исчезла, взбежав по лестнице, а Гарри провел Малфоя дальше по коридору. Совсем скоро они обнаружили обшарпанную, но относительно чистую общую ванную — к счастью, пустую.

Сморщив нос, Малфой осторожно вытянул с чьей-то расчески длинный светлый волос и убрал в фиал. Гарри же нашел в раковине целую уйму волос: наверное, кто-то брился. Мерзко, конечно, видеть после кого-то в общей ванной такой бардак, но им это сейчас только на руку. Быстро и молча обыскав ванную, они оттуда вышли и все так же невозмутимо поднялись на следующий этаж. Здесь улов был уже не таким впечатляющим, но оба все равно разжились кучей материала для чужих личин.

— Чувствую себя грязным, — страдальчески произнес Малфой, — и униженным. Почему мы не поступили как все приличные люди — не оглушили пару человек и сами не отрезали у них волосы?

— Приличные люди, — скептически повторил Гарри. — Да уж, сразу видно, какой ты приличный.

Затем они прошли по обшарпанной лестнице на третий этаж — где, судя по запаху, кто-то выращивал целые плантации травки. Ванная была не лучше. Малфой чуть ли не поэму сочинил о плачевном состоянии душевой кабинки, но волос Гарри собрал полно и остался очень доволен.

— Ну вот, — сказал Гарри, выйдя из ванной. — Думаю, с первого этажа можно пройти и в соседнее общежитие.

— Эй! — к ним подбежал высокий мальчишка в огромной футболке. — Вы к кому? Могу вам помочь. Я здесь всех знаю! Давайте, испытайте меня.

Краем глаза Гарри заметил, что Малфой побледнел, но сам не спешил поддаваться панике. В конце концов, Гарри уже десятки раз лгал, чтобы бесплатно зайти в пабах в туалет.

— Мы ищем, э-э... Марка, — нашелся Гарри.

— Марка? — мальчишка прищурился. — Такой здоровяк с писклявым голосом?

— Он самый, — кивнул Гарри, благодаря несуществующего бога и частые имена.

— Да, Марк, — слабо отозвался Малфой. — Маркус. Отличный друг. С ним так весело! И представляешь, никогда не оставляет в уборной после себя грязь. Все потому, что из хорошего рода.

Гарри толкнул Малфоя локтем в костлявые ребра. К счастью, мальчишка пропустил реплику Малфоя мимо ушей:

— Ой, понятия не имею, где он. Последний раз видел Марка вчера вечером — его стошнило на моего приятеля Беверса, а потом он разрыдался из-за того, что уронил кебаб в унитаз. Типичный Марк! Я Мартин, кстати. Вы тоже первокурсники?

— Э-э, да, первокурсники, — Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя, который выглядел совсем сбитым с толку. — Именно так. Я Гарри. А это, э-э, Дейв.

Малфой наступил Гарри прямо на большой палец. Вежливая улыбка Гарри, наверное, стала похожа на кошмарный оскал.

— Круто, приятель, круто, — Мартин начал неловко переминаться с ноги на ногу. — Что изучаете?

Сглотнув, Гарри попытался придать себе дружелюбный вид:

— Я изучаю, э-э, науку о спорте. А Дейв... классику. Он просто фанат латыни, черт знает почему.

— Hic manebimus optime, — Малфой криво улыбнулся. — Капелька латинского юмора. Не представляю даже, где мне эта латынь вообще пригодится в будущем. Но буду стоять на своем! Не отступлюсь от латыни, несмотря на все трудности.

— Хм, — Мартин странно на Малфоя покосился, — я изучаю географию. Слушайте, я пью уже часов с одиннадцати утра, а сейчас должен идти на встречу сраного клуба киноманов, не верится даже... Так вы, ребята, сегодня вечером придете?

— Наверное, — протянул Гарри.

— Чтобы мы и не пришли? — восторженно протянул Малфой.

— Класс! Мы с ребятами пойдем в паб — там сегодня скидка на выпивку. Может, увидимся. Должно быть весело! — Мартин так сильно хлопнул Гарри по плечу, что он покачнулся. — Если увижу Марка, передам, что вы заходили.

— Спасибо, приятель! — Малфой хлопнул Мартина по плечу с таким видом, будто только что освоил традиционный прощальный жест всех студентов. «Приятель» он сказал таким тоном, словно это какой-то сложный термин и за его знание Малфою повысят итоговую оценку.

Еще раз странно покосившись на Малфоя, Мартин исчез в коридоре, таща за собой ящик «Strongbow» величиной с хорошего лабрадора.

— Малфой, под прикрытием ты хуже всех в мире, — фыркнул Гарри.

Малфой потер подбородок и уставился на Гарри так, словно его несправедливо оклеветали. Похоже, это его любимое выражение лица.

— Этот человек будто говорил на иностранном языке, Поттер. Кебаб. Первокурсники. Киноклуб! Я импровизировал. И прекрасно справился.

— Ай, заткнись, Дейв.

— Тебе надо было сказать, что тебя зовут Арчибальд, — проворчал Малфой. — Так было бы честнее.

— Арчибальд слишком запоминается. Как и Драко — чертовски странное имя, кстати! Нам бы пришлось еще минут десять объяснять, что твои родители фанатеют от созвездий, и этот Мартин так быстро бы не ушел.

Малфой удивленно взглянул на Гарри:

— Ты знаешь, откуда мое имя?

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Вообще-то я не полный идиот.

— Я знаю, что ты не полный идиот, — Малфой сложил руки на груди. Оба медленно направились по коридору к лестнице. — Просто... Маглы ведь обычно не изучают Астрономию?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— В детстве я увлекался космосом.

Не к чему было объяснять, что ему приходилось кучу времени прятаться в библиотеке. И тем более не стоило рассказывать, как он фанател по «Звездным войнам» и мечтал, что Дурсли как-нибудь сорвутся на машине с обрыва, а Гарри поймает «Тысячелетний сокол», как Люка. И унесет в жизнь, полную приключений. С галактической империей, которую надо спасать.

— Малфои чаще всего выбирают римские имена, — продолжил Малфой. — Это моя мать настояла на Драко — в ее семье детей всегда называли в честь созвездий. Наверное, она чувствовала себя лишней: у нее имя было обычное. Еще она рассказывала, двоюродный брат ее все время дразнил. Говорил, с таким именем она наверняка бастард. Кто-нибудь из Браунов. Они всегда дают детям цветочные имена.

— А как ее зовут?

Малфой склонил голову, отводя взгляд.

— Нарцисса, — сказал он, — ее звали Нарцисса.

Гарри замер, занеся ногу над ступенькой.

— Звали?

— Год назад она умерла. — Больше ничего не объясняя, Малфой распахнул дверь и вышел на улицу. — Так где мы встречаемся с нашей разнопестрой командой?

— Обычно говорят «разношерстная команда», — поправил Гарри, пытаясь сориентироваться. Вышли они через другой выход, и Гарри не сразу понял, куда дальше идти. — У библиотеки, забыл?

— А, точно, у того жуткого архитектурного монстра. Помню, помню. Хотя лучше бы забыл.

Они пошли обратно, обходя кирпичные здания и компании студентов. Гарри взглянул на Малфоя, который решительно шагал вперед, будто отлично знал дорогу. Только каждые пятнадцать футов останавливался и проверял, идет ли за ним Гарри.

— Как твоя мама умерла?

Малфой оглянулся, мгновенно нахмурившись:

— Хорошим манерам тебя не учили?

— Нет, — честно сказал Гарри.

— Открою тогда тайну. Смерть родителей — не самая удачная тема для разговора.

— Э-э, — протянул Гарри, — вы со мной об этом сразу же заговорили.

— А, — сказал Малфой. Чуть дернул уголком рта, а уши у него слегка покраснели под длинными волосами. — Извини.

— Кажется, я сейчас впервые слышу, чтобы ты извинялся.

— И больше не услышишь, — пообещал Малфой. — Мне самому стыдно. Ужасная оплошность. Если бы мог, я бы извинился за извинение.

Подавив улыбку, Гарри ускорил шаг. Малфой все время вел их вправо — хотя надо налево.

Когда они наконец подошли к ужасной библиотеке, Луна, Невилл и Джинни уже сидели на траве, скрестив ноги и болтая о какой-то потрясающей идее — суть Гарри так и не уловил. Минут через десять вернулись Гермиона с Роном. Еще минут пять они делились успехами, затем Джинни решительно откашлялась.

— Слушайте, — начала она, — мы с Невиллом и Луной тут подумали, что здорово было бы сходить в паб. Ну, знаете, отпраздновать там.

Гермиона сдвинула брови:

— В паб?

— Или в ночной клуб, — добавила Луна.

Малфой потрясенно выдохнул.

— В какой-нибудь небольшой, — уточнил Невилл, — тихий ночной клуб. Или в паб. Что-то такое.

— Ночной клуб, — безжизненно повторила Гермиона. — Вы совсем рехнулись?

— Могли бы как раз опробовать новое Оборотное зелье, — предложила Джинни, заманчиво ей подмигнув.

— Ну нет, без вариантов, — возразил Рон. — Мы ведь взяли волосы у людей из этого же городка. И, скорее всего, выберем один и тот же паб. Да этим мы просто напросимся на неприятности!

— Вот именно, — Гермиона благодарно посмотрела на Рона. — Бога ради, вы же не на каникулах!

— Ну перестаньте, мы же под маскировкой! — Джинни демонстративно дернула себя за темный хвост. — И там будет полно маглов. Разве ты не сама говорила, что скрываться лучше всего в людных местах?

— Разве что по принципу иголки в стоге сена, — заспорила Гермиона. — И уж точно не тогда, если мы напьемся и потеряем бдительность! Ну правда, Джинни, пораскинь мозгами.

— Но не можем же мы все время быть начеку, Гермиона! Ты здесь видишь какую-нибудь угрозу? — Джинни широко развела руки в стороны. — Слушай, сейчас мы в порядке. Но это сейчас, а завтра уже можем умереть. Разве нельзя просто... — Джинни перевела дыхание, явно осознавая, что собирается сказать ужасную банальность: — Жить настоящим?

— Завтра мы можем умереть из-за того, что делаем сейчас, — прошипела Гермиона. — Не стоит из-за настоящего так рисковать.

— Я тоже против жизни настоящим, Гермиона, — согласился Малфой. — Настоящее сильно переоценено. Меня больше интересуют более долгие сроки. Вся жизнь, например.

— Ничего оно не переоценено, — нахмурилась Джинни.

— А мне кажется, расслабиться нам не помешает, — сказал Невилл. — Да и, знаете, я еще ни разу не был в магловском пабе.

— Невилл, я на первой же встрече отвел тебя в паб, — заметил Гарри.

— Это не считается! — запротестовал Невилл. — Я толком ничего не рассмотрел! Думал, э-э, вообще о другом. Впервые встретил Гарри Поттера, вот и отвлекся.

Сощурившись, Гарри покачал головой:

— Ты вообще о чем?

— Все хорошо, Гарри. Теперь он уже видит в тебе человека, — Луна мягко похлопала его по плечу.

Джинни же сдаваться не собиралась:

— Гермиона, если мы скоро не выпустим пар, то грянет взрыв. И огромный!

— Ну, остальные ведь эту идею не поддерживают, — Гермиона умоляюще на всех посмотрела.

— Я точно против, — сказал Малфой. — По мне нам лучше вернуться в глушь и умирать от скуки в палатке. Было же так здорово! Снова сыграем в плюй-камни, а Лонгботтом выйдет из себя и все вокруг разнесет... Хм, если подумать, не так уж я и против похода в паб.

— Это ужасно глупо, — признался Гарри, — но в то же время так заманчиво.

— Может, просто посмотрим, что здесь за пабы? Посидим пару часов, а потом уйдем. Мы будем осторожны, Гермиона. — Рон обнял ее за плечо. — Нам и правда нужно расслабиться, и я... вот, я не буду пить. Как тебе? Если вдруг придется сбежать, смогу быстро нас оттуда аппарировать.

— При последней аппарации ты расщепился, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. Затем поджала губы. — Это так безрассудно. Если нас всех убьют, учтите, я вам говорила. Запомнили?

***

Через час они сидели в темном прокуренном пабе, и Джинни с наслаждением выбирала себе самый красочный коктейль в меню. Драко заказал то же самое, что и Гермиона — какой-то сидр. В магловских напитках он совсем не разбирался. Не хватало еще нарушить Статут, заказав себе какую-нибудь горную воду.

— Это и правда ужасная идея, — заявила Гермиона, но она уже слегка улыбалась.

— Остановка первая — паб. Остановка вторая — свержение правительства, — объявил Рон.

— Последний напиток, потом начинаем революцию, — кивнула Джинни. И подняла вверх огромное розовое мартини, которое еще и дымилось. Луна умудрилась найти коктейль с таким количеством фруктов, что за ними почти не было видно бокала. Невилл взял простое пиво и рассматривал его с таким интересом, что не замечал ничего вокруг.

В пабе было полно студентов, и вскоре между их компанией встряла целая толпа галдящих маглов. Драко с Поттером почему-то очутились справа от этих жертв тестостерона, а Гермиона и остальные — слева. Теперь приходилось вытягивать голову, чтобы их увидеть.

— Эй, Гарри!

Слегка побледнев, Поттер завертел головой. Это оказался Жуткий Мартин вместе с четырьмя чуть ли не идентичными своими копиями.

— Эй, ребята, вы только гляньте, кто это! Гар-р-р! Дейви-о-о!

— Что он говорит? — вполголоса спросил Драко.

— Наши имена, — объяснил Поттер. — Привет, Мартин!

Жуткий Мартин обменялся с Поттером серией каких-то странных ударов кулаком. Драко усиленно вцепился в сидр: лишь бы занять руки, чтобы никто не принялся бить его или трясти.

— Пацаны, я встретил этих двоих в общежитии. Они искали Марка.

Один из Мартинов активно закивал:

— Марка! Ну конечно.

— Это так типично, — добавил еще один Мартин.

Настоящий Мартин сиял так, словно Драко и Поттер — его лучшие друзья во всем мире. И слегка пошатывался, то и дело расплескивая из стакана пиво.

— О, ребята, вы видели, как мы разделали итальянцев? Теперь участвуем в чемпионате мира! Мы прошли отбор, пацаны!

Мартин взмахнул рукой, чуть не пролив пиво Драко на туфли.

— Англия никогда не побеждает в чемпионате мира, — Поттер ловко уклонился от брызг пива. — Ну ладно, один раз мы выиграли, но это было в шестидесятых. Все тогда плотно сидели на наркотиках.

— Не загадывай, — радостно протянул Мартин, расплескав еще больше пива. — «Евровидение» мы тоже никогда не выигрываем, но в этом году получили первое место! Потрясающе! И невероятно. Любовь излучает чертов свет, чувак!

Поттер внимательно на него посмотрел:

— Мартин, да у тебя талант.

— Спасибо, приятель! — Мартин отсалютовал Поттеру стаканом. Пена попала ему на рукав, но Мартин, кажется, даже не заметил. — Кстати, за кого ты болеешь?

Драко кое-как сдержался от ответа «за „Уимбурнские Осы”», решив вместо этого выпить. Да уж, если и дальше так избегать разговора, сидр уже совсем скоро закончится.

— За «Арсенал», — сказал Поттер.

Мартин переглянулся с одним из друзей, потом заговорщицки наклонился вперед:

— Давай-ка начистоту, приятель. Ты натурально за «Арсенал»? Или просто решил примазаться к их славе?

Поттер даже не пошевелился, хотя Мартин нагло вторгся в его личное пространство.

— С натуральностью — это не ко мне. И я правда за «Арсенал».

Мартин пошатнулся на ровном месте и быстро заморгал, словно не мог понять английскую речь.

— Не к тебе... Ну а ты, Дейв? — Мартин пьяно ткнул пальцем Драко в грудь.

В ушах у Драко зашумело.

— Э-э, — начал он, пытаясь вспомнить хоть один магловский город. — Мне нравится... Абердин. — Драко торопливо допил остатки сидра, чтобы ничего больше не уточнять. Дальше вообще объяснять нужно? Раз Поттер в подробности не вдавался, то, наверное, и так все нормально. Абердин! Замечательный город. Драко абсолютно ему предан. Слава Абердину!

Мартин сощурился:

— Ты шотландец? Нет. Нет ведь? Акцента у тебя нет, Дейв.

— Он из шотландских аристократов, — объяснил Поттер, тыкая костлявым локтем Драко в бок. Он все время так делал. Драко пора уже подать официальную жалобу.

Один из друзей Мартина присвистнул.

— Мерзость какая. Ты живешь в замке? А королеву знаешь? Может, еще и охотился с ней вместе в Балморале?

— Скажу тебе по секрету, друг Мартина, — произнес Драко, — королева очень эксцентрична. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Не понимаю, — ответил друг Мартина. — Что значит «эксцентрична»?

— Ой, смотрите, это же Джинни! — крикнул Поттер, явно притворившись, что видит ее в толпе. — Надо тогда к ней подойти. Рад был увидеться, Мартин!

Мартин лихорадочно закивал, будто наглотавшийся пива китайский болванчик.

— Передавай привет Марку, если его встретишь. Мы потом пойдем в ночной клуб, там тоже скидки на выпивку. Подходите, если захотите увидеться. Должно быть весело!

— Э-э... да, обязательно, — уклончиво промычал Поттер, уже оттаскивая Драко в сторону. — Тогда увидимся!

— Дейви-о-о, — протянул Драко, когда они наконец потеряли в толпе Мартина и Мартиноклонов. — Меня они ведь не назовут Драко-о? Вряд ли — так получится многовато гласных. Или назовут? Едва ли их смутит обилие гласных, Поттер.

— Решил примазаться к славе «Арсенала», — проворчал Поттер, даже не слушая Драко, и занял свободный столик. — Рано еще так говорить. Шансы у нас, конечно, неплохие, но так же и сглазить можно. Понятное дело, я надеюсь на лучшее и думаю, что мы пройдем, но...

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — сказал Драко, вытирая стул, прежде чем подвергнуть свои брюки этому страшному испытанию, — но я болею за главных соперников твоей команды и ненавижу все, что с ней связано. Ты только скажи, как называется команда соперников, и я брошусь покупать их атрибутику.

Повернувшись к Драко, Поттер громко и радостно рассмеялся:

— Абердин, подумать только! Ну ты и придурок. Это серьезно первое, что пришло тебе в голову? Абердин?

Наверное, все дело было в лице Поттера, когда с него сходило угрюмое выражение. Иногда Поттер колдовал — или выигрывал в глупой выдуманной игре, или смеялся над ужасными шутками Уизли, — и с его лица исчезало недоверие. Глаза ярко горели, на губах появлялась открытая улыбка — Поттер выглядел совсем юным и счастливым. И Драко каждый раз хотелось закрыть руками лицо Поттера. Приказать всем в мире отвернуться. Сказать Поттеру, чтобы он ни на кого так не смотрел. И что хуже всего — Поттер, кажется, даже не представлял, как сейчас выглядел.

— В чем дело? — Поттер все так же радостно и открыто глядел ему в глаза. — Что ты на меня так смотришь?

— У тебя что-то на лице, — сообщил Драко.

— Что?

Драко поднял взгляд к потолку, словно надеясь увидеть там ответ.

— Оптимизм, наверное.

— Что, прости?

— Э-э, грязь, — уже громче ответил Драко. — Вот тут, на правой щеке.

На щеке Поттера и правда было какое-то пятно. Он неуклюже попытался его стереть. У Драко даже пальцы зачесались, как хотелось вытереть все самому, но он не убрал их с липкого стола.

— Теперь все?

— Нет, — пробормотал Драко. Боже, в детстве Поттер тоже так на всех смотрел? У Драко перехватило дыхание. Мерлин, как это ужасно. Драко надо как следует надавать себе по щекам, пока он совсем не потерял голову.

— Нет?

— Все у тебя с лицом нормально, Поттер, — произнес Драко, — а мне нужно еще выпить. Что-нибудь, что разъедает краску. И опьяняет так, чтобы я уже секунд через пятнадцать не смог держаться на ногах. Уверен, маглы наверняка придумали какую-нибудь мерзкую отраву с таким эффектом.

— Тебе повезло, у них как раз есть коктейль вечера, — Поттер указал на большую доску с меню.

Драко прищурился:

— Что за «змеиный укус»?

— О, скоро ты узнаешь, — Поттер встал, — и надолго запомнишь. Думаю, тебя даже стошнит.

— Отлично! — отозвался Драко, но Поттер уже отошел.

— Как дела? — Невилл уселся с ним рядом. Невилл тоже мило выглядел. Почему Драко не хотелось вырвать себе глаза при каждом взгляде на него? Жизнь такая странная.

— Скоро напьюсь так сильно, что забуду свое имя, — заявил Драко.

— Вы с Гарри не ладите? — Невилл сочувственно сморщил лоб. — Он, конечно, слегка раздражительный, но он ведь через многое прошел. Гарри все же особенный.

— Невилл, Поттер не особенный. Поттер — всего лишь очкастый придурок с трагическим прошлым. В этом пабе таких Поттеров, наверное, с десяток. — Драко оглядел помещение. — Вернее, его магловских версий. А трагедия их в том, что они трагически лишены магии. Поттер не особенный, он всего лишь... какой-то там мальчишка, который случайно прославился.

— Ну не знаю, — протянул Невилл, — я бы так не смог.

— Младенцем победить Темного лорда? — Драко резко рассмеялся. — Невилл, Поттер ведь не какое-нибудь там волшебное дарование. Тогда явно повлияло что-то еще. Или кто-то. Не может же он быть бессмертным.

— Кто бессмертный? — вернулся Поттер, неся поднос со стаканами. В одном угрожающе пенилось что-то красновато-фиолетовое.

— Ты, — сказал Невилл. — Можно мне этот? — Поттер передал ему стакан, и Невилл с опаской поглядел на коктейль.

— Гриффиндорцы с вашего курса какие-то до странного непьющие, а? В жизни не видел столько гриффиндорцев, которых ни разу не тошнило своими внутренностями.

— У нас же Гермиона староста, — заметил Невилл. Это и правда все объясняло. — Ой, гадость какая. Как неразбавленная рябиновка. — Он довольно сощурился.

— А эти ваши факультеты... — многозначительно начал Поттер.

— Слизерин, Гриффиндор, Хаффлпафф и Рейвенкло. Глупости это все, конечно. И в то же время распределение — чуть ли не самое важное в мире. Не успел я в первый раз сесть на поезд, как отец сказал, что отречется от меня, если я не попаду в Слизерин. — Драко попробовал свой коктейль. Он оказался отвратительно сладким. И крепким — если пить быстро, то Драко наверняка уже через пару минут напьется до бесчувствия. Ну и прекрасно. Ему как раз хотелось обо всем забыть. — Шутил он лишь отчасти.

Невилл серьезно кивнул:

— Гриффиндорцы должны быть храбрыми, хаффлпаффцы — преданными, рейвенкловцы — умными, а слизеринцы — хитрыми. Хотя все считают хаффлпаффцев туповатыми, а слизеринцев — злыми...

— Гриффиндорцов — пьющими хамами и деспотами, а рейвенкловцев — замкнутыми и оторванными от реальности чудаками.

— Но это только стереотипы. У всех есть какие-то общие черты, но... — Невилл пожал плечами. — У меня в семье все готовы были поклясться, что я попаду в Хаффлпафф, но шляпа настояла на Гриффиндоре.

— Прости... шляпа? — Поттер приподнял бровь.

— Смирись, Поттер. Есть драконы, есть оборотни, а в школе магии каждый сентябрь судьбу первокурсников решает говорящая шляпа. Смирись и не ищи смысла.

Рассмеявшись, Поттер снова потянулся к своему напитку. Кадык его дергался при каждом глотке.

— Ну ладно. И куда бы попал я?

Невилл и Драко переглянулись.

— В Гриффиндор, — хором объявили они.

— Извини, — добавил Драко, — я надеялся на Слизерин, но все-таки думаю, твое место с пьющими хамами.

— Вы вроде говорили, это только стереотипы.

— И возникли эти стереотипы не просто так, Поттер, — мудро сказал Драко. Невилл громко рыгнул. — Вот видишь?

Поттер только покачал головой и чему-то усмехнулся, разглядывая свой стакан. На щеке у него снова появилась небольшая ямочка — просто возмутительно! Драко перевел взгляд на коктейль. Он смущал как-то меньше, даже если на вкус и напоминал рябиновку.

***

Гермионе не хотелось этого признавать, но время она проводила отлично.

Невилл, Гарри и Драко беззлобно спорили о факультетах Хогвартса, а Луна объясняла очень увлеченной на вид Джинни что-то о заколдованных вомбатах — Гермиона честно старалась не прислушиваться. Рон с явной завистью косился на их напитки.

— Даже и не думай, — напомнила Гермиона.

— Думать я могу, Гермиона, нельзя только пить, — раздраженно ответил Рон. — Я же сказал, что так и сделаю? Когда это я не сдерживал слова?

Гермиона могла назвать немало таких случаев, но почти все они произошли три-четыре года назад.

— Я всего лишь проверяла, — сказала она.

— Пей свой сидр, — фыркнул Рон. — Раз уж мне нельзя, хотя бы ты наслаждайся.

— Ты такой придурок, — с нежностью произнесла Гермиона, сделав глоток. Невилл и Луна успели куда-то отойти, так что Джинни теперь позвала Гарри и Драко сесть с ней. Гермиона с любопытством за ними наблюдала. Она уже давно заметила, что Драко все время не сводил взгляда с Гарри. Но стоило Гарри посмотреть на него в ответ, как Драко тут же с безразличным видом отворачивался.

— Интересно, — пробормотала она, глядя им в спины.

— Что интересно? — Рон листал брошюру лейбористской партии, которую кто-то забыл на столе.

— Гарри и Драко.

Рон явно удивился.

— По-твоему, они такие интересные личности?

— Нет, я имела в виду... ай, неважно, — вздохнув, Гермиона посмотрела на брошюру. — Как тебе магловская политика?

— Ты знала, что у них есть какая-то «минимальная зарплата»? Как только закончится вся эта заварушка с маньяками, фашистами и диктаторами, над этим не помешает поразмыслить.

В прокуренном пабе пахло духами и потом. Не удержавшись, Гермиона взяла Рона за руку и довольно усмехнулась. Он, конечно, тот еще придурок, но все равно замечательный. Он ведь так старался и делал все, что только мог. И вообще по своей сути... Рон попросту хороший человек. В кармане у него лежало двенадцать кнатов, и он бы все их отдал, лишь бы помочь.

— Что? — весело спросил Рон.

— Ничего, — Гермиона почувствовала, как к щекам приливает жар. — Я просто очень рада, что ты здесь. Вот и все.

— Ой, Гермиона, — Рон поцеловал ее в щеку, — ты мне нравишься подвыпившей. Сразу такая ласковая...

— А обычно не так? — Гермиона нахмурилась. Ей правда хотелось, чтобы Рон был уверен в их отношениях. Сама она в них уверена, но если Рон этого не чувствовал, нужно многое обдумать.

— Так, так... перестань волноваться, — Рон погладил ее по плечу. — Сейчас просто заметнее. И очень приятно. Иногда ты... сильно чем-то увлекаешься и только на этом и сосредоточена. И я не против, что ты наш крутой и отважный лидер. Я все понимаю — да и это заводит. Но сейчас так здорово видеть тебя расслабленной.

Гермиона легко поцеловала его в щеку.

— Схожу в туалет, — она встала из-за стола, направившись к дальней двери. Может, Джинни и права. Может, Гермиона слишком уж из-за всего переживала — как чайник, вот-вот готовый закипеть. Отдыхать нужно всем, а отдых у палатки, похоже, мало кому нравился. Гермионе всеобщие игры в квиддич и футбол казались веселыми, но, наверное, надо будет придумать что-нибудь еще. Может, не так интересно развлекаться, пока ждешь, когда будет готово Оборотное зелье. Может, лучше всего веселиться после успеха — а это куда сложнее организовать. К тому же Гермиона понятия не имела, что делать дальше.

Туалетная кабинка оказалась такой же мерзкой, как и можно ожидать от студенческого паба. Микробов Гермиона не сильно боялась, но все равно прошептала пару дезинфицирующих заклинаний. И только после этого зашла внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь, всю исписанную граффити. «Элис ШЛЮХА», «Принцесса Ди всегда в наших ♥», «Поппи была здеззь». Над зеленой неоновой рекламой клуба Гермиона заметила кое-что еще — крохотную молнию. А под ней неразборчивую надпись — «Поттер жив».

Гермиона замерла. Опустила взгляд на свои лакированные туфли, блестевшие на фоне серой плитки. Затем снова посмотрела на дверь. Граффити никуда не исчезло.

Руки она вымыла так быстро, что даже забыла о мыле. И пулей понеслась обратно через толпу.

— Эй! — возмутился мальчишка в майке поло, чуть не упав на приятеля, когда Гермиона его толкнула.

— Нам надо отсюда убираться, — торопливо сообщила Гермиона Рону, схватив его за рукав свитера. — Кто-то... где-то здесь есть волшебники.

— Что? — Рон вскочил на ноги, вглядываясь в толпу. — Ты кого-то увидела?

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона и рассказала о граффити.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Рон. — Но слушай, будет ведь подозрительно, если мы так вот просто сбежим. Какая-нибудь ведьма могла случайно туда зайти. Да и нас никто не знает, а у Гарри на лбу столько маскировочных чар, что я не представляю, как у него еще нет мигрени.

— Наверное, — Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить список магических университетов. — Здесь есть магическое отделение? Я думала, такие университеты все в Шотландии. Но, может, этот — исключение... Рон, нам все равно нужно уйти! Нельзя так рисковать. Если рядом есть маги, об этом месте наверняка знает Министерство...

— Да, университеты все в Шотландии, но я тебя понял, — Рон допил остатки сидра Гермионы и вытянул шею, силясь что-то разглядеть в толпе. — Луна с Невиллом играют в дартс. Давай дадим им доиграть, а потом вместе найдем остальных, хорошо?

Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на стол, заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Думаю, сразу сбегать нам не нужно. Это ведь... всего лишь граффити в туалете.

— Интересное граффити, а? — Рон поднял рыжую бровь. — «Поттер жив», да?

— «Поттер жив», — повторила Гермиона, начиная улыбаться. — Неплохо ведь?

— Очень неплохо, — с усмешкой сказал Рон. И Гермиона знала, что они подумали об одном и том же — представили газетные заголовки, надписи на стенах по всему Косому переулку, шепотки на улицах. «Поттер жив».

***

Сигареты украла Джинни. Хотя, наверное, никакое это не воровство, если пьяные студенты сами их ей вручили. Стоило Джинни взмахнуть волосами, как ей стали предлагать бесплатную выпивку, а сигарет Джинни набрала для всех. Гарри не курил лет с пятнадцати — и тогда бросил недели через три, так как это было нереально дорого и как-то бессмысленно. Но сейчас он уже немало выпил и, увы, легко поддавался чужому влиянию.

— Из-за тебя у нас будет рак легких, — сообщил Гарри Джинни, когда она вывела их с Малфоем на улицу. — Кстати, у вас есть от него лекарство? Ну там, врачи-волшебники?

— Врачи? Пфф, да они же психи с ножами, — Джинни прикурила сигарету от палочки, несмотря на то, что они были на виду где-то у восьми маглов. — У нас целители, приятель.

Малфой придирчиво осмотрел свою сигарету.

— Наши выглядят не так, — с подозрением сказал он.

— Да? — Гарри украдкой зажег кончиком палочки свою сигарету — этот трюк никогда не устареет. Гарри ведь умел колдовать! — Я умею колдовать, — заявил он Малфою.

— Да, а небо голубое. Или тоже не заметил?

— Вообще-то сейчас пасмурно, — заметил Гарри, указав на темные тучи. — И ты знал, что я умею колдовать, а сам я этого не подозревал. Только недавно выяснил. Так-то!

Узкую улицу заливал желтый свет. Полуразбитые окна в закрытом магазине на другой стороне дороги были заклеены какими-то листовками. По переулку прохаживались группы курильщиков, изо ртов у всех вырывался сигаретный дым и пар от дыхания. Было холодно — затем вдруг, как по команде, стало ужасно холодно.

— Вы это чувствуете? — Гарри взглянул влево. Уличные фонари погасли. — Перебой с электричеством?

— Может быть, — напряженно сказал Малфой.

— Думаешь, это... — Джинни достала из кармана палочку, осматривая переулок. — Думаешь, это может быть...

Гарри осознал, что дрожит. Ночь из холодной стала ледяной. Глаза Гарри привыкли к лунному свету: длинный ряд зданий впереди, очертания погасших фонарей на фоне неба. В конце улицы кто-то стоял. Человек в мантии... нет, для человека силуэт слишком высокий. Фигура в балахоне, со скрытым под капюшоном лицом. Она надвигалась на них, словно плыла по воздуху.

— Какого черта, — слабо прошептал Гарри. Внутри будто все заледенело. Он не мог двигаться. Ноги словно превратились в цементные глыбы.

Фигура, высотой почти с уличные фонари, подплыла ближе. Медленно и шумно вздохнула.

— Блядь, — выдохнула Джинни, и даже сигареты у них в руках потухли. Джинни еще что-то крикнула, и из кончика ее палочки появилось облако белого пара. — Черт, Малфой, поможешь немного?

— Я пытаюсь, — глухо произнес Малфой.

К высокой фигуре двинулось еще одно облако белого пара, но она отмахнулась от него длинной сероватой рукой — пальцы были в струпьях и слизи, как у утопленника. По телу Гарри прошел озноб. Сердце казалось свинцовым, будто якорь, который утягивал его на дно замерзшего озера.

— Гарри! Гарри, что... Малфой, лови его!

Все тело отяжелело, и Гарри стал куда-то падать. Перед глазами потемнело, а вдали... где-то вдали Гарри слышал крики. Кто-то умолял:

— Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, не Гарри!

Затем раздался другой голос — холодный, почти бесчеловечный. До странного знакомый:

— Отойди прочь, глупая девчонка!

— Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, пощадите... пощадите...

Послышался высокий смех, и женщина снова закричала. Стало совсем холодно. И так легко... просто упасть. Вокруг была сплошная темнота.

— Поттер, да вставай же!

Кто-то резко ударил его по щеке. Гарри кое-как приоткрыл тяжелые веки — и увидел мертвенно бледного Малфоя. Голова Гарри кружилась, зрение никак не хотело фокусироваться. Сияние уличных фонарей и светлые волосы Малфоя так и расплывались перед глазами.

— Дементор... Уизли, позови Гермиону. Надо сейчас же отсюда убираться. — Малфой до боли вцепился Гарри в бок.

— Поняла! — Джинни тут же сорвалась с места.

— Чертов Патронус, — пробормотал Малфой, небрежно подобрав очки Гарри с асфальта. — У нас обоих он получился только с четвертой попытки... хорошо хоть сработал, а то бы мы все уже остались без душ.

Гарри осознал, что полулежит у Малфоя на коленях. Приподнял голову, разглядев острый подбородок и длинные волосы.

— Я слышал крики, — нахмурившись, вспомнил Гарри. Чуть привстал, пытаясь снова вызвать видение из памяти. — Я слышал крики, Малфой, нам надо...

Малфой нетерпеливо его придержал, не давая встать.

— Я не слышал никаких криков.

Гарри почувствовал липкий холод. Он коснулся лица, и пальцы стали мокрыми. Постарался вспомнить, что слышал.

— Нам надо помочь. Я слышал... Женщина кричала.

— Никто не кричал, Гарри.

Гарри снова попытался встать, но от слабости тут же рухнул вниз, наткнувшись на что-то острое — колено Малфоя.

— Обычно ты не зовешь меня Гарри.

Худое и бледное лицо Малфоя резко выделялось в уличном свете. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не успел — кто-то поднял Гарри на ноги.

— Извини, приятель, — произнес Рон, утягивая Гарри за собой и аппарируя.

После пары ужасных секунд в невесомости, Гарри упал на твердую землю. На секунду Гарри подумал, что с ним все хорошо, но затем осознал, что это далеко не так. Он резко выплеснул содержимое живота на сухую траву. И откинулся назад, вытирая рот ладонью. Все тело бил озноб, и Гарри в жизни не чувствовал себя таким больным. Даже в тот раз, когда заболел гриппом, а Дурсли отвели его к врачу только тогда, когда грипп перетек в пневмонию. Перевернувшись на спину, Гарри прикрыл рукой лицо. В тот же момент раздался хлопок и рядом послышались голоса.

— Что с ним? — панически спросил кто-то. — Его ведь не Поцеловали?

— Не будь идиотом, — сказал кто-то другой — Малфой.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Гарри. Даже ему самому это показалось неубедительным. — Просто... оставьте меня на минуту.

— Гарри? — Гермиона опустилась рядом с ним на колени и коснулась плеча Гарри. Из кончика ее палочки лилось белое свечение. — Гарри, сядь. Съешь это.

Она что-то положила ему в руку. Батончик «Марс».

— Серьезно? Меня ведь только что стошнило.

— Доверься мне, — сказала Гермиона, и Гарри с удивлением осознал, что и правда ей верил.

Развернув батончик, Гарри неуверенно от него откусил. Стоило начать жевать, как по телу разлилось тепло.

— Вот видишь? Помогает.

Гермиона была права — ему и правда стало чуть лучше. Гарри вытер дрожащей рукой лицо.

— Что это было?

— Дементор — темное существо. Раньше они охраняли Азкабан — это тюрьма для волшебников. Вот только Ты-знаешь-кто нашел им другое применение. — Гермиона выглядела мрачной. — Он выпустил их на свободу и позволил на всех нападать. В газетах пишут, дементоры разыскивают «Нежелательных лиц».

— И этот искал нас?

— Думаю, не только он. Дементоры покинули Азкабан еще тогда, когда оттуда сбежал Сириус Блэк — года четыре назад. Его тоже не нашли. Съешь еще, Гарри, это и правда помогает.

Гарри откусил еще кусочек «Марса», медленно пережевывая, чтобы не вызвать у себя еще один приступ тошноты.

— Нам нужно как следует поработать над заклинанием Патронуса, — дрожащим голосом сказал Малфой. Он тоже ел «Марс», но в темноте Гарри не мог разглядеть его лица. — На этот раз еле сработало.

— Зато он не узнал, кто мы такие. — Джинни села на землю, потирая лицо. Кажется, с ней тоже все в порядке — только уголок рта чуть перепачкан в шоколаде.

Рон лежал на земле, тяжело дыша. Гарри пришло в голову, что Рон, наверное, аппарировал сюда почти всех — или вообще всех.

— Хочешь «Марс», приятель?

Рон махнул рукой:

— Тебе он нужнее.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Со мной все нормально, — запротестовал он.

— Мне так не кажется, — спокойно произнесла Луна.

— Но так и есть! — взвился Гарри, сжимая в пальцах идиотский «Марс».

— Теперь понимаю, почему вы называли Гарри гриффиндорцем, — Луна внимательно на него посмотрела. — Никто тебя не оценивает, Гарри. Ты знаешь, что делают дементоры?

— Нет, разумеется, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я ведь вырос не в вашем мире, забыла?

Луна задумчиво кивнула:

— Значит, ты не знаешь. Они высасывают из людей радость. Забирают все хорошее и оставляют только самые ужасные воспоминания. Например, я при встрече с дементором вижу смерть мамы. Она умерла у меня на глазах. Мне тогда было девять.

— О, — выдавил Гарри. — Я... извини.

— Все нормально. Я и не хотела вызвать сочувствие. Это всего лишь пример.

Гарри подумал о том, что слышал, — о криках: «Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, пощадите!». Должно быть, это кричала его мать. Именно ее Гарри и слышал. Его снова бросило в холодную дрожь.

— Так и думала, что ты поймешь, — мягко произнесла Луна. — «Марс» ты доел, но у нас еще полно печенья. Думаю, нам стоит его съесть. А Гермиона пока расскажет о магловской бюрократии — так мы точно не станем представлять, как наши родители с опекунами умирают или сходят с ума под пытками.

— Луна! — потрясенно выдохнула Гермиона.

— Не твои, Гермиона, конечно же. Передай печенье, пожалуйста? Кажется, оно под пакетом с рисом.

Гарри выдавил смешок. Прозвучало так, будто он задыхался.

— Давай, Гермиона. Можем поставить палатку и выпить чая, хорошо?

— Ох, хорошо, — неуверенно на него взглянув, Гермиона стала копаться в сумке.

Встать и помочь с палаткой Гарри не разрешили, так что он и дальше сидел на земле, доедая «Марс». Смотрел, как в темноте сама по себе собралась палатка, а затем ее окружила мерцающая завеса защитных чар. В ушах все еще звучал голос матери и высокий холодный смех. Гарри вспомнил слова Малфоя, что Волдеморт не просто человек, а нечто большее и в то же время меньшее. Подумал о колдографии, которая все еще лежала в кармане: «Джеймс и Лили Поттер, Годрикова впадина, январь 1980 года».

Чья-то сильная рука обхватила его плечо и потянула вверх.

— Пойдем, Поттер, — без обычной неприязни сказал Малфой. — Поноешь позже, когда мы не сможем заснуть. Сейчас пора пить чай.

Малфой отвел его в палатку, кто-то еще сунул в руки кружку с чаем. Потом все сидели кругом за столом, ели печенье и пытались убедить Гермиону, что дементор нашел их не из-за вылазки в паб. Гарри говорил мало, но рад был находиться в компании — слева его задевал плечом Невилл, справа чуть ли не лезли в рот волосы Луны. Слушая их знакомые голоса, Гарри чувствовал, как ему становится лучше.


	5. Chapter 5

Дементоры. Вот уж повезло так повезло. Драко пожалел, что некуда подать официальную жалобу. Увы, у всей британской бюрократии явно были дела поважнее — Темный лорд, вторая магическая война, сплошные нарушения человеческих и нечеловеческих прав.

Даже съев девять печений, Драко так и не смог избавиться от озноба. Спал он урывками — видел во сне безжизненное лицо матери и тут же просыпался, с трудом сдерживая тошноту. Но до кошмаров Поттера ему все равно было далеко. Даже сумей Драко нормально заснуть, громкие крики Поттера его бы тут же разбудили. Драко даже позавидовал способности Невилла отключаться. Ну, зато Драко не храпел, в отличие от этого бедняги.

С рассветом Драко сдался. Час или два читал под одеялом, затем вышел осмотреть окрестности. Ночью ничего разглядеть не удалось, да и Драко тогда было не до того.

Вокруг простирались скалы и поля. Мох самых разных оттенков: красноватый, золотой и обычный зеленый. Под холмом начиналась вересковая пустошь. Вдали виднелась зеленая долина. Они сейчас могли быть где угодно. В Уэльсе, в Шотландии, да даже в Пеннинских горах. Холодный ветер хлестал Драко по лицу. Над горизонтом слабо засияло солнце, и Драко развернулся, неожиданно растерявшись.

Мерлин, до чего же дурацкая затея. Просто безумие, огромнейшая, полнейшая глупость. Драко захотелось домой.

Думать о мэноре с Лордом было невыносимо. С огромной змеей, которая скользила по полу. С голодными, словно карикатурными волками из стаи Фенрира, которые рыскали по коридорам. Вместо этого Драко подумал о том, какими яркими в октябре становились деревья в саду. О мягком свете, который струился по утрам в окна. О том, как Драко мог закрыть дверь спальни и ощутить себя в полной безопасности. Позволив себе еще минут пятнадцать потосковать о доме, он повернул обратно к лагерю.

Товарищи по палатке за время его отсутствия уже встали с кроватей. Джинни, Гермиона и Луна сидели за кухонным столом, со хмурым видом читая «Ежедневный пророк» и что-то помечая на полях. Хедвиг спала в клетке, засунув голову под посветлевшее крыло. Рон и Невилл молча играли в плюй-камни в той части палатки, которую Драко про себя называл гостиной. Ну, может, уголком гостиной.

Джинни откинулась на спинку стула, широко потягиваясь:

— Вот ты где. Гарри уже проснулся?

Драко пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Давай посмотрим.

Дверь в спальню мальчиков предательски заскрипела, стоило ее приоткрыть. Кровать Невилла была пуста, одеяло — скомкано у подножия кровати. Поттер спокойно спал. Заштопанное одеяло чуть сползло, открывая плечи Поттера и спину. Драко сглотнул. Поттер не хмурился, не язвил или не напускал на себя угрюмый вид. Во сне лицо его было расслабленным, рот приоткрылся — Поттер ровно дышал. И выглядел совсем юным. Он ведь был всего лишь мальчишкой. Одним из многих. Ему нравилось болеть за глупую футбольную команду, побеждать в играх и заниматься уборкой с Хедвиг на плече. Надо было отправить Поттера в Австралию к родителям Грейнджер еще тогда, когда они его только нашли. Не надо было его во все это втягивать.

Гарри Поттер казался уязвимым. Это прямо раздражало. При одном виде спящего Поттера, обхватившего рукой подушку, Драко захотелось поджечь палатку.

Увы, палатка у них была всего одна.

— Вау, — выдохнула Джинни.

— Отвали, — прошипел Драко, чувствуя, как краснеет. — Заткнись. Ни слова, Уизлетта. Ни единого.

Джинни закатила глаза:

— Может, разбудим его?

— Нет, — твердо сказал Драко, потянув ее обратно в общую комнату.

— Он проснулся? — Луна поглядела на них через желтые неоновые очки.

— Нет, — сообщила Джинни. — Но ты даже не представляешь, какое у Малфоя было лицо, когда...

Наверное, Драко не стоило пытаться проклясть Джинни прямо перед четырьмя ее лучшими друзьями — которые еще совсем недавно были его врагами. К моменту, когда Драко отогнал от лица всех летучих мышей, Поттер как раз вышел из спальни — с возмутительно растрепанными волосами и усталым видом.

Увы, эффекта это не испортило.

Гермиона пристала к Поттеру, как большая назойливая муха — все время подсовывала тосты и высыпала в чай целую тонну сахара. Поттер, кажется, не знал, как себя вести. Только с растерянным видом смотрел в стол. Решив над ним смилостивиться, Драко заговорил о делах:

— Если мы все еще хотим пустить в «Ежедневный пророк» свою информацию, то этим надо заняться сейчас, — сообщил он, стянув тост с набитой ими доверху тарелки Поттера. — Центра печати у них два, поэтому если мы хотим добавить по рубрике в каждую газету, работы будет немало. И что мы вообще собираемся делать, прямо напишем статью? Или просто, скажем так, выразим протест? Нарисуем дерзкую карикатуру на министра магии с кошмарными бровями и усами?

— И какой это передаст посыл? — Невилл поднял голову от игры в плюй-камни.

— Э-э... Нам жаль, что вами управляют злобные уроды?

— Ты почти угадал, — сказала Гермиона, пододвигая к себе «Ежедневный пророк». — Думаю, лучше всего подойдет что-то среднее между этими двумя идеями.

— Вчера ночью ты сказала... — Голос Поттера прозвучал хрипло, как будто при простуде. Откашлявшись, Поттер заговорил снова: — Вчера ночью кто-то сказал, что нам нужно поработать над... чем-то на «П».

Гермиона кивнула:

— Патронусами.

Драко сморщил нос:

— Патронами, конечно.

— Было бы логично — и как раз созвучно с латынью. Но увы, маги говорят иначе.

— Патронусы. И кто это только выбрал? Звучит ужасно.

— Знаю, — мрачно произнесла Гермиона.

— Давайте вы поспорите о языках как-нибудь потом, хорошо? — Джинни широко зевнула. — А сейчас продолжим о важном.

— Патронус. Отлично. И что это? — спросил Поттер. От усталости он даже почти не выглядел раздраженным.

— Заклинание Патронуса — очень древняя магия, — объяснила Гермиона. — Оно вызывает своего рода щит против дементоров — который сделан из всего, что дементорам отвратительно. Любовь, счастье, дружба. Заклинание очень сложное, но я правда уверена, что при достаточном упорстве его кто угодно может освоить. Мы все его изучали, с разной степенью успеха.

— Ты меня научишь?

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Я бы с радостью, Гарри, но, боюсь...

— Это единственное заклинание, с которым у Гермионы проблемы, — мягко сказал Рон из гостиной. — Она слишком много думает. С такими мозгами, знаешь. Иногда это только мешает.

Поттер сразу же посмотрел на Драко.

— Малфой?

Драко поморщился.

— У меня тоже. Проблемы, в смысле.

— Мы тебя научим, — сказала Джинни, кивнув на Луну. — Мне это удается блестяще. И Луне неплохо.

— Как скромно, — сухо сказал Драко. — Вчера ночью ведь вышло с четвертой попытки?

— Но ведь вышло же? — Джинни взглянула на Драко. — И хоть кто-нибудь меня похвалил? — Она сделала вид, что задумалась. — Нет, никто.

— Мне очень нравится мой Патронус. Он такой милый. В некоторых культурах его считают духовным стражем. — Луна рассеянно засунула в волосы перо, хотя в них и так уже были три заколки и полосатая лента. — Зайца, в смысле.

Поттер явно растерялся:

— Зайца?

— У каждого волшебника Патронус принимает свою форму, — объяснила Гермиона. — Например, мой — выдра. Почти у всех патронусы — немагические животные, которые водятся в их родной стране. Но бывают и исключения.

— Только не говорили, что это животное должно открыть нам какую-нибудь тайную и глубокую правду о себе, — Поттер показал пальцам в воздухе кавычки. Прежде Драко такой жест видел только у маглорожденного хаффлпаффца Финч-Флетчли.

— О, отлично, а то я уже забеспокоился, что язвительного Поттера забрали дементоры, — протянул Драко. — Подумал, может, они высосали не твою душу, а личность.

— Драко! — возмутилась Гермиона.

Поттер дернул уголком рта, будто не смог полностью сдержать усмешку. Драко довольно усмехнулся в ответ.

***

— Сосредоточься на счастливом воспоминании, — сказала Джинни. Ветер развевал ее заплетенные в косу волосы. — Самом счастливом воспоминании, которое только приходит в голову. И оно должно быть очень сильным.

Луна наблюдала со стороны, сидя на гладком камне и упираясь локтями в колени. Русые волосы спадали ей на глаза.

— Всего одно, — сообщила она Гарри, — особенное воспоминание. Если выберешь сразу несколько, ничего не получится.

В желудке Гарри что-то оборвалось. Одно счастливое воспоминание — должно же быть легко? Счастливое воспоминание. Он подумал о дружбе с Али, о том времени, когда оба просто сидели рядом и ели бутерброды в школьном коридоре. О том разе, когда оба украдкой поцеловались в тесной кладовке. Хотя разве Гарри тогда был счастлив? Они никогда не говорили о том, что случилось, а потом Гарри снова переехал. Может, лучше подумать о первом разе, когда он успешно добрался куда надо в Лондоне без карты. Что почувствовал, когда ехал на автобусе через реку, глядя на Темзу и ощущая, что теперь может быть кем угодно. Кем угодно и где угодно.

Гарри решил выбрать первый раз, когда ему удалось заклинание. Вспомнил, как все его тело казалось полным магии, почти невесомым.

Луна кивнула:

— Отлично. Заклинание — «Экспекто патронум».

Гарри закрыл глаза и изо всех сил подумал о своем первом удачном занятии магией. «Вингардиум Левиоса» — и камни взмыли в воздух.

— Экспекто патронум. Экспекто... Экспекто патронум!

Когда заклинание показывали Джинни и Луна, из их палочек вырывались серебристые животные. Лошадь Джинни скакала по скалам — казалось, почти оставляя в грязи отпечатки копыт. У Гарри появился... лишь туман. Смутное облако серебристого пара.

Джинни выглядела слегка разочарованной. Может, рассчитывала, что Гарри снова что-нибудь разрушит. Но он ничего не поджег и не разнес на куски. Всего лишь призвал туман. Гарри опустил палочку, и туман рассеялся.

— Нет, вышло хорошо, — заверила его Луна. — Не смотри так. У большинства только бесплотный Патронус и получается. И вообще впечатляет, что ты что-то создал уже с первой попытки.

Гарри попробовал еще раз. И еще. И еще. Закрыл глаза и сосредоточился так сильно, что у него разболелась голова. Тумана он произвел столько, что им заволокло всю округу. Но ничего, что бы даже отдаленно напоминало животное.

— Может, попробуй другое воспоминание? — Джинни уже сидела рядом с Луной. Тумана вокруг было столько, что Гарри даже не заметил. — Кажется, это оказалось недостаточно счастливым.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул. Более счастливое воспоминание... как Дурсли на целую неделю оставили его одного в доме. Поход в кино с Тамикой Барнс в девятом классе. Может, поход в паб прошлой ночью, пока дементоры все не испортили. Приятно было сидеть со всеми и слушать уже более-менее понятные шутки о незнакомых вещах.

Он сосредоточился. Дымный паб, Гарри сжимал в руке холодный стакан, все смеялись над какой-то шуткой Рона. Договорив, Рон толкнул Гарри локтем — словно пошутил специально для Гарри. Гермиона закатила глаза, тихо прошептав Гарри «придурок» — словно Гарри тоже можно называть Рона придурком. Под столом ноги Гарри касалась теплая нога Малфоя. Джинни к ним наклонилась, потянув Луну за кудрявую прядь. Гарри пришлось чуть ли не отплевываться от ее волос. Невилл запротестовал вместо него — «Эй, Джин! Ты же сейчас задушишь Гарри!», — и все снова засмеялись. Наверное, они выглядели как обычная компания студентов. Наверное, они выглядели как друзья.

Он попробовал еще раз:

— Экспекто патронум!

Из палочки вырвался белый туман — куда более густой, чем раньше. Совсем плотный, не похожий на дымку. Он обволакивал, словно облако, а разогнать его наверняка можно только факелом. Почти непрозрачный, туман собрался над головой Гарри, как щит, не пропуская тусклый солнечный свет.

— Ого! — Луна захлопала в ладоши. — Уже почти!

«Почти». Гарри снова опустил палочку, чувствуя, как сердце упало куда-то в пятки. Туман рассеялся, как будто его никогда и не было. Что Гарри делал не так? Он же сосредоточился. Следовал указаниям. Рядом даже нет дементора, Гарри в полной безопасности. Вызвать этот идиотский дух счастья должно быть чертовски легко.

— Уже лучше, — сказала Джинни. Они с Луной переглянулись. — Думаю, стоит на время вернуться. Погода ужасная, и ты выглядишь совсем вымотанным.

Гарри потер шрам. Голова болела весь день. И спал Гарри не очень.

— Наверное, вы правы, — ответил он, стараясь сделать вид, что не чувствует себя последним неудачником. — Я тогда... пойду немного посплю.

***

Джинни, Луна и Поттер вернулись в палатку, впустив внутрь поток холодного воздуха. Выглядели все трое замерзшими и раскрасневшимися от холода. Ни с кем не поздоровавшись, Поттер прошел в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Черт возьми, ну и холодрыга, — Джинни сняла перчатки, принявшись растирать руки.

— Хм, — протянула Луна, уставившись на захлопнувшуюся за Поттером дверь. Даже не глядя, рассеянно наложила на Джинни согревающие чары.

— Надеюсь, Лонгботтом там не дрочит, — Драко кивком указал на спальню. — Он сказал, что хочет поспать, но это же Лонгботтом.

Рон фыркнул. Гермиона их обоих проигнорировала:

— У Гарри не получился Патронус?

Джинни пожала плечами, протянув руки ближе к палочке Луны.

— Не особо. Зато он ничего не взорвал.

— Может, лучше его учить кому-то, у кого Патронус тоже не удается, — протянула Луна. — С магической силой и воображением у Гарри все в порядке, вряд ли проблема в этом.

— Ой, — Гермиона пораженно на нее взглянула, — воспоминание. Думаешь, в нем все и дело?

Откашлявшись, Драко многозначительно посмотрел на совсем тонкую дверь в спальню.

— У Поттера есть уши, Гермиона, — вполголоса заметил он.

Гермиона слегка покраснела:

— Ах, черт. Ну, вообще мы как раз обсуждали наш следующий шаг. Можете присоединиться, если хотите. Мы никак не можем выбрать заголовок.

— Мне плевать, если честно, — призналась Джинни. — Хочу выйти на пробежку и разогреться. А то я сойду с ума, если весь день буду здесь сидеть. — Она исчезла у себя в спальне, где тут же начала громко открывать ящики. Либо переодевалась, либо срывала ярость на мебели.

— Я очень хорошо умею придумывать заголовки, — сообщила Луна, садясь рядом со всеми за стол. — Фишка в том, что надо подбирать необычные слова.

— Неужели? — Гермиона чуть нахмурилась.

— О, да, — придвинув к себе пергамент, Луна начала читать. — Например, слово «гнилостный». Неожиданно и привлекает внимание. Какой тебе больше нравится?

— Гнилостный или нет?

— Заголовок, — Луна задумчиво разгладила бумагу. — Из тех, что вы уже выбрали.

— «Поттер жив», — сказала Гермиона. — Именно его я видела в пабе.

«Поттер жив». Драко возненавидел эту фразу — пусть она его и будоражила. Он знал Поттера. Поттер мудак. Поттер не заслуживает броского лозунга и образа спасителя.

— Раз уж этот лозунг прижился в магловском университете, то он точно броский, — нехотя признал Драко.

Луна задумчиво прищурилась:

— Звучит неплохо, но как-то бессмысленно. Гарри жив. Это здорово, я рада, что он продолжает жить, но какая нам от этого польза?

— Поттер жив и сражается со злом, — со смехом предположил Рон. Затем поморщился: — Чур, не я сообщу Гарри, мы посвятим ему главный заголовок. Он ужасно разозлится.

— И его жизнь приносит нам надежду, — продолжила Луна, совсем не обратив на Рона внимания. — Вот это уже несет смысл. «Поттер жив» может символизировать, что Тот-кого-нельзя-называть потерпел неудачу.

— Именно это Гарри и разозлит, — Рон уныло покачал головой. — Только скажите ему снаружи, ладно? Не хочу жить в полуразрушенной палатке.

— Гарри — символ надежды. Благодаря ему закончилась первая война. Конечно, это не значит, что он положит конец войне и сейчас... Но сама идея, что кто-то на это способен... — Гермиона прикусила нижнюю губу. — Я тоже так подумала, Луна.

Сейчас как раз хороший момент рассказать о подслушанном в мэноре разговоре. Но Драко промолчал. Он так долго его скрывал. И совсем не хотел кому-то сообщать. У остальных тогда лишь появится ложная надежда, что Поттер способен всех спасти, а такое давление Поттеру ни к чему. Пусть уж лучше все думают, что надежды почти нет. Ведь если они узнают, то захотят сразу же отправить Поттера сражаться против Темного лорда, и тогда... в груди Драко что-то тревожно сжалось. Нет, говорить нельзя. Лучше скрывать и дальше. Да и вообще, подумаешь, какое-то идиотское пророчество. Их ведь целые тысячи, к тому же сбываются они редко.

Хотя заголовок был бы идеальный. «Тот, кому хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда» — слово в слово Драко не помнил, ну и не важно. «Гарри Поттер — избранный» тоже отлично бы подошло.

— Мне нравится «Поттер жив», — сказал Драко. — Кратко. Броско. Легко вырезать на скамейке в парке или в туалетной кабинке. Да и Рон прав, Поттер ужасно разозлится.

— Предоставьте это мне, — Гермиона что-то нацарапала на пергаменте. — Я уверена, он поймет.

***

Гарри не понял.

Гермиона последовала совету Рона, рассказав все Гарри во время утренней прогулки по пустоши. И не прогадала: судя по виду Гарри, сейчас грянет неконтролируемый всплеск магии.

— Это всего лишь маленькая статья, — убеждала Гермиона, — совсем крохотная. О том, что скрывает Министерство. С карикатурой от Луны и твоим именем в заголовке. Вот и все. «Поттер жив», краткий абзац о тебе и символ молнии, который я видела в туалете. Да и кто знает, выйдет ли у нас вообще это провернуть! Может, мы заявимся в центр печати, а Луна не сможет разобраться с оборудованием. Или нас сразу поймают. Или там будет слишком хорошая охрана, и придется все отменить. Куда проще было бы сразу просовывать листовки в почтовые ящики людей или раздавать их самим. Даже не знаю, зачем нам такой масштабный план. — Она вымученно рассмеялась.

Гарри ее объяснения даже не слушал. Камни вокруг задрожали и взмыли в воздух, зависнув на уровне лодыжек.

— Я этого не хочу, — Гарри сложил руки на груди. — Я серьезно, Гермиона. Я этого не хочу.

— Мне жаль, Гарри, — сказала Гермиона. Она не соврала — ей и правда было жаль. Ну, жаль, что Гарри так все воспринимал. Но не настолько жаль, чтобы менять заголовок. — Но ты не понимаешь. Для магического мира ты яркий символ...

Гарри скривился:

— Я что?..

— Яркий символ. Надежды, новых возможностей и мирной жизни. Ты ведь еще ребенком победил Того-кого-нельзя-называть! Все праздновали прямо на улицах, я читала. Тебя до сих пор считают героем! А теперь пошли слухи, что ты жив, и Министерство пытается выставить тебя врагом — это же целый культурный пласт, который мы можем использовать! Должны использовать!

Гарри отшатнулся, покачав растрепанной головой.

— Я был ребенком! Я понятия не имел, что побеждаю Волде... извини, Ты-знаешь-кого. Ну правда, Гермиона, я толком ничего и не умею. Я всего пару месяцев как начал изучать магию, я даже не могу вызвать чертов Патронус. И ты хочешь, чтобы я стал лицом сопротивления?

— Знаю, ты бы такого не выбрал, — успокаивающе добавила Гермиона, осторожно накрыв ладонь Гарри своей. Руку он не отнял, и Гермиона сочла это небольшой победой. — Во-первых, заклинание Патронуса — чрезвычайно сложная магия, а ты ее изучаешь всего неделю. Я бы сильно удивилась, если бы ты уже научился создавать телесного Патронуса. Во-вторых, дело не... в том, что бы ты выбрал, а в том, какие тебе выпали карты. Понимаешь? Всем нам выпало разное. Я не выбирала рождаться маглорожденной. Драко не выбирал родиться в чистокровной семье. Ты не выбирал стать Мальчиком-который-выжил. Но так сложилось, Гарри. От этого не убежать.

Гарри слегка выдохнул:

— Я все равно не хочу никого использовать. А ты именно это и предлагаешь, Гермиона. Пытаешься всеми манипулировать. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня кто-нибудь пострадал.

— Мы даем людям надежду, Гарри. — Ну, манипулируем ими, чтобы дать им надежду, но этого Гермиона озвучивать не стала. Да это и не имело значения. Она права. Они поступали правильно, и Гарри просто обязан ей доверять. — Люди уже страдают. Уже умирают. — Ох, давно Гермиона этого не произносила вслух. Оказалось больнее, чем она думала. Сморгнув горячие слезы, Гермиона продолжила надтреснутым голосом: — Мы должны им помочь. Иначе станет только хуже. Мы должны им помочь.

Гарри отвернулся, опустив голову:

— Мне все равно это не нравится, — несчастно сказал он.

Гермиона погладила его по спине.

— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Знаю.

***

Северный центр печати «Ежедневного пророка» находился в ветхом кирпичном складе на заваленной мусором улице где-то на окраине Манчестера. Гарри поморщился от запаха бензина и ржавчины. Перепачканные сажей стены и покосившуюся дверь покрывали белые и красные граффити. Этот центр печати куда меньше второго, в Косом переулке, поэтому начать Гермиона решила с него.

— Если нас потом поймают в Лондоне, хотя бы часть страны все равно обо всем узнает, — объяснила Гермиона, помечая на карте обе цели. — В том числе и Хогвартс. Ясное дело, нас не поймают, но просто на всякий случай.

Малфой предложил разделиться, но в итоге все пошли вместе. Встали перед неприметным складом, под маскировкой и с палочками наготове, глядя на дверь и выжидая, кто же сделает первый шаг. Сердце Гарри бешено стучало. Приятно было куда-то идти, что-то делать, главное — не думать о том, что именно они добавят в сегодняшний выпуск.

— Ну ладно, — беспокойно начал Рон. — Пойдем.

— Может, сперва проскандируем какой-нибудь лозунг? Ну, как перед квиддичным матчем? — Джинни вскинула руку в воздух. — Революционная группа без названия!

— Над имиджем надо еще поработать, — заметил Малфой.

— Сперва войдем по порядку, — шепотом напомнила Гермиона. — Если все пойдет по плану, Гарри, Драко и Рон останутся наблюдать снаружи. Луна разберется с принтерами, а остальные...

— Будут делать то, что скажет Луна, — закончил Невилл. — Все в порядке, Гермиона. Мы уже тысячу раз это обсудили.

Гермиона кивнула. Затем расправила плечи и повернулась к двери:

— На счет три. Раз, два, три. Алохомора!

Послышался лязг отпирающихся замков. Все замерли, ожидая, что сейчас сработает тревога или выбежит охранник. Но ничего не произошло.

Гарри огляделся:

— Может, нам просто войти?

Гермиона напряженно кивнула, но не сдвинулась с места.

Будь здесь сигнализация, она бы наверняка уже завизжала. Гарри толкнул дверь, и перед ними открылся чистый, но плохо освещенный кабинет. Единственный охранник дремал за столом у старого приемника, положив на руку подбородок.

В комнате было тихо, только слабо гудело радио. Ни сигнализации, ни других охранников. Гарри крепко сжал палочку, подумав, что это как-то подозрительно легко. Но может, раньше просто никто не пытался захватывать газеты?

— Ступефай! — произнесла Джинни, и охранник свалился со стула.

— И это все? — Малфой осмотрел кабинет. — Серьезно?

Гарри мысленно согласился. Он, конечно, не ожидал, что в «Ежедневном пророке» окажется образцовая магическая охрана, но хоть что-то же должно быть.

— Мы еще не зашли в сам склад, — настороженно сказала Гермиона, — так что пока не говорите гоп.

Обойдя бессознательного охранника, они вышли в коридор, затем открыли тяжелую дверь и оказались в огромном помещении. У Гарри тут же начала раскалываться голова — шум стоял такой, словно самолет вместе с дрелью отбивали чечетку. По всему залу стучали и грохотали массивные деревянные приспособления, похожие на старые печатные машины. Колеса и зубчики вращались, хотя их никто не двигал. Машины втягивали бесконечно длинные рулоны бумаги и выпускали газетные страницы. Прямо как на фабрике, только нет ни одного рабочего.

Гермиона подняла палочку:

— Гоменум ревелио!

Гарри нахмурился:

— И что это за заклинание?

— Выявляет чужое присутствие. Мы одни, — обернувшись, Гермиона серьезно на них посмотрела. — Давайте начнем.

Луна молча подошла к ближайшей печатной машине и стала рассматривать ее со смесью восторга и любопытства. Джинни побежала в другой конец склада, проверяя, нет ли с той стороны других помещений и охранников. Рон кивнул на дверь. Малфой и Гарри так же молча прошли вместе с ним обратно в коридор, потом в кабинет и на улицу.

— Сразу достаньте палочки, — напомнил Рон.

Гарри огляделся.

— Рон, ты лучше встань у входа, — предложил он. — Я зайду за угол, а Малфой обойдет вокруг здания.

Малфой заворчал, но подчинился. Обменявшись пораженными взглядами, Рон и Гарри разошлись по своим постам.

Гарри не нравилось, что на этот раз они только наблюдали. Во-первых, было невыносимо скучно. Во-вторых, это слегка действовало на нервы: он понятия не имел, что происходило внутри. Фонари над головой все время раздражающе мигали. Гарри пересчитал все кирпичи, затем — оконные рамы. Потянулся, разминая плечи. Где-то через полчаса подошел Малфой и стал о чем-то переговариваться с Роном, затем вернулся на свой пост. Гарри даже не знал, разозлило его это или нет — что Малфой явно не воспринимал все всерьез. Понятное дело, скучно так вот наблюдать, да и беспокоиться, похоже, не о чем, но это ведь не значит...

Гарри моргнул. Ему показалось? Вон там, вдали... две фигуры. Они как раз прошли прямо под фонарем. Стало видно первого человека — с худым лицом и копной темных волос. А за ним... второй незнакомец, в куртке необычного покроя. На миг Гарри подумал, что они лишь возвращаются домой из клуба, но тут один из них зажег на кончике палочки свет. Оба посмотрели прямо на Гарри. Высокий сказал что-то своему спутнику, и они пошли быстрее — как раз в сторону Гарри.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гарри, бросившись к двери в здание. Где Рон? Черт возьми, где Рон? Его нигде не видно, а Малфой... развернувшись, Гарри побежал назад. Малфой обнаружился за углом — прислонился к кирпичной стене, лениво изучая свои ногти.

— У тебя маскировка сошла, — протянул он при виде Гарри. — Как-то очень быстро. Ты это сам?

Гарри схватил его за руку.

— Где Рон? — процедил он.

Малфой непонимающе на него посмотрел:

— Внутри, ищет туалет.

— У нас нет времени, — Гарри оглянулся. Незнакомые маги никуда не исчезли. Они подходили ближе... даже бежали. Теперь Гарри смог лучше их разглядеть. Один в потрепанной одежде, по виду будто какой-то профессор. Другой — со спутанными темными волосами. — Надо бежать, нам нужно отвлечь их от остальных... Бежим! — и Гарри резко потянул Малфоя за собой, метнувшись дальше за угол.

Малфой попытался тоже оглянуться и понять, что вызвало у Гарри такую панику, но Гарри крепко удерживал его за плечо.

— Что... да в чем дело, черт возьми? — выдохнул Малфой, спотыкаясь на бегу.

Не сбавляя темпа, Гарри резко свернул влево. И обернулся: преследователи клюнули на приманку и бросились за Гарри и Малфоем, не став проверять склад. Хотя бы это обнадеживало.

— Мне кажется... это могут быть Пожиратели смерти. Черт, да не отставай ты!

— Я и не отстаю! — Малфой заметно ускорил темп. Они пытались оторваться, ныряя в соседние переулки и делая резкие повороты, но Гарри все равно чувствовал, что преследователи их нагоняют. Всего одно проклятие, и они с Малфоем покойники.

Гарри метнул через плечо боевое заклятие. Так и не понял, попал он или нет, но позади раздался какой-то треск. Может, раскололась кирпичная стена. Гарри понадеялся, что чья-то кость.

— Почему мы все время так попадаемся, — простонал Малфой, тоже бросая назад проклятие. Судя по фразе, на редкость мерзкое. — Каждый чертов раз, Поттер!

— Зато это не дементоры, — заметил Гарри, и при одной мысли по спине у него прошел холодок. Может, дементоры тоже появятся? Пожиратели смерти могут их вызвать? — Давай дальше, нам надо где-то укрыться!

Они свернули в узкий переулок, заваленный окурками и пустыми банками из-под сидра. У стены курила компания магловских подростков. Гарри на ходу убрал палочку.

— Боитесь опоздать на рейв? — рассмеялась какая-то девчонка. — Вам туда, ребята!

— Туда, — согласился Гарри, тяжело дыша. — Спасибо!

Даже не задумываясь, он побежал туда, куда указала та девчонка. И чуть не врезался в какого-то здоровяка — явно вышибалу.

— Какого черта вы творите? — хрипло пробасил вышибала. — За вход по пятерке. С каждого. И под чем бы вы ни были, чтобы больше ни-ни! И так уже обдолбались.

— Ага, отлично, — пробормотал Гарри, лихорадочно оглядываясь. Нащупал в кармане джинсов банкноты и сунул их в руку здоровяку.

— Да пошли уже быстрее! — зашипел Малфой, подталкивая Гарри вперед локтем.

— Чертовы наркоши, — проворчал вышибала, но отошел в сторону, давая им пройти.

На лестнице Гарри чуть не споткнулся. Сердце билось где-то в горле. Малфой не отставал ни на шаг, Гарри чувствовал спиной жар его тела. Спустившись по лестнице, они попали в темный подвал, полный народа. Музыка била прямо по ушам. Стены были покрыты ультрафиолетовой краской, впереди дергалась потная масса танцующих тел. Гарри схватил Малфоя за руку и потянул в толпу.

— Какого хрена? — крикнул Малфой. Из-за грохочущей музыки Гарри пришлось наклониться к самому его уху.

— Делай как все! — заорал Гарри.

Вокруг мелькали розово-зеленые вспышки света, от гула музыки все тело сотрясала дрожь. Гарри почти непроизвольно начал танцевать, а Малфой только неловко закружился, широко распахнув глаза и скривив губы. Гарри танцевал так себе, умел разве что покачиваться на месте. Он постарался слиться с толпой, понадеявшись, что мимо вышибалы и такой давки Пожиратели смерти не пройдут.

Малфой что, пытался станцевать тустеп? Что это еще за бальные танцы? Гарри рассмеялся и притянул его к себе, стараясь показать, в каком ритме надо двигать бедрами. Сердце билось в ритме музыки. Прижавшись к Гарри щекой, Малфой замер. Гарри вдохнул запах его кожи и ощутил ее жар.

Гарри подавился смешком. Неожиданно это перестало быть забавным. Шея Малфоя влажно блестела от пота под вспышками неонового света. Если Гарри коснется спины Малфоя под одеждой, его рука соскользнет. И они потрутся друг о друга. Малфой осторожно обхватил Гарри за пояс, едва ощутимо — через одежду Гарри почти не чувствовал прикосновения. Если оба наклонятся вперед... Если подвинутся ближе всего на дюйм...

По пятам за ними гнались Пожиратели смерти, но у Гарри пересохло в горле совершенно по иной причине. Казалось, он пьян. Все дело в музыке. Ну точно. Сейчас же вечеринка, разгар танцев. Нужно отсюда выбираться. Возможно, здесь есть черный ход...

— Надо отсюда выбираться! — проорал Гарри Малфою в ухо.

Малфой кивнул. Он выглядел таким бледным, чуть ли не полупрозрачным. Интересно, почему Малфой так перепугался? Может, заметил тех двоих Пожирателей смерти?

***

Охрана в «Ежедневном пророке» оказалась просто смехотворная. Единственный охранник не успел даже их увидеть. Печатные машины во многом напоминали те, которыми пользовался отец Луны, так что Луна с легкостью в них разобралась. И на склад все пришли совсем рано — газеты только начали печатать. Первый этап операции шел гладко. Почти слишком гладко, подумала Гермиона. И в ту же секунду Рон влетел в зал с таким видом, будто за ним гнался Кровавый барон.

— Гарри и Малфой, — выдохнул он. С лица Рона сошли все краски, только резко выделялись веснушки. — Они исчезли!

Гермиона застыла:

— Исчезли?

— Я отошел отлить, а когда вернулся, их нигде не было, — Рон потерянно развел руками. — Нигде! Какого хрена!

Луна, Невилл и Джинни подняли головы от незаконченных выпусков, напряженно уставившись на Рона.

— Все в порядке, — твердо сказала Гермиона. Может, если произнести вслух, это станет правдой. — Давайте надеяться на лучшее. Сигнальные искры они не послали, так что... Возможно, они что-то увидели и решили проверить. Или кого-нибудь от нас отвлекают. Я не знаю. — Гермиона решила отбросить все сомнения. Времени переживать не было, а Рон и так уже волновался сильнее некуда. — У нас нет выбора. Нужно сосредоточиться на операции.

Рон яростно указал на дверь:

— Гермиона, не глупи. Мы должны их найти! Мерлин, да они ведь не умеют аппарировать! Драко этому даже не учился!

— Рон, они оба опытные волшебники и в силах о себе позаботиться. Мы должны в них верить. Спорить нет времени, — Гермиона поджала губы, чувствуя, что начинает выходить из себя. — У нас нет времени, нам надо уходить, понимаешь? Это гораздо важнее!

— Она права, — тихо сказала Джинни. — Операция сейчас важнее всего.

Рон опустил плечи.

— Ладно, — ответил он.

В груди Гермионы что-то сжалось, но она не могла сейчас отвлекаться. Драко и Гарри могли о себе позаботиться. Гермионе надо думать об операции. Им надо в Лондон.

— Это и вас касается, — добавила она.

— Конечно, — с явной неохотой произнес Невилл, — надо в них верить. Все будет хорошо.

Луна внимательно на нее посмотрела. Под ее взглядом Гермионе стало неуютно, но она не опустила головы. Луне нельзя сейчас затевать спор, на это совсем нет времени, и... ну, это уже просто непорядочно. Если Луна сейчас начнет спорить, Гермиона ей и рта не даст раскрыть. Проклянет ее прямо на месте. Слишком многое стоит на кону. Гермиона такого не потерпит.

— Ладно, — наконец сказала Луна, возвращаясь к своей задаче. — Я почти закончила. Еще пять минут.

Гермиона почувствовала себя слегка глупо. И мысленно извинилась за то, что сорвала стресс на воображаемой Луне.

— Я сотру память охраннику, а потом мы отправимся в Косой переулок, — Гермиона сложила руки на груди. — А потом найдем Гарри и Драко. Все под контролем. У нас все под контролем.

Осторожно стирая память охраннику — судя по бейджику, его звали Джим, — Гермиона старалась не думать о том, где сейчас могут быть Гарри с Драко. И почему они сбежали.

— С ними все в порядке, — сообщила Гермиона бессознательному Джиму. — Они очень сильные волшебники. С ними все будет хорошо.

***

Когда Гарри и Малфой вышли с рейва, Пожирателей смерти снаружи не было. Но оба все равно побежали. Гарри даже не понял, он первым сорвался с места или Малфой, но какая разница — они бросились бежать.

Гарри спотыкался о мелкие камни, а кроссовки то и дело скользили по мокрой траве. Огни фонарей неровными вспышками освещали дорогу, и волосы Малфоя светло под ними блестели. Оба мчались все быстрее и быстрее. Гарри знал, что так бежать очень подозрительно — им лучше перейти на шаг, не привлекать лишнего внимания. Может, найти какое-нибудь укрытие. Гарри знал, что им надо остановиться, но не мог — все тело переполнял адреналин. Так что они бежали дальше — под кирпичными эстакадами и по деревянным мостам, мимо кирпичных складов и тихих барж. С широкой дороги они свернули на узкие улочки, и Малфой вдруг остановился перед рядом облезлых домов с террасами.

— Что такое? — выдавил Гарри, лихорадочно оглядываясь. Легкие, казалось, вот вот лопнут. Губу он прокусил до крови.

— Здесь живут волшебники, — Малфой с трудом переводил дыхание, — а нам нужно добраться в Лондон. Найти остальных.

— И что? — Гарри осмотрелся. Непонятно, с чего Малфой так решил. Дом как дом. Ну... почти. В саду стоял какой-то уродливый черный ящик, из которого шли клубы дыма.

— И то, — протянул Малфой, тоже оглядевшись. — Иди за мной.

Он пересек улицу и резко свернул в узкий переулок.

— Надо попасть в сад, — заявил Малфой. — У них должны быть... Какой это дом, третий слева?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Наверное?

— Ну и черт с ним, — Малфой достал палочку. — Алохомора! — Калитка в сад распахнулась, и Малфой торжествующе прошипел: — Ну точно! Сарай!

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри, но Малфой уже прошел через сад, скрывшись в сарае. И через пару секунд вышел оттуда с двумя кривоватыми метлами. Одну бросил Гарри. Прутики торчали во все стороны, а древко на ощупь казалось жестким.

— Заберем их ради победы в войне, — объяснил Малфой, — хозяева поймут. Да и вообще, это всего пара «Чистометов». Они и двенадцати сиклей не стоят. Ну и владельцам нужно установить охранные чары. Поверить не могу, что они этого не сделали, полное безрассудство...

Ничего больше не объясняя, Малфой сел на метлу, оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл в ночное небо.

Гарри с тревогой наблюдал, как Малфой взлетал все выше и выше. Наверное, стоило оставить хозяевам дома записку, но времени совсем не было. Нашарив в кармане пару банкнот и двухфунтовую монету, Гарри оставил их на полу в сарае. Деньги магловские, конечно, но здесь весь район такой. Незнакомые маги должны разобраться.

— Что ж, — сообщил он метле, — тогда я просто... — Гарри перекинул ногу через древко, как это сделал Малфой, и, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо, оттолкнулся от земли. Поднялся вверх, еще выше... Ветер взъерошил ему волосы, и Гарри поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Внизу стремительно уменьшался Манчестер. Старая паршивая метла накренялась и тряслась от малейшего прикосновения. Гарри рассмеялся. Боже, как же хорошо! Летать он никогда не учился. Это совсем легко!

— Черт возьми, Поттер! — заорал Малфой, быстро к нему снижаясь. — Я забыл, что ты не умеешь... Ого! Ты когда-нибудь?..

— Никогда раньше не пробовал! — Гарри так широко усмехался, что у него даже разболелись щеки. Он направил метлу вверх. — Черт, это просто невероятно!

С какое-то время Малфой наблюдал, как Гарри выписывает вокруг него бешеные круги, затем крикнул:

— Лети сюда, идиот! Нам нужно наложить на себя Дезиллюминационное заклинание!

Ухватившись обеими руками за метлу, Гарри наклонился вперед — как он и думал, она рванулась вперед. Гарри резко притормозил всего в паре дюймов от Малфоя. И победно рассмеялся, погладив метлу, словно занявшую приз беговую лошадь.

Малфой как-то странно на него взглянул.

— Замри на месте, — грубо сказал он. Коснулся палочкой макушки Гарри, и по телу пробежал холодок, будто на голове разбили яйцо. На руки Гарри постарался не смотреть: это слишком нервировало. — Не забудь о согревающих чарах. Лететь нам еще долго.

Гарри никогда не летал самолетом, поэтому еще не видел страну с высоты. Даже в темноте выглядело красиво: темно-зеленые поля, волшебные огни городов, которые тянулись от берега к берегу. Где-то раз в полчаса Малфой останавливался и проверял направление — затем они летели дальше. Так долго, что у Гарри онемели руки, даже несмотря на согревающие чары. Но спустя пару часов оба наконец увидели огромное озеро света, которое могло быть только окраинами Лондона.

— Где Косой переулок? — проорал Гарри сквозь ветер. — Рядом с Чаринг-Кросс-роуд?

— Спятил? Не можем же мы приземлиться в Косом переулке. Там охрана! Дементоры! Мерлин знает, что еще!

— Тогда где нам приземлиться? Не прямо же на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд!

Малфой хмуро на него посмотрел. Дезиллюминационное заклинание уже рассеивалось: глаза Малфоя снова стали бледно-серыми.

— Мне откуда знать, черт возьми? Ты же здесь жил!

Гарри опустил взгляд на город — на поток огней и на змеевидную Темзу.

— Будем тогда надеяться, что все спят, — крикнул он и начал снижаться к облакам.

Приземлились они на Рассел-сквер. Малфой аккуратно опустился на землю, Гарри же затормозил в последний момент, проехавшись по траве.

— Потрясающе, — выдохнул Гарри, глядя вверх на деревья. — Это было потрясающе!

Малфой задумчиво уставился на Гарри, по его лицу пробежала тень. Чары полностью сошли, словно кто-то раскрасил Малфоя в яркие цвета.

— Все-таки хорошо, что ты не попал в Хогвартс, — протянул он. — Мне нравилось выигрывать Кубок по квиддичу.

Гарри довольно потянулся:

— Давай теперь всюду летать. Везде и всегда.

В кустах вдруг громко зашелестело, и Малфой замер.

— Что это? Здесь кто-то есть?

— Наверное, — Гарри встал на ноги. — Может, кто-нибудь прогуливается перед сном. Или в кустах развлекается парочка. Куда мы денем метлы?

— Просто уменьшим, — Малфой вздрогнул от еще одного шороха. — Ну, чего стоишь!

— Э-э, я не знаю как, — признался Гарри.

— А, точно, — пробормотав заклинание, Малфой убрал миниатюрные метлы в карман. — Теперь пойдем, наконец, из этого парка убийц?

— Ты всегда думаешь, что убить хотят именно тебя, — пробормотал Гарри, шагая к выходу из парка. — Не слишком высокомерно?

— Поттер, не знаю уж, как это от тебя ускользнуло — с твоей-то потрясающей наблюдательностью. Но мы оба в розыске. За твою голову даже назначили цену. За мою — наверняка тоже. Хотя суммы я не знаю, открыто ее не объявляли, — Малфой нахмурился. — Конечно, за меня дадут не так много, как за тебя. Но уж точно больше, чем за Невилла? Иначе никак. Я знаю о вражеских планах! Я могу нанести им ужасный урон!

— Разумеется, — кивнул Гарри, ведя их, как он понадеялся, в верном направлении. «Лондон от А до Я» он оставил в палатке.

— Хотя они могут и не знать, что я теперь работаю на другую сторону... Нет, четыре к одному, что награда за меня выше. Или три к одному? Все-таки родители Невилла и в последней войне выступили против господства чистокровных. Возможно, мои бывшие союзники решат, что у Невилла это наследственное. Нелепость какая. Мой отец — правая рука Темного лорда, и мне через родословное древо явно ничего такого не передалось.

— Малфой?

— Что? — Малфой выглядел рассеянным. Наверное, хотел и дальше возмущаться.

— Ты сказал, что родители Невилла еще тогда выступили против.

— И?

— У нас... у всех родители умерли?

— Почти. Мы с Луной остались без матерей. Ну и, наверное, отец от меня отрекся. Отец Рона с Джинни умер два года назад — представляешь, в министерстве на него напала гигантская змея. Наверняка дело рук Пожирателей смерти — кажется, до этого Артур Уизли против них сражался. Но после его смерти мать Рона с Джинни уже ни во что не ввязывалась. Родители Невилла формально живы, но после прошлой войны их запытали до безумия — работа моей ужасной тети. Помнишь, я тебе о ней рассказывал. С родителями Гермионы все в порядке. Они дантисты, — Малфой с важным видом поднял бровь. — Как целители зубов, только у маглов. В общем, сейчас они в Австралии. Это конечно, не смерть, но родительские обязанности они выполняют не особо активно.

— Ого, — сказал Гарри. Свое сиротство ему всегда казалось чем-то необычным и неоправданно жестоким. Но Джеймс и Лили Поттер погибли во время войны. Если подумать, все новые знакомые Гарри — сироты войны. Все до единого. В каком-нибудь другом мире они сейчас сидели бы дома с родителями. Спорили бы о том, до скольки им можно возвращаться домой. О покупке новых кроссовок. Могли бы пойти на тот рейв потанцевать, а не прятаться там от Пожирателей смерти.

— Только не начинай, — сказал Малфой, — сейчас не лучшее время для нытья. Нам надо сорвать выпуск газеты. Давай поищем остальных.

Они отправились дальше. Боже, как же хорошо в Лондоне! Зелено-желтые огни, низкий гул машин. Прохожие шли быстро и не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Всюду лишь привычная грубость, никаких дружелюбных и любопытных незнакомцев. Гарри расслабился — кажется, впервые за несколько месяцев. Никому не было до них дела, на миг ему даже удалось забыть, что они беглецы. И что их разыскивает опасный темный волшебник и его марионеточное правительство. Всего на миг.

Минут через пятнадцать они стояли напротив Дырявого котла, глядя в тускло освещенные окна и не решаясь зайти внутрь.

— Бредовая была идея, — неожиданно для себя сказал Гарри.

— Невероятно бредовая, — скривившись, согласился Малфой. — Я просто сгораю от смущения. Мерлина ради, какого черта. Давай никому не расскажем, как мы решили, что можем просто... забежать в Косой переулок и там со всеми встретиться. По рукам?

— Не вопрос. Только я и не собирался.

Малфой фыркнул:

— Поттер, ну кого ты обманываешь, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

Гарри слегка толкнул его локтем в ребра:

— И что теперь?

— Теперь мы в полной заднице, — Малфой попытался усмехнуться, но вышло совсем невесело. — Ура! В полнейшей. Даже не представляю, как нам куда-нибудь добраться. Аппарировать я не умею, ты — тем более. И я даже не знаю, ходят ли в наше чертово место встречи поезда. Может, нам написать на тротуаре «ПОМОГИТЕ» и надеяться на лучшее?

— Ой! Точно! — Гарри ударил себя ладонью по лбу. — Гермиона говорила, что если мы вдруг разделимся, мне нужно позвонить по одному номеру, — вспомнил он. — И этот номер... Я его записал. — Гарри посмотрел на ноги. На грязных серо-белых кроссовках виднелся ряд черных цифр.

— Я вечно буду благодарен Гермионе Грейнджер и ее запасным планам, — поклялся Малфой. — Каждое утро, когда совершаю утренние омовения, я буду восхвалять Гермиону Грейнджер и ее запасные планы. Ты правда записал такую важную информацию на обуви?

— Подумал, так точно не потеряется. У меня всего одна пара обуви.

— Поттер, мы вернемся к этому позже, потому что сейчас нам угрожает смертельная опасность. Но просто ради... одна пара обуви? И ты выбрал эти? За деньги?

Гарри снова поглядел на свои кроссовки. Он купил их в секонд-хэнде, когда совсем износились подаренные тетей Петуньей школьные ботинки.

— Ну да.

— Там же отваливается подошва!

— Я ее подклеиваю, — объяснил Гарри. — Иногда она потом снова отваливается, но я просто добавляю больше клея. На какое-то время помогает.

Глаза Малфоя расширились до каких-то невероятных размеров.

— Я... Сейчас у меня нет времени как следует это комментировать. Давай прибегнем к запасному плану Гермионы. И тогда... — Малфой махнул рукой на ноги Гарри. — Тогда я как раз отойду от шока.

Гарри подавил смешок:

— Хорошо.

Телефонную будку они нашли все там же на Чаринг-Кросс-роуд. Выглядела она совсем новой, хотя уже успела пропитаться слабым запахом мочи.

— И как это работает? — Малфой с любопытством посмотрел на дверь. — Куда мы попадем, когда зайдем внутрь?

— Когда мы зайдем в телефонную будку, мы там и останемся, — медленно проговорил Гарри.

— Мы никуда не переместимся? Что за надувательство! И на что мы тогда тратим время?

— Нам нужен телефон, Малфой, а не сама будка.

— О, фелетон! Так бы сразу и сказал. Я им как-то уже пользовался. Стал настоящим экспертом.

— Не сомневаюсь, — войдя в будку, Гарри быстро схватил телефон, пока Малфой не успел его сломать. Кинул внутрь аппарата монеты и набрал нацарапанный на кроссовках номер, задрав ногу на стеклянную стену, чтобы лучше видеть. Малфой зашел за ним и закрыл дверь. Если Гарри сейчас опустит ногу, то, скорее всего, упадет прямо на Малфоя. Так что он не двинулся с места. Наверное, выглядело это немного странно, но никто из прохожих на них даже не взглянул. Именно за это Гарри Лондон и нравился.

На другом конце провода ответил хриплый со сна голос:

— Алло?

— Э-э... Алло, меня зовут Гарри. Этот номер мне дала Гермиона.

— О! — воскликнула женщина. Хотя она явно прикрыла трубку рукой, Гарри все равно услышал приглушенный шепот: — Джейн! Звонят из «молодежи в группе риска»! — раздался шорох, затем женщина снова заговорила. — Привет, Гарри, меня зовут Синтия. У тебя неприятности?

— Э-э... да, — признался Гарри. — Хотя Гермиона так толком и не рассказала...

— О том, кто мы такие? — Синтия рассмеялась. — Как это на нее не похоже. Она ведь такая сознательная! Мы знаем ее с детства. Да, Гермиона упоминала, что у пары ее друзей непростая ситуация дома. И что они могут позвонить. Наш дом — безопасное место, Гарри, особенно для нетрадиционной молодежи.

— Для... — Гарри чуть не выронил телефон. — Что, простите?

— Извини! К тебе это не относится? Или ты предпочел бы другой термин?

— Нет, э-э... «Нетрадиционный» подойдет. Я просто обычно выражаюсь проще, — тупо сказал Гарри. Малфой удивленно выдохнул. Показав рукой на трубку, Гарри красноречиво на него посмотрел, стараясь передать взглядом: «Сам не понимаю, что происходит».

— Как тебе будет угодно, дорогой, — вежливо произнесла Синтия. — Я подготовлю комнату для гостей и поставлю чайник. Ты сейчас где?

— На Чаринг-Кросс-роуд, — ответил Гарри. — Это... далеко?

— О, в самый раз. Небось всю ночь веселился в Сохо? Джейн к тебе подъедет на Клио. Подожди минут двадцать.

— Да нет, правда, все в порядке, — возразил Гарри. — Есть же метро, ночной автобус или...

— Молодой человек, сейчас почти четыре утра. Не глупи. Джейн будет там в два счета. Она подберет тебя у входа в метро... как ты сказала, дорогая? Да, точно, у метро. Джейн, тебе надо уточнить, у какой станции. — В трубке о чем-то зашептались, затем снова раздался голос Синтии: — Говорит, на Лестер-сквер.

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри.

— Джейн уже выходит, Гарри. Старайся держаться освещенных улиц. Ночью ходят страшные типы. — Послышался щелчок, и разговор прервался.

— Э-э, — повторил Гарри.

— Ну что? — Малфой нетерпеливо поднял бровь.

— Гермиона им сказала, что мы геи из проблемных семей, — объяснил Гарри, все еще сжимая в руке телефон, как полный идиот. Затем торопливо повесил трубку. Ногу уже начало сводить судорогой от того, как Гарри неудобно ее задрал. — И они... разрешат переночевать, наверное.

— Что ж, это... отчасти правда, — медленно протянул Малфой. — Так куда нам идти? Они в Лондоне? Только не говори, что нам нужно ехать в какой-нибудь сраный Оксфорд к дому детства Гермионы.

— Они в Лондоне, — Гарри моргнул. «Отчасти правда». Это что, значит... Гарри встряхнул головой. Очки у него затуманились. — Э-э, они уже за нами едут. Ну, одна из них. Джейн взяла Клио.

— Кто это — Клио? Какое-то животное?

— Это машина, — сообщил Гарри. — Может, выйдем из телефонной будки? У меня нога затекла.

— О, хорошо.

Неловко друг на друга натыкаясь, они выбрались из тесной будки на холодную улицу.

— Пошли, она встретит нас здесь неподалеку, — Гарри зашагал вперед по скользкому от дождя асфальту, огибая мусор и окурки.

— Одна пара обуви, — пробормотал Малфой. — Одна. Всего одна!

— Да зачем мне больше? Я же не хожу по каким-нибудь сраным операм!

У самого входа в метро Малфой затянул Гарри в укромный переулок.

— Просто дай мне... — Он опустился на колени перед разваливавшимся кроссовком Гарри. Достав палочку, произнес какое-то заклинание. Слов Гарри не разобрал, но коварная подошва прочно приклеилась к кроссовку. — Всего одна пара, — вздохнул Малфой, вставая. — И ты даже не починил ее магией. Полнейший идиот.

— От идиота слышу, — сказал Гарри, рассматривая кроссовок. — Но спасибо.

Они молча встали у входа на станцию, наблюдая за прохожими и проезжавшими мимо машинами. Иногда кто-нибудь кричал им всякие грубости, и Гарри приходилось отворачиваться — иначе он бы просто расхохотался над выражением лица Малфоя. Он выглядел глубоко оскорбленным, словно мог вот-вот прочитать грубиянам целую лекцию об этикете или выкинуть еще какую-нибудь глупость.

Перед ними с визгом затормозила маленькая зеленая машина. Боковое окно открылось, и из него выглянула седовласая женщина в огромных очках.

— Не знала, что вас будет двое, — произнесла она глубоким голосом. У Синтии такого акцента высшего сословия не было. — Или ты его здесь подцепил?

Малфой отступил назад:

— Мать учила меня не разговаривать с незнакомцами.

— Привет, — Гарри помахал рукой, наклонившись к машине. — Я Гарри, а это Драко. Заранее за него извиняюсь.

— Привет, — ответила женщина. — Я Джейн. И я не люблю нарушать правила дорожного движения, так что садитесь в машину.

— Это мне надо за тебя извиняться, — фыркнул Малфой, проходя вперед. — Манеры у тебя просто отвратительные, и ты вечно меня раздражаешь.

— Сядь уже в машину, Малфой.

Джейн ехала быстро, еле слышно ругаясь на каждом красном светофоре. Прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу, Гарри наблюдал, как мимо проносятся дождливые улицы. Он толком не понимал, где они, но здания казались смутно знакомыми — как часто бывает из окна автобуса или поезда.

Малфой сидел на пассажирском сиденьи, прямой и совершенно неподвижный. Не заметь Гарри, как у него побелели губы, в жизни бы не догадался, что Малфою страшно. Гарри ощутил укол радости — так здорово кого-то понимать. Как будто Гарри разобрал разговор иностранцев в супермаркете. Гарри мало общался с людьми, кроме Дурслей — а Дурслей понимать приходилось. Не понимай он Дурслей, не смог бы распознать, когда можно отпустить язвительный комментарий, чтобы Гарри за это на неделю не оставили без еды. Или знать, когда можно прошмыгнуть на кухню, чтобы стащить что-нибудь из холодильника. Малфоя Гарри понимать не нужно было, но как-то выходило само собой. Конечно, чаще всего поведение Малфоя не поддавалось никакой логике, но сейчас Гарри точно видел, что он готов был завизжать во все горло и крепко ухватиться за обивку машины.

Джейн резко свернула влево, и Малфой мертвой хваткой вцепился в край сиденья. Гарри усмехнулся.

Они припарковались перед кирпичным домом с террасой, огромными окнами и зеленой дверью.

— Вот и наш дом, — довольно сказала Джейн. — Купила его в семидесятые за бесценок. Вы даже не представляете, как изменился район.

Богачи просто обожали рассказывать, как двадцать лет назад купили что-нибудь по дешевке. Гарри выбрался из машины, затем подождал, пока Малфой отлипнет от сиденья и тоже выйдет.

Дверь открыла экстравагантная с виду женщина с короткими вьющимися волосами. Одета она была в темный халат, а выглядела уставшей, но все равно широко улыбнулась:

— Привет, привет! Проходите! Я Синтия, а ты... кто из вас Гарри?

Гарри поднял руку:

— Извините, что не сказал сразу. Драко, э-э, со мной вместе.

— Они были похожи на пару мальчиков по вызову, — проворчала Джейн, кладя ключи в блюдце на тумбочке у двери. — Повезло, что с ними ничего не случилось. Я пойду спать, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая, — Синтия поцеловала Джейн в щеку. — Спасибо, что привезла их. А вы двое — пойдемте. Надо поговорить.

Синтия провела их мимо лестницы и двери в гостиную — Гарри мельком разглядел полки с книгами и потертый персидский ковер — в уютную кухню. Из окна виднелась застекленная оранжерея. На стене рядом с дверью висела фотография молодых Джейн и Синтии с улыбавшейся девочкой. Гарри подошел ближе, вглядываясь в фото. У девочки были крупные передние зубы и очень густые волосы.

— Это Гермиона?

— О да, — тепло ответила Синтия. Вытащила из шкафа три кружки и начала готовить чай. Малфой осторожно сел за маленький кухонный столик, уставившись на голубую скатерть в цветочек с таким видом, словно изо всех сил старался не спугнуть дикое животное. — Джейн — ее крестная.

Крестная. Почти что семья. Интересно, Министерство догадается следить за домом? Гарри посмотрел на фотографию, с которой широко улыбалась маленькая Гермиона. Нет, она бы это предусмотрела.

— Вам с молоком и сахаром?

— Только с молоком, — Гарри сел рядом с Малфоем.

— Мне то же самое, пожалуйста, — Малфой пнул его под столом. — Что мне делать? — прошептал он одними губами.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мудак, — еле слышно протянул Малфой, добавив красноречивый жест. И тут же убрал, стоило Синтии обернуться. Поставив на стол три дымящихся чашки, она тоже села.

— Что ж, — она обхватила пальцами кружку, — я рада, что вы позвонили.

— Мы очень благодарны, что вы разрешили нам переночевать, — сказал Гарри. — Мы только... мы не задержимся, правда. Думаю, останемся всего на одну ночь.

— Оставайтесь, сколько нужно, — Синтия сочувственно улыбнулась. — Я знаю, как тяжело бывает при проблемах в семье.

Гарри ощутил укол вины, и неожиданно ему стало противно от самого себя. Синтия и правда думала, что у них неприятности... ну, вообще так и было. Вот только неприятности не такие, как она думала. И у Гарри на самом деле кошмарная семья — если бы он решился о себе рассказать, Дурсли бы... Но Синтия позволила им остаться, а они ей лгали.

— У Пот... у Гарри семья самая паршивая, — согласился Малфой, снова пнув Гарри по ноге. — Он жил с тетей и дядей, и они монстры. Самые настоящие. Могли бы победить на конкурсе монстров.

— Ну, от Драко почти отрекся отец, — Гарри пнул его в отместку, — так что семьи у нас обоих не сахар.

— Что ж, зато вы нашли друг друга, — протянула Синтия, и Гарри с ужасном понял: она решила, что они встречаются. — Вы учитесь вместе с Гермионой? Вечно забываю, как называется эта ее школа в Шотландии... Хортонс? Хорболтс?

— Да, — ответил Малфой, прежде чем Гарри успел возразить, — мы, э-э, сейчас на каникулах.

Теперь уже слишком поздно — странно было бы ее поправлять. Да и Синтия даже ничего не сказала напрямую, только подразумевала. Гарри не мог так вот с бухты барахты заявить: «Вообще-то мы просто друзья. Даже не друзья — так, знакомые». Да и это тоже прозвучит неправильно: сейчас они с Малфоем стали уже не просто знакомыми. Гарри многое о Малфое знал. Как он выглядел, когда боялся. Какая у него ужасная тетя. Может, они уже друзья?

— Гарри?

— Э-э, что?

Малфой снова больно его пнул:

— Синтия спросила, не надо ли нам кому-нибудь позвонить.

— Неважно, ты явно вымотался, — Синтия встала из-за стола, похлопав Гарри по плечу. — Можем все обсудить завтра. Или уже сегодня, наверное. Боже, как поздно! Давайте покажу вам вашу комнату.

Синтия отвела их на второй этаж, показав, где находится их с Джейн спальня. И ванная — совсем маленькая, с кафельным полом, полкой для книг и старомодным туалетом.

— А вам сюда. — Они поднялись на третий этаж, почти что на чердак. — Кровать двуспальная, вот только потолок, наверное, для вас будет слишком низким.

Она распахнула дверь, и Гарри вошел в спальню, с трудом сдержав желание пригнуться. Комната оказалась прямо под крышей — карниз нависал прямо над головой. По центру стояла аккуратно застеленная кровать.

— Замечательно, — сказал Гарри, старательно отбрасывая мысли о том, что кровать здесь всего одна.

Малфой держался позади Гарри, словно готовясь заслоняться им, как щитом.

— Замечательно, — слабо отозвался Малфой.

— Вот и отлично. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я ничем помочь не смогу, так как буду спать, — Синтия улыбнулась, сглаживая впечатление от невежливой фразы. — Тогда располагайтесь. Увидимся утром.

— Спокойной ночи, — хором протянули Гарри и Малфой. И даже не взглянули друг на друга до тех пор, пока Синтия не закрыла за собой дверь, оставив их наедине.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь, — Гарри сел на край кровати, стягивая кроссовки, — мы пойдем спать. А завтра посмотрим: может, Гермиона сюда позвонит — проверить, не здесь ли мы. А если не позвонит, то сами отправимся на место встречи. Вообще надо было сразу так и сделать, наверное. Хотя я не знаю дорогу. Надо раздобыть карту.

— Мы просто невероятные идиоты, — сказал Малфой, с отвращением глядя на кроссовки Гарри. И тоже снял ботинки, аккуратно поставив их у двери и убрав внутрь носки. Босиком Малфой ходил редко. В палатке он почти всегда носил носки — как и все. Обычно там было прохладно.

Щиколотки у Малфоя были костлявые.

— У меня нет с собой зубной щетки, — вдруг осознал Гарри.

— Ну так воспользуйся чарами для чистки зубов, — аккуратно сложив пальто, Малфой опустил его на пол к ботинкам.

В палатке Малфой никогда не следил за порядком. Свои вещи он разбрасывал всюду. Кровать пытался заправлять, но всегда неровно. Одежду сваливал кучей на полку. И никогда ничего не складывал. Интересно, откуда сейчас такая любовь к чистоте? Гарри захотел было спросить, но подумал, что вопрос может прозвучать странно.

— Я не знаю заклинания, — пробормотал он.

— Ох, ладно. Открой рот.

— Что? — в шоке спросил Гарри.

— Да ничего я тебе не сделаю, придурок! Применю чары. Раз ты этого раньше не делал, то можешь себе навредить.

— О, — протянул Гарри. И открыл рот, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

Малфой подошел ближе, достав палочку. Обхватил Гарри рукой за подбородок. Пальцы у него были холодные.

— Денстургио!

Зубы Гарри неприятно завибрировали. Он поморщился, и Малфой убрал ладонь.

— Фу! Чисто стало, но какой ценой.

— Вот поэтому волшебники и пользуются зубными щетками, — хмыкнул Малфой, затем направил палочку на себя, повторив заклинание.

Гарри смотрел, как Малфой снял свитер, складывая его и кладя на пальто. Рубашка Малфоя чуть задралась на спине. Гарри тут же вспомнил, как на рейве Малфой прижимался к нему щекой под громкую музыку. И отвернулся, почувствовав, как краснеет.

Они оба слишком устали, чтобы идти в душ. Стянув джинсы, Гарри прямо в свитере лег в кровать и вздохнул, укрывшись одеялом. Казалось неправильным ложиться на свежую и чистую кровать в грязной одежде, но Гарри был уже совсем без сил. Очки он положил рядом на пол.

Затем кровать заскрипела: Малфой улегся с другой стороны. Гарри ощутил странную неловкость. Ему ведь не с чего так реагировать. Они же теперь друзья? Так много друг о друге знают, совсем как друзья. И Малфой починил ему кроссовок. Как раз дружеский поступок. Может, Малфой и богатенький мудак, но вообще он не так уж и плох.

Комната раскачивалась перед глазами, как корабль. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно у него лихорадка. Он так много бежал, потом летел — все время на адреналине. И теперь остался совсем без сил.

— Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать, — шепнул Малфой.

— Что? — пробормотал Гарри, уже почти засыпая.

— Дома я кое-что подслушал. Нечаянно. Это... пророчество. И оно связано с тобой.

Гарри зевнул:

— Про... что? У вас такое есть?

— У нас такое есть, — поправил его Малфой. — Да. Прорицания — бесполезный бред, но бывают и настоящие пророчества. Их часто толкуют превратно, но...

— Ну ладно. И зачем это мне рассказывать?

— Пророчество о тебе.

— О том, что я секунд через пятнадцать засну? Это я и сам знаю.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Малфой.

Гарри уже погружался в сон. Кровать казалась такой удобной. В ней было тепло, безопасно, и Гарри так устал.

— Может, скажешь мне утром? Я так вымотался. Если мы будем говорить и дальше, я могу... — Гарри снова зевнул, — я серьезно могу тебя убить. Прости.

— Хорошо, — со странным смешком ответил Малфой. — Давай завтра.

После бесконечных ночевок в полях и лесах, громкий шум города звучал непривычно. Но Гарри это не мешало. Даже приятно было слушать, как ревут мотоциклы и с плеском проезжают по лужам машины. Словно за окном целая жизнь.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Гарри, прижавшись лицом к подушке.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Малфой.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри снился громадный темный дом.

Сам Гарри полз по полным чудовищ комнатам и залитым кровью коридорам. Кого-то искал. Вниз по лестнице, еще по одному коридору, за дверью... здесь. У вычурного мраморного камина нашлись двое. Человек со светлыми, падавшими на худое лицо волосами покорно стоял на коленях перед высоким, худым силуэтом, скрытом в тени. Гарри вытянул раздвоенный язык, ощутив в воздухе запах страха.

— Люциус, — холодно произнес силуэт, — я теряю терпение. Мальчишку надо найти.

— Мы ищем, милорд, — дрожащим голосом сказал Люциус. — Мы ищем, на это просто нужно время...

— Даже этот дурак Петтигрю его нашел, Люциус. Нашел, взял у мальчишки кровь и оставил в живых, вопреки моему приказу. Оставил у маглов, совсем беззащитного — и все же живого. В Лондоне мы его выследили, но Роули и Тик тоже меня подвели, — говоривший покачал странно плоской головой. — Как ты знаешь, они больше не с нами. Интересно, Люциус, если ты даже своего сына не можешь держать под контролем, как мне тебе доверять? Очередная неудача меня не обрадует.

Люциус умоляюще вскинул руки. Одна его рука была молочно бледной, вторая сверкнула серебром в свете огня.

— Милорд, — прошептал он, — милорд, помните, я помогал вам выжить. Перед обрядом, помните... я поил вас кровью единорога, я...

— Да, Люциус, ты закончил то, на что не хватило духу у Петтигрю. Тогда ты помог мне выжить. Твоя преданность меня растрогала — особенно если учесть, что до этого ты годами притворялся маглолюбцем. И никогда не искал своего хозяина, а заботился только о собственных интересах. Возможно, твой сын взял пример с тебя.

— Это было ошибкой. Моей ошибкой, милорд. Мой сын будет наказан, — горячо ответил Люциус. — Он предатель, и с ним поступят, как с предателем. Мы найдем мальчишку.

— Малфои в последнее время не особо верно мне служат, Люциус. Постарайся это исправить. — Темный силуэт повернулся к двери. — А, вот ты где, Нагини. — Он встретился взглядом с Гарри.

И Гарри тут же проснулся — от внезапной пульсирующей боли. Громко вскрикнул, прижав руку ко лбу.

— Черт! — выдохнул он. — Черт, черт!

— Поттер?

Гарри дернулся, в панике чуть не свалившись с кровати. Затем понял, что звал его всего лишь Малфой — сонный и уставший.

— Поттер, да что ты творишь, черт побери? — пробормотал Малфой, потирая глаза.

— Голова болит, — выдавил Гарри. Она просто раскалывалась, словно вот-вот взорвется. Кошмары он видел и раньше — уже много лет. Какие-то неясные образы, будто сквозь туман. Гарри редко их помнил. Иногда мог восстановить обрывки: чаще всего ему снились змея и высокий силуэт — раньше не такой четкий. Но так больно никогда не было. Гарри закрыл глаза и представил того человека — с красными глазами и нечеловеческим лицом.

«Темный лорд не просто человек, — как-то сказал Малфой. — Он нечто большее и в то же время меньшее».

— Поттер? — Послышался шорох одеяла, и на плечо Гарри нерешительно опустилась рука. — Поттер, что такое?

— Голова... мне кое-что приснилось, — прохрипел Гарри, но тут же замолчал. Он даже не мог договорить. Перед глазами все плыло.

— Черт, — пробормотал Малфой, — у меня нет с собой обезболивающего зелья... У маглов что-то такое есть? Давай, не знаю... ударь по кровати, если есть.

Гарри скрыл лицо в ладонях.

— Парацетамол — маглы так его называют. Посмотри в ванной. Черт!

— Хорошо. Хорошо, ты только... все будет в порядке, Поттер, я сейчас вернусь.

Малфой встал с кровати, и уже скоро его шаги раздались на лестнице. Боль стала отступать, угасая, как цвета на старой фотографии. Но Гарри по-прежнему чувствовал себя уязвимым. И слегка боялся. Хотелось, чтобы Малфой вернулся. Гарри не нравилось сидеть одному в незнакомой комнате, когда в ушах еще звенел голос Волдеморта. Вот кто ему приснился. Теперь Гарри понял. Отец Драко и Волдеморт. Кажется, с Гарри что-то серьезно не так.

Нащупав на полу очки, он их надел. Комната обрела четкость, и на миг стало чуть лучше — а потом еще хуже. Гарри закрыл глаза.

— Нашел упаковку чего-то на «П» и стакан воды. Подставь руку, я тебе передам.

Гарри даже не услышал, как Малфой вернулся. Скрипнула кровать, и пальцы Гарри сомкнулись на холодном стакане.

— Сколько нужно этих... капсул? Ты уверен, что это не отрава? И я не сумел вспомнить то чертово слово, которое ты назвал: пара-что-то-там. Ничего не могу прочитать на упаковке.

— Ты же знаешь латынь, — заметил Гарри. — Давай три?

— Больше похоже на греческий, — мрачно проворчал Малфой. Положил ему на ладонь три таблетки, и Гарри тут же их проглотил. — Все-таки уверен, что это не отрава? Выглядишь ты... выглядишь просто ужасно, Поттер.

— Спасибо, — сухо сказал Гарри. С минуту они молчали. Гарри рассеянно разглядывал холодный запотевший стакан, пуховое одеяло и остальную комнату — которая все еще слегка плыла перед глазами. — Мне снятся кошмары.

— Я знаю, — Малфой не добавил «мне тоже», но Гарри и так понял. Не к чему было произносить такое вслух. И без этого ясно: Малфою тоже снились кошмары.

— И иногда они... странные?

— Насколько странные?

— Кошмары не обо мне. Думаю, они снятся кому-то другому. Или... или это происходит на самом деле. Раньше они такими подробными не были. — Дерево за окном бросало на деревянный пол скелетообразные тени. В свете фонарей серое одеяло выглядело почти коричневым. — Твоего отца ведь зовут Люциус?

— Да, — ответил Малфой. — Ты это в «Ежедневном пророке» прочитал?

— Нет, узнал из сна. Мне снился твой отец с... с ним. Они обсуждали нас. Волде... э-э, Ты-знаешь-кто злился, что Пожиратели смерти до сих пор меня не нашли. И спросил, как Люциус может найти меня, раз не способен найти даже своего сына. Тогда Люциус назвал тебя предателем. И сказал, что с тобой разберутся. Ты-знаешь-кто ему угрожал. Те Пожиратели смерти, которых мы оглушили в Лондоне, убиты, потому что меня упустили. И еще кто-то по имени Петтигрю.

Гарри решился взглянуть на Малфоя. Он выглядел мертвенно-бледным, и Гарри быстро отвернулся.

— Раньше все было... как в тумане. Какими-то отдельными картинками. Не так, как сейчас. Это на самом деле произошло, я уверен.

— О, — выдавил Малфой.

Гарри не хотелось пугать Малфоя. Зачем он вообще все рассказал? Вот же идиот. Надо было просто пойти спать.

— Это ведь не нормально? Даже для волшебников?

— Нет, — признался Малфой. Немного помолчав, с надеждой добавил: — Но такое бывает. Может, ты провидец.

Гарри фыркнул. У него уже голова шла кругом.

— Ну конечно.

— А может, дело в шраме. Таких еще ни у кого не было — кто знает, на что способны шрамы от Авады Кедавры. А может, это связано с пророчеством.

— Ты же пытался мне рассказать, но я заснул, — вдруг вспомнил Гарри. И тут же выпрямился. — О чем пророчество?

— Сейчас расскажу. Допей воду.

Гарри так и сделал, поставив пустой стакан на пол у кровати.

— Так о чем пророчество?

Малфой подтянул длинные ноги к груди, скрестив их перед Гарри. В теплом свете уличных фонарей его резкие черты лица немного смягчились. Так странно сидеть сейчас в одной комнате с Малфоем после стольких месяцев в палатке. Там все время слышался храп Невилла, а от других комнат их спальню отделяли лишь плотные ширмы. Если бы не шум машин вдали, Гарри бы поверил, что во всем мире остались только они с Малфоем.

— Самого пророчества я не слышал, — объяснил Малфой, опустив взгляд на руки. — Только обрывки разговоров в мэноре. Темный Лорд решил, пророчество подскажет, как тебя уничтожить. И объяснит, почему этого не получилось, когда ты был еще ребенком. Он даже пробрался в Министерство, чтобы завладеть пророчеством. Это заняло уйму времени, сперва была масса неудачных попыток. Потом Пожиратели смерти наконец проникли в Зал пророчеств, но оказалось, взять пророчество с полки могли только ты и Темный лорд. И тогда Темный лорд просто, мать твою, захватил Министерство, чтобы беспрепятственно туда войти. Уверен, причина была не единственная — ему и так не терпелось устроить в стране адскую тиранию. Но пророчество явно сыграло свою роль.

Гарри закатил глаза. Вот уж чем, но краткостью Малфой точно не отличался.

— Да скажи уже, о чем чертово пророчество!

— Родится тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного лорда — это предсказали еще до твоего рождения, а дальше шло что-то о твоих родителях. Темный лорд отметит его как равного себе, но у него будет сила, которой нет у Темного лорда. Сам понимаешь, как эта фраза его разозлила. — Малфой подвинул бледную руку к ладони Гарри, словно хотел прикоснуться, но пытался сдержаться. — Это... всего лишь пророчество, Поттер. Они сбываются далеко не всегда.

— А дальше? — спросил Гарри. — Это ведь еще не все?

— Дальше... по-моему, так полный бред, но раз уж пророчество о тебе. — Малфой глубоко вздохнул и произнес безучастно, словно повторял таблицу умножения: — Один из вас должен умереть от руки другого. Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой.

Гарри кивнул. Если подумать, он даже не удивился. Так ведь всегда и бывало? В любых похожих историях.

— Это вовсе не значит, что речь о тебе, — добавил Малфой почти что с жалостью. — И это не смертный приговор. Всего лишь пророчество, а на них обычно нельзя полагаться. Вообще их всегда трактуют неправильно. Мой кузен Като как-то услышал пророчество, что все ягоды с его ветви рода Малфоев увянут на лозе. Он чуть с ума не сошел — думал, всю его семью поубивают. А оказалось, виноградник в Провансе поразила черная гниль или еще что-то такое, и наши родственники потеряли весь урожай. — Малфой склонил голову набок. — Правда, старшего брата Като в первой войне убили авроры, а сам Като заразился драконьей оспой и умер в восьмидесятых годах в Милане. Так что на деле пример паршивый. Понятия не имею, зачем тебе об этом рассказал.

— Но пророчество ничего и не меняет, — заявил Гарри. — Мы и так знали, что Волдеморт хочет меня убить. А я хочу убить его. Что здесь сложного, это ведь не ядерная физика.

— Что такое ядерная физика? Хотя неважно, мне все равно. Вот же гриффиндорский придурок, — Малфой с легкой улыбкой покачал головой. — Хочешь рассказать остальным?

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри, и Малфой облегченно вздохнул.

— Значит, не нужно будет признаваться, что я скрыл от них пророчество, — сказал Малфой. — Как все отлично складывается. Знаешь, как на всех действует разочарованное выражение лица Гермионы Грейнджер? Уверен, она долго его репетировала. Уже через полминуты тебя просто накрывает чувством вины.

Как ни странно, Гарри даже стало спокойнее. Теперь у него попросту не оставалось выбора. Ему придется убить Волдеморта. Не зря Гермиона, Рон и Малфой нашли его в метро и спасли ему жизнь. Теперь пришла очередь Гарри. Теперь уже он должен спасти им жизни. Кошмар это или нет, Гарри знал, что ему предстоит.

Малфой тоже казался намного счастливее — наверное, из-за того, что поделился своей страшной темной тайной. Ну и тайной Волдеморта, наверное.

— Он еще кое-что сказал... что раньше кто-то меня уже нашел, — вспомнил Гарри. — Петтигрю. Нашел и взял мою кровь.

— Да? — Малфой зевнул. — Жуть какая. Я его никогда не встречал, он был одним из ранних Пожирателей смерти. Умер еще до вторжения в мэнор.

— Я кое-что... — Гарри прищурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Кое-что помню. Я проснулся в крови. И не мог понять, что произошло.

— Не поверишь, но он, наверное, был далеко не самым жутким из Пожирателей смерти, — Малфой улегся на кровать. — Есть один по имени Фенрир Грейбек... Ладно, это не лучший разговор перед сном.

Гарри тоже лег, затем поморщился:

— Черт, совсем забыл об остальных. Как думаешь, с ними все в порядке?

— В полном, — Малфой натянул одеяло до плеч, — с ними же Гермиона. Это мы сегодня едва выжили.

— Ну да, — Гарри натянул одеяло до подбородка. Малфой закрыл глаза, и Гарри принялся разглядывать его лицо. У Малфоя были очень длинные ресницы и тонкие розовые губы. — С Гермионой они не пропадут.

— Давай спать, — Малфой махнул рукой. Его длинные пальцы рассекли воздух всего в паре дюймов от лица Гарри. — Надо выспаться. Черт возьми, как я устал. Чертовы метлы.

— Метлы, — с улыбкой повторил Гарри. — Летать просто невероятно. Обязательно хочу повторить.

— Конечно, — прошептал Малфой. — Конечно, как скажешь.

Через пару минут Малфой уже спал, но Гарри еще долго лежал без сна. И когда наконец заснул, снился ему не Волдеморт, а гигантский виноградник кузена Малфоя. Вместо виноградин на нем висели знакомые Гарри, и Гарри бегал вокруг, пытаясь остановить черную гниль, а Малфой что-то монотонно зачитывал из книги пророчеств. «У него будет сила, которой нет у Темного лорда, — произнес Малфой, когда Гарри отчаянно пытался достать еще пестициды. — Ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой».

***

Не обращая внимания на текущую из носа кровь, Гермиона обхватила Джинни с Невиллом за запястья и аппарировала. Все трое пронеслись сквозь темноту, упав на твердую промерзшую землю.

— Э-э, Гермиона?

С трудом перевернувшись на спину, Гермиона увидела облачное небо. Вытерла окровавленный нос рукавом пальто.

— Дайте мне минуту, — слабо отозвалась она.

— Слушай, нам... мы можем как-то помочь?

— Нет. Просто подождите минуту. — Гермиона закрыла глаза и стала считать до шестидесяти. Остальные тоже выбрались. Им все удалось. Спустя еще пару секунд Гермиона услышала, как рядом упали на землю Рон и Луна. От боли никто не вскрикнул — значит, не расщепились. Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, потом выдохнула, и на этом минута закончилась. В то же мгновение Гермиона приподнялась.

— Мне надо найти телефонную будку, — объявила она.

— Да что ты несешь? — Рон заботливо приобнял ее за плечи. Он был весь перемазан чернилами, пылью и чуть-чуть — кровью. Как и все. — Гермиона, да ты полуживая! Тебе нужно поспать.

— Мне надо кое-кому позвонить насчет Гарри и Драко, — спокойно объяснила Гермиона. — Я в порядке, Рон.

Все резко побледнели.

— Блядь, — тихо сказала Джинни. — Гарри и Драко. Я уже забыла.

Гермиона всех оглядела, отмечая синяки и царапины и пытаясь определить, кто меньше всего пострадал.

— Невилл, пойдем со мной. Мы сейчас угоним машину и подъедем к телефонной будке или к какой-нибудь деревне, где есть телефон. Остальные — поставьте палатку с охранными чарами и отдыхайте. Вернемся мы где-то через час.

— Вы сейчас... что?

— Здесь рядом машина, — Гермиона не глядя указала на нее рукой. Автомобиль она заметила сразу же, как перевернулась на спину. — Знаю, красть неправильно — самой от себя противно. Но аппарировать мы сейчас не можем, а идти слишком далеко. Ради Гарри и Драко можно и взять чужое.

— Всегда знала, что из тебя выйдет отличный коммунист, — протянула Луна. — Если подумать, «Ежедневный пророк» мы уже ограбили. Захватили их средства производства.

— Уже жалею, что показала тебе магловские политические листовки, — поморщилась Гермиона. — Не то чтобы я поддерживала капитализм, конечно. Даже в примитивной системе магического мира. Хотя иногда мне кажется, именно характерный капитализму изоляционизм способствовал приходу к власти Вы-знаете-кого. Наше общество разучилось друг другу доверять. Вот только так сложилось из-за первой магической войны или же стало одной из ее предпричин? Наверное, это как вопрос, что появилось раньше — пламя или феникс. Хотя если рассмотреть эмоциональное воздействие Гриндельвальда на магов...

— Гермиона, машина.

— Ой, точно! Спасибо, Рон. Так вот, нам надо украсть машину и поехать в ближайшую деревню. — Гермиона снова вытерла текущую из носа кровь. Теперь, когда прилив адреналина прошел, боль стала ощутимой. — И у меня, кажется, сломан нос.

— Луна? — Рон отвел волосы Гермионы с лица. Руки у него дрожали. Наверное, поэтому Рон не решился исцелить ее сам.

— Замри, — мягко произнесла Луна, нацелив на Гермиону палочку.

— Только не вздумай делать мне нос поинтереснее, — строго приказала Гермиона. — Спасибо, нос у меня и так интересный.

— Я никогда и не говорила, что у тебя неинтересный нос, — Луна невозмутимо моргнула огромными глазами. — Эпискеи!

По лицу прошла волна жара, и боль в носу исчезла.

— Слушай, Гермиона! — раздался откуда-то издалека голос Джинни.

Гермиона оглянулась. Джинни уже подошла к автомобилю — старому зеленому «Моррис-минор», наполовину спрятанному за кустами.

— Вряд ли у него есть владелец. Ты только посмотри!

Гермиона оглядела проколотые шины, потрескавшуюся краску и пробившийся под покрышками мох. Черт.

— Рон, — начала она, — вы с Джинни ведь раньше помогали отцу собирать Форд «Англия»? Который конфисковало Министерство?

— Нет, — ответил Рон.

— Ну естественно, — одновременно с ним фыркнула Джинни.

— Что? — взвился Рон. — Он тебе разрешил? Это не справедливо! Меня отец к нему и близко не подпускал!

Джинни пожала плечами:

— Ты плохо умел убеждать.

— Что, не ныл на весь дом? Джинни!

— Я же не виновата, что тебе не хватило смекалки, — Джинни опустилась на колени, осматривая машину.

Пошел легкий дождь. Джинни научила всех заклинаниям для работы с механизмом, которые узнала от отца, а Гермиона рассказала о машинах. Знала она мало, но все равно поняла, что «Моррис-минор» не в таком плохом состоянии, как Гермиона сперва боялась. Но когда автомобиль завелся, у всех уже протестующе бурчало в животах от голода. Устроив перерыв на еду — банку тушеной фасоли, — все стали с тоской вспоминать блюда в Хогвартсе.

— Сколько там было колбасы, — восторгался Рон, — и сосисок! Причем всяких разных — и Камберлендские сосиски, и самая простая колбаса для бутербродов, линкольнширская колбаса, кровяная колбаса, вяленая колбаса, итальянская...

— Еще сардельки, — поддакнул Невилл, жуя фасоль.

— Сардельки! — повторил Рон. — Черт возьми, да в Хогвартсе просто мясной рай. — Он мрачно покачал головой. — И мы это совсем не ценили.

— Рон, — Гермиона вгляделась в облачное небо.

Рон ее не слушал.

— А если взять еще картофель...

Луна проследила за взглядом Гермионы.

— Это что, сова?

— Сова, черт возьми! — вскрикнула Джинни, отложив в сторону банку с фасолью.

Сперва Гермиона даже не поняла, что за птица пролетела сквозь туман и аккуратно опустилась на крышу автомобиля. Перья Хедвиг теперь были угольно-черного цвета — и она казалась не слишком этим довольной. Хедвиг вытянула лапу, и пару минут все молча смотрели, как Рон отвязал от нее номер «Ежедневного пророка» и раскрыл, положив на траву. Гермиона сразу заметила привычные заголовки: «Нежелательное лицо №...», «Лишенные палочек», «Магловские выродки»...

— Черт! — выдохнул Рон, перевернув страницу. На ней огромными кривыми буквами красовалось «ПОТТЕР ЖИВ». Молния под заголовком чуть ли не сияла. Пролистав дальше, Рон нашел и всю статью — вместе с нахальной политической карикатурой от Луны. — Все здесь. Гермиона, напечаталось!

— Это из южного центра печати, — устало произнесла Гермиона. — Значит, хотя бы часть выпусков доставят. — Она деловито кивнула. — Ну и хорошо.

— Хорошо? — Рон вскочил на ноги, сжав ее в объятиях. — Гермиона, да нам все удалось, черт возьми! Давай уж праздновать!

— Праздновать будем вечером, если... когда найдем Гарри и Драко, — сказала Гермиона, сразу же возненавидев себя за то, что напомнила об этом. С лица Рона тут же сошла победная улыбка. — Не волнуйся. Я на девяносто восемь процентов уверена, что смогу их найти.

***

Драко проснулся в тепле.

Какой-то приятный миг он даже не понимал, почему ему так тепло. Стал потягиваться и застыл, оцепенев от ужаса.

Драко и Поттер оба свернулись калачиком под одеялом, лежа друг к другу затылками. Разделяли их всего пара дюймов — и то матрас в этом месте предательски провис.

Драко крепко зажмурился, стараясь не думать о том, как спина Поттера прижималась к его. Это все кровать! Устроила им ловушку — вот же низкая, грязная... Поттер вздохнул во сне и перевернулся, утянув половину одеяла прямо у Драко из рук. Драко оглянулся на него и остро захотел сбежать не только из этой кровати, но и вообще из вселенной.

Осторожно поднявшись с кровати, он нашел свои носки со свитером и взглянул в окно на усыпанную листьями улицу. Сложно понять, сколько сейчас времени. Поттер разбудил его еще до того рассвета, потом они снова заснули, а теперь уже совсем светло. Драко раздвинул занавески и отвернулся, собираясь пойти в ванную.

У двери валялась отвратительная обувь Поттера. Драко нахмурился. Подошву он вчера починил, но помогло это мало: некогда белые ботинки стали серо-коричневыми, шнурки все истрепались, а подошвы так износились, что были не толще пергамента. Полное позорище. Драко попросту не мог находиться в одной комнате с таким хламом. Достав палочку, Драко опустился на колени.

С кровати послышалось сонное ворчание, затем раздался хриплый голос:

— Малфой? Ты что делаешь?

— Обезвреживаю оружие массового поражения. А на что это похоже?

— Ты хочешь сжечь мои кроссовки?

— Я хочу их починить.

— О, — сказал Поттер, — спасибо.

Драко рискнул на него взглянуть. Растрепанные со сна волосы Поттера казались просто восьмым чудом света. Голову он чуть ли не до бровей накрыл одеялом, но смотрел добродушно.

— Просто к сведению... — Поттер широко зевнул. Лицо и глаза у него опухли со сна, и Драко подумал, что он выглядит мило. Еще один признак того, что Драко окончательно помешался. — Синтия решила, что мы встречаемся. Извини. Может, просто подыграем?

Желудок Драко сделал какой-то ужасный кульбит — и вовсе не от голода.

— Потому что ты сразу ее не поправил, а теперь уже слишком поздно? И выйдет неловко, раз ты не умеешь по-человечески изъясняться?

— Э-э... Да, именно так.

Фыркнув, Драко добавил на отвратительные кроссовки водоотталкивающие чары и выпрямился.

— И почему я в этом не сомневался?

Поттер снова зевнул:

— Ну да, да. Так ты подыграешь?

— Думаю, это никому не навредит. — Как всегда, Драко солгал. Потому что ему, конечно же, навредит. И еще как. — Спи дальше.

Одобрительно что-то промычав, Поттер нырнул обратно под одеяло. Драко еще с минуту на него смотрел. Будь это их комната, их кровать — будь жизнь Драко такой, — он скользнул бы под одеяло и задрал на Поттере свитер, касаясь горячей кожи. Прижал бы Поттера к кровати, кусал бы в шею, терся бы о него бедрами, наслаждался звуками, которые бы Поттер издавал в тишине утра.

Нет, все было еще хуже. Если бы Драко мог, он бы прижался лицом к теплой шее Поттера и лежал так, тихо дыша, еще целую вечность.

— Какого черта, — тихо пробормотал Драко. С похотью он справиться мог. Ощущать ее неловко и слегка унизительно, но терпимо. Но это... просто смешно.

Оставив Поттера спать дальше, Драко пошел мыться в странную магловскую ванную. Далеко не сразу он понял, как работает лейка для душа и где на ней переключатель. К тому моменту, как Драко с ним разобрался, он умудрился затопить весь пол, а полотенец в комнате не хватило, чтобы все вытереть. Чувствуя себя чистым, но ужасно униженным, Драко пригладил волосы и применил с десяток заклинаний для глажки, чтобы привести одежду в приличный вид. И только тогда спустился вниз.

В гостиной сидела Джейн с магловской газетой и чашкой чая. Выглядела она очень грозно.

— Прошу прощения, — с горящим лицом сказал Драко. — Я, э-э, слегка затопил ванную. Извините.

Джейн подняла бровь:

— Неужели?

— Раньше я никогда не пользовался ма... э-э, таким душем. Школа у меня очень старомодная, а дом чуть ли не средневековый. Я попытался все вытереть, но... Э-э, получилось не очень. — Чистящие заклинания Драко так и не выучил, потому что он неописуемый идиот. И минуты не мог протянуть за пределами великих волшебных домов Великобритании. Что он сотворил со своей жизнью? Как вообще здесь оказался? Совсем недавно Драко был царствующим королем Слизерина, а сейчас стоял в магловской гостиной и признавался в том, что ничего не знает об уборке. Какой-то нескончаемый поток унижений.

— Родители не ценят современные удобства? Знаю таких, — Джейн встала, аккуратно сложив газету и оставив на столе. Ростом Джейн была почти с Драко, и от этого он неожиданно ощутил себя почти ребенком. Словно кто-то его сейчас успокоит. Уберет все в ванной. И ничего страшного, что сам Драко беспомощный кретин. — Я разберусь. Синтия на кухне.

Приняв это за приказ, Драко прошел дальше по коридору.

Синтия сидела за маленьким кухонным столом, тоже читая газету.

— А вот и ты, — с улыбкой сказала она.

— А вот и я, — кивнул Драко, так и застыв на пороге. Ждать, пока Синтия пригласит его войти? Надо было как следует расспросить Гермиону о магловском этикете, а то сейчас Драко чувствовал себя полным придурком.

— Хорошо спал?

— Отлично, — солгал Драко. В конце концов, Синтии кошмары Гарри не касались.

— Лжец из тебя неплохой, — Синтия поднялась на ноги, — но темные круги под глазами не спрячешь. Чаю?

— Да, спасибо. — Драко можно сесть? Маглы что, не соблюдают этикет? И если сесть, то где? Нужно как-то ответить на замечание о вранье? Или Синтия повела себя невоспитанно даже в магловской культуре? Драко уж точно не стал бы никого ловить на вранье, а позволил бы собеседнику сохранить достоинство. Если только это не Гарри Поттер. Он достоинства не заслуживал.

— Можешь сесть, Драко, — Синтия оглянулась на него через плечо.

Драко наугад выбрал стул, понадеявшись, что не занял ничье место.

— Интересное имя — Драко, — заметила Синтия, доставая магловские приборы. И открыла белый прямоугольный шкаф: похоже, этот их морозильный ящик, раз Драко ощутил волну прохладного воздуха. — Твоим родителям нравятся драконы?

Маглы знают о драконах? Драко готов был поклясться, что это неправда. Может, на Гебридских островах кто-кто нарушил Статут о секретности? Или оттуда сбежали какие-нибудь озверевшие гебридские черные драконы?

— Астрология, вообще-то. Драко — это созвездие. Почти всех в семье моей матери назвали в честь звезд. Понятия не имею почему.

— Ни разу не видела такого созвездия, — Синтия поставила перед ним тарелку с тостом, а рядом — масло, нож для масла и джем. — В Лондоне звезды видно плохо. Хотя в ясную ночь что-то можно разглядеть с Хэмпстед-Хит.

— О, я знаю Хэмпстед-Хит, — просиял Драко. — Я там бывал.

— Правда? — Синтия улыбнулась. Она явно над ним посмеивалась, но Драко был и не против. — Откуда ты, Драко? Знаю только, вы все ходите в школу со смешным названием в Шотландии. Странный Грейнджеры сделали выбор. Хотя им всегда нравились государственные школы. Лишь бы бросить пыль в глаза.

— Я из Уилтшира, — Драко низко склонился над тарелкой. Он даже не представлял, сможет ли когда-нибудь туда вернуться. Уж точно не сейчас.

Синтия сочувственно на него посмотрела:

— Я так понимаю, у тебя сейчас тяжелый период. Наверняка это нелегко. Твои родители плохо восприняли новости?

Драко чуть не подавился тостом.

— Э-э, — выдавил он. — Вообще-то моя мама умерла... И я так и не успел ей сказать. Ну, что я гей. — Раньше Драко никогда не говорил этого вслух. Его никто и не спрашивал. Он всегда думал, все и так понятно.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказала Синтия. — А твой отец? Он от тебя не отвернулся?

Драко поморщился.

— О. Значит, он тот еще мерзавец?

— Нет, — запротестовал Драко, но затем задумался. Если верить Гарри Поттеру, отец только что обещал с Драко покончить. Отцом года его точно не назовешь. — Ну, вообще да. Буквально хочет стереть меня с лица земли. Но он все же мой отец.

Синтия сокрушенно покачала головой:

— У него нет никакого права так думать. Нельзя так относиться к своему ребенку. Но это нормально, что у тебя к нему двоякое отношение, пусть он и ублюдок. Может, ублюдком он был не всегда. Все в порядке, Драко. Ты вправе чувствовать что угодно.

Как будто всех прежних унижений было мало, Драко ощутил, как глаза начало пощипывать. Пришлось сосредоточенно уставиться на цветочную скатерть, вспоминая название каждого цветка.

— Вы даже не представляете, какой он ублюдок, — добавил Драко, когда снова совладал с голосом. — Он прямо... выводит это понятие на новый уровень. Вот есть обычные ублюдки, а есть мой отец. Ублюдок национального масштаба. — Возможно, даже международного масштаба, если у Темного лорда все получится. Драко с трудом подавил дрожь.

— И все же он твой отец, — заметила Синтия. — Ты сам так только что сказал.

Драко неловко заерзал на стуле.

— Может, лучше поговорим о проблемах Поттера? Знаете, у него такая расшатанная психика! Думаю, ему нужно куда больше чая, сочувствия и задушевных разговоров, чем мне.

Синтия громко рассмеялась:

— Думаешь, с тебя на сегодня сочувствия хватит? Не волнуйся, когда Гарри проснется, его ждет то же самое.

— У вас очень милый дом, — произнес Драко. — Где вы купили эту скатерть? И оранжерея очень стильно оформлена.

Синтия со смехом передала Драко еще кусок тоста.

— Хочешь поговорить о погоде?

— О, безумно, — Драко посмотрел в окно. — Кажется, пойдет дождь.

— Думаешь? По прогнозу обещали солнце. Хотя с синоптиками ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Синтия с улыбкой передала ему магловскую газету. Драко улыбнулся в ответ. Половину написанного он понять не смог, только разобрал, что в Болгарии какой-то кризис. Но молча читать было приятно.

Через полчаса появился Гарри — помятый, растрепанный и с лихорадочно блестевшими за очками глазами.

— Думала спросить, как ты спал, но твой вид говорит сам за себя, — поприветствовала его Синтия, поставив странный магловский чайник.

Кухня здесь была чуть шире коридора, и нормально ходить по ней удавалось только по одному. Синтии пришлось встать, чтобы найти для Гарри что-нибудь поесть, и Гарри тут же вжался в стену — на взгляд Драко, совсем опасно приблизившись к магловским приборам. Зная Гарри, он сейчас заденет какую-нибудь из этих эклерических штук и умрет, а Гермиона будет до конца их короткой жизни буравить Драко укоряющим взглядом.

— Сядь, — Драко наклонился вперед, потянув Гарри на соседний стул. — Ты путаешься под ногами.

— Ладно, — зевнув, Гарри сел рядом и уронил голову на стол.

— Как мило, — произнесла Синтия, наблюдая за ними с явным весельем. — И давно вы вместе?

— Пару месяцев назад я подцепил его в метро, — честно ответил Драко. — С виду он, может, и ничего, но на деле полный болван.

— Он шутит, — пробормотал Гарри в стол.

Синтия поставила рядом кружку с чаем.

— Я так и поняла. Будешь тост, Гарри?

— Да, спасибо.

Драко заговорил совсем тихо, надеясь, что Синтия не услышит:

— Тебе больше не... ну, ты знаешь?

Гарри склонил голову набок, открыв ярко-зеленые глаза.

— Не снились кошмары? Нет. Если только не считать кошмаром поездку с Роном в летающей машине.

Драко посмотрел на взъерошенную макушку Гарри, на худые запястья, которые выглядывали из рукавов растянутого синего свитера.

— Пей свой чай, — сказал он. И... ну, раз Синтия и так думала, что они вместе, то почему бы и нет? Драко отвел с глаз Гарри челку. Она уже совсем длинная, он так скоро вообще не сможет видеть. Прикрыв глаза, Гарри подался вперед, и лицо у него было такое... словно ему больно. Драко отдернул руку.

— Все нормально, не нужно меня стесняться, — усмехнулась Синтия. Из магловского тостера с шумом выпрыгнул тост.

Драко уже успел забыть, что Синтия тоже здесь.

— Э-э, я по привычке, — нашелся Драко. И почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Просто кошмар.

— Кажется, мне надо подстричься, — протянул Гарри. На Драко он смотрел так, будто хотел за что-то извиниться.

— Выглядишь неухоженно, — слабо согласился Драко. — Просто ужасно. Ну правда, оскорбляешь мое чувство прекрасного.

Синтия поставила перед ними тарелку с тостами.

— Флиртовать будете после завтрака. Вы оба такие худые!

С трудом подавив желание спрятаться с головой в свитер, как черепаха, Драко потянулся за тостом.

***

Уперев руки в боки, Гермиона стояла под моросящим дождем, пока остальные громко протестовали против ее плана.

— Меня все устраивает, я как раз хочу на ней прокатиться, — Невилл указал на облезлую машину. — Никогда в таких не был.

— Ну еще бы тебя все не устраивало, ты ведь поедешь с Гермионой! Я не стану здесь ждать, — заявила Джинни. — Извините, но я тогда и правда что-нибудь подожгу.

— Один раз мы уже разделились, — добавил Рон, — и разбиваться на группы еще дальше я не хочу. Нас так легче перебить.

— Хочу сесть на крыше, — Луна медленно обошла машину, бережно касаясь стекол. — Почувствую себя как на дельтаплане!

Гермиона слишком устала, чтобы спорить. Драко и Гарри могли быть и в безопасности, а могли — в огромной опасности. И Гермиона понятия не имела, как долго еще на «Моррис-минор» будут действовать чары. Нужно поберечь силы.

— Хорошо, верно подмечено и даже не надейся, — ответила Гермиона каждому по очереди. — Давайте с этим покончим.

Они забрались в «Моррис-минор», с грохотом закрыв за собой двери. Ключ зажигания здесь надо было вставлять в центр приборной панели, а не в рулевую колонку. Вытащив дроссельную заслонку на пару дюймов, Гермиона повернула ключ. И с облегчением выдохнула, когда двигатель зашумел. Педаль сцепления была непривычно тяжелой, но уже скоро Гермиона освоилась и автомобиль, пыхтя, двинулся вперед.

— Ищите телефонную будку, — напомнила Гермиона. Затем сообразила, что никто кроме нее не знает, как такая будка выглядит, и еще минут пятнадцать подробно ее описывала.

Гермиона попыталась втиснуть «Моррис» в узкую проселочную дорогу, и в коробке передач что-то зловеще звякнуло. Деревья и живые изгороди так разрослись, что задевали крышу машины, и каждый раз, когда Гермионе приходилось менять передачу, все подпрыгивали от громкого скрежета.

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно? — Хотя особо обеспокоенным Невилл не выглядел. Куда больше его заинтересовало радио — Невилл все время наклонялся с заднего сиденья и переключал станции. Если подумать, само по себе радио тоже не было надежным: оно находилось прямо под ключом зажигания.

— Ну, работает машина на магии, наколдованном бензине и надежде, — сказала Гермиона. — Так что нет, я и не рассчитываю, что здесь безопасно. — Она с трудом объехала выбоину. Вряд ли только отремонтированные шины «Моррис-минор» смогли бы выдержать такой удар.

— Можно заставить ее летать, — беззаботно предложила Джинни.

— Или наколдовать крылья, — добавила Луна.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— Да, в бегах нам не хватает только нарушить Статут.

— По-моему, все и так нормально, — пробормотал Рон, хватаясь за сиденье, когда Гермиона резко повернула руль влево. — Невилл, выбери уже станцию, а? Ты сейчас отвлечешь Гермиону, и мы все врежемся в дерево.

— А ты размяк, — со смехом заметила Гермиона. — На младших курсах ты бы такую поездку счел прекрасной воскресной прогулкой.

— Ну, Малфоя здесь нет, надо же кому-то отпускать саркастические комментарии о нашей безопасности, — улыбнулся Рон. Лоб у него все еще был в крови. — Мы же можем врезаться в дерево после того, как найдем их с Гарри? Черт, я бы с удовольствием порулил. Держу пари, у меня бы отлично вышло!

— Отлично бы вышло разбить машину к чертям, — фыркнула Джинни, щелкнув Рона по шее.

— Ай! — Рон повернулся, пытаясь ее стукнуть, но Джинни со смехом уклонилась.

Невилл подключился к «Радио 1» как раз к началу утренней передачи. После музыкальной заставки раздался бодрый женский голос:

— Десять минут седьмого! Еле успела на работу к без десяти семь. Кажется, на этой неделе я так рано еще не приходила. Да, Кевин? После такой ночки мне за это должны дать медаль! Ладно, сейчас у нас новая песня «Spice Girls», так что давайте для разогрева начнем с «Wannabe».

Под громкое пение «Spice Girls» они выехали на более ровную дорогу.

— Зигазиг-а-а, — медленно пропела Луна. — Песня мне очень нравится, но эти женщины поддерживают опасную магическую практику. Зигазиг — оккультное американское заклинание контроля над разумом.

Джинни пораженно хмыкнула:

— С тобой каждый день узнаешь что-то новое. И как оно действует?

Луна стала рассказывать о действии Зигазига, который, похоже, в двадцатых годах был очень популярен. Гермиона тактично проигнорировала обеих. У нее и так полно забот — взять хотя бы «Моррис-минор». Ведущая утренней передачи казалась такой счастливой. И нормальной. Ее волновало только похмелье и то, окажется ли новая песня «Spice Girls» отстоем. Измазанная чернилами и кровью Гермиона позволила себе слегка позавидовать.

— А радио у них почти такое же, как и у нас, — заметил Невилл. — Хотя музыка здесь получше.

— Меньше Селестины Уорбек, — согласился Рон. — Надеюсь, никогда больше не услышу «Котел крепкой горячей любви».

— На «ВРВ» есть очень неплохие мыльные оперы. «Чары над Ноттинг-Хиллом» ничего так, причем в эфире она уже несколько десятилетий. — Гермиона долго высмеивала ее перед Лавандой с Парвати, которые эту передачу обожали. Но каждый вечер волей-неволей приходилось слушать новую серию, и в итоге Гермиона не на шутку привязалась к Гленис Стаутмортон и ее проказникам-соседям.

— Убийца — Реджинальд, — сказала Джинни и тут же вернулась к разговору о заклинании Зигазиг, не дав Гермионе и шанса возразить.

— Никакой Реджинальд не убийца, — обиделась Гермиона. — Он тогда был в Южной Америке. И очевидно, что убийца — ужасная ведьма Вальде.

— Ложь! — взвилась Джинни. — Ложь и провокация!

— А мне кажется, Реджинальд стал вампиром, — протянул Невилл. — Он уже месяцами нигде не показывался при свете дня. Даже не пришел на свадьбу Этельберта.

— Нет, — миролюбиво возразила Луна, — ты не прав. На радио не существует понятия времени.

— Мы уже несколько месяцев не слышали новых серий, — заметила Гермиона. — Может, они там все уже стали вампирами.

— А мне нравится идея вампирского спиноффа к «Чарам над Ноттинг-Хиллом». Только представьте себе Вигстена на охоте! «Ах, боже мой, как я испачкал новый линолеум», — провыла Джинни, хорошо подражая уэльскому акценту Вигстена.

Все рассмеялись, и зависть Гермионы к ведущей утренней передачи понемногу сошла на нет. Они ехали, ехали и ехали, от холодного воздуха снаружи стали уже запотевать стекла. Гермиона даже задумалась, не надо ли пополнить бензин.

Посреди эмоциональной тирады о том, мог ли Реджинальд стать вампиром, Джинни вдруг запнулась на полуслове и стала отчаянно указывать куда-то в окно:

— Вон там! Гермиона!

Между заросшей мхом деревянной скамейкой и потрепанной доской объявлений стояла старамодная телефонная будка. Тут же съехав с дороги, Гермиона припарковалась на траве. Выскочила из машины и со всех ног бросилась к телефонной будке, распахнув дверь и тут же закидывая в автомат монеты. Пока Гермиона набирала номер, сердце у нее билось где-то в горле.

— Алло?

При звуке голоса Синтии у Гермионы чуть колени не подкосились от облегчения.

— Алло, это Гермиона! Как дела? Надеюсь, все хорошо! Прости, но мне срочно нужно узнать — Гарри и Драко у вас?

Синтия рассмеялась:

— Да, прибыли поздно вечером. Или рано с утра — смотря как посмотреть.

Гермиона громко выдохнула. Показала остальным, тоже высыпавшим из машины, большой палец, и все без сил рухнули на влажную траву.

— Отлично, — сказала Гермиона. — Я ужасно волновалась.

— Не переживай, с ними все в порядке. Сейчас они завтракают. Оба немного мрачные и уставшие, но чего еще ожидать? Чудесная пара. Очень мило смотрятся вместе.

— Чудесная... — Грудь Гермионы начало распирать от смеха, и ей пришлось заткнуть ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Чудесная... пара, точно. Не то слово! Именно, э-э, так. Можно мне с ними поговорить?

В трубке что-то загрохотало, и Гермиона услышала, как Драко пытается заставить Гарри дать ему телефон. Наконец шум стих, и раздался голос:

— Гермиона?

— С нами все нормально, — сразу же выпалила Гермиона, пока Гарри не сболтнул лишнего. — Мы выбрались, и у нас все получилось. Можешь взять трубку в другую комнату? У меня есть пара вопросов.

— Одну минуту, — сказал кому-то Гарри на другом конце провода, затем послышался звук шагов. — Я в оранжерее. Дверь закрыл, так что никто нас не подслушает.

— С вами все хорошо? Что случилось?

— Да, все в порядке. Э-э... когда мы дежурили, появились какие-то два человека с палочками. Наверное, Пожиратели смерти.

— Пожиратели смерти, — нахмурившись, повторила Гермиона. — Как думаешь, они увидели лицо Драко?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — Драко был под маскировкой, но она почему-то сошла. Мы оторвались от Пожирателей смерти где-то в Манчестере, а потом прилетели в Лондон. И тогда я позвонил Джейн и Синтии. Мы здесь с самого утра.

— Прилетели? Ладно, позже расскажешь. Отлично, у них вы в безопасности! Я еще пару месяцев назад окружила дом Джейн и Синтии защитными чарами. — Гермиона посмотрела сквозь стекло наружу, где все остальные развалились как попало — кто на поросшей мхом скамейке, кто на земле. Невилл, кажется, уже был в отключке, а Джинни дремала, положив голову Луне на колени. — Побудете там еще недолго? Нам нужно привести себя в приличный вид и немного поспать, а потом вас заберем.

— Ладно. У вас все хорошо? Никто не ранен?

— Ничего серьезного, не переживай, — Гермиона ухмыльнулась, прислонившись к холодному стеклу. — Синтия сказала, что вы с Драко замечательная пара.

— Замолчи, — простонал Гарри. — Просто... они так предположили, а я не поправил, вот и...

— Как скажешь, Гарри.

— Ну правда! Это не... — голос Гарри сорвался. — Мы не... Ай, забудь. Когда вы нас заберете?

Гермиона посмотрела на часы.

— Давай в три. Проследишь, чтобы Драко не слишком сильно нарушил Статут?

— Я хочу показать ему телевизор. Только представь, в какой восторг он придет от «Жителей Ист-Энда»? А от «Красиво жить не запретишь»?

— Ой, не надо, — Гермиона засмеялась. — Драко на них подсядет, и ему станет не до спасения нации.

— Хочу заставить его посмотреть «Друзей».

— Он просто вылитая Рейчел.

— Сказала типичная Моника.

— А знаешь, кто...

— Луна прямо копия Фиби, да.

— Мне, конечно, очень интересно, кому ты отвел роль Росса...

— Ну перестань...

— Но нам правда надо отдохнуть. Мы совсем не спали.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. — Тогда до встречи?

— Приятного тебе дня с возлюбленным, — быстро добавила Гермиона и повесила трубку, не дав Гарри ответить. Затем прислонилась к стене телефонной будки и тихо захихикала, вне себя от облегчения и веселья.

***

Телевизора у Синтии с Джейн не оказалось, так что от планов приобщить Малфоя к магловской культуре Гарри пришлось отказаться. Джейн сразу после завтрака ушла работать к себе в кабинет, а Синтия отправилась в супермаркет. Гарри и Малфою они оставили целую кучу книг и журналов, но Гарри решил заняться кое-чем другим. И уселся на незастеленную кровать, наблюдая, как Малфой теребит занавески.

— Может, потренируемся вызывать Патронуса?

Малфой покачал головой:

— А если твоим Патронусом будет слон? Как ты объяснишь Джейн и Синтии, откуда у них в гостевой спальне огромный мерцающий выходец из Африки? Да и я вообще не уверен, что нам стоит здесь колдовать. Утром я об этом даже не задумывался и натворил дел.

— Ты опять починил мою обувь, — вспомнил Гарри. Кроссовки стояли у двери, и Гарри в жизни не видел их такими чистыми. Даже шнурки стали целыми. — Спасибо. Так гораздо лучше.

Малфой вздернул подбородок.

— Я это сделал скорее для себя, Поттер. Не могу же я находиться рядом с этим убожеством.

— Ну ладно, Патронус отпадает, — Гарри улегся на кровать. — Чему еще ты можешь меня научить?

— Могу прочитать отличную лекцию о ядах и антидотах. По Зельям ты сильно отстаешь, а Гермиона хочет дать тебе разносторонние образование.

Гарри громко фыркнул:

— Ну уж нет. Как насчет... того проклятия, которое использовал Ты-знаешь-кто? Которым пытался меня убить. Допустим, он попробует снова. Мне же надо хотя бы знать, как уклониться! Как ты его назвал, «Убивающее заклятие»? — Вспышка зеленого света, холодный смех. «Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, только не Гарри!»

— Это Непростительное, — Малфой нервно на него оглянулся. — Заклятие, за которое тебя на всю жизнь посадят в Азкабан даже без суда.

Гарри выпрямился, уперевшись локтями в колени. Взглянул на палочку, которая лежала рядом на одеяле.

— Ладно, тогда расскажи мне о Непростительных.

— Только... не говори остальным, что я тебя этому учу. — Малфой прикусил нижнюю губу. На фоне бледного худого лица она выглядела розовой и влажной. — Вряд ли им это понравится.

— Да какая к черту разница, что им понравится! Выбор же за мной, — Гарри упрямо потер подбородок. — Раз уж я избранный и весь этот прочий бред, надо быть готовым ко всему. Если Волде...

— Не надо! — зашипел Малфой, широко распахнув глаза.

— Извини, — смутился Гарри. — Но если Ты-знаешь-кто и Пожиратели смерти пользуются этими заклинаниями, мне ведь нужно их хотя бы знать?

— Их теперь все в Хогвартсе знают. Проходят на уроках.

Гарри взглянул на стоявшего у окна Малфоя. Отметил, как он опустил плечи. Как кончики его волос на шее слегка завивались. Малфой со вздохом вывел «М» на стекле. Затем повернулся и сел на кровать напротив Гарри.

— Всего Непростительных три, — Малфой поднял три пальца. — Империус позволяет управлять людьми. Под Империусом ты будто находишься под теплой водой. Слышишь, что происходит, но до конца не осознаешь. Тебя могут заставить сделать что угодно. На кого-то напасть, навредить самому себе. Некоторые могут Империусу сопротивляться, другие — нет. И становятся марионетками. Заключенными в своем же теле.

— Министр Магии сейчас под Империусом, — вспомнил Гарри. — Так сказала Гермиона.

— Да. Так вот, это первое, — Малфой загнул палец. — Второе — Круциатус. Вызывает нестерпимую боль.

— И все?

Малфой посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Насчет «нестерпимой» я ничуть не преувеличиваю, — он загнул еще один палец. — Третье — убивающее заклятие. Авада Кедавра. Контр-заклинания нет, отразить магией невозможно. Еще никому не удавалось пережить старую добрую Аваду Кедавру. Кроме тебя. — Малфой отвел волосы Гарри со лба и коснулся шрама. — Но я сомневаюсь, что у тебя это снова получится.

— Может, и получится, — Гарри ощутил, как кожа словно вспыхнула от прикосновения. — Кто знает.

Малфой ухмыльнулся:

— Давай лучше не будем проверять.

— А остальные покажешь? Хочу знать, как они действуют.

Малфой резко отдернул руку и повернулся к окну.

— Похоже, будет гроза, — сказал он. — Может, магическая. Если да, то Пожиратели смерти уже совсем без сил. Их темная магия черте что творит с погодой. Как думаешь, Гермиона из-за грозы задержится?

— Мне нужно знать, — стал убеждать Гарри. — Мне нужно знать, Драко.

— Нет, я не хочу. — Малфой продолжал глядеть, как ветер с силой раскачивал верхушки деревьев.

— Ну и ладно, — Гарри мрачно уставился на одеяло. — Только почему нет? Что не так с заклинанием контроля — Империусом? Ты же сам сказал, некоторые ему могут сопротивляться.

Малфой вздохнул, скривив губы:

— Гарри.

— Драко.

Малфой напряженно посмотрел на Гарри, лицо его исказилось. Гарри вдруг пожалел о том, что начал настаивать.

— Хотя нам не обязательно, — торопливо сказал Гарри. — Можем не... все в порядке.

Малфой покачал головой:

— Нет, ты прав. Круциатус я использовать не стану, но Империус — ладно.

— Если не хочешь, не используй, — добавил Гарри. На него вдруг накатила тошнота. Малфой дрожащей рукой потянулся за палочкой.

— Замолчи, мне надо сосредоточиться, — достав палочку, Малфой сделал глубокий вдох. Закрыл глаза. — Непростительные не сработают, если этого не хотеть. Примени я к тебе сейчас Аваду Кедавру, то лишь легко бы тебя поцарапал.

— Выходит, ты не хочешь меня убить? Я тронут. — Гарри тут же пожалел о грубоватой шутке. Малфой и правда выглядел виноватым.

— Империо!

Пришло блаженство. Заботы и печали, боль в мышцах и мелкие тревоги — все отступило на задний план. Гарри казалось, он плывет. Стало так тепло, легко и спокойно. Где-то на краю опустевшего сознания Гарри услышал шепот Малфоя:

— Прыгай на подушку... прыгай на подушку...

Значит, так и надо. Гарри согнул колени, привстав на кровати.

«Прыгай на подушку...» Но зачем ему это? Гарри ведь совсем не хотелось прыгать.

— Прыгай на подушку, — прозвучал голос Малфоя, и его стоило послушаться. Снова согнув колени, Гарри уже вот-вот был готов прыгнуть — и с грохотом упал на пол.

— Ау! — жалобно простонал Гарри. Он так старался не поддаться приказу, что свалился с кровати. Теперь все тело болело.

— Гарри? Драко? — Из-за двери раздался голос Джейн и настойчивый стук. — Что у вас там происходит?

— У нас, э-э, все в порядке! — Гарри потер ушибленные колени. — Все в порядке, не надо заходить!

Джейн захихикала уже откуда-то с лестницы:

— Не забывайте о защите! И не сломайте чертову кровать!

— Неплохо ведь вышло? До конца я ведь так и не подчинился? И немного смог сопротивляться? — Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на Малфоя. — Драко?

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Драко. Его серые глаза казались остекленевшими. — У тебя вышло... очень хорошо, Поттер. Невероятно хорошо, на самом деле.

Гарри забрался на кровать. Драко на него не смотрел, только сжимал в дрожащей руке палочку.

— Драко, ты в порядке?

Выглядел Драко совсем не в порядке — его всего трясло. Глаза он закрыл, а бледное лицо блестело от пота. И Драко крепко сжимал палочку. Закусив губу, Гарри задумался, как себя повести. Медленно — и чувствуя себя полным идиотом, — он наклонился вперед и обнял Драко за пояс. Неловко положил голову Драко на плечо. Пару кошмарных секунд Гарри думал, что совершил невероятную глупость — а затем Драко провел руками по его спине, крепко притянув к себе. Господи. Глаза Гарри защипало от слез, грудь сдавило. Он никогда... никогда и никого так не касался. С самого детства. И сейчас... от этого прямо сердце сжималось. Гарри ужасно смутился.

— Просто неприятные воспоминания, Поттер, — прошептал Драко ему в плечо. — Ничего страшного.

Драко не отстранился, и Гарри тоже не двинулся с места. Вжался носом в свитер Драко, чувствуя, как становится легче. Шерсть пахла пылью и лавандой, еще немного — дымом и кожей Драко.

— Мальчики? — В дверь громко постучали, и оба отпрянули друг от друга. Гарри отстранился так резко, что ударился головой о спинку кровати. — Надеюсь, вы одеты. Я принесла продукты, помогите разложить.

— Одну минуту! — отозвался Драко. Уши у него порозовели.

Гарри украдкой вытер глаза:

— Да, сейчас спустимся.

Послышались удаляющиеся по лестнице шаги.

Гарри старательно отводил взгляд, но все равно чувствовал, что Драко испытующе на него смотрит. Наконец Драко откашлялся:

— Думаю, нам лучше...

— Да, — Гарри поспешно одернул свитер. — Да, надо пойти... помочь.

— Поттер... Гарри, — Драко снова откашлялся. — Наверное, от падения ты весь в синяках. Если хочешь, могу исцелить.

— Все нормально, — ответил Гарри, — я уже привык.

— Хм, — протянул Драко. И очень мягко коснулся руки Гарри. Гарри понятия не имел, что делать, и лишь пораженно вздохнул — но не успел он сориентироваться, как Драко встал с кровати и направился к двери.

— Пойдем, Гарри. Тебе надо помочь мне разобраться с морозильным ящиком. Даже не представляю, что туда складывают.

***

Драко так и не понял, что между ним и Гарри случилось — ну, кроме противозаконной Темной магии и неумения Драко держать себя в руках. Но в итоге он просто сгорал от неловкости.

Стоило им разложить продукты, как Джейн выгнала их обоих из кухни, заявив, что готовкой в доме занимается она и не потерпит рядом посторонних. Гарри с Драко поспешно ушли в гостиную и замерли посреди комнаты, осознав, что им совсем нечем заняться. У маглов ведь нет ни плюй-камней, ни волшебных шахмат, ни выпусков «Выбери себе метлу». Отвлечься абсолютно не на что. Драко взял с книжной полки случайную книгу.

— «Колодец одиночества»? Решил наверстать пробелы в магловской гей-литературе? Если ты любитель историй о всеобщем порицании, то тебе понравится.

Драко тут же поставил книгу на место.

— Всеобщего порицания мне хватает и в жизни, — заявил он. Гарри фыркнул.

— Пришло время поболтать, мальчики, — зайдя в гостиную, Синтия села в кресло, указав Гарри и Драко на диван. — Я не против, что вы живете в одной спальне, но раз вы встречаетесь в таком молодом возрасте, мне просто необходимо поговорить с вами о безопасносном сексе.

— О, нет, — слабо выговорил Гарри.

— О, да, — Синтия достала со столика стопку брошюр. — Думаю, о воздержании говорить нет смысла: Джейн мне рассказала, что сегодня услышала. Но нам нужно обсудить защиту и смазку.

— О, Боже, — выдавил Гарри.

Драко потерял дар речи. И так сильно вжался в подлокотник дивана, что едва не упал.

— И согласие! — Синтия вскинула вверх кулак. — Уверена, в вашей школе с сексуальным образованием полный швах. Наверняка только и говорят, как это стыдно. Так что не спорьте. Раз уж вы остановились у нас, то узнаете все нужное. Начнем с презервативов.

Минут через двадцать Драко сравнялся цветом лица с перезрелым помидором, а Гарри отодвинулся от Драко так далеко, что между ними могли бы сесть еще пара человек. Синтия вручила обоим маленький тюбик — по ее словам, смазку, — и упаковку презервативов. Наверное, чтобы о Гарри и Драко осталось что-нибудь на память, если они сейчас умрут на месте.

— Убейте меня, — тихо сказал Драко. — Мне это необходимо. Хочу умереть сейчас.

Синтия рассмеялась:

— Смущение проходит, Драко. Знания остаются навсегда.

Гарри издал странный полузадушенный всхлип:

— А вы не могли... просто дать нам брошюры?

— Брошюры я вам тоже дам, — Синтия положила на упаковку презервативов целую стопку. — Ну, раз с этим разобрались, сыграем?

Гарри и Драко тут же согласились. Кажется, маглы были просто одержимы какой-то игрой из длинной прямоугольной коробки. В магическом мире такое точно не стало бы модным: фигурки даже не умели делать ничего интересного. Но под конец Драко все-таки разобрался в правилах. И у игры оказался огромный плюс: Драко не приходилось смотреть Гарри в глаза.

— Гаечный ключ, подумать только! — вздохнул Драко чуть позже, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — Да кто стал бы убивать гаечным ключом?

— Как видишь, полковник Мастард, — усмехнулся Гарри, явно довольный победой.

— Смотрю, наш маленький лорд Фонтлерой совсем не умеет проигрывать? — Синтия со смехом убрала игру обратно в коробку.

— Это так неспортивно, — протянул Гарри, отвратительно подражая голосу Драко.

Драко возмущенно вскинулся:

— Я так не говорю!

Гарри только фыркнул:

— Еще как говоришь.

За время следующей игры в комнате потемнело, а рокот грома заставил всех вздрогнуть. Еще через пару минут начался ливень. Ветер раскачивал деревья во все стороны, а в окна бились огромные капли дождя.

— Ну и полило, а? — произнесла Синтия, вглядываясь вдаль. — Уже много лет не видела такой грозы. Прямо с молниями!

Драко поднял голову. Шум от дождя стоял такой, словно по крыше топталось стадо гиппогрифов. Улицу уже начало затоплять.

Гарри наклонился к уху Драко.

— Это всего лишь погода?

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Драко. Возможно, сон Гарри и правда был реален — если погода стала такой из-за магии, то Пожиратели смерти явно бросили на их поиск все силы. Мощные поисковые заклинания и помощь дементоров, предположил Драко.

Гарри вздрогнул, и Драко подвинулся к нему ближе — сделав вид, что тянется за каким-то странным клочком бумаги, который определял его место на прямоугольнике.

— По-моему, Поттер мухлюет, — уже через какие-то полчаса Драко хмуро поглядел на игровое поле. — Откуда у тебя столько всего?

— Это ты все пропустил, потому что хотел завладеть вокзалом Кингс-Кросс.

— Ну ясное дело, — вздохнул Драко. — Не буду же я приобретать недвижимость, которой в глаза не видел. Так бизнес не делается.

— Посмотри, сколько у меня денег, Малфой. Просто посмотри.

Драко открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, как раздался звонок в дверь, а сразу за ним — раскат грома. Вспыхнула еще одна молния.

— Я открою, — Синтия встала с кресла.

— Гермиона, — шепнул Гарри. Драко кивнул, и оба тоже встали. На миг Драко захотелось задержаться и стащить какую-нибудь странную цветную бумажку Гарри, чтобы выиграть в игре, но не вышло — Гарри все время нетерпеливо на него оглядывался. Так что Драко последовал за ним в коридор, где в дверях стояла промокшая Гермиона — вместе с Роном, Джинни, Луной и Невиллом. Волосы у Гермионы так намокли, что стали почти прямыми. Ну, хотя бы не стояли дыбом.

— Привет, — Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась. — Мы пришли за Гарри и Драко.

Синтия неодобрительно фыркнула:

— И что, даже не поздороваешься со своей крестной, юная мисс? Проходите, проходите! Я Синтия, рада познакомиться с друзьями Гермионы. Чувствуйте себя как дома, я сейчас вернусь. — Она заспешила вверх по лестнице, и через минуту оттуда послышался окрик: — Джейн, твоя крестница пришла! И привела с собой целую толпу!

— Привет, — Гарри неловко всем помахал.

— Обнимать нас не надо, — предупредил Гермиону Драко, — с тебя льет.

Гермиона так и застыла с вытянутыми руками:

— Ой, точно. Я ужасно рада, что с вами все в порядке. С погодой явно что-то не то! Хорошо, на доме стоит защита. Я так волновалась!

— Глобальное потопление, — серьезно сказала Луна, рассматривая висевшую на стене абстракцию с собакой.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Потепление, вообще-то, через «е». Но вообще я думаю, дело в магии, Луна.

— Мы приехали на машине, — сияя, сообщил Невилл. — Хотя под конец скорее плыли, чем ехали. Нас чуть не снесло с дороги!

— Такая умора! Нев чуть не обделался. Рад, что с тобой все в порядке, приятель, — Рон хлопнул Гарри по плечу.

— Я тоже в порядке, — процедил Драко, — если ты не заметил.

— Ну, я уж точно не в порядке, — пожаловалась Джинни, выжимая мокрый хвост в горшок с цветами. — Замерзла до смерти.

— Да что вообще творится с погодой? — проворчала Джейн, спускаясь вниз вместе с Синтией. Поцеловала Гермиону в щеку, затем пристально взглянула на остальных. — Рада тебя видеть, Гермиона. Это твои одноклассники? Какой у вас всех испуганный вид.

— Там же гроза, дорогая, — напомнила Синтия. — Это Джейн, крестная Гермионы.

— Всем привет! Ванная наверху, — объявила Джейн. — Идите сушиться, нечего заливать деревянный пол.

— Сейчас найду для вас одежду. Для всех, — Синтия улыбнулась. — У нас полно запасных вещей.

— Мы не хотели бы вас обременять, — запротестовала Гермиона.

— Не глупи, вы все остаетесь на воскресный ростбиф. В такую кошмарную погоду нечего садиться за руль, а еды у нас полно.

— Ростбиф, — мечтательно протянул Рон. Его взгляд затуманился.

— Вы слышали о такой игре — Клуедо? — с важным видом спросил Драко. И на обратном пути через гостиную «случайно» перевернул доску Монополии.

Синтия отправила их в оранжерею накрывать на стол, а Джейн осталась на кухне готовить ростбиф. Драко смотрел, как Гарри раскладывал столовые приборы, и повторял за ним — у маглов какие-то странные представления о ножах, совсем не такие, как у волшебников. Драко бы только выставил себя дураком, накрой он стол как следует.

В оранжерее было уютно, несмотря на бушевавшую за стеклом грозу и отсутствие согревающих чар. Гарри сказал, вместо них здесь поставили какой-то «переносной обогреватель». Когда все собрались, одетые в какие-то странные свитера стиля восьмидесятых, Синтия и Джейн принесли еду — вручную, без палочек. Бедняги.

— Кому вина? — Джейн со хлопком откупорила бутылку.

У маглов совершеннолетие наступало в восемнадцать. Драко было семнадцать. Это что, вопрос с подвохом? Драко покосился на Гарри, который как-то умудрился незаметно пожать плечами. К черту, Драко сейчас не до нравоучений.

— Это вопрос с подвохом? Проверяете, достаточно ли мы взрослые?

— О, нам на это глубоко плевать, — Джейн махнула рукой. — Те, кому уже есть шестнадцать, в компании взрослых выпивать могут, так ведь по закону? Бюрократическая ерунда, нечего с вами так носиться. Я начала пить за обедом вино еще в десять. Да и пиво сейчас пробуют чуть ли не с младенчества.

— И умирают до тридцати, да, — рассмеялась Синтия. — Ну, Гермионе уже пару месяцев как исполнилось восемнадцать. Вам ведь тогда тоже больше шестнадцати?

— Время — понятие растяжимое, — сказала Луна.

— Мне двадцать, — заявила Джинни.

— Ага, а я пенсионер, — усмехнулся Рон. Под столом раздался стук, и Рон скривился от боли.

— Ну, почти все мы совершеннолетние по законам волше... по законам большинства стран, — честно ответил Невилл. — Джинни самая младшая, в августе ей исполнилось шестнадцать.

— Ну ты и стукач, Нев, — налив себе большой бокал вина, Джинни с довольным видом села на место. — Бюрократическая ерунда, нечего с нами так носиться.

— Именно так, — Джейн отсалютовала Джинни бокалом.

Ужин вышел отличный. Еда оказалась превосходной, вино — сносным, и Драко вволю налег и на то, и на другое. Джейн и Синтию очень интересовало, собираются ли они все поступать в университеты — и Драко, ставший экспертом в студенческой жизни, долго рассуждал о чистоте в общежитиях. И об учебе в школе — выходило легко, нужно было только опускать самые интересные подробности. Стоило кому-то ненароком упомянуть что-нибудь связанное с магией, как Гермиона и Гарри принимались надрывно кашлять, и в итоге Синтия с Джейн предложили им травяной чай и что-то под названием «Лемсип».

— Так вот, — Гермиона хихикнула в бокал с вином, — разве Гарри и Драко не чудесная пара?

Драко послал ей убийственный взгляд. Увы, не подействовало.

— Ох уж эта юная любовь, — картинно вздохнула Джинни, прижав руку к сердцу. — Заставляет верить в лучшее.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что они сойдутся, но вы только поглядите, — Рон указал на них слегка трясущей рукой. Это был уже его третий бокал вина за вечер.

Невилл заулыбался:

— Они как кошка с собакой, но все равно уживаются.

— Драко — кошка, а Гарри — собака, — протянула Луна. — Как думаешь, Драко, может, Гарри — гончая?

— Ну, при нас они друг друга даже не касаются, — Синтия поглядела на них с явным удивлением. — При вас разве не так же?

— Мы не любим проявлять чувства на публике, — с пылающим лицом процедил Драко.

— Угу, — выдавил Гарри. Или еще что-то похожее. Он поперхнулся, сплюнув струйку вина, и Драко даже это не показалось отвратительным. Он и правда обречен.

— О, при нас они все время обжимаются, — Джинни неодобрительно покачала головой. — Мы прямо не можем их друг от друга оттащить.

— Хм, так все дело в разговоре о сексуальной безопасности? Вы из-за этого так смутились?

— В каком-каком разговоре? — с восторгом спросила Гермиона.

Драко так низко сполз на стуле, что тарелка жареного картофеля теперь была почти на уровне его глаз. Гарри тоже сполз и обхватил Драко за локоть. Наверное, из-за паники или из солидарности — кто Гарри разберет.

— Разве нам не надо обсудить более важные темы? — возмутился Драко, не поднимая взгляда от картофеля. Картофелины его коварно не предавали. — Мы ведь подпольная группа сопротивления. Вы правда хотите болтать об обжиманиях?

Джейн выгнула бровь:

— Вы кто?

— Драко имел в виду, что мы входим в школьное «Общество молодых социалистов». Новая лейбористская партия нам кажется слишком центристской, — нашлась Гермиона. Джейн и Синтия с одобрением на нее посмотрели. — А еще мы хотим реформировать саму школу! Например, наш преподаватель истории относится к меньшинствам с ужасным предубеждением.

— К кому, к домовым эльфам? — Невилл широко распахнул глаза, тут же хлопнув себя ладонью по губам.

— Это такой школьный сленг, — громко объявила Гермиона, нервно заерзав. — Так у нас в школе называют обслуживающий персонал. Ужасно, да? Ха-ха! Просто кошмар. Поверить не могу, что такой термин существует! Против этого мы тоже боремся!

— Давайте вернемся к разговору о сексуальной безопасности, — весело предложила Джинни. — Было ведь так интересно.

Гарри склонил голову:

— Да неужели?

— О да, — кивнула Луна. — Это были очень интересные пятнадцать секунд.

— Здорово, что вы так разбираетесь в политике, — Синтия подлила себе еще вина. — В мое время так и было, но сейчас молодежь больше интересует телевизор и то, с кем встречается Кейт Мосс. Голосовать их вообще не затащишь.

Все переглянулись. Не то чтобы у них оставался выбор. Драко понятия не имел, кто такая Кейт Мосс, но в любом случае позавидовал ей: наверняка она не жила полгода в паршивой палатке посреди чертовой глуши. Драко даже не знал, стал бы следить за политической ситуацией, не касайся она его самого. И понадеялся, что когда-нибудь сможет это узнать.

Магловский переносной обогреватель все же подвел: под конец ужина в оранжерее стало холодно. Постепенно все вернулись в дом и разбрелись по первому этажу. Совсем не похоже на званые ужины, на которых Драко таскали в детстве: уходили все беспорядочно, и на прощание никто не сказал ничего пугающего на латыни. Драко принялся бродить по дому в поисках развлечений — может, еще одной партии в Клуедо. В последней игре Драко почти победил.

— Я так понимаю, твои родители переехали в Австралию, — говорила Синтия Гермионе на кухне. — Погода там, наверное, замечательная. Мы за них очень рады. Но неужели так сложно позвонить? Мы уже месяцами ничего от них не слышали!

Драко прокрался мимо них в гостиную, где Джинни вела с Джейн бурный разговор о сожжении ведьм. Рядом сидел слегка напуганный с виду Гарри.

— Я не говорю, что ведьмы были настоящие — понятное дело, нет! Но огонь им бы ничуть не навредил. Нужно всего-то применить замораживающее заклинание — оно совсем простое. И притвориться, что горишь в пылающем огне! Да с этим и двенадцатилетка справится, если умеет кричать и убедительно корчиться.

Гарри с легкой паникой покосился на Драко.

— Ты никогда не думала писать фантастические романы? — Джейн положила на руку подбородок. — На какой ты собираешься поступать факультет?

По оконному стеклу бил дождь. Воды было столько, что Драко вспомнилась Слизеринская гостиная. Он даже задумался, как сейчас поживали русалки. Друзьями Драко их не считал, конечно — он же еще не выжил из ума.

— А здесь мило.

Драко чуть удар не хватил, но это оказалась всего лишь Луна. За те десять минут, что они не виделись, она успела где-то раздобыть шесть разных блестящих лент и заплести их в длинные волосы.

— Ну да, — протянул Драко, пытаясь успокоить бешено стучавшее сердце, — мило.

— Как будто мы снова дети, — Луна безмятежно улыбнулась. — Конечно, если нас атакуют, от этих женщин не будет никакого толка, но иллюзию безопасности они создают отличную.

— Не называй меня ребенком, — застонал Драко. — Я все-таки пью вино.

— Пил вино, — поправила Луна. И действительно, бокал Драко уже опустел.

— И мог бы выпить еще, — заявил Драко. — Я ведь совершеннолетний.

Драко выпил еще. Налил себе вина, потом закусил печеньем и куском лимонного пирога. Сообщил Синтии, что вечер потрясающий — а значит, вина надо выпить еще больше, чтобы забыть этот разговор как страшный сон. Наконец Синтия и Джейн предложили всем достать из шкафа одеяла и подушки, чтобы остальные могли лечь на полу в гостиной. Синтия с Джейн уже вовсю обсуждали, кому спать здесь, кому — в комнате с Драко и Гарри, а кому — в их офисе, и Драко решил, как-то грубо говорить, что у них вообще-то есть большая палатка с нормальными матрасами. Да и вообще, он-то заснет в постели, так что это не его проблема.

Гостевая спальня уже казалась родной и уютной. Гарри над чем-то громко хихикал — так сильно, что не мог расстегнуть брюки. Наконец Гарри рухнул на кровать. Носки у него были дырявые.

— Могу помочь тебе с брюками, — предложил Драко. — Раз уж мы вроде как встречаемся.

— У нас даже презервативы есть, — Гарри спрятал лицо в руках. Плечи у него тряслись. — Ой, черт, с нами же провели просветительную беседу. И знаешь, что хуже всего? Просто полнейший кошмар?

— Что?

— Мне понравилось, — Гарри вытер слезы в уголках глаз. — Вышло адски неловко, но... Боже, Синтия вела себя как моя мама.

Сердце Драко болезненно сжалось.

— Да?

— Да. — Гарри уже не смеялся, лишь глядел в потолок. — Я ведь никогда... Звучало так, будто ей на меня не наплевать.

— Ей и не наплевать, — Драко убрал руки в карманы. — Я в этом уверен.

— Да, — Гарри потер лоб, — наверное, так и есть.

Драко взглянул на Гарри. На его дырявые носки, кривые очки и растрепанные волосы. Грустное и неуверенное выражение лица. Сел рядом на кровать и осторожно положил руку на колено Гарри.

— У тебя ужасно костлявые колени, — тихо сказал Драко.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри. Дышал он очень шумно. Затем Гарри приподнялся, и они сели плечом к плечу в темной спальне. Если кто-нибудь один сейчас наклонит голову, щеки у них соприкоснутся. Драко всего трясло от волнения. В комнате было так тихо, что Драко слышал сердцебиение их обоих.

Затем дверь распахнулась, впуская людей, которых Драко возненавидел сильнее всего на свете.

— Надеюсь, вы одеты! — прокричала Джинни. — Мы хотим обсудить свержение правительства!

Гарри и Драко отпрянули друг от друга, словно обожглись. Драко поблагодарил всех богов, что Гарри не успел снять джинсы — и так было унизительно.

— Э-э, привет, — Рон уставился на них обоих.

— Ну так что там со свержением правительства? — в отчаянии спросил Драко. — Выкладывайте. Между прочим, время для такого разговора самое подходящее — как раз после пары бутылок вина.

Драко не мог сосредоточиться ни на одном слове. Все что-то рассказывали о министре магии, Империусе и, кажется, возросшем числе политических граффити. Гермиона минут на пятнадцать задержалась, так как вышла вынести мусор. Потом еще целую вечность разлагольствовала, что увидела огромного пса, который бродит сам по себе, — может, надо позвонить в службу защиты животных? Говорить о дальнейших планах никому не хотелось. Хотелось пошло шутить, дразнить друг друга и спорить о том, кто лучше всех играл в Клуедо.

Утром всем придется оставить уютный дом Синтии и Джейн и вернуться под дождь, ветер и грязь. Спать в поношенной палатке, воплощать в жизнь безрассудные гриффиндорские планы и жить под мягкой, но настойчивой и утомительной тиранией Гермионы. Неудивительно, что всем приятнее было обсудить магловские игры в коробках.

Рон вышел из спальни последним, на ходу продолжая ныть, как ему не хочется спать на полу в гостиной. Утверждал, что его спина никогда не придет в норму. Полусонному Невиллу выпало остаться здесь. Трое в кровать бы не поместились, так что Невиллу предстояло спать на полу у окна. Заснул он уже секунд через тридцать.

— О, привычный храп Лонгботтома, — шепнул Драко, слушая знакомые рулады. — Навевает воспоминания.

— Я уже отвык без него спать, — шепнул Гарри, и оба прыснули, хотя смешного здесь ничего не было.

Лежа в темноте, они прислушивались к храпу Невилла, шуму дождя и проезжавших по мокрой улице машин. Где-то вдалеке завыла сирена. Двое каких-то прохожих стали на повышенных тонах спорить о кошачьем наполнителе. Для Драко это было непривычно — он уже привык засыпать, слушая уханье сов. Но Гарри только мягко улыбнулся, будто слушал колыбельную перед сном.

Медленно, очень медленно Драко провел пальцами по одеялу, ища руку Гарри. Коснулся теплой кожи и замер, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Гарри перевернул руку ладонью вверх и переплел вместе их пальцы. Они у обоих были длинные и с выступающими костяшками, а у Гарри оказались обгрызенные ногти и грубая кожа на подушечках пальцев. Пальцы Драко были холодными и влажными, но Гарри, кажется, это не смутило. Драко едва мог дышать — в груди словно билась стая птиц. И ни один из них не отнял руку.


	7. Chapter 7

С началом декабря Гермиона совсем помешалась на обучении Гарри магии. Она составляла планы уроков. Она мучила Гарри диаграммами по Гербологии. Как-то даже попыталась задать курсовую работу, но Гарри молча встал и вышел из палатки — иначе бы не сдержался и проклял Гермиону прямо на месте. Через пару минут к нему присоединился Рон и виновато пробормотал, что Гермионе всегда нужно видеть перед собой конкретную цель: поэтому если они хотят прекратить эту учебную пытку, надо Гермиону чем-то занять. Оба еще долго перебирали варианты, но так ни к чему и не пришли, а потом до самой темноты кидали друг другу квоффл.

В темноте становилось хуже всего. Уже с четырех часов дня небо окрашивалось в темно-фиолетовый, и весь вечер приходилось проводить в палатке. Все старались не унывать: зажигали кучу свечей, освещали гостиную огоньками «Люмоса», громко включали музыку, слушали по приемнику остросюжетные мыльные оперы. Или расходились по спальням — читали книги, дремали или просто лежали на кроватях без дела. Тяжело было так много времени проводить вместе. Ни на минуту не удавалось остаться одному — разве что прогуляться по грязи вокруг лагеря или принять ледяной душ в крохотной ванной.

Гарри так доконали бесцельные разговоры, унылые пейзажи и то, как он теперь неловко ощущал себя рядом с Драко, что Гарри с удовольствием бы что-нибудь взорвал. Увы, Гермиона предлагала другое.

— Надо выбрать хотя бы два, Гарри, — одним скучным днем сказала Гермиона, показав список дополнительных предметов. — Я изучала чуть больше...

— Все, — вмешался Рон. — Гермиона выбрала все предметы. Ей даже пришлось получить специальное разрешение от Министерства Магии, и в итоге она себя чуть не угробила.

— Я изучала чуть больше, — повторила Гермиона, не обратив на Рона внимания. — Но чаще всего выбирают еще два.

Гарри с сомнением взглянул на список:

— Я правда не понимаю, как мне это поможет победить Волде... э-э, Ты-знаешь-кого.

— Может, Волдемара можно победить только с помощью сфинкса, — весело предположила Луна. Она разлеглась на ковре перед камином, пуская в потолок разноцветные пузыри из палочки. — Или с помощью перевода неизвестных рун. Я бы такую вероятность не отметала.

Гарри скривился:

— А мы не можем заняться реально убойной магией? Или хотя бы полезной? Я до сих пор даже сраный Патронус не освоил, а вы хотите, чтобы я учил... — он покосился на пергамент. — Нумерологию? Что это вообще такое?

— О, обожаю Нумерологию! — Гермиона довольно потерла руки. — Таблицы комплексных чисел произвели целую революцию в разработке заклинаний. Безумно увлекательно наблюдать, как многие известные заклинания теперь меняют, чтобы они соответствовали новым нормам английского языка. Или не меняют, такое тоже бывает! Знаете, некоторые англо-саксонские заклинания до сих пор остаются неизменными.

Рон только покачал головой. Нежно, пусть и слегка вымученно улыбнулся Гермионе.

— Ну, я изучал Прорицания и Уход за магическими существами. Прорицания — вообще фигня, а Уход за магическими существами в Хогвартсе ну очень крут. Не знаю только, каких существ Гермиона тебе здесь может показать. Флоббер-червей? Нарисованных драконов? Воображаемых гиппогрифов?

— Выбери Магловедение, — предложил Драко. Он сидел за кухонным столом, ленивыми взмахами палочки помешивая мерзкое с виду зелье. — Сразу получишь «П», а Гермиона от тебя отстанет.

— Вообще-то я изучала Магловедение, — невозмутимо сказала Гермиона. — На третьем курсе. В итоге бросила, но рассматривать маглов с магической перспективы было очень интересно.

Драко неверяще на нее уставился:

— Ты изучала Магловедение? Грейнджер, ты над нами издеваешься?

Гермиона покраснела.

— Я хотела предусмотреть все, ладно? Что, если я выберу профессию, для которой понадобится СОВ по Магловедению?

— Тогда бы ты сдала экзамен без подготовки, — медленно произнес Драко, — раз уж маглорожденная. Ты ведь разбираешься в маглах.

— Проехали, — Гермиона отвернулась от Драко, указав палочкой на пергамент. — Давай лучше о тебе, Гарри. Что ты выберешь?

— Мне еще надо подумать, — соврал Гарри, сложив список и убрав в карман джинсов. — Я, э-э, сперва хочу больше узнать о зелье Драко.

Драко варил крововосполняющее зелье — «просто на всякий случай». Гарри нарезал корень валерианы, растолок бадьян и нашинковал щупальца растопырника. Наблюдал, как Драко мешает варево, взмахивает палочкой, увеличивает и сбавляет пламя по инструкции. Сам Гарри зачитывал вслух крошечные заметки на полях и называл следующие этапы. Старался не смотреть Драко в глаза. Атмосфера между ними и так была напряженной и непонятной. Каждый раз, когда Гарри глядел на руки Драко, его сердце выписывало какой-то странный кульбит.

Другим холодным утром Гарри проснулся от бурчания в животе, но кухонные полки оказались пустыми. А раз так, то сегодня — если Гермиона разрешит — удастся увидеть что-то новое. Кроме палатки и полей с лесами, куда они на этой неделе аппарировали.

— Придется рискнуть, — сообщила всем Гермиона за завтраком, помножив магией остатки риса, чтобы всем досталась хоть какая-нибудь еда. — Надо сходить в супермаркет.

Рис отдавал пылью и солью, а помноженная магией пища сама по себе была не особо сытной. Гарри голодал и сильнее, но Драко и Рону, кажется, приходилось несладко.

Джинни тут же выпрямилась, явно забыв о рисе:

— Давайте испытаем Оборотное зелье!

Рон покачал головой.

— Хватит и обычной маскировки. Это же просто магловская деревня, не суетись так, Джин.

— Но мы ведь даже не испытали Оборотное зелье, Рон! А если оно нам понадобится? — Джинни расплылась в какой-то почти маниакальной улыбке. — Нужно же его опробовать. И раз мы не представляем, кому собранные волосы принадлежат или как эти студенты выглядят, будет чертовски весело. Сами заранее не узнаем, в кого превратимся!

Гермиона скептически хмыкнула, нахмурив лоб.

— Точно, мы же его вообще не опробовали? Не то чтобы я сомневалась в твоих навыках, Драко, просто... Если зелье нам и правда понадобится, не помешает ведь сперва его испытать?

Выражение лица Драко медленно сменилось с обиженного на задумчивое.

— Мое зелье безупречно, — заявил он. — И слышать ничего не желаю. Но... Наверное, испытать не помешает.

— Я хочу попробовать это зелье, — Луна заморгала огромными глазами, — и почувствовать, как у меня перестраиваются внутренние органы. Интересно, а колдовать мы в новых телах сможем? Мы ведь все-таки будем маглами! И внутренние органы у нас будут магловские.

Невилл отложил тарелку с рисом:

— Я об этом даже не думал. По-твоему, это правда, Гермиона?

— Нет, — отрезала Гермиона. — Есть множество исследований... Вообще у меня сейчас нет времени в это углубляться. Напомни потом одолжить тебе пару книг, Невилл. И вы же понимаете, что все пойти за покупками не могут?

Все окружили ее, как стая голодных псов у кормушки. Гарри тоже не отказался бы испытать зелье, но сильнее всего ему хотелось выбраться из палатки. Он и уже правда чувствовал себя псом. Чувствовал, что если не выйдет на прогулку, то начнет грызть мебель.

Гермиона скрестила руки на груди:

— Мы вытянем жребий. Трое пойдут, четверо останутся.

— Четверо пойдут, — запротестовала Джинни. — Ну правда, Гермиона, чем мы рискуем?

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ладно, — и стала разрывать на кусочки пергамент для жеребьевки. Победили она, Драко, Невилл и Гарри. Джинни и Луна надулись, а Рон только пожал плечами.

— Если честно, я не сильно расстроен, — признался он, заклинанием склеивая пергамент. — Вы читали, какое Оборотное зелье на вкус? Тошниловка! Я уж лучше посплю и послушаю «Чары над Ноттинг-Хиллом».

Джинни подняла бровь.

— Ты читал, какое на вкус Оборотное зелье? Что, прямо в книге?

— Ну, нет, Гермиона читала.

В ответ Джинни фыркнула:

— Так бы сразу и сказал.

— К тому же помнишь тот выпуск «Патрик Пигс, помешанный простец» с Оборотным зельем? И что случилось с этим беднягой? Ужас! Конечно, если придется, то я зелье выпью, но по мне это так себе развлечение.

Луна наклонилась совсем близко к Гарри — их теперь разделяли едва ли полдюйма. Внимательно вгляделась ему в лицо:

— А можно нам выбрать для тебя волос?

— Нет, — твердо сказала Гермиона.

— Да запросто, — пожал плечами Гарри.

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— Это не игра, Луна.

— Это вопрос семантики, — спокойно произнесла Луна. — Драко, Невилл, а за вас выбрать можно? Мне кажется, выйдет забавно. Ну, вам еще и мучительно больно.

Невилл рассмеялся:

— Почему бы и нет? Выбери мне кого-нибудь хорошего.

— Ни за что на свете, — твердо заявил Драко. — Вы меня и так принуждаете.

— Предлагаю обмен, — тут же сказала Джинни. — Я займусь уборкой, когда придет твоя очередь. И стиркой. Ну давай, Малфой!

— Нет, — Драко упрямо сложил руки на груди — прямо как ребенок, который прячет от хулиганов любимую игрушку, — я выберу сам.

— Ты ведь даже не хочешь его пить, — заныла Джинни. — Имей совесть!

— У меня ее нет, и ты меня не переубедишь, — Драко скривил губы. — Зелье сварил я, оно мое.

— Зелье общее, — заметила Луна.

Драко фыркнул:

— Да я могу хоть сейчас сдать вас врагам! Не испытывай мое терпение!

— Ну конечно, — протянула Джинни, а Гарри с Роном прыснули в кулаки.

Пока Драко и Джинни спорили, Гарри помог Гермионе разложить на кухонном столе образцы волос. На вид они даже не вызывали отвращения: наверное, потому что волосы лежали в стеклянных фиалах. Почти во всех фиалах волос было несколько, только в паре — всего по одному. Драко и Гермиона так страдали над выбором, как будто их вот-вот потащат на экзамен по структуре волос. Луна решала почти так же долго, а Джинни просто закрыла глаза и вытянула первый попавшийся фиал.

Невилл достал из шкафа четыре кружки:

— И что теперь?

Драко поставил на стол огромный котел с Оборотным зельем.

— Теперь надо пить, — поморщился он.

Гарри заглянул в котел. Бурлящая и пузырящаяся масса напоминала горячую вулканическую слизь.

— На вид просто вкуснятина, — пробормотал Гарри.

Драко скорчил ему рожу и разлил тягучее зелье по кружкам.

— Теперь волосы, — объявила Гермиона. Подняла кружку и слегка встряхнула, взболтав содержимое.

Драко откупорил свой фиал и кинул в кружку волосы. Зелье заискрилось, словно бенгальский огонь, и Драко торопливо отступил назад. Гарри подошел, чтобы рассмотреть поближе: грязно-коричневая жидкость теперь стала синей, как искусственный лед.

— Так и должно быть? — Гарри сморщил нос. Зелье даже пахло джин-тоником.

Драко кивнул, неуверенно подняв кружку.

— Она всегда меняется. На запах, на вкус — это зависит от черт человека. Черт возьми, ну и вонь!

Джинни хлопнула Гарри по плечу.

— Выбрала для тебя волос, — объявила она, взмахом палочки достав из фиала темную прядь. От волоса зелье сразу стало насыщенно зеленым. Гарри осторожно понюхал кружку — пахло вроде неплохо.

Луна пинцетом достала из фиала волосы для Невилла, и скоро его зелье в кружке стало походить на слабый чай. Следующей была Гермиона — ее зелье зашипело и вспенилось, став бледно-сиреневым.

— Это так непрактично, — проворчала Гермиона. — Эффект от зелья длится всего час, а мы пьем его так рано. Придется либо выпить потом еще порцию, либо применить маскировочные чары.

— Так не пейте сразу все, — предложил Рон. — Остальное допьете потом.

Джинни нетерпеливо шагнула вперед.

— Если ты не хочешь, Гермиона...

— Этого я не говорила, — Гермиона поспешно сделала глоток.

Не желая отставать, Гарри залпом выпил полкружки. Вкус был странный — соленый и едкий. Гарри решил было спросить Драко и Невилла, такие же их зелья на вкус или нет, но желудок скрутило. Гарри закрыл рот, испугавшись, что его сейчас стошнит, и согнулся напополам. Краем глаза Гарри увидел, как Гермиона упала на четвереньки, а ее волосы взметнулись вверх и снова опали, став прямыми и блестящими. Гарри крепко зажмурился. Все тело тянуло, кожу жгло, позвоночник болезненно сжался — и вдруг все закончилось.

Гарри открыл глаза, уставившись на брезентовый потолок. Комната вокруг кружилась. Гарри застонал. Боль прошла, но он все равно ощущал себя как-то не так. Затем кто-то снял с его лица очки — Луна, понял Гарри, когда смог разглядеть ее полное любопытства лицо.

— Черт побери! — Джинни истерически рассмеялась. — Зелье работает. И просто отлично! Это так странно.

— Я стал девчонкой! — высоким голосом вскрикнул Невилл.

Гарри обернулся. И правда, пухлый Невилл заметно уменьшился в объеме, у него появились длинные темные волосы и веснушки. Свитер теперь доставал Невиллу почти до колен.

— Нечего этому так возмущаться, — заявила ему Луна.

— Ой, — сказал Невилл, рассматривая свои ноги. — Извини.

— Все нормально. Одолжить тебе брюки?

— Если можно, — пробормотал Невилл. И прошел в комнату Джинни и Луны, придерживая обеими руками джинсы и спотыкаясь на каждому шагу.

— Я урод? — спросил Драко. Глаза он закрыл, но все равно взволнованно ощупывал лицо пальцами. — Отвечайте сейчас же!

Гарри прищурился, силясь его рассмотреть. В новом теле Драко казался менее костлявым. Челюсть стала тверже, нос — не таким длинным, а кожа больше не была болезненно бледной. Он выглядел здоровым и спортивным, полным сил и энергии.

— Да, — Гарри нахмурился, — стало просто ужасно.

— О, нет! — Драко бросился к зеркалу в ванной. — Ах ты мерзкий лжец! Только взгляни на меня, я же красавчик! С выбором магла я не прогадал.

Склонив голову, Гарри изучил свои новые руки. Он стал каким-то непривычно бледным. И веснушчатым. Наверное, похож на Рона.

Гермиона подросла дюймов на шесть и обзавелась копной блестящих темных волос, которые теперь пыталась откинуть с лица.

— Всегда гадала, каково иметь прямые волосы, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона. — Они такие скользкие. Не уверена, что мне нравится.

— Нам пора идти, — Гарри поднялся на ноги. Одежда на нем сидела как надо — чуть обтягивала руки и бедра, но рост почти не изменился. Проскользнув мимо Драко, Гарри взглянул на себя в зеркало в ванной. Оттуда на него уставился незнакомый мальчишка с русыми волосами и курносым носом.

— Так странно, — Гарри поглядев на Не-Драко. Не-Драко по-прежнему вертелся перед зеркалом, пытаясь разглядеть себя со всех сторон.

— Когда-нибудь куплю себе такой подбородок, — Драко довольно провел по нему пальцами. — Если выживу, конечно. Только представь себе, мои прекрасные черты лица — и с таким восхитительным подбородком. Передо мной тогда никто не устоит.

— Не надо, — Гарри отвел взгляд. — Твое лицо и так... хорошо выглядит. Как есть.

— О, да?

— Да, — Гарри торопливо зашагал к двери, пока еще сильнее не засмущался. Наверняка в этом теле он краснел еще заметнее.

— Рон, мне нужны твои перчатки, — незнакомым голосом позвала Гермиона.

Рон оглядел беспорядочную груду сапог, пальто и шарфов.

— Они на стуле. Джин, разольешь немного Оборотного зелья по фиалам? Мы ведь не знаем, как долго все будут добираться до магазина.

Пальто Гарри по-прежнему было в пору, а вот кроссовки стали великоваты — хорошо, что Гарри надел толстые носки. На всякий случай он применил к обуви еще одно водоотталкивающее заклинание. Совсем недавно — дома у Джейн и Синтии — это сделал Драко, но последние две недели шли сплошные дожди.

— Пальто Джинни тебе слишком большое, Невилл. Попробуй мое.

Невилл выпутался из красного пальто Джинни и примерил голубой плащ Луны, застегнув огромные пуговицы цвета фуксии. И все время пораженно таращился на свои руки.

Гарри вышел из палатки, заморгав от неожиданно яркого света. За ночь выпал снег: грязные поля словно укрылись белой простыней, и Гарри ощутил какую-то детскую радость. Конечно, теперь еще и похолодало, но снег Гарри нравился куда больше бесконечного дождя. С первым же шагом кроссовки на полдюйма погрузились в снег, но не намокли: водоотталкивающие чары подействовали.

Драко вышел вместе со всеми из палатки и нахмурился, засунув руки в карманы.

— Черт возьми, — проворчал он, глядя на заснеженные поля.

Гарри зачерпнул пригоршню снега и слепил из него неровный шарик.

— Не смей, — Драко скривил губы.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри запустил снежок прямо в непривычное лицо Драко. Завязалась короткая потасовка — оба начали с ног до головы закидывать друг друга снегом. Невилл с ликующим криком присоединился, но затем Гермиона очень грубо применила щитовые чары, заставив снежки отскакивать, не попадая в цель.

Драко вытер перчатки о шерстяное пальто.

— Не могла выбрать места потеплее, Гермиона?

— Где, на юге Франции? — Гермиона убрала волосы под вязаную шапку. — Уже декабрь. Боюсь, в Британии сейчас везде холодно.

— Должен же на всем острове найтись хоть один богом забытый клочок земли, где нет снега!

— А мне погода нравится, — заявил Невилл. — Напоминает о Хогвартсе.

— А где вообще Хогвартс? — Гарри вдруг понял, что даже не знает. Прежде он представлял себе Хогвартс как что-то вне пространства — какой-нибудь парящий в воздухе замок.

— В Северо-Шотландском нагорье, но он ненаносимый — точное место никому не известно. — Изо рта Гермионы вырывался пар. Она застегнула пальто Рона, рассматривая холмы. — Там очень красиво. Рядом горы, озеро и небольшая деревня.

— Тебе нравится Абердин, — вспомнил Гарри, взглянув на Драко, — потому что ты много времени провел в Шотландии?

— Я неплохо знаю местность, — сухо сказал Драко. — Может, пойдем? Я уже как ожившая сосулька.

Гарри фыркнул:

— Скорее, полуживая.

Драко вздернул нос:

— Кстати, где ты откопал это пальто? Просто уродство.

Гарри опустил взгляд на старое пальто Дадли. Дадли его носил лет в тринадцать, но он тогда был упитанным, а Гарри до сих пор оставался тощим, так что пальто сидело нормально. Даже на его новом, более здоровом теле. Рукава были коротковаты, а в груди пальто наоборот казалось слишком широким — но лучше уж так, чем идти в одной толстовке.

— Пальто как пальто.

— Это пародия на пальто, — отрезал Драко. — И мечта ребенка, выросшего где-нибудь в тропиках.

— Да все с ним нормально. И со мной, — Гарри наклонился к Гермионе, заглядывая ей через плечо в карту.

Драко недоверчиво хмыкнул, но замолчал.

Гермиона положила палочку на раскрытую ладонь.

— Укажи, — сказала Гермиона, и палочка развернулась, указав обратно на палатку. Гермиона снова взглянула на карту.

— Вы не против немного пройтись? Много времени это занять не дожно, но боюсь, мы чуть дальше от деревни, чем мне казалось. Если против, можем и аппарировать куда-нибудь в знакомое место, но...

— Как будто нам есть, чем еще заняться, — кисло произнес Драко. — Ну правда, Грейнджер, если мы еще час проторчим в палатке, у меня плюй-камни за ролики заедут.

Гарри мысленно согласился с Драко, но Гермиона так натянуто улыбнулась, что Гарри только молча кивнул.

— Зелье у нас с собой, можно и пройтись.

— Тоже с радостью прогуляюсь, — весело сказал Невилл. Он потер руки и подышал на них, согревая пальцы. — Показывай дорогу, Гермиона.

По пути Невилл указывал на чибисов и рябчиков, засыпанный снегом вереск и похожие на скелеты дубы. И никак не мог поверить, что познания Гарри в деревьях сводились к «это ель» и «это не ель». Не говоря уже о том, что Гарри совсем не различал виды трав (критериями Гарри были «это длинная трава» и «это не длинная»). Драко жаловался на холод, а Гермиона шла быстрее всех, уверенно шагая вперед. Прогулка выдалась долгой, Гарри даже почти согрелся. Наконец они вышли на пролегающую по сельской местности дорогу, и вскоре по сторонам появились загородные дома. Уже минут через десять все оказались на центральной улице деревни — скучной и почти пустой.

— О, смотрите, — Драко остановился перед комиссионным магазином, — здесь торгуют одеждой.

Невилл заглянул в окно:

— А едой здесь торгуют?

— Нет, — сказал Гарри. — Если только ты не ешь букинистические книги и старинный фарфор.

— Мы с Поттером чуть задержимся, — объявил Драко, начисто его проигнорировав. — Потом встретимся с вами в «Теске».

— «Теско», — поправила Гермиона. И пристально взглянула на Драко. Глаза у нее, может, и изменились под Оборотным зельем, но смотрела она все так же строго. — Ладно. Если вдруг нас не найдете, возвращайтесь в лагерь сами. Ты запомнил дорогу?

— О, я прекрасно ориентируюсь на местности. Прямо как крап.

— Если вы оба снова куда-нибудь пропадете...

Драко усмехнулся:

— Меня больше беспокоит другое. Что, если это вы куда-нибудь пропадете? Да мы все и недели не протянем!

— Хм, — протянула Гермиона. Ей явно стало приятно, как она ни пыталась этого скрыть.

Невилл и Гарри обменялись раздраженными взглядами.

— Увидимся, — сказал Невилл, и Гарри кивнул.

Гермиона и Невилл пошли дальше — туда, где виднелась вывеска «Теско». Драко же затащил Гарри в магазин одежды, щедро украшенный рождественскими декорациями. Продавец бросил на них скучающий взгляд, затем вернулся к чтению журнала.

В задней части магазина Драко обнаружил стенд с поношенными мужскими пальто, над ними — полку с выцветшими шляпами.

— И что, у маглов такое модно? — Драко сморщил новый нос, поджав губы. — Боже... Поттер, ну у этих вещей и запашок.

— Мы в комиссионном магазине у черта на куличках, — вздохнул Гарри. — Обычно все не... Да какая разница, Малфой, нам нечего здесь делать.

— Еще как есть, — Драко начал осторожно перебирать пальто. — Твоя уличная одежда — фирменное безобразие. Ты не переживешь зиму.

— Ну, одежду можно и подправить, — Гарри распрямил плечи. Сам он таких заклинаний не знал, но Гермиона его наверняка научит. — Магией или еще как-нибудь.

Драко поднял бровь:

— Можешь попробовать. Рискну предположить, это твое уродство такое ветхое, что от чар ткань попросту треснет. Даже у магии есть предел.

— Все с моим пальто в порядке, — пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя, как горят уши. — И я не... Не особо богат, вообще-то. У меня нет денег.

— Зато у меня есть. И если ты возьмешь деньги у меня, то словно украдешь у богачей. Это ведь нравится таким, как ты?

— Таким, как я? — с возмущением переспросил Гарри.

— Борцам за свободу? Молодым революционерам-идеалистам?

Теперь уже Гарри поднял бровь:

— Борцам за свободу?

— Думаю, меня к ним тоже можно причислить. Только сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь воспримет такое заявление всерьез: деньги я же заработал не сам. Хотя знаешь, разменял их на магловскую валюту я лично. Узнал названия нужных форм и сочинил целую историю о том, как отец попросил меня обменять галлеоны, чтобы как-то дьявольски поиздеваться над маглами. Вести дела с гоблинами — сущий кошмар. И мне пришлось целую вечность отстоять в очереди. Так что раз уж я прошел через такие испытания, ты мог бы и позволить купить тебе чертово пальто.

— О, — выдавил Гарри. — Ну я ведь в чужом теле. Как мы узнаем, что мне подходит?

Драко пожал плечами:

— Питалось это тело явно не второсортным рисом, но на взгляд прикинуть можно. Рост такой же, пропорции примерно те же. И плечи там же, а это важнее всего. Подобрать одежду по плечам — самое сложное.

Гарри оглядел себя.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Драко раздраженно на него посмотрел:

— Не знаю, какое ты хочешь из меня выбить признание, но ничего не получится. Идем, Поттер. Снимай пальто.

Гарри сбросил с себя пальто Дадли. Увидев его смятым на полу, он отчасти согласился с Драко. Ткань так износилась, что на локтях уже почти появились дырки.

Драко помог ему надеть другое пальто. Поправил отвороты, и Гарри вдруг осознал, что они с Драко впервые за несколько недель остались наедине. Ну, неподалеку еще сидел продавец, но его скрывал стенд с платьями, так что Гарри это ничуть не помогло успокоиться. Зато слегка помогло, что Драко не был похож сам на себя. Вот только пахло от него так же, и говорил он почти так же — голос у Драко изменился, но этот его идиотский тягучий акцент никуда не делся.

— Другое дело, — одобрил Драко. — Теперь примерь следующее.

Гарри примерил следующее пальто, а потом еще несколько. В конце концов Драко усмехнулся незнакомыми губами и сообщил ему, что зеленое сойдет.

— Подходит к твоим глазам, — заметил Драко. — Ну, сейчас уже не твоим. — Он бросил на Гарри критический взгляд. — Эти совсем никакие.

— Э-э, спасибо. — Гарри никак не мог перестать думать о том, что они с Драко здесь вдвоем. Пусть они и в чужих телах, на людях, а рядом продавец — это совсем не то же самое, что и целую вечность торчать в переполненной палатке. Сердце Гарри бешено колотилось, лицо уже все горело, а желудок скрутило от волнения. Гарри это не нравилось. Он порадовался, что Драко выглядел не как обычно: наверное, такого бы Гарри вообще не смог вынести.

— Нам пальто и ботинки, — властно сказал Драко продавцу, когда они определились с выбором.

Гарри закатил глаза:

— Не обращайте на него внимания, — посоветовал Гарри, — он всегда такой.

— Да мне плевать, если честно, — ответил продавец, пробивая пальто. — К нам каждый месяц приходят такие, как вы.

— Э-э, такие, как мы? — Щеки Гарри обдало жаром. Продавец же не мог их подслушать? Говорили они тихо, а волшебником продавец уж точно не был. Или...

— Из частной школы, — пояснил продавец. — Я ведь не ошибся? Вы оттуда?

— Конечно, — быстро вмешался Драко, — мы оттуда, да. Такие вот мы, из школы. Пришли пополнить гардероб. Э-э, понимаете, Арчибальду нужно новое пальто. И ботинки. С его шкафом случилось ужасное. Пожар. Ужасный пожар у него в шкафу. Вся школа об этом говорила. Об ужасном пожаре в шкафу у Арчибальда.

Гарри ударил Драко по колену:

— Тебе не надо выйти на улицу, Дейв?

— Нет, нет. У меня же есть, э-э, банкноты. Ими я приобретаю товары. У меня блестяще выходит!

— Ну так может, расплатишься уже? — продавец уничижительно взглянул на Драко.

— Да. Да, конечно, — Драко посмотрел на купюру в руке, затем снова на продавца. — Расплачусь. Прямо сейчас.

Гарри вытянул из его сжатых пальцев правильные банкноты и протянул продавцу. Извинился и вывел Драко из магазина, как только собрал сдачу.

— Это твое, — Гарри протянул Драко кучу монет, — Дейв.

Драко уставился на монеты.

— Я забыл, чем они отличаются, — он сморщил нос. — Мне пришлось бы читать цифры, а я подумал, это будет подозрительно.

— Еще более подозрительно, чем трястись от страха и таращиться на продавца, как осел?

— Из-за этого магловского тела у меня в голове все затуманилось, — холодно сказал Драко. — Пойдем, встретимся с остальными в «Теско». — Драко поглядел на вывеску вдали и довольно кивнул, словно проверял свой ответ на экзамене.

Они пошли по мокрому тротуару, обходя грязные бурые лужи, которые еще недавно были снегом. Драко нес пакет с новыми ботинками Гарри. Шли они близко друг к другу, и пакет все время стучал Гарри по ноге, но ему это ничуть не мешало.

— Спасибо за подарок, — Гарри потрогал рукав нового пальто. В нем стало куда теплее — и было приятно носить что-то свое, а не обноски Дадли.

Драко отвернулся.

— Не оскорбляй меня, Поттер.

Гарри не сумел сдержать вырвавшийся изо рта смешок:

— Ты такой придурок.

— Да пошел ты, — бросил Драко, но усмехнулся. Если не смотреть на его новое лицо, можно было представить настоящую усмешку Драко — кривоватую и уже привычную. С ней острые черты его лица смягчались, и сам Драко сразу казался совсем юным. Гарри ощутил, как губы сами по себе расплываются в улыбке.

***

Гермиона добавила к списку будущих уроков тему «Антидоты». Мало того, что они позволят Гарри разобраться в Зельях, так еще и могут пригодиться в жизни. Хотя бы основы — безоары, бадьян, настойка растопырника и все в таком роде. Гермиона нацарапала на полях примечание: «Совместить с целительными заклинаниями?». Может, вообще провести целое занятие по целительной магии? Им всем не помешает больше о ней узнать.

Кто-то уселся рядом на потертый диван и громко откашлялся.

Гермиона подняла взгляд на Гарри, прекратив записывать виды целительных заклинаний.

— Да?

— Нам надо поговорить о планах, — сказал Гарри, — и как можно скорее.

— Я как раз думала устроить завтра специальное занятие по Целительству, — Гермиона обвела тему на пергаменте. — Если ты против, можем заняться защитной магией. Хотя в последнее время мы и так много ее изучаем.

Гарри недовольно поднял бровь:

— Я имел в виду другое, и ты это знаешь.

— Знаю, — Гермиона откинулась на спинку дивана и потерла лоб. Такими темпами он уже годам к девятнадцати будет весь в морщинах. — Я все провалила, да?

— Вовсе нет, — строго сказал Гарри, покачав головой. — Мне ведь нужно изучать магию, и хорошо, что ты учишь еще и других, но Гермиона... Мы же скрываемся от правительства не ради уроков.

— Ну да, ты прав, — Гермиона оглядела палатку. Луна дежурила, а остальные занимались чем попало. Невилл сидел у камина и буравил взглядом шахматную доску — словно это поможет ему обыграть Рона. Рон, сидя с другой стороны доски, играл палочкой с огнем в камине. Из-за приоткрытой двери в комнату Джинни и Луны было видно, как Джинни качает пресс. Драко закрылся в спальне мальчиков. — Отлично. Пойду поговорю с Луной насчет дежурства, и тогда проведем собрание.

Через час Гермиона достала из сумки новый свиток пергамента и разложила на кухонном столе. Посмотрела на чистый лист, занесла над ним ручку. Отстраненно подумала, что это хорошее сочетание. Комбинация чего-то магловского с магическим. Перо она сейчас брать уж точно не собиралась. С ним было неудобно, да и они все так столпились вокруг маленького стола, что наверняка опрокинули бы чернильницу.

— Гермиона?

— Да, слушайте, — Гермиона отбросила лишние мысли. — Как я уже сказала, нам надо обсудить следующий шаг. Боюсь, наступил решающий момент. Как далеко мы готовы зайти? На что мы способны? Только не надо обманываться. И тем более сразу лезть в волчье логово! Можно и дальше продолжать в том же духе. Учиться магии, обучать друг друга, не высовываться — и не смотри на меня так, Джинни, это тоже кое-что значит. Я не говорю, что мы так и поступим. Я говорю, что есть варианты и кроме... радикальных методов, которые некоторые хотят предложить.

— Скорее уж убийственных, — тихо хмыкнул Рон. Гермиона благодарно ему улыбнулась.

— Что ж, я вас слушаю. — Гермиона забарабанила по столу костяшками пальцев.

— Что насчет тех магов в Косом переулке? Как их называют... Лишенные палочек? — Гарри взволнованно прикусил нижнюю губу. — Мы ничего не можем для них сделать? Скажем, вытащить их или...

— Многие из них не уйдут оттуда, даже если мы предложим, — сказала Гермиона. — Они в безвыходном положении. Ищут свои семьи или пытаются удержаться в магическом мире... Нет, они не захотят уйти. Или не смогут.

— Но мы ведь можем предложить им деньги? Еду, укрытие?

Гермиона не стала уточнять, что у них самих нет лишней еды, укрытия и денег. Кроме того, они все находились в розыске и носа не могли показать в Косом переулке — если только без такой вылазки не обойтись.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я это запишу.

— Мы могли бы как-нибудь помочь вообще всем маглорожденным, — предложил Рон. — Где-то должна быть целая сеть... ну, помощников. Фред и Джордж кучу раз на что-то такое намекали в своих письмах. Может, на это.

Гермионе пришлось себе напомнить, что смысл этого собрания — вместе все обсудить, а не указывать на недостатки каждой идеи. Если сказать, что у них не хватит сов и денег, все лишь растеряют энтузиазм, а обсуждение ни к чему не приведет.

— Мне понравилось рисовать политические карикатуры, — объявила Луна, мечтательно разглядывая кухонные шкафы. — Можно снова этим заняться. Скажем, расписать стену?

Гермиона снова удержалась от критики — для этого даже пришлось вцепиться свободной рукой в стол — и записала этот пункт.

— Можно связаться с кем-нибудь, кому мы доверяем, — заметил Невилл после долгого молчания. — Ну, знаете, со взрослым. И он нам скажет, что делать дальше.

— Э-э, и с кем? — скривилась Джинни. — И откуда нам знать, что этот кто-то тут же не сдаст нас Ты-знаешь-кому?

— С кем-нибудь, кому мы доверяем, — повторил Невилл. — В этом нет ничего невозможного, Джин.

— Со взрослым, — хмуро сказал Гарри. Он сразу весь сгорбился, согнув плечи и скрестив руки на груди. — С кем-нибудь, кому вы доверяете.

— Да, — кивнул Невилл. — Может, с профессором. Профессор Макгонагалл в бегах, но профессор Спраут очень хорошая.

— И мы должны поверить тебе на слово? Конечно, давайте доверимся какому-нибудь взрослому. Он уж точно не полный кусок дерьма, раз Невилл так сказал!

— Гарри, — одернула его Гермиона, но Гарри еще не договорил:

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но почти все люди — полное дерьмо. Почему ваш профессор должна отличаться? И судя по тому, что вы мне рассказывали об осведомителях, они повсюду и ими может быть кто угодно... — Гарри покачал головой. — Ну уж нет. Послушай, если ты обратишься к этому твоему взрослому, на меня не рассчитывай..

— Просто добавь идею в список и продолжай, Грейнджер, — Драко покосился на опустившего голову Гарри. — Может, саботируем линии поставок? Или закроем каналы связи?

— Каминную сеть? — Гермиона на миг призадумалась. — Это лишило бы связи — и возможности перемещаться — огромную часть населения. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли закрыть все камины. — О, черт! Критика. Молчать оказалось куда сложнее, чем Гермиона того ожидала. — Хотя кто знает... Хорошо, я это запишу.

— Можно напасть на высокопоставленных членов Министерства, — мрачно предложила Джинни. — Не на Пожирателей смерти, конечно, это было бы просто самоубийство. Но что, если мы попадем на обычных сотрудников или на тех, кто под Империусом...

— Это же убийство, Джин! — Рон ошалело заморгал. — Черт побери, у меня от тебя голова кругом.

Джинни пожала плечами:

— Ну хорошо, давайте их просто вырубим. Или где-нибудь запрем. Без разницы. Министерство использует этих козлов и делает вид, что все в порядке. Если их убрать, многим людям придется признать, что ничего не в порядке.

Невилл откашлялся:

— А нельзя просто доказать, что они под Империусом?

— Это невозможно доказать, — сказал Драко. — Доказательством может быть только палочка, из которой применили заклинание.

Луна задумчиво прищурилась:

— А как отменить действие Империуса?

Все уставились на Драко, который тут же нахмурился:

— Не смотрите на меня, я не эксперт по темной магии!

— Э-э... — протянул Рон.

— Ну ладно, эксперт, но нечего так пялиться, — вздохнул Драко. — Хорошо, есть всего... кажется, три способа. Сломать волшебную палочку заклинателя, убить заклинателя или применить к жертве еще один Империус, а потом снять.

Гермиона начала лихорадочно соображать. Идея была... рискованной, даже очень. Почти безрассудной, но все же осуществимой. Если воспользоваться знаниями Драко о социальной иерархии в чистокровном обществе и положиться на магические способности их всех... Гермиона стала торопливо водить ручкой по пергаменту — так быстро, как только могла, — но все равно не успевала за ходом своих мыслей. План. Гермиона обожала планы.

***

На свою шестнадцатую охоту в зимнее солнцестояние Драко заявился с двумя предателями крови, маглорожденной, Луной Лавгуд и спасителем волшебного мира. Еще с Невиллом Лонгботтомом, но Невилл и сам мог бы получить приглашение, не будь его бабушка в бегах.

На охоту Драко приезжал каждый год — только один раз пропустил, в шесть лет. Охота тогда проходила в поместье Селвинов, а Нарцисса уже года три как враждовала с Винифред Селвин — на людях поддерживая холодную вежливость, — и Драко она в знак протеста оставила дома. Естественно, они с Люциусом праздник все равно посетили, но отсутствие Драко подчеркнуло, что его мать не доверяет Винифред планировать такие мероприятия. Удар был просто сокрушительный.

В 1997 году зимнюю охоту проводил Уриэль Паркинсон. Драко явился без приглашения.

— Что за идиотское название — Паркинсон-парк, — хмыкнула Джинни, разглядывая видневшийся за деревьями особняк.

Драко послал ей недовольный взгляд, но мысленно согласился. Паркинсон-парк был одним из самых идиотских названий британских магических имений — а это о многом говорило, раз существовала еще Тараканья впадина.

— Ну а твой дом как называется? Хотя нет, не говори. Должно быть что-то изысканное, под стать вкусу Уизелов. Сарай. Я прав, вы живете в Сарае?

— Нора, — Джинни хмуро на него уставилась. — Еще хоть слово, Малфой, и я изобью тебя до беспамятства.

Драко не сказал ни слова, он ведь не идиот. Но не мог же он ничего не подумать!

— Прекрати! — прошипела Джинни, направив на Драко палочку.

— Мерлин, Уизли, да у меня всегда такое лицо! Не дергайся так.

Зашелестели опавшие на землю листья, и Драко с Джинни обступили остальные взломщики и диссиденты.

— Мы никого не увидели, — прошептала Гермиона. — Думаю, все готовятся к охоте.

— А почему ты шепчешь? — Невилл нахмурился. — Нам точно надо шептаться? Все ведь далеко.

— Без понятия, — ответила Гермиона. — По-моему, когда врываешься в чей-то дом, это происходит как-то само собой.

— Мы еще никуда не ворвались, — заметил Рон, — а только готовимся.

Со всех сторон с Паркинсон-парком граничил лес Окками — кроме одной, где и велась охота. Сквозь подлесок Драко видел хвосты черных лошадей и очертания белых гончих. Слышал звон бокалов и топот копыт, чувствовал запахи лошадиного дерьма и кожаной одежды — и это все было таким родным и знакомым, что Драко пришлось закрыть глаза. На мгновение ему захотелось выбежать из леса, как заплутавшему ребенку: крикнуть, что он совершил ошибку, и попросить, чтобы его приняли обратно.

Затем Драко вспомнил, что все гости здесь — безжалостные убийцы, а сам он — просто малодушный червяк. Его захлестнул стыд, и тоска по прошлому тут же забылась.

— Там уже произносят тост, — вполголоса сказал он остальным. — Думаю, еще минут пятнадцать, а потом все уедут.

Все подождали в напряженной тишине, пока фигуры вдали не подняли палочки и не проскандировали что-то на латыни. Выглядело так же жутко, как и в воспоминаниях Драко. Из палочек вырвались снопы искр, затем погасли. Протрубил рог, и земля загрохотала: гончие и лошади направились на юг.

— Как долго их не будет?

— Пару часов, — сообщил Драко. — Времени как раз хватит, чтобы забраться в дом. Там сейчас только домашние эльфы — готовятся к вечеринке. Если какие-то гости не хотят ехать на охоту, они остаются в саду, но дом всегда пуст. Это традиция. Не дает вернуться злобным призракам или еще какой-то схожий бред.

— Бабушка говорила, это переняли от маглов. Человеческие слуги не могли оставаться одни в доме, так что ехали посмотреть охоту или навестить семьи.

Гермиона усмехнулась:

— Но не домашние эльфы? Им навестить семью нельзя?

— О, — Невилл склонил голову, нахмурившись, — об этом я как-то не задумывался.

— Ну конечно, — с насмешкой сказала Гермиона. — Ведь их разумным существами никто не считает.

Гарри отодвинул вперед ветку, чтобы лучше все разглядеть:

— А на кого они охотятся? На лис?

— На штырехвостов, разумеется, — Драко окинул его удивленным взглядом. — А маглы что, охотятся на лис? Вот чудаки.

— Штырехвосты? Это что еще за чертовщина?

Гермиона с важным видом откашлялась:

— Штырехвосты — это темные существа, похожие на поросят, которые обитают в Западной Европе, России и Америке. Они пробираются на фермы или в дома и вызывают болезни и неурожай. От обычных поросят их можно отличить по длинным ногам, коротким хвостам и узким черным глазам.

Гарри с ошарашенным видом моргнул.

— Что?

— Злые свиньи, — объяснила Джинни. — Магией убивают урожай. На них охотятся с белыми собаками.

— О, — выдавил Гарри. — Так бы сразу и сказали.

— К демонам штырехвостов причислили уже люди, — Луна провела ладонью по коре бука. — Мы считаем их злом, потому что они приносят нам неудобства.

— Ну да, — медленно сказал Драко. — И что?

Луна пожала плечами:

— Подумала, это тоже полезная информация.

— Твое объяснение было гораздо точнее, — сказал Драко Гермионе.

— Я собиралась дойти и до методов охоты, — разочарованно протянула Гермиона. — Просто хотела сперва рассказать о сущности штырехвостов.

— Ну и хорошо. Поттер бы сразу понял, на кого именно идет охота.

— Вот и я так подумала!

— Э-э, — вмешался Гарри. — Может, вы закончите трепаться о своих методах преподавания и мы займемся делом?

Освежив на себе Дезиллюминационные заклинания, все стали осторожно пробираться через лес. Драко отстраненно подумал, что они сейчас напоминали стадо оленей-хамелеонов. Веселиться было как-то не к месту, и Драко с усилием подавил смех. Кажется, он был на грани истерики. Вся ситуация была невероятно странной. Возможно, Драко погибнет за что-то, во что толком даже не верил. Рядом с ним шел самый настоящий Гарри Поттер, сливаясь с кустами, и выглядел решительно — ему это, увы, очень шло. И как Драко до такого докатился? Он даже не представлял.

— Подождите! — Рон поднял руку. — Вздумай я пригласить в свой огромный особняк половину Министерства Магии и почти все высшее общество, я бы на каждом углу поставил охранные чары.

Драко поморщился. Охранные чары. Какой же он тупица! Ну конечно, здесь полно охранных чар. Сам он всегда был среди гостей, поэтому сейчас об этом даже не подумал.

Джинни подняла с земли ветку и бросила ее в сторону дома. Футах в пятнадцати от них ветка о невидимый барьер и рассыпалась на куски. В воздухе поднялся крошечный фейерверк из щепок.

— Что ж, — сказала Гермиона, — мы ведь и не думали, что будет легко? Давайте разделимся и обойдем всю территорию. Можно встретиться здесь через час и посмотреть, не найдет ли кто слабое место в защите.

Рон и Гермиона пошли на север, Джинни, Луна и Невилл — на юг. Гарри посмотрел на Драко.

— У тебя ведь есть план? По лицу вижу, что есть.

— Есть идея, — мрачно сказал Драко. Собственный план ему не нравился. По плану ему придется унижаться и признавать неприятную правду. Драко отчаянно понадеялся, что план не сработает. — Иди за мной.

В детстве Драко в Паркинсон-парке бывал редко. Поместье принадлежало дедушке Панси, а сама она обычно проводила каникулы в усадьбе в Бате. Всей компанией они чаще всего собирались в Малфой-мэноре, а в последние годы — в гигантском уродстве Грега в стиле барокко. И все же дорогу Драко помнил. Он вывел Гарри из леса в сад, по пути кидая перед собой камни и ветки, чтобы самим не задеть границу охранных чар. Наконец оба подошли к каменной стене с узкой аркой. Камень беспрепятственно через нее пролетел.

— Посмотрим, прав ли я, — пробормотал Драко, и они прокрались внутрь.

Черт побери, и почему Драко так безупречно разбирался в человеческой природе! Да катись все в пекло! Чуть поодаль на каменной скамейке сидела Панси, замораживая палочкой зимние розы. На Панси был толстый меховой плащ с капюшоном, но Драко узнал бы ее где угодно.

— Это Панси, — Драко указал на нее рукой. — Представляешь, мы знакомы с самого моего рождения. Она сразу попыталась меня задушить.

— Черт, ты шутишь?

— По семейному преданию, ясное дело. Сам я этого не помню. Панси тогда было всего семь месяцев. Юное дарование.

Вдалеке Панси начала одну за другой бросать замороженные розы на булыжники, чтобы розы разбились на тысячу мерцающих осколков.

— Оставайся здесь, — сказал Драко Гарри. — И не высовывайся.

— Я думал, она твоя подруга, — нахмурился Гарри.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Драко. — Не высовывайся.

Гарри спрятался за свисающим со стены плющом, крепко сжав в руке палочку. Драко снова посмотрел на Панси, и сердце у него ушло в пятки. Ну ладно. Сейчас или никогда.

Драко всегда ненавидел этот сад. Как и все остальное в Паркинсон-парке, сад казался полнейшей безвкусицей. По кустам скользили массивные железные змеи, кусты были подстрижены в форме драконов, а украшали все это диковинные золотые фазаны. Причем Паркинсонов даже нельзя оправдать тем, что они нувориши, как Гойлы, — Паркинсоны были древним родом, и плохой вкус, похоже, передавался из поколения в поколение. Конечно, и у Малфоев в роду встречались любители шинуазри и белоснежных павлинов — а еще аромата лирного корня, но не убивать же за это, — но судя по интерьеру Паркинсон-парка, у Паркинсонов с дурным вкусом рождался каждый второй.

Ненависть к саду помогла Драко слегка отвлечься: удалось даже дойти до Панси и не оставить содержимое желудка на садовой дорожке. Но как только пришло время заговорить, мысли об ужасных кустах помогать перестали.

Отменив Дезиллюминационное заклинание, Драко вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки.

— Панси?

У Панси отвисла челюсть. Стопка замороженных роз с грохотом упала на землю.

— Черт побери! — выдохнула Панси.

— И так ты приветствуешь дорогого друга?

— Драко... — голос Панси задрожал. Она широко распахнула глаза, взгляд у нее остекленел. — Нам всем сообщили, что ты умер.

Это было неудивительно. Правда. Люциус не стал бы всем рассказывать, что его сын сбежал. Конечно, он предпочел соврать, что Драко мертв. Это было логично. И не должно так задевать.

— Как видишь, я жив.

Панси неловко поднялась на ноги и медленно приблизилась к Драко, как пугливая лошадь.

— Всем сообщили, что ты умер, как и твоя мать. Из-за несчастного случая.

— Она умерла не из-за несчастного случая, — произнес Драко.

— Я знаю, — Панси взглянула на него так, словно сомневалась, что это не какой-нибудь хитроумный розыгрыш. — И где ты был? Тебя... выгнали?

— Нет. Я ушел по своей собственной воле.

— Что? — Панси отступила на шаг. — Так просто ушел? Никому ничего не сказал?

— Ты же знаешь, что творилось в мэноре. Меня бы убили, как и... не важно. — сглотнув, Драко постарался придать лицу жалобное выражение. Дело гиблое, конечно. Обычно его вид не вызывал сочувствия. — Панси, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Какого хрена, Драко? — Панси сделала еще шаг назад, плотно поджав губы. — Ты ушел. Ни совы, ни записки. Даже не предупредил, хотя наверняка планировал... Я тебя знаю. Ты наверняка планировал побег много месяцев. Налаживал контакты, изучал карты — ты не из тех, кто просто так соберется уйти и даже не возьмет всех туалетных принадлежностей. На это у тебя времени хватило, а нам даже не намекнул?

— Если честно, туалетных принадлежностей у меня с собой преступно мало, — заметил Драко. — Но я тебя понимаю.

— Ты бросил нас, маленький гаденыш! Мы думали, что ты полный cadaver, покойник, распрощался с жизнью! Грег и Винс каждую ночь рыдали в гостиной Слизерина, и знаешь, кому приходилось их утешать?

— Милли?

— Ну, да, но и я помогала, — Панси вздернула нос. — Ну правда, Драко. Винс даже перестал ставить подножки первокурсникам. Он потерял всю свою joie de vivre.

— Я скучал по тебе, — признался Драко. — Только не надо разводить сопли. Давай притворимся, что я никогда этого не говорил.

— Да я сама сейчас тебя убью, ты... оживший подонок! Не мог хотя бы Винсу с Грегом сказать, что с тобой все в порядке? Они твои лучшие друзья! Ты просто сраный эгоист, Драко Малфой!

— Знаю, знаю, я ... мне жаль. — Драко не было жаль. Ни капельки. У него были причины сбежать — и серьезные. Рано или поздно он все с Панси уладит, но сейчас не время для задушевных разговоров. — Мне надо попасть в дом. Ты поможешь?

Панси взглянула на высокую каменную стену поместья. На какую-то ужасную секунду Драко подумал, что Панси сейчас его выдаст, — а затем она повернулась к нему и закатила глаза.

— Помогу. Но я все еще в ярости! Так что не обольщайся: я всего лишь тебе помогаю, а не одобряю твое идиотское поведение.

— Я пытался спасти свою жизнь, Панс, и особого выбора у меня не было. — О, как же приятно было говорить начистоту! Со своими добренькими спутниками по палатке Драко давно не позволял себе быть настоящим мерзавцем.

— Наверное, — Панси внимательно на него посмотрела. — О, черт, как же я рада, что ты все-таки не умер. Похорон не было, из-за этого я сомневалась, но... — Она покачала головой.

— Даже не спросишь, что мне нужно в доме?

— Нет конечно, — фыркнула Панси. — Думаешь, я хочу стать соучастницей? Если ты хороший друг, то сотрешь потом мне память. Ну правда, Малфой.

В груди Драко потеплело. Как же он скучал по слизеринцам!

— Договорились, — кивнул он. — Вот только, наверное, следующие полчаса тебе лучше провести с закрытыми глазами.

***

Гермиона никогда бы не подумала, что в Паркинсон-парк ее проведет однокурсница, которая издевалась над ней все школьные годы. Но жизнь полна неожиданностей — нечего и удивляться, что такое Гермиона предусмотреть не могла.

Панси Паркинсон стояла у незаметного черного хода, крепко зажмурившись.

— Проходи, — прошипела она. — Я даже не хочу знать, кто ты. Ничего мне не говори, просто заходи в дом, черт возьми!

Гермиона проскользнула мимо Панси и оказалась в узком коридоре. Судя по голым белым стенам и старому деревянному полу, здесь был вход для прислуги.

— И нам понадобятся твои волосы, — сказал Драко Панси, когда все прошли внутрь.

Панси недовольно выдернула пару волосков и положила в руку Драко, не открывая глаз.

— Если нужно будет еще, возьми, когда я буду без сознания. Это ужасно больно! Еще что-нибудь или меня наконец ждет «Обливиэйт»?

— «Обливиэйт», — ошарашенно повторила Гермиона, затем захлопнула рот ладонью. Драко сказал всем молчать, а что она сделала? Как всегда, не смогла удержать рот на замке.

— Это что, Грейнджер? Серьезно? — Панси скривилась. — Ветхие мерлиновые подштанники, Драко, в какую опасную гриффиндорскую муть ты ввязался?

— Лучше тебе не знать, — пробормотал Драко.

— Да, лучше не знать. Теперь все?

— Кажется, да, — Драко прикусил губу. — Панс, ты уверена, что хочешь...

— Да, — твердо ответила Панси. — Не все из нас владеют сраной окклюменцией! А с тобой я не пойду, ты выглядишь ужасно. Что у тебя с волосами? Ну прямо трагедия в четырех действиях.

— Спасибо, — сухо произнес Драко. И с болью посмотрел на свою палочку.

— Драко, — тихо сказала Гермиона, — если хочешь, я могу...

Драко покачал головой:

— Я сам все сделаю.

— Больше не умирай, — попросила Панси. Лицо у нее было очень бледным. — Боюсь, Винс и Грег этого не вынесут.

Драко слабо рассмеялся.

— Еще я буду тебя слушать, — бросил он.

— Ну ты уже разрушишь мне память или нет? Сиськи Цирцеи, Драко! Мне вечность здесь стоять? — Панси слепо подалась вперед, взяв Драко за руку, и подняла ее — так, что палочка Драко теперь упиралась ей в лоб. — Давай, ты же не беспомощный младенец!

— Обливиэйт! — выговорил Драко, и из головы Панси протянулась тонкая нить воспоминания. Панси мелко задрожала. Драко усадил ее на пол недалеко от двери. Голова Панси покачивалась из стороны в сторону, на лице застыло уже знакомое ошарашенное выражение человека, которому недавно стерли память. С мгновение Драко понаблюдал за Панси, затем прошептал оглушающее заклинание.

— Мы же не хотим, чтобы она проснулась, пока мы еще здесь, — объяснил он, аккуратно прислонив Панси к стене. — Тем более если она не поймет, что произошло. Панси будет просто вне себя! Она никогда не заходит в крыло для прислуги.

Гермиона поглядела на расслабленное лицо Панси.

— Поверить не могу, что она попросила тебя стереть ей память.

— Конечно не можешь: ты бы скорее выбрала умереть, чем что-нибудь не узнать. Панси в любой ситуации выбрала бы не умереть. — Драко плотно закрыл за ними дверь в сад. — Пойдем.

Драко провел их по узкой лестнице и через лабиринт извилистых коридоров, пока все не наткнулись на маленькую деревянную дверь. Она была незаперта, и Драко провел всех внутрь, запечатав за ними дверь заклинанием приклеивания. Гермиона огляделась. В комнате оказались большие окна с широкими подоконниками, с десяток побитых молью стульев, стол без одной ножки и старинные часы, у которых, кажется, были зубы. С потолка всюду свисала паутина. Рон побледнел и неподвижно застыл в центре помещения.

— Это что-то вроде комнаты для прислуги, — объяснил Драко. — Домашние эльфы не особо любят отдыхать, поэтому она всегда пустует.

Гермиона сделала мысленную пометку подумать об этом позже, когда смерть окажется менее неизбежной. Затем достала из сумки фиалы с Оборотным зельем и положила на сломанный стол.

— При планировании мы не знали, что Панси нам поможет, и теперь у нас есть преимущество: не нужно искать чьи-нибудь волосы и надеяться на лучшее. Сам план остается прежним. Двое из нас примут Оборотное зелье и проникнут на вечеринку, а потом мы...

— Мы знаем, — вздохнула Джинни, вытряхнув из волос паука.

— Ты заставила нас выучить каждый этап, — добавил Невилл. — По карточкам.

— Как думаете, домовым эльфам запретили украшать комнату или это их собственный выбор? — спросила Луна, разглядывая голый потолок.

— Ну ладно, — Гермиона нахмурилась, рассматривая фиалы. — Так, раз план слегка изменился, надо решить, кто из нас будет Панси.

— Поттер будет другом, а я буду Панси, — заявил Драко. — Я лучше всех знаю дом, а Поттеру нужно лучше всего замаскироваться. Мы ведь это уже обсуждали, Гермиона.

— Точно, — Гермиона покачала головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Надо срочно сосредоточиться.

Гарри их даже не слушал — подошел к старинным часам и с отвращением их разглядывал.

— Здесь все часы с зубами?

— Отойди от них, — Драко дернул его за рукав пальто. — Эти зубы не для украшения.

Гермиона подошла к окну. Охота простиралась, словно река: лошади и гончие, волшебники и ведьмы огибали изгороди, будто потоки воды. Конечно, Гермиона читала о такой волшебной традиции, но никогда не видела вживую. Если верить «Ритуалам и социальным обычаям британского магического общества», первая жертва должна появиться к закату. Даже в самый короткий день года времени еще было полно. Гермиона села на подоконник и вытащила заготовленные сэндвичи. Пришло время ждать.

Солнце медленно двигалось по небу. Тени удлинились и углубились. Гермиона дважды изучила все содержимое комнаты и чудом избежала атаки пикси, которые устроили гнездо в синем бархатном кресле. В конце концов Гермиона достала из сумки свой экземпляр «Ритуалов и социальных обычаев британского магического общества» и стала перечитывать главу об охоте в зимнее солнцестояние.

— Свергать правительство так скучно, — протянула Джинни. Она сидела на полу, играя с Невиллом и Луной в магловские карты: все решили, что сейчас лучше ничего не взрывать.

Гермиона кивнула:

— Чаще всего это и правда скучно. В книгах о таком никогда не пишут.

— Не просто скучно, а еще и мучительно, — пожаловался Рон. — Меня так тошнит, что я даже чертов сэндвич доесть не могу. Кошмар какой-то.

Гермиона успокаивающе погладила его по руке.

— Объясните мне еще раз, как происходит эта охота, — попросил Гарри. Он лежал на пыльном полу и практиковался в чарах — левитировал с десяток стеклянных шариков.

Драко тяжело вздохнул:

— Как я тебе говорил уже раз семь или восемь, охота проходит в зимнее солнцестояние. Сперва охотятся днем. Нужно кого-то убить, или весь следующий год магов будут ждать неудачи. Потом все возвращаются в дом и пируют — вообще надо есть убитого штырехвоста, но обычно эту традицию не соблюдают: штырехвосты на вкус, как ветхая кожа. На пиру все надираются и снова идут охотиться — на этот раз, чтобы напугать маглов. Исторически говоря. Сейчас мы больше не должны этого делать, но... — Драко пожал плечами. — Готов поспорить на семнадцать галлеонов и мои любимые ботинки из драконьей кожи, что сегодня издевательства над маглами тоже в программе.

— Вторая охота называется «Дикая охота», — добавила Гермиона. Стала листать книгу, пока не нашла иллюстрацию, и показала ее Гарри. — Раз все охотятся уже не на штырехвостов, то собак берут уже черных, а не белых. И сами одеваются во все черное.

— Придает вечеру налет демоничности, — Драко вытянул шею, чтобы лучше рассмотреть иллюстрацию. — На деле же все напиваются до упаду и получают массу травм. В Мунго Охоту просто обожают.

Солнце начало клониться к закату, и неподалеку от поместья послышался топот. Гермиона выглянула в окно: охотники скакали к ним, держа в воздухе светящиеся палочки. Гермиона вздрогнула, сердце у нее бешено заколотилось. Это происходило взаправду. Сейчас или никогда.

— Я пойду на охоту, — Драко кинул волос Панси в фиал с Оборотным зельем. — Покажусь в виде Панси. Добавлю кое-что в напитки. — Он вопросительно взглянул на Гермиону. — Так?

Гермиона коротко ему кивнула. Даже странно: весь день она чувствовала, как баланс сил смещается. На самом деле ей было все равно, кто руководил операцией — главное, чтобы операция прошла хорошо. Да и логично, что роль лидера занял Драко: он здесь гораздо лучше ориентировался. Но все равно очень мило, что он попробовал восстановить привычный порядок.

Все вежливо отвернулись, пока Драко превращался в Панси. А когда снова на него посмотрели, Драко-в-облике-Панси с весельем себя оглядывал.

— Черт, — протянул он, рассматривая болтавшиеся на лодыжках брюки, — совсем забыл об одежде.

— Можешь украсть одежду Панси, — предложила Джинни. — Ей она не нужна.

— Думаю, когда Панси проснется, одежда ей все же понадобится, — заметила Луна.

— У нее здесь рядом спальня, я переоденусь. — Драко подтянул брюки и выскользнул из ставшей бесполезной обувью. — Присмотрите за ними, ладно? Они сделаны на заказ.

— Вот же напыщенный придурок, — усмехнулся Гарри. В его взгляде отчетливо читалась нежность.

— Напыщенный придурок, который скоро сделает кое-что потрясающее, ты, козел! — Панси была не такой бледной, как Драко, но сейчас цвет их кожи уже почти сравнялся. — Пожелай мне удачи.

Гермиона откашлялась и жестом подозвала Рона тоже подойти к окну. Луна стала нарочито увлеченно изучать сломанную лампу, а Джинни начала делать зарядку, запрокинув голову. Невилл с непонимающим видом на них уставился, но все-таки повернулся к разбитому зеркалу, после того как Гермиона демонстративно подняла бровь.

— В чем дело? — Рон с тревогой покосился на ближайшего паука.

— Надо дать им побыть наедине, — прошептала Гермиона.

Рон оглянулся на Гарри и Драко.

— Но они же просто оскорбляют друг друга!

— Я знаю, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Над манерой общения им надо еще поработать.

— Прощайте! Возможно, навсегда, — произнес Драко, держась за дверную ручку. — Не нужно устраивать сцену. — Он выжидающе замер.

Гермиона зашипела на него:

— Иди, Драко! У нас нет времени! Мы бесконечно благодарны и впечатлены тем, что ты сейчас совершишь. И ты невероятно умен, бла-бла-бла. Иди!

— Ладно, — скривился Драко и ушел. Все услышали, как он заклинанием отпер дверь, а затем по коридору раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

— И что теперь? — спросил Гарри, глядя на дверь. И крепко сжал челюсть.

— Теперь надо ждать, — Гермиона села на подоконник и подтянула колени к подбородку. — Снова.

Чувство было такое, словно они сидели здесь часами. Умом Гермиона понимала, что они не могли ждать уже несколько часов, но время тянулось мучительно медленно. Ей почти удалось отвлечься на «Ритуалы и социальные обычаи британского магического общества», когда в комнату торопливо вошла Панси — то есть не Панси, а Драко в одежде Панси и с лицом Панси.

— Все готово, — выдохнул он. И бросил Гарри какую-то расшитую ткань. — Захватил для тебя одежду. Теперь все готово. Гарри, возьми зелье. Гермиона, подойди сюда.

Драко отвел ее к стоящей у стены картине и указал на пыльный камин.

— Здесь потайной проход, — сообщил он. — Я чуть не забыл. Взмахни палочкой над камином и скажи «Диссендиум».

Гермиона так и сделала. Камин обрушился, будто песочный замок. На его месте появилась узкая лестница, ступени исчезали в темноте.

— Куда он ведет?

— Думаю, в сад, — сказал Драко. — Оставьте проход открытым. Не знаю, закроется ли он сам по себе, но лучше нам быть наготове. Гарри?

Они пробрались обратно через нагромождение мебели к Гарри — в облике низкого мальчишки с кудрявыми каштановыми волосами.

— Арчибальд, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Как же я рад, что ты пришел.

***

Гарри старательно опустил голову и попытался сделать вид, что каждый день видит роскошные волшебные поместья. Нет, его ничуть не поразила разумная обивка кресел. Гобелены с движущимися драконами, которые дышали огнем, вообще ужасная банальность. Да и у кого не было говорящих портретов? Гарри старался смотреть только вперед. В коридоре было пусто, но Гарри понятия не имел, чего ждать от говорящих портретов. Может, они обо всем докладывали владельцам дома.

— Лучше бы ты был похож на себя, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Так никуда не годится.

— Скучаешь по моему лицу? — Драко-в-облике-Панси задрал нос. — Оно ничего такое, а? Давай, скажи еще раз, как тебе нравится мое лицо.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Гарри, убрав руки в карманы мантии, чтобы куда-нибудь их деть.

— По-твоему, Панси не красивая? Как грубо! Знаешь, мы с ней вместе ходили на Святочный бал.

Гарри нахмурился:

— Вы что?

— Это было до того, как я понял, что женщины меня не интересуют, — беспечно заявил Драко. — Мы были молоды. И парадная мантия Панси была просто ужасна. Панси потом сожгла все колдографии.

Не успел Гарри ответить, как коридор сменила широкая мраморная лестница, которая выходила в огромный мраморный зал. Парившие в воздухе свечи освещали изысканный резной орнамент на стенах, неимоверное количество колонн и толпу гостей. Почти все были забрызганы грязью и пахли конским дерьмом с джином. В толпе сновали маленькие фигурки с серебряными подносами с едой и напитками — присмотревшись, Гарри увидел, что это не люди, а диковинные существа с огромными ушами, которые напоминали крылья летучих мышей, и выпученными глазами. Наверное, домовые эльфы.

— Старайся молчать, — вполголоса сказал Драко. — По легенде ты невероятно застенчив из-за плохого воспитания и кошмарного запаха тела.

— Это настоящее мучение, — хмуро ответил Гарри.

Драко остановился на лестничной площадке, осматривая бальный зал.

— Хм. Судя по обстановке, вряд ли они нас вообще вспомнят.

Пожилого мужчину у дальней стены тошнило в громоздкую фарфоровую вазу. Группа женщин среднего возраста рыдала над блюдом сухофруктов, сидя за длинным столом. Шумная компания магов лет двадцати зачем-то трансфигурировала нос своего бессознательного приятеля в клюв.

— Господи, чем они так надрались?

— Ну, я добавил во всю выпивку украинский отвар из корня маргаритки, так что они просто в хлам, — Драко проскользнул мимо какой-то женщины. — Мерлин, это Мейв Макмиллан! Пошли в другую сторону, она страшная женщина.

В облике Панси Драко был на фут ниже, но все равно уверенно тащил Гарри за собой. Они обогнули грозную Мейв Макмиллан и оказались у стола с сухофруктами, где по-прежнему рыдала целая группа женщин.

— Садовник сказал, они попросту не расцветут, потому что не сезон! — выла худая рыжая женщина. — Мой сад будет безобразен. Безобразен!

— Я понимаю, — проворковала блондинка с огромным носом, поглаживая подругу по плечу. — Я понимаю, Вайолет. Мне ужасно жаль.

Гарри поднял бровь, уставившись на Драко:

— Это секта?

— Не суди их так строго. Почти все они бесконечно несчастны.

— Это мало что меняет, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ой, да это же малышка Панси Паркинсон! — К ним подскочил смуглый волшебник с копной блестящих темных волос и заискивающей улыбкой, расцеловав Драко в обе щеки. Роста он был маленького, но держался очень солидно. — Дорогая, где ты сегодня пропадала? Твой отец сказал, что ты больна — но это ведь не повод пропускать охоту!

Драко поморщился, но постарался выдавить улыбку:

— Самой невероятно жаль, мистер Селвин. Боюсь, мне нездоровилось.

— И нездоровилось тебе из-за него? — Селвин повернулся к Гарри, который непроизвольно отступил назад — от пьяного взгляда Селвина стало не по себе. — Раньше я тебя не видел. Гай Селвин, очень приятно!

— Взаимно, — тихо отозвался Гарри.

— Это Арчибальд, — сказал Драко. — Он... у нас гостит. Вообще он учится в Дурмстранге.

— О, velkommen, Арчибальд! Дурмстранг! Просто божественная школа. Невероятно уникальна. Мы с женой подумывали отправить сына в Дурмстранг, но в конце концов жена воспротивилась. Слишком далеко, понимаете ли.

— Моя мама тоже так думала, — рассеянно заметил Драко, разглядывая толпу за плечом Селвина.

— Да? Надо же, я и понятия не имел, что твой отец думал о Дурмстранге, — Селвин покосился на Гарри так, словно он тоже должен был удививиться.

Драко встряхнул головой:

— Э-э, да. Думаю, это был... просто один из запасных вариантов. Малфои Дурмстранг тоже рассматривали.

— Ах, да, ты же была близка с их сыном. Бедный мальчик, — Селвин покачал головой, его лицо казалось маской грустного клоуна. — Такая трагедия! Бедный Люциус с тех пор сам не свой. А ведь раньше у него было такое влияние! Конечно, он и сейчас влиятелен, но... больше из-за поместья, да? Страшно представить, что с ним станет, если Малфой-мэнор потеряет свою ценность.

Драко широко распахнул глаза. Он начал было что-то говорить, но покраснел и закашлялся.

Гарри осторожно толкнул его в бок:

— А вашему сыну, э-э, нравится Хогвартс?

— Он давно уже закончил школу, — Селвин махнул рукой. — А жаль. При нынешнем руководстве он получил бы первоклассное образование. — Селвин внимательно посмотрел на Драко. — Панси, ты в порядке? Только не говори, что дело в вине. Сегодня оно ужасно крепкое.

— Э-э, да. Наверное, все из-за вина. Я отведу ее к столу за водой, — пробормотал Гарри, уводя Драко от Селвина так быстро, как только мог — даже чуть не поскользнулся на чьем-то пролитом вине или рвоте.

— Да что с тобой такое? — зашептал Гарри Драко на ухо.

— Он Пожиратель смерти. И говорил о Темном лорде. Может, министра контролирует тоже он — я не знаю! — Драко потер лоб. — Мерлин, и почему я согласился на этот идиотский план? Мы сунулись прямо в логово василиска. Пьяная толпа нас убьет. Мы испортим бальный зал дедушки Панси пятнами крови из наших внутренних органов. Разве нельзя было, не знаю, нарисовать где-нибудь граффити?

Гарри схватил Драко за локоть так сильно, что наверняка останется синяк.

— Соберись! — прошипел он. — Найди чертового министра, и я нас отсюда вытащу, понял?

— Ты вытащишь, — усмехнулся Драко. — Ну конечно, Арчибальд. Магией ты владеешь на уровне младенца.

— Я нас отсюда вытащу, — твердо повторил Гарри, — а ты, черт возьми, мне поможешь, придурок такой.

— Ладно, — Драко расправил плечи. — Ладно. Черт. Хорошо, пойдем.

— Кажется, сейчас не лучшее время это спрашивать, но мы точно уверены, что министр и правда под Империусом? — Они стали пробираться через толпу разгоряченных танцоров. Трое уже были без штанов. — Разве он не может сотрудничать с Пожирателями?

— Не может. — Драко быстрым шагом направился к другому концу зала. — Предыдущий министр сотрудничал. Фадж. Он предложил компромисс, а потом струсил, и Темный лорд его убил. Больше они рисковать не станут. Черт, вот он!

Пий Толстоватый стоял у одной из бесчисленных мраморных колонн, одетый в полосатую мантию. Взгляд у него был отсутствующий. Пожилая женщина, потрясая графином коньяка, что-то оживленно ему втолковывала, тыча искривленным пальцем в лицо.

— Иди за мной, — Драко жеманно улыбнулся и начал смешно пошатываться. — Министр! О, здравствуйте, мисс Прюэтт! Ужасно жаль вас прерывать, но мой отец хотел попросить министра на два слова.

— Вряд ли твоему отцу хватит пары слов, — фыркнула мисс Прюэтт. — Дай ему волю, он бы и флоббер-червя заболтал.

Драко глупо хихикнул:

— Ах, мисс Прюэтт, надеюсь, в вашем возрасте я буду такой же остроумной! Прошу меня извинить. Арчибальд, проводишь со мной министра к кабинету отца?

Оставив мисс Прюэтт, Гарри и Драко отвели Пия Толстоватого в темную нишу между колоннами. Похоже, остальные гости использовали такие ниши для другого: Драко назвал бы это «свиданиями», а Гарри — «трахом на людях». Дальше оба ускорили шаг, и каблуки Панси зацокали по мраморному полу.

— Это была двоюродная бабушка Рона и Джинни, — сообщил Драко. — Заметил семейное сходство?

— Ничуть.

— Правда? Мне показалось, у нее чувство юмора как у Джиневры.

Они вышли из мраморного зала в такой же огромный коридор, а из огромного коридора — в гостиную поменьше. Пий Толстоватый следовал за ними без возражений, как послушный ребенок, с его лица не сходила дежурная улыбка — пока Драко не достал палочку и не оглушил его. Пий Толстоватый осел на толстый персидский ковер. На мгновение Гарри с Драко замерли, глядя на бессознательного министра. Гарри понадеялся, Драко мало осознавал, что они творили. Кажется, стоило Драко задуматься над своими действами, как он тут же начинал трястись от страха.

— Как тебе удалось так хорошо вести себя под прикрытием? Обычно у тебя выходит хуже некуда.

— Нагло спародировал Дафну Гринграсс, — хмыкнул Драко. — Кажется, я открыл секрет удачной работы под прикрытием. Вообще пародии мне здорово удаются. Буду так делать и дальше!

— Конечно, — пробормотал Гарри, понадеявшись, что больше Драко для операций под прикрытием не понадобится. — Теперь мы... Что нам с ним делать?

Драко знакомо поморщился — слишком знакомо, потрясенно отметил Гарри. Нос Панси удлинялся, подбородок становился острее, волосы — все светлее.

— Ты давно в последний раз принимал Оборотное зелье?

— Черт! — Драко направил палочку на распластанного на ковре Пия Толстоватого. — Мобиликорпус! — Толстоватый взмыл в воздух, как марионетка, которой управлял неумелый кукловод: безвольно опустив руки и запрокинув назад голову. Драко перевел взгляд с Толстоватого на Гарри. Глаза Панси из карих стали серыми. Гарри знал, что должен заволноваться, но все равно испытал облегчение, снова увидев глаза Драко.

Драко одарил его привычной усмешкой — кривоватой и очень нервной.

— Что скажешь, если мы совершим государственную измену, Поттер?

***

Прежде Драко измены такого масштаба не совершал, но сейчас готов был поверить, что это его призвание. Все шло просто отлично. Министра они вывели из поместья к началу второй охоты: пьяные маги пытались сообразить, как сесть на лошадей, когда не можешь даже встать, и не замечали ничего вокруг. На одной неловкой встрече с Гаюсом Селвином все закончилось: Драко благополучно избежал знакомых, а Оборотное зелье Гарри по-прежнему действовало. Гермиона с остальными вышли через тайный проход в сад, как Драко и рассчитывал, и ждали их с Гарри у статуи Персея Паркинсона так же, как и договаривались.

Ну правда, Драко следовало быть осторожнее.

— Министр? Как неожиданно, все гости в... — Люциус резко остановился, глядя на открывшуюся перед ним сцену. В руке он держал бокал и сигару. Рядом в воздухе парила тарелка vol-au-vents, но выглядел Люциус таким костлявым, что Драко засомневался, ел ли он хоть что-нибудь.

— Экспеллиармус! — произнес Гарри, и палочка Люциуса подлетела к ним, не успел Люциус до нее дотянуться. Гарри легко поймал ее в воздухе.

У Люциуса отвисла челюсть. Он взглянул на пустую руку, затем на Гарри.

— Что про...

— Отец, — сказал Драко, выйдя вперед из-за спины Невилла. Голос уже звучал привычно. Действие Оборотного зелья прошло. Мантия Панси стала до нелепости короткой, еле доставая Драко до лодыжек.

— Драко? — Осунувшееся лицо Люциуса побледнело. — Драко, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Возьмите министра и уходите, — приказал Драко остальным, не отрывая взгляда от Люциуса. — Все. Я с ним разберусь.

— Драко, — умоляюще сказала Гермиона.

— Уходите. — Драко постарался придать себе как можно более грозный вид. Скорее всего, выглядело так, словно у него судорога, но тоже сойдет.

Огромные карие глаза Гермионы увлажнились, но она лишь кивнула, знаком показав всем послушаться Драко и уйти из сада. Первым удалился Рон, левитируя бессознательного министра. За ним последовали Джинни, Луна и Невилл: миновали каменную арку и вышли в лесу Окками.

Люциус пораженно выдохнул. Он явно был пьян: лицо у него раскраснелось, и Люциус слегка пошатывался.

— Что происходит? Кто эти люди? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Аппарировать надо вместе, — напомнила Гермиона, взглянув на Гарри.

— Я подойду чуть позже, — сказал Гарри. — Через минуту.

Драко сердито посмотрел на него:

— Да Мерлина ради, уйди со всеми!

Гарри покачал головой.

— Еще чего.

— Не смейте умирать, — заявила Гермиона, погрозив Гарри пальцем. С этими прощальными словами она прошла через арку и исчезла.

Люциус на Гермиону даже не смотрел.

— Это был сын этих Лонгботтомов... ты якшаешься с такой швалью? С предателями и грязнокровками? Разве так тебя воспитала мать? — Люциус повернулся к Гарри. — А ты кто такой? Я тебя раньше не видел... ты шантажируешь моего сына? Промыл ему мозги? Держишь его под Империусом?

— Э-э, нет, — ответил Гарри. — Мы друзья.

— Друзья? — Люциус повернулся к Драко, искривив осунувшееся лицо. Бокал с вином Люциус уронил — вымощенную камнями дорожку усыпало осколками стекла и красным вином. — Ты оставил семью, сбежал из дома ради этих... бродяг?

— Это сложно объяснить, — сказал Драко. И сжал в дрожащей руке палочку. Ему придется оглушить отца. Оглушить и сбежать. Оборотное зелье Гарри скоро перестанет действовать.

— Это было ошибкой, — бросил Люциус, и его лицо вдруг смягчилось. Он неловко шагнул вперед и обхватил Драко за плечи. Оказавшись совсем близко, Драко рассмотрел, какие у Люциуса темные круги под глазами. Выглядело так, будто кто-то его ударил. Дважды. — Ты еще можешь искупить вину! Сдай предателей Темному лорду, и он тебя простит. Примет обратно. Ты сможешь вернуться в мэнор, Драко. Все станет как раньше.

— Нет, — глухо сказал Драко. — Нет, не станет.

— Кто они тебе? Я твоя семья, Драко.

Драко хрипло рассмеялся и отступил от Люциуса на шаг:

— Да, и это просто генетический подарок. Я искренне благодарен за плохую иммунную систему и ломкие ногти. Уверен, всему виной кровосмешение.

— Драко, сын мой... Прошу. Ты все, что у меня осталось. Ты последний из Малфоев.

Кожа Гарри начала бледнеть. Он чуть подрос — и мантия тут же стала ему великовата. Волосы потемнели и растрепались. Гарри достал из кармана очки и надел: кажется, зрение изменилось первым. Времени уже не оставалось.

— Ступефай! — произнес Драко, и его голос сорвался. Он направил палочку на отца, но промахнулся — сам не поняв, специально или нет. Времени больше не оставалось. Он подтолкнул Гарри к арке, все еще не в силах совладать с голосом. — Пошли, пошли!

Гарри бросился бежать. Драко старался не отставать, быстро вдыхая холодный воздух. Очень, очень холодный... слишком холодный. Вокруг стремительно темнело. Гермиона с остальными ждали у буковой рощи — и лицо Гермионы было мертвенно бледным. Гарри споткнулся и замер — Драко в него чуть не врезался. «Какой смысл, — устало подумал Драко, когда холод проник ему под кожу. — Какой смысл бежать... Нас ведь все равно поймают».

Гарри упал на землю, его глаза закатились. Драко тут же подхватил Гарри под руки.

— Черт, — выругался Драко, оглядываясь. Из леса появились дементоры: десять или даже больше. Их черные плащи развевались на ветру, и Драко даже издали ощутил исходящий от них холод.

— Экспекто Патронум! — где-то вдалеке крикнула Джинни. Из ее палочки вырвалась огромная белая лошадь и плавно поскакала к дементорам — но их стало еще больше, дементоры вышли из-за деревьев по обе стороны от Драко. Пять, нет... десять. Их с Гарри окружили.

— Экспекто Патронум! — выдавил Драко. На кончике его палочки слабо вспыхнул свет, но тут же погас. Гарри оказался тяжелым, придавливал Драко своим весом к земле. Кто-то закричал — Луна, наверное, или Гермиона. Драко уже ничего не видел. Стало слишком темно, ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Тьма накрыла его, словно холодное одеяло. Драко почувствовал совсем рядом тошнотворное дыхание дементоров.

Откуда-то к ним бросились два огромных пса — такие белые, что почти светились. Сперва Драко подумал, что это сбежавшие из псарни гончие для охоты, но когда псы подбежали ближе, Драко увидел — они никакие не собаки, а патронусы, один в форме волка. Патронусы зарычали на дементоров, хватаясь сверкающими зубами за их потрепанные плащи, пока дементоры не заскользили обратно к деревьям. Из леса появились два человека, держа перед собой светящиеся палочки.

— Профессор Люпин? — Драко широко распахнул глаза. — Какого хрена?

— Здравствуй, Драко, — проговорил Люпин, не сводя палочки с отступающих дементоров.

— Мерлин тебя побери, Ремус, — сказал Сириус Блэк — черт, вот уж повезло. Выглядел он далеко не таким изможденным, как на плакатах о розыске. — Как он похож на Джеймса.

— Да, — Люпин бросил непонятный взгляд на Гарри, — так и есть. Теперь вытащи их отсюда, Сириус.

— Какого хрена? — повторил Драко, но не успел он среагировать, как Сириус Блэк взял Гарри за запястье и с тихим хлопком аппарировал.

Сердце Драко бешено забилось, в груди словно все обледенело.

— Куда он его забрал? — прошипел Драко, нащупывая палочку. — Куда Блэк его забрал, говори сейчас же!

— Доверься мне, Драко, — прошептал Люпин, оглянувшись на деревья. Остальные уже бежали к ним, вытащив палочки.

— Отвали! — Драко вскочил на ноги. Где его чертова палочка? Черт, почему в мантии Панси такая прорва карманов? Драко хотел крикнуть остальным, чтобы они убегали, спасались сами, но в то же время хотел, чтобы его спасли, — и поэтому просто лихорадочно замахал руками. Мерлин, Блэк забрал Гарри... Черт, черт!

Раздался еще один хлопок, и Сириус Блэк вернулся. Мигом схватил Драко и беднягу Джинни, которая подбежала первой, и затянул их за собой в темноту.

***

На мгновение Гарри затошнило, перед глазами все поплыло, а затем он пришел в себя, рухнув на землю.

— Какого хрена? — выдохнул Гарри, приземлившись на грязный мох. Подумал, что его сейчас стошнит, но все обошлось. Сперва дементоры, теперь неожиданная аппарация. И, похоже, незнакомые волшебники. Гарри потянулся за палочкой. Руки дрожали, как желе, но все-таки Гарри удалось обхватить палочку — как он надеялся, с решительным видом. Гарри осмотрелся: Гермиона сидела с ним рядом, Луна и Драко — у небольшого куста, там же потирал лицо Невилл. Два незнакомца стояли поблизости. Рон и Джинни казались рыжими пятнами вдали — очки Гарри ужасно испачкались. И поодаль, на заросшем мхом валуне, лежал бессознательный министр магии.

— Как вы все много ругаетесь, — сказал волшебник в потрепанной мантии, отряхивая с джинсов грязь. — Хотя не больше, чем мы в вашем возрасте. Но это слегка сбивает с толку, раз уж в последний раз я вас видел еще третьекурсниками.

— Профессор Люпин! — ахнула Гермиона, поднимаясь на ноги. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Здравствуйте, мисс Грейнджер. Если вы дадите нам минуту на объяснения...

— Это Сириус Блэк! — закричал Невилл, указав на второго волшебника. И достал палочку, нацелив ему прямо в сердце. — Он убил целую толпу маглов, помните? Он убийца! Он сбежал из Азкабана!

— Это правда, — мрачно сказал Сириус Блэк. — Мальчик не лжет. Я убийца.

— О, ради Бога, Сириус, — вздохнул Люпин. — Да, он убийца, но тех маглов он не убивал. Его подставили. Просто дайте нам все объяснить... Если хотите, можете нас связать. — Люпин бросил свою палочку Рону и поднял руки вверх.

Поймав палочку, Рон уставился на Блэка:

— Теперь его очередь.

Судя по виду Блэка, он хотел бы признаться еще в десятке ужасных и кровавых убийств. Но Люпин громко откашлялся, и Блэк закрыл рот. Брови он угрожающе сдвинул, и Гарри в жизни не слышал такого явного акцента высшего сословия — разве что у Драко. Гарри понял, почему Невилл сразу принял Блэка за убийцу.

— Давай, Сириус, — произнес Люпин. — Они заслужили услышать правду.

Нетерпеливо фыркнув, Блэк передал свою палочку Невиллу — который так испугался, что чуть ее не выронил.

— Хотелось бы узнать, что вы сотворили с Пием Толстоватым, — проворчал Блэк. Он склонил голову, сразу начав выглядеть не таким опасным, а просто раздраженным. — Его камнем вырубили, что ли? Просто умора.

Рон взглянул на Гермиону, и она резко кивнула.

— Инкарцеро! — крикнули Рон и Невилл одновременно, и из воздуха возникли веревки, связав Люпина и Блэка.

— Прежде чем начнем разговор, надо осмотреться, — заявила Гермиона. — И быстро. Возможно, нас завели в ловушку.

— Вообще они только что спасли наши души, — возразила Луна. — Как-то глупо после этого нас убивать.

— Еще и вывели нас из целого логова Пожирателей смерти, — кивнула Джинни, все равно вставая. И обошла вокруг всех, создав мерцающее защитное поле, которое скрыло их от чужих глаз.

— Наш старый профессор по Защите от темных искусств и мой опозоренный дядя, — хмыкнул Драко. Его всего трясло, но он явно пытался взять себя в руки. Гарри даже не знал, что именно так выбило Драко из колеи: дементоры, его отец или вся нынешняя ситуация. — При революции и правда заключают странные союзы.

Блэк уставился на Драко:

— Черт побери! Ты сын Нарциссы?

— Да. Кажется, я твой двоюродный племянник. — Драко пояснил для Гарри: — Блэка еще три года назад выжгли с генеалогического дерева, но нельзя же просто забыть об уголовнике в семье. Надо хотя бы проверить, насколько близкая он нам родня.

Блэк лающе рассмеялся, словно пес.

— Мать твою. Цисси наверняка не одобряет, где ты и с кем.

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Драко. — У мертвых не спросишь. — Он решительно встал и пошел помогать Джинни с защитными заклинаниями.

Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться. Голова раскалывалась, а живот скрутило. Не говоря уже о том, что Блэк и Люпин оба таращились на него... так, что Гарри даже бросило в дрожь.

— Что такое? — огрызнулся он. — Задумали убить меня следующим?

— Извини, что так смотрим, — спокойно сказал Люпин. — Дело в том, что ты невероятно похож на отца. Просто поразительно.

Блэк выглядел очень бледным:

— Кроме глаз. Они как у матери.

Сглотнув, Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону:

— Так мы будем их допрашивать?

— Сперва тебе нужно немного шоколада, — заметил Люпин. — Дементоры подобрались к тебе совсем близко. Если у вас ничего нет, у меня в кармане три шоколадных лягушки. Сейчас я до них не могу дотянуться, но «Акцио» должно сработать.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Гарри и попробовал встать — чуть не потеряв равновесие и прислонившись к ближайшему дереву. — От вас мне ничего не нужно.

— Весь в тебя, — вполголоса сказал Люпин Блэку. Смысла в его словах не было вообще, и Гарри решил их проигнорировать.

Гермиона достала из сумки огромную плитку молочного шоколада и стала делить на куски. Самый большой кусок она передала Гарри и требовательно буравила его взглядом, пока Гарри не начал есть. По телу Гарри разлилось тепло — и он отказывался благодарить за это Люпина.

— Мы с Ремусом ищем тебя уже много лет, Гарри, — Блэк прищурил впалые глаза. — Много лет... как все и сказали, я сидел в Азкабане. И сбежал — хотел найти кое-кого, кто скрывался в Хогвартсе. Добрался до замка. Я думал, ты там учишься, но никто не знал, где ты. Я не знал, что тебя так и не нашли. Я ничего не знал.

— Да откуда тебе вообще было это знать? Кто ты такой, черт возьми? Приятель какого-то старого профессора? Ты знал моих родителей? И что с того?

— Гарри, — перебил его Блэк. И скривил губы. — Понятно, что тебе никто не сказал... я твой крестный отец. Твой отец был моим лучшим другом. Я... я должен был о тебе позаботиться.

— Ну, вышло у тебя первоклассно, — жестко сказал Гарри.

— Знаю, и мне ужасно жаль. — Блэк и правда выглядел виноватым. Его лицо исказилось от боли. — Но теперь мы тебя нашли.

— Поздравляю. Хочешь получить награду? — Гарри скрестил руки на груди. Его трясло. Все это полнейшая глупость. Он даже пожалел, что Люпин и Блэк спасли их жизни — иначе бы он запросто оставил их в лесу. Ну ладно, где-нибудь у воды. Наверное.

— Мы хотим вам помочь, — сказал Люпин. — Всем вам. Мы входим в группу сопротивления под названием Орден Феникса. Дамблдор основал Орден еще во время первого прихода к власти Того-кого-нельзя-называть. Твои родители были членами Ордена Феникса, Гарри, как и мы. Когда Темный Лорд снова возродился, Дамблдор созвал группу заново. Увы, он уже не с нами, но Минерва очень талантлива...

— Профессор Макгонагалл? — вскрикнул Невилл. — Мы знали, что она в бегах, но... серьезно?

— А я не удивлена, — заявила Джинни. — В ней всегда чувствовалась склонность к анархии.

— Чего стоила одна ее шотландка, — поддакнула Луна. — Я сразу догадалась.

Драко уставился на всех так, будто они внезапно пустились в пляс, пока Гермиона играла на маримбе. Гарри его реакция показалась самой нормальной. Рон тоже поглядел на них с сомнением, но Гермиона... судя по ее лицу, она сейчас лихорадочно что-то прикидывала.

— Минерва с самого начала была членом Ордена. Гораздо раньше нас, — продолжил Люпин. — Она даже высказалась против того, чтобы мы туда вступили. Но твою маму она одобрила, Гарри. Считала Лили рассудительной. А мы все... ну, больших надежд Минерва на нас не возлагала. Говорила, что мы сами себя погубим. Кажется, в каком-то смысле она оказалась права.

— Так значит, вы сотрудничаете с профессором Макгонагалл? — Гермиона склонила голову набок. — И она послала вас нас найти?

— Не совсем, — ответил Люпин. Они с Блэком переглянулись. — Минерва выполняет задание Дамблдора. У Ордена полно других забот, но ты у нас в приоритете, Гарри. Мы все это время тебя искали. — Люпин снова посмотрел на Гарри — совсем добрым взглядом.

По какой-то непонятной и идиотской причине Гарри пришлось сморгнуть горячие слезы.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нет, к черту это.

Гарри понятия не имел, где они находились. Было темно, лунный свет почти не проникал сквозь верхушки деревьев. Гарри даже не представлял, какое место Люпин с Блэком выбрали для укрытия семи подростков, преступника, бывшего профессора и бессознательного министра магии. Ну и не важно. Гарри нужно уйти, иначе... Он ощутил, как внутри пульсирует магия. Ветви деревьев и даже корни задрожали. Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Развернулся и пошел в сторону.

— Нам пойти за ним? — спросил Рон.

— Дай ему побыть одному, — глухо проговорила Гермиона. — Вернемся к вашему рассказу. Как именно Блэка подставили? Он ведь убил двенадцать маглов и одного мага!

Гарри шел до тех пор, пока голоса не замолкли вдали. Остановился перед огромным дубом, окруженным редкими кустами. В лесу было сыро и холодно, в воздухе даже виднелся пар от дыхания. Гарри убрал руки в карманы и закрыл глаза. Он все еще дрожал. Сам не знал, почему.

Все стало так запутанно. Блэк, Люпин и Паркинсон-парк. У Гарри появился крестный, о котором Гарри даже не просил. И этот крестный, наверное, считает Гарри каким-то мальчишкой, за которым нужно приглядывать. Гарри и сам мог о себе позаботиться. Всегда о себе заботился. И Драко... что он затеял? Чинит Гарри обувь, покупает ему пальто, гладит по лицу. Гарри обхватил себя руками. Кажется, его все-таки стошнит. Неожиданно он даже заскучал по своей паршивой квартире в Пекхаме, по прежней жизни. Она была дерьмовой, сложной и ужасной, но хотя бы понятной. Сейчас все стало слишком странно. Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся с мороза и не мог пошевелить обледеневшими пальцами.

Рядом хрустнули ветки — кто-то пробирался через кусты. Гарри тут же разглядел светлые волосы, промелькнувшие под низко висевшей веткой. Ну конечно, Драко. Он подошел ближе — худое лицо скрывали тени от деревьев, взгляд серых глаз казался настороженным. Драко все еще был в мантии Панси, но сверху надел свое дорогое шерстяное пальто. Выглядел он ужасно. Лодыжки у него, наверное, совсем замерзли.

Драко прислонился к дереву, неумело изображая беззаботность.

— Принес твое пальто, — он бросил его Гарри.

Гарри захотелось отдать пальто назад или выкинуть в ближайшее озеро, но было слишком холодно. Он надел пальто.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — выплюнул Гарри. Глаза обожгло, и он отвернулся. Не хватало еще, чтобы Малфой увидел, как он плачет.

— Мы можем от них избавиться, — тихо сказал Драко. — В смысле... не убивать их, конечно. А просто... аппарировать. Бросить их обоих здесь. Нам вовсе незачем с ними сотрудничать.

— Думаешь, Гермиона на это согласится?

— Вряд ли, — признал Драко. — Мысль о более организованном сопротивлении приводит ее в восторг. Больше ресурсов. Больше денег на эти липучие клочки магловского пергамента, которые ей так нравятся. Но мы можем... действовать сами по себе, если без этого никак.

— Мы без нее и недели не протянем, забыл? — хрипло проговорил Гарри. Черт, его глаза могут хоть пару минут не слезиться? — Мы еле протянули один день у Джейн и Синтии.

— Ну не знаю, Поттер, мы могли бы что-нибудь придумать. Послать к черту всю эту революцию — от нее сплошные проблемы. Ужасная еда и никакой зарплаты. Оставим этот паршивый остров, пусть здесь все друг друга поубивают. Можем поехать в Австралию и жить с родителями Гермионы. Притворимся маглами. Сейчас я, наверное, легко бы получил на ТРИТОНах «П» по Магловедению.

Гарри закрыл глаза и на миг представил себя с Драко на каком-нибудь австралийском пляже. Драко бы жаловался на жару и все время мазался кремом для загара, но плечи у него все равно бы обгорели. Может, он носил бы какую-нибудь допотопную рубашку с высоким воротником, чтобы не обгорать. Гарри обзавелся бы доской для серфинга и научился бы здорово ходить по волнам. Они нашли бы скучную работу в каком-нибудь магазине, и никто не пытался бы их убить.

— Забавно, — Гарри попытался рассмеяться, но вышло не особо весело.

— Нет? — Драко подошел чуть ближе. — Что ж, попытаться стоило.

— Мне жаль, что так вышло с твоим отцом, — Гарри шаркнул ботинком на земле, оставив в грязи небольшую дорожку. — Похоже, он... то есть я знаю, твой отец полнейший ублюдок, но похоже, он тебя любит.

— Так и есть. Мне от этого сплошная польза, конечно, — Драко придвинулся чуть ближе. — Все нормально. В смысле, ничего не нормально, но... — Он выразительно пожал плечами. — Давай лучше сперва разберемся с твоими проблемами.

— Нет у меня никаких проблем, — Гарри уставился на свои ноги. — Отвали.

— Процитирую великого Гарри Поттера: «Еще чего», — Драко теперь стоял уже совсем близко. Поднял руку и коснулся ладони Гарри — и Гарри, вздрогнув, отступил назад.

— Что мы вообще творим? — резко спросил Гарри, вытирая глаза.

— Спасаем страну, а с ней и весь мир? — Драко снова пожал плечами. — Может, прямо сейчас у нас выходит не очень, но зато мы стараемся.

— Нет, я о... — Гарри отвернулся. Смотреть на Драко не хотелось. — О том, что мы сейчас творим.

— А, — сказал Драко. Даже не видя его, Гарри ощутил, как он напрягся. — А, ты об этом.

— Да, об этом, — Гарри обернулся, сердито на него взглянув. — Что... что ты вообще затеял? Покупаешь мне пальто, чинишь мои чертовы кроссовки, держишь меня за руку... — Глаза Гарри снова обожгло. Сердце почему-то болезненно сжалось. — Зачем ты надо мной издеваешься?

— Я над тобой не издеваюсь, — Драко выглядел ошарашенным. Медленно отвел со лба прядь светлых волос. — И ничего я не затеял. Даже не собирался. Я... не заставляй меня этого говорить.

— Говорить что?

— Я... ну, ты знаешь. Как я к тебе... — Драко поглядел на свои руки. Так крепко прижал их друг другу, что костяшки пальцев побелели. — Я чувствую... Чувствовал... Да черт возьми, Гарри! Все прозвучит слишком слащаво. Не заставляй меня этого говорить.

— Ого, — протянул Гарри. — То есть я... тебе нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, — монотонно повторил Драко, глядя на видневшеееся за верхушками деревьев небо. — Да конечно, ты совсем бестолочь? — Он закрыл рукой лицо. — Нравишься. Мерлин и Моргана, Поттер.

— Ого, — Гарри поковырял землю починенным носком кроссовка. — Раньше я в этом плане никому не нравился.

— Это невозможно, Поттер, — скривился Драко. — Ты просто ничего не замечал, вот в чем дело. Видишь только то, что у тебя прямо под носом. Можешь усвоить только ограниченный пласт информации за раз.

— Не нравился никому, кто меня знал, — исправился Гарри. — Никому, кто знал меня по-настоящему.

— О, — произнес Драко. И сделал глубокий вдох, как будто что-то для себя решил. — Мерлин, Поттер, что ты со мной делаешь?

Гарри нахмурился:

— Я просто стою на месте.

Драко закрыл лицо обеими руками.

— Это так ужасно. Ненавижу такое. Подойди сюда, а?

Гарри сделал пару шагов вперед. Это так сбивало с толку. Все слишком странно и запутанно: он волшебник, какие-то незнакомцы знали его родителей и хотели, чтобы он стал участником какой-то подпольной группы сопротивления. Непонятно, чем она отличалась от подпольной группы сопротивления Гарри. И сейчас у него, кажется, появится парень. Гарри был уверен процентов на семьдесят пять. Не хотелось зря надеяться. Он понятия не имел, как это происходит у нормальных людей, не говоря уже о волшебниках. Да еще и у подростков, которые находятся вне закона.

— Да подойди уже нормально, идиот!

— Я не знаю, можно ли мне...

— Да твою мать, Поттер! Ты намеков вообще не понимаешь? Вот! — Драко отнял руки от лица и обвил ими Гарри. Крепко ухватился за новое пальто. Уткнулся лицом Гарри в шею, задевая длинными ресницами кожу.

Гарри замер. Пальто Драко пахло дымом. Дыхание Драко было теплым, а нос — холодным. В груди у Гарри что-то мучительно сжалось: он вдруг ощутил себя как шкаф, так плотно забитый вещами, что если кто-то откроет дверцу, на него тут же все рухнет.

— Да обними меня в ответ, придурок, — прошептал Драко Гарри в шею.

Гарри так и сделал. Обнял Драко за пояс и прижал к себе. В глазах снова защипало — полнейший стыд. Гарри наклонил голову, потерся мокрой щекой о плечо Драко. И вытер об его пальто мокрый нос. Даже по ощущению шерсть казалась дорогой.

— Из-за меня у тебя теперь пальто мокрое, — признался Гарри.

— Какой же ты балда, — фыркнул Драко, но не отстранился. Провел ладонью по волосам Гарри, от макушки до затылка — медленно, осторожно. — Даже не представляю, чем ты меня привлекаешь.

— Я тебя привлекаю. Ты сказал это вслух.

— Кажется, у тебя галлюцинации, Поттер, — Драко притянул его к себе за пояс. Вторую руку по-прежнему держал на затылке, согревая пальцами. — Меня начинают беспокоить твои мании и фантазии.

— Мои фантазии? — протянул Гарри. — Это вы подошли ко мне в метро и сообщили, что я волшебник.

— Ты и есть волшебник.

— Дело в принципе.

— Можно мне... — Драко отступил назад, глядя на губы Гарри.

Гарри даже не дал ему договорить — наклонился вперед и поцеловал. Драко тихо охнул — или Гарри, или они оба. Раньше Гарри целовался всего два раза, и это было не сравнить с тем, что он почувствовал сейчас: словно если Драко отнимет ладони от лица Гарри, Гарри не сможет устоять на ногах. Гарри хотелось прижаться еще ближе, совсем вплотную, но это было невозможно. Мантия Панси была возмутительно плотной — Гарри застонал от разочарования, и Драко рассмеялся, не прерывая теплый и влажный поцелуй. От близости Драко кружилась голова, их губы соприкасались, от жара у Гарри запотели очки... Гарри казалось, он весь прямо светится изнутри. Словно «Люмос» в темноте.

— Черт, — прошептал Драко, прижавшись лбом к Гарри. — Нам правда надо вернуться.

— Наверное, — согласился Гарри и снова его поцеловал.

— Ты прав, — Драко увлеченно ответил, накрыв губы Гарри своими. — Пошло это все.

— Да пошли они все, — Гарри рассмеялся и поцеловал Драко в холодную щеку, в уголок рта. Через пару минут они вернутся к остальным. Гарри придется переговорить с Сириусом Блэком и Ремусом Люпином, они решат, что делать с Пием Толстоватым, и наконец снимут эти смешные мантии. Но не сейчас. Чуть позже.


	8. Chapter 8

Из-за праздников деревня выглядела совсем пустой. Гарри сильно сомневался, что во всей округе они бы сейчас нашли работающий отель. Да и местные жители вряд ли ожидали, что на промерзшем галечном пляже появится целая толпа народу. И уж точно удивились бы, увидев на скалистом утесе у моря две потрепанные палатки — прямо на пронизывающем ветру и под проливным дождем. Стояли они на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, прямо как младшекурсники на школьной дискотеке.

Сидя в палатке, Гарри угрюмо размышлял о своих романтических невзгодах.

За все то время, пока Ремус Люпин аппарировал прочь с Пием Толстоватым, пока они ставили палатку и наносили охранные чары, Драко никак не показал, что они с Гарри встречаются. Вообще ничего не делал — только со всеми пререкался, как и всегда. Гарри это ужасно запутало. Почти так же сильно, как и Сириус Блэк — который с неловким видом сидел за кухонном столом с кружкой чая. Гарри уселся на диван рядом с Джинни и Луной, стараясь не попадаться Блэку на глаза. Он все время пялился. Гарри пожалел, что Рон дежурил: сочувствие бы сейчас Гарри не помешало. Пожалел, что Драко сел не с ним рядом, а держался в стороне. И сильнее всего Гарри жалел, что они вообще наткнулись на этих чертовых взрослых. Затем вспомнил, что еще случилось в этом лесу, и почувствовал, как щеки заливает краска.

— Гениально, — Сириус Блэк встряхнул лохматой головой. — Просто великолепно. Черт возьми, как вы вообще забрались в поместье? Оно же под завязку набито охранными чарами!

— Нам помогли, — довольно начала Гермиона, но замолчала, стоило Драко послать ей убийственный взгляд.

— И мы все чуть не погибли, так что от помощи... толку было немного, — Невилл взглянул на Драко, словно оценивая, сильно ли он помог.

— Другие предатели крови? — Блэк явно впечатлился. — Наши ряды растут! Сперва Малфой, теперь еще кто-то. И где же он? Не взяли его с собой, чтобы не страдал на убийственно скучном балу?

— Это не предатель крови, — резко сказал Драко. — И насколько мне известно, я к ним тоже не отношусь. В отличие от тебя.

— Неужели? — протянул Блэк. С его лица исчезло все веселье, на щеках выступили желваки. — И кто же ты тогда?

Покраснев, Драко отвернулся.

Блэк наклонился вперед, прищурившись:

— Думаешь, что просто взял такой вот насыщенный перерыв в учебе? Пару месяцев слегка замараешь руки в компании революционеров, а потом вернешься в семейное поместье и будешь там с комфортом править?

— Да пошел ты, — зло бросил Гарри, вскочив на ноги, и направился к Блэку. — Повтори!

— Драко очень помогал нам при операциях, — Гермиона жестом руки преградила Гарри дорогу. — Он не шпион и не дилетант, если вы на это намекаете.

Блэк поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Как скажешь.

— Сядь уже, Поттер, черт побери! — прошипел Драко. — Не позорься.

Гарри сел рядом с Драко, зло глядя через стол на Блэка. Гермиона с чего-то взяла, что они теперь должны ему доверять, но Гарри не выпускал из руки палочку. Не хотел рисковать.

— Если ты так и будешь пялиться, как магический наемник, Поттер, я лучше приму ледяную ванну и поразмышляю о своем неизбежном возвращении в семейное поместье. Ты ведь слышал, кто там теперь живет, Блэк? Уверен, после побега меня встретят с распростертыми объятиями. — Драко ушел в ванную, громко хлопнув за собой дверью.

— Вообще-то у нас нет горячей воды, — после напряженной паузы сказал Невилл. Все слышали, как Драко ходил по ванной комнате, включая и выключая воду. — Что-то не так с ванной, на нее не действуют согревающие чары. Из крана секунд тридцать льется еле теплая вода, а потом приходится... переливать ее в ведра, нагревать ведра магией и левитировать воду. Ужасно муторно.

— Сомневаюсь, что у Малфоев с этим намного лучше, — Блэк посмотрел на закрытую дверь, приподняв бровь. — Чистокровные считают, что страдания дают им моральное превосходство.

— Моя бабушка тому пример, — подтвердил Невилл. — До Хогвартса я принимал только холодные ванны.

— Вот поэтому мы и предатели крови, — заметила Джинни, перебирая колоду взрывающихся карт. — Уизли попросту захотели принять горячую ванну.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Поэтому у вас и столько неврозов.

Сириус Блэк лающе рассмеялся, запрокинув назад голову.

Гарри окинул его недовольным взглядом.

— Извини за мои слова, — тихо сказал Блэк. — С моей стороны это было... нечестиво.

Гарри только фыркнул в ответ на «нечестиво». Какие же все чистокровные придурки.

Исхудалое лицо Блэка просияло. Улыбка делала его на десять лет моложе, и Гарри задумался, выглядел ли Блэк так же, когда общался с его отцом. Кажется, они дружили. Гарри отошел от стола, наблюдая, как Джинни с Луной играют в карты.

Все молчали, только Джинни и Луна изредка спорили об игре. На фоне едва слышно играло радио. Гермиона распахнула шкафы, тут же нахмурившись, но в итоге достала три пакета чипсов, батончик «Марс» и четыре яблока, разделив их на равные порции. Из ванной вышел Драко, окинул всех раздраженным взглядом, и скрылся в спальне мальчиков. Снова хлопнул дверью, выражая свое недовольство.

— Возвращается! — прокричал Рон через полчаса. Все это время Гарри мучительно решал, пойти ему за Драко или нет. Выбрал «нет», но только потому, что Блэк был поблизости. Гарри не смог бы решиться... ни на одну из тех нежностей, которые так хотел попробовать. Только не тогда, когда за дверью находился бы Блэк — а теперь еще и Люпин.

Скользнув в палатку, Ремус Люпин отряхнул мокрый плащ и сдвинул брови.

— Сколько же мне пришлось наговорить лжи, чтобы все уладить...

Блэк при виде Люпина сразу ожил:

— Перестань, Лунатик, ты же обожаешь организовывать падения правительств. Не изображай из себя скучного профессора.

— Я и есть скучный профессор. Но неважно. — Люпин благодарно кивнул Невиллу, который коснулся палочкой чайника и начал готовить чай. — Орден перенес Толстоватого в безопасное место. Мы надеемся, он захочет публично высказаться на тему того, что происходит за кулисами в Министерстве, но пока он не сильно разговорчив, так что это... маловероятно.

— Да какая к черту разница, чего он хочет? — Джинни выглядела вне себя от ярости. — Он должен так, это порядочно!

— Даже если так, мисс Уизли, мы никого не принуждаем.

Джинни скривилась:

— Он подлый трус!

Блэк поморщился так, словно проглотил лимон.

— Лично я бы назвал его двуличным бесхарактерным флоббер-червем, но если уж не проявлять фантазию, то да, он именно трус.

— И как вы тогда с ним поступите? — Рон вошел в палатку, передав Джинни фонарь для дежурства. — Ради прикола поручите ему убираться в кладовке? Пропалывать сорняки? Избавляться от садовых гномов?

— Мальчишка прав, — проворчал Блэк. — Сам по себе Толстоватый бесполезен.

Люпин вздохнул:

— Толстоватый нас сейчас заботит меньше всего. Это чудо, что вы выбрались из Паркинсон-парка. Если бы мы за вами не следили, если бы не получили наводку...

— Ну, мы же не умерли, — отрезал Гарри. — Так что какая к черту разница, а?

— Это было безрассудно! Вы почти ничего не спланировали, у вас не было подмоги — вы всего лишь группа необученных подростков, большинство из вас почти ничего не умеет...

Гермиона тихо вздохнула, явно охваченная паникой и чувством вины.

— Мы делали все возможное, чтобы не отставать от учебной программы Хогвартса! Я понимаю, что это не одно и то же, но мы очень старались получить разностороннее образование.

— Да и если учесть, что Министерством сейчас управляет одержимый темный волшебник, — спокойно добавила Луна, — то от назначенных Министерством экзаменов нам нет никакой пользы.

— Вас всех могли убить. Или схватить. — Люпин потер лицо. Он выглядел очень нездоровым — таким вымотанным, что казалось, если он не сядет и не выпьет чашечку чая, то грохнется в обморок из-за цинги или еще какой болезни. — И раз уж с вами Гарри... Вы хоть представляете, что Пожиратели смерти бы сделали?

Побледнев, Гермиона поджала губы:

— Я об этом думала, но...

— Но решила, что Пиус Толстоватый важнее ваших жизней? Жизни Гарри?

— Слушай, своей жизнью я уж как-нибудь распоряжусь сам, — выплюнул Гарри, поднявшись на ноги. Хватит с него. — Ты мне не учитель, Люпин. Нечего разговаривать со мной так, как будто меня вот-вот исключат из школы. Ты меня вообще ничему не учил.

— Так никто тебя не учил, Гарри! Ты наверняка годами подавлял магию, а это опасно и для тебя, и для всех окружающих. Тебе нужно настоящее обучение — от настоящих преподавателей.

— Лунатик, — тихо сказал Блэк, — как-то это слегка лицемерно звучит, приятель.

— Меня уже прекрасно научили! — рявкнул Гарри. — Гермиона прошла со мной всю школьную программу, а ты обо мне ничего не знаешь!

Невилл поймал в воздухе кружку, которая перевернулась на столе. Потом еще одну.

— Гарри, — мягко произнесла Гермиона.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Его и правда хорошо обучили, нечего давать этим двум мудозвонам повод считать иначе.

— По-моему, на сегодня с нас хватит, — Блэк кивнул в сторону выхода. — Лунатик, не проверишь нашу палатку? Я сейчас подойду.

Нахмурившись, Люпин вышел наружу.

— Вообще мне редко приходится его утихомиривать, — как-то неверяще отметил Блэк. — Чаще уже он кричит: «Бродяга, не ешь из мусорных баков!». Для нас такое поведение ужасно необычно.

Гарри сел на диван, крепко скрестив руки на груди. Уставился на свои колени. Не хотелось смотреть никому в глаза. Черт побери, ну почему эти уроды только пришли и все испортили? Ну ладно, сперва спасли им жизни, но потом все испортили!

Блэк встал из-за стола, с благодарным кивком передав Невиллу свою кружку.

— Кажется, он вбил себе в голову, что вы все те же дети, которых он несколько лет тому назад учил. Сколько вам было, по двенадцать? Вот он и хочет... защитить вас. — Блэк встал у выхода из палатки, убрав руки в карманы. — Я не стану вас винить, если вы ночью свалите. Никаких антиаппарационных чар мы не ставили, если хотите, можете уйти. — Блэк шаркнул ногой по полу. В тусклом свете он выглядел совсем молодым. — Только дайте нам шанс, ладно? Завтра можем все обсудить. Вы уже совершили кучу всего полезного, и я готов поспорить, просто рветесь проявить себя еще. Мы можем вам помочь.

— Мы подумаем, — ответил Гарри, не дав Гермионе вставить ни слова — а то она бы тут же согласилась остаться с ними. Полнейшая зубрила, ни минуты не может прожить без одобрения учителей.

— И мне плевать, что говорит Ремус, ваша вылазка с похищением Толстоватого — просто блеск. Высший балл от меня! — широко улыбнувшись, Блэк вышел наружу.

С мгновение Гарри молча смотрел на стену.

— Я пойду, э-э... — начал он, а затем бросился в спальню, даже не договорив.

Драко валялся на кровати и читал книгу, подсвечивая себе палочкой. Взглянув на Гарри, он тут же уткнулся обратно в книгу, вздернув нос.

— Они ушли.

— Поздравляю, — сухо сказал Драко, перевернув страницу.

Черт. Гарри ощутил себя идиотом. Просто потому, что они... ну. Повернулся к Драко спиной и с горящими щеками начал переодеваться в пижаму. Как он мог быть таким кретином? Причем сам виноват, что напридумывал себе всякого.

— Поттер, что ты делаешь?

— Рыбу ловлю, — огрызнулся Гарри. Затем обернулся и увидел, что Драко приподнял одеяло, словно чего-то ожидая. Гарри резко расхотелось ссориться. — Я не... я без понятия, что это значит.

— Это значит «подойди сюда, придурок», — Драко улыбнулся уголком рта.

— О, — выдохнул Гарри, шагнув вперед. Казалось странным идти, когда Драко так на него пялился. Забравшись в кровать, Гарри осторожно устроился рядом с Драко. Кровать оказалась узкой, но они оба были худыми, так что вышло удобно. От Драко пахло чистой кожей и мылом. Гарри захотелось уткнуться носом ему в теплую шею и закрыть глаза, но сложно было так извернуться — так что он просто прижался лицом к пижамной куртке Драко.

***

Гермиона проснулась от солнца — хотя это мало что значило, ведь солнце вставало уже в половину восьмого. Рон что-то промычал во сне, перевернувшись на другой бок, но не проснулся, и Гермиона спустилась по лестнице в гостиную. В палатке было тихо и холодно, и Гермиона натянула на себя несколько пар носков и свитеров, пока не решила, что не замерзнет под сильным прибережным ветром.

Солнце подсвечивало небо в оранжевые тона. Дыхание Гермионы вырывалось изо рта облачками белого тумана. Она взглянула на море, на простирающийся перед ним каменистый берег и почувствовала, как сердце сжалось. Странно было любить место, где она никогда не была. Это морское побережье предложил Невилл — популярное в теплое время и почти пустое в мокром декабре. Сегодня дождь не шел: небо выглядело чистым, а редкая трава колосилась на ледяном ветру. Гермиона не помнила этого места, но оно казалось ей знакомым.

Из палатки выглянул Люпин, и Гермиона махнула ему рукой.

— Доброе утро, профессор!

— Сириус ясно дал понять, что к вам нужно относиться как к взрослым. Так что пора мне перестать думать о вас, как о своих учениках, — Люпин стал протирать носовым платком очки. — Думаю, нам стоит называть друг друга по именам. — Гермиона побледнела, и Люпин рассмеялся: — Согласен, ужасно непривычно. Но давай его послушаем? Вчерашний вечер не особо удался.

— Вы ведь спасли нам жизни!

— После этого.

— Гарри одумается, — твердо сказала Гермиона. За последние месяцы она себя в этом убеждала уже раз сорок.

— Вы так в этом уверены, мисс Грейнджер? — Люпин выглядел таким же спокойным, как и на уроках.

— Гермиона, — поправила Гермиона. Боже, как же странно. Она кое-как попыталась скрыть неловкость за смехом. — И да, это я беру на себя.

Люпин улыбнулся.

— Ты всегда была очень умна, Гермиона, но больше всего мне в тебе нравилось другое качество. Упорство. Ты либо все доведешь до конца, либо умрешь, пытаясь добиться результата.

— Вы были лучшим преподавателем по Защите от темных искусств за все наши годы. Я старалась подражать вашим занятиям.

Люпин склонил голову:

— Рад слышать, что справился лучше Гилдероя Локхарта.

Гермиона резко шагнула вперед, и Люпин, кажется, смутился.

— Как вы вчера видели, нам нужно научиться вызывать Патронусов. Опытный учитель очень бы пригодился.

Люпин медленно кивнул, глядя на горизонт.

— Понимаю. Думаешь, твои спутники согласятся?

— Ну... — Гермиона замялась. Большинство точно не станет возражать, но Люпин говорил не о большинстве. — Думаю, Гарри станет легче, если его перестанут выделять.

Через час Гермиона вытащила всех из кроватей, и ребята выстроились перед палатками, чтобы попытаться создать хоть какое-нибудь подобие Патронусов. Гарри еле переставлял ноги и не убирал руки с палочки, крепко стиснув зубы, но стоял рядом с Драко и не убегал — Гермиона на такое и не надеялась.

— Мне всегда нравились Патронусы, — заявил Блэк. Он стоял у своей палатки и, судя по виду, явно предпочел бы прислониться к стене или откинуться на спинку стула. — Как пушистые копии владельцев.

Гарри зло посмотрел в его сторону:

— И кто ты тогда, пони для поло? Охотничья собака?

Ветер развевал волосы Джинни, как рыжий флаг.

— Я всегда считала, что напоминаю лошадку. Тоже готова в любой момент лягнуть.

— Интересно, что получится у меня, — задумался Невилл. — Телесного Патронуса у меня никогда не выходило. Как думаете, совсем ужасными Патронусы же не бывают? Лишь бы не получить флоббер-червя. Или хомяка.

— Меня устраивает белый туман, — протянул Драко. — Исчерпывающе меня характеризует. Более четкой формы мне и не надо.

У Джинни трудностей не возникло — из ее палочки сразу выскочила лошадь, такая плотная, что казалась осязаемой. У Гермионы вышла сносная, хотя и зыбкая выдра, а Рон с Луной неплохо справились. Но ни у Невилла, ни у Гарри даже через полчаса не получилось телесного Патронуса. Белое облако Драко спустя час обзавелось крыльями — хоть какой-то прогресс.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Люпин, когда Драко заставил что-то пролететь у них над головами. — Уже гораздо лучше.

Драко ничего не ответил, но Гермиона заметила, что уши у него покраснели от удовольствия.

Гарри попробовал снова, демонстративно повернувшись к Люпину спиной. Из его палочки вырвался огромный пласт белого тумана — густого, как гороховый суп.

— Не понимаю, в чем проблема, — прошептала Гермиона Люпину. — Иногда форма есть, а иногда нет, но совсем плотным Патронус не становится.

— Могу предположить, что все дело в счастливом воспоминании. Гарри до конца в него не верит, — Люпин прикусил губу. — Сомневаюсь, что он и мне поверит, если я ему это скажу.

— Ну, на терапию мы ведь его отправить не можем? — Люпин печально на нее посмотрел, и Гермиона вздохнула. — Не можем. И как нам заставить Гарри поверить в счастливое воспоминание?

— Он мог бы выбрать воспоминание полегче, но мне кажется, для него это может быть непросто.

С минуту Гермиона наблюдала, как Рон хлопнул Гарри по спине и пошутил — от чего Гарри впервые за все утро слегка расслабился.

— Это пока что, — сказала она. — Думаю, скоро у него получится.

***

С тех пор, как Люпин с Блэком ворвались в их жизнь, прошли два дня. Они оба так и не отвалили, и у Гарри начала все время болеть голова. Он плохо спал, а во снах видел змей и мрачные поместья. Только в первый раз Гарри учился вызывать Патронуса вместе со всеми: уже на следующее утро Люпин подошел к нему после завтрака и предложил заниматься отдельно. Сам не свой из-за головной боли, Гарри согласился, даже не подумав. Полнейший идиот.

Они встали посреди поля. Люпин весь как-то сжался, словно боясь занять слишком много места и отпугнуть Гарри.

— И что теперь? — спросил Гарри. Он уже жалел, что согласился на этот бред. Плевать на магию — чувство было такое, будто Гарри вызвали к директору.

Люпин спокойно на него посмотрел:

— Что Гермиона вообще тебе рассказывала о заклинании Патронуса?

— Мне Джинни рассказывала, — огрызнулся Гарри, потом шаркнул по траве кроссовком. Он сам не понимал, почему повысил голос. Причин злиться не было. Как раз логично было решить, что его обучала Гермиона. От нее Гарри о Патронусе и узнал. — Э-э, Гермиона говорила, это что-то вроде щита от дементоров.

Люпин кивнул:

— Отчасти. Патронус — не только щит, он сам по себе что-то вроде анти-дементора. Как защитник, который возникает из нашей способности любить, радоваться и надеяться. Он не ощущает отчаяния, так что дементоры не могут подпитываться его эмоциями.

— Понятно, — Гарри сложил руки на груди. — А он может сам за себя думать? Быть, э-э, разумным?

— Патронус может передавать сообщения, находить людей, отгонять темных существ, но его не назовешь полностью одушевленным. Мнения теоретиков насчет того, разумен ли он, до сих пор разнятся. — Люпин замолчал, давая Гарри возможность задать еще вопрос. Когда Гарри этого делать не стал, Люпин продолжил: — Заклинание Патронуса — очень непростая магия, Гарри, куда сложнее уровня СОВ. Многие сильные волшебники с ведьмами так и не научились его создавать.

Да твою же мать. Гарри закатил глаза, стараясь сдержаться и не взорвать здесь какие-нибудь кусты.

— Все так говорят, и какая от этого польза? Да ну нахрен!

Люпин поднес руку к лицу, не особо удачно пряча улыбку.

— Хорошо, я тебе это говорить перестану. Теперь о твоем воспоминании... думаю, мисс Уизли рассказала, что оно должно быть счастливым? И очень сильным. Представь себе воспоминание, которое имеет вес. Значимость. Без изъянов. Без светлой грусти. Без ностальгических ноток, которые затмевают все счастье.

Гарри поглядел в сторону палаток. Воспоминание, которое имеет вес. Значит, ничего до переезда в Лондон не подойдет. В прошлый раз почти сработало воспоминание о ночи в пабе.

— Какой у вас Патронус? — спросил Гарри, пытаясь потянуть время. — Я в ту ночь потерял сознание и так и не увидел.

— О, — Люпин покраснел, — волк.

— Разве это... плохо? — Гарри не понимал почему. Волки же круты.

— Он открывает обо мне... чуть больше, чем я бы того хотел.

— А, потому что вы оборотень?

Люпин закашлялся, впервые за все утро выглядя не в своей тарелке.

— Мерлин! Э-э, да. Получается, ребята тебе рассказали?

— Гермиона догадалась, еще когда вы были ее учителем. Она очень довольна, что не ошиблась.

— Гм, — Люпин слегка встряхнул головой, — оборотни в магическом мире не слишком популярны.

Гермиона говорила то же самое.

— Вот отстой, — добавил Гарри. — То есть... я не о том, что ваша жизнь — отстой. Наверное? Я без понятия, как вы там живете. — Гарри отвернулся, опустив плечи. Чертов Люпин. Гарри хотелось вернуться в палатку и заняться с Драко чем-нибудь приятным и смущающим. А Блэка с Люпином никогда больше не видеть.

— Я стараюсь видеть во всем светлую сторону. Сириус в этом сильно помогает, — Люпин тихо рассмеялся. — Твой отец при друзьях называл трансформации моей «маленькой пушистой проблемой».

Желудок Гарри рухнул куда-то вниз. Он и так не мог перестать думать о том, что Люпин с Блэком знали его родителей. Но слышать, как Джеймс Поттер разговаривал, общался с друзьями, жил... это уже совсем иначе.

— Хочешь попробовать еще раз, Гарри?

Гарри осознал, что угрюмо молчал куда дольше, чем положено при разговоре. Даже для себя.

— Да плевать, — буркнул он.

— Сильное радостное воспоминание, — напомнил Люпин.

Гарри героическим усилием воли не врезал Люпину в лицо и закрыл глаза. Сильное радостное воспоминание. Гарри вспомнил, как они с Роном перекидывались в темноте квоффлом и каждый раз громко ругались, когда забрасывали его слишком далеко и не могли потом найти. Вспомнил, как Драко обнимал его, гладил по волосам, называл полным тупицей и не отпускал. Вспомнил, как тепло было дождливой ночью в оранжерее у Джейн и Синтии и как Драко все время пинал его под столом. Вспомнил... Черт. Даже если все покатится к чертям, даже если Волдеморт через пару месяцев его прикончит, несмотря на все упорные тренировки и возложенные на Гарри надежды, это того стоило.

— Экспекто Патронум! — произнес Гарри. Палочка в пальцах задрожала, и из нее возникло ослепительное серебряное животное с рогами. Сразу проскакало вперед, стуча копытами. Олень описал широкий круг по траве, подняв за собой ветер, а затем остановился перед Гарри и внимательно посмотрел на него широкими блестящими глазами.

— Черт возьми! — выдохнул Гарри. — Похоже, все не врали, вы и правда не такой уж дерьмовый учитель, Люпин.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — странным голосом сказал Люпин.

Олень испарился. Гарри уставился на то место, где он стоял.

— Посмотрим, выйдет ли у меня его вызвать рядом с дементором, — Гарри убрал палочку в карман. — Тогда будет сложнее.

— Чем чаще ты будешь думать о радостном воспоминании, тем проще будет создать Патронус в стрессовой ситуации, — Люпин вздохнул. — Я только не понимаю, как... Гарри, Гермиона и остальные рассказывали тебе об анимагах?

Гарри вспомнил беседу после спасения от дементоров. Он тогда немного отвлекся, потому что совсем недавно прижимал Драко к дереву и целовал... но вроде речь шла о том, что Блэк нашел Люпина в Хогвартсе и выследил Питера Петтигрю, который жил в замке в облике крысы.

— Самую малость, — ответил Гарри. — Сказали, что Блэк... э-э, Петтигрю и мой отец все научились становиться... пушистыми. В Хогвартсе, правильно?

— В Хогвартсе, да. Мы там тогда учились.

— Поступок каких-то ботаников, если честно. Гермиона сообщила, что это ужас как незаконно и что вам, наверное, пришлось целую кучу лет учиться.

— Ну, да, — согласился Люпин. — Я о том... тебе говорили, в кого они все превращались?

— Блэк ведь пес? А Петтигрю был крысой — по мне, кстати, ну очень явный звоночек. А мой отец... — Гарри замолчал. — Никто не сказал.

— Он превращался в оленя, — сказал Люпин. И, хлопнув Гарри по плечу, зашагал обратно к палатке. Очень тактичный поступок. Заодно Люпин показал, что у него есть чувство самосохранения. Глаза Гарри стало жечь, а если бы Люпин увидел, как он плачет — даже самую малость, — Гарри, наверное, опробовал бы на нем весь арсенал проклятий, которые узнал за последние месяцы.

***

Драко лежал в кровати с магловским романом в мягкой обложке, беспечно игнорируя свои обязанности, — как вдруг в комнату ворвался Гарри, словно мрачный неуклюжий гиппогриф.

— Поттер?

— Можно мне?.. — Гарри нервно кивнул. — Э-э, ну ты знаешь.

— Вообще не представляю, — Драко отложил книгу. — Можно что?

— Можно мне... — Гарри осекся, зажмурив глаза.

— О чем ты, придурок? Думаю, ответ «да», если только ты не собираешься перед ужином кого-нибудь убить или покалечить. — Драко никогда не сможет понять Гарри Поттера. Он походил на какого-то странного, дикого и прекрасного звереныша. Драко понятия не имел, почему внутри у него что-то замирало при виде того, как Гарри взволнованного теребил рукав свитера.

Гарри зажмурился еще сильнее и, похоже, сдался. Сел на край кровати Драко и уставился на него так, будто ожидал, что Драко сейчас спихнет его на пол.

Драко потянул Гарри за свитер, притягивая к себе. По всему телу разлился жар от мысли, что Драко можно его касаться, проводить рукой по ужасным волосам. Можно обнять Гарри и прижать к себе, чтобы он уткнулся Драко в шею. Хотелось врасти в Гарри всем телом, чтобы он никуда от Драко не ушел. Мерлиновы яйца, это невыносимо. Драко ощущал себя каким-то совсем мягким и открытым, словно Гарри смог бы просунуть руку ему прямо сквозь ребра и забрать его сердце.

Глаза у Гарри были слегка влажными. Драко захотелось выследить всех, кто когда-либо делал ему больно и заставить их страдать — долго и мучительно.

— Хочешь об этом помолчать?

— Расскажи о своей паршивой книжке, — шепнул Гарри ему в шею. Прерывистое дыхание Гарри тепло опаляло кожу, и сердце у Драко, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

— Хорошо, — и Драко начал рассказывать о маглах, которые называли себя викингами, а на деле явно были секс-террористами.

***

Блэк сидел на камне, глядя на море и туман. Ветер трепал его длинные волосы, словно темное пламя свечи. Гарри опустил взгляд на разорванную колдографию в руках — «Джеймс и Лили Поттер, Годрикова впадина, январь 1980 года» — и шагнул вперед, пока не успел передумать.

— Гарри? — при виде него Блэк прищурился.

Гарри сунул ему в руки разорванную колдографию:

— Гермиона нашла ее в книге.

Блэк поглядел на колдографию.

— Мерлин, — он провел пальцем по сияющим лицам родителей Гарри. — В книге, серьезно?

Гарри ничего не ответил. Посмотрел на океан — широкий и безжалостный. Захотелось отобрать снимок. Схватить его и убежать в поля так быстро, как Гарри только мог. И никогда не возвращаться.

— Я сделал этот снимок, — наконец сказал Блэк, и его голос прозвучал хрипло. — Колдокамера была Ремуса, но он почему-то всегда стеснялся ею пользоваться.

Гарри робко присел чуть поодаль от Блэка.

Блэк продолжил, даже на него не взглянув:

— Джеймс так радовался их дому. Сперва они жили в паршивой квартире в Лондоне размером с сортир, но когда Лили узнала, что беременна, то сразу заявила, что если они не переедут, спать тебе придется в раковине вместо кроватки. Думаю, Джеймс купил бы первый попавшийся дом. Его мало заботило, где жить. Лили была гораздо рассудительнее.

Глаза Гарри защипало от колючего ветра. Казалось, это происходит не с ним.

— Они были очень счастливы. Жили в этом коттедже, сплошь заваленном подгузниками, и оставались невероятно счастливыми даже посреди войны. — Блэк вытер лицо. — Черт побери! До чего ты меня довел.

— У тебя есть еще колдографии? — спросил Гарри. Он с трудом узнал свой голос. — Моих... э-э, моих родителей?

— У Ремуса есть, — Блэк торопливо повернулся к Гарри. — Он хранит все наши альбомы. Я, знаешь ли, оказался в тюрьме и не мог... Ну неважно. Я могу... Можешь прийти посмотреть, если хочешь.

Гарри кратко кивнул:

— Хорошо.

Блэк поднялся на ноги, и Гарри пошел за ним в палатку.

***

Гермиона понятия не имела, из-за чего исчезло напряжение между Сириусом и Гарри, но только порадовалась, что Гарри перестал злиться и угрюмо молчать. Порой он все еще окидывал Ремуса с Сириусом цепким подозрительным взглядом, но ссор больше не затевал, и Гермиона сочла это победой.

На четвертый день в Уэльсе Гермионе начало казаться, будто ей кто-то глядит в затылок, — а значит, пора двигаться дальше. Гермиона так до конца и не понимала, откуда возникало это чувство — наверное, чаще всего просто из-за нервов, — но долго оставаться на месте не стоило. Надо поговорить с Сириусом и Ремусом.

Прежде она в их палатке не бывала. Это так странно — словно зайти в спальню профессора в Хогвартсе. Гермиона понимала, что где-то профессора должны жить, но думать об этом казалось просто кощунственным. С ужасом представив профессора Макгонагалл в халате, Гермиона проскользнула в палатку Сириуса и Ремуса.

— Э-э, вы здесь? Я бы постучала, но здесь нет ничего деревянного.

Палатка была маленькой и старомодно обставленной — с ворсистым ковром и горчично-желтым диваном, будто прямо из 1976 года. И внутри было совсем пусто. Гермиона постучала по деревянному поручню дивана.

— Профессор Люпин?

С другого конца палатки раздался какой-то шорох, а потом распахнулась дверь — видимо, в спальню.

— Гермиона? — На Ремусе криво сидели очки, а волосы были растрепаны.

Мерлин и Моргана. Гермиона отчаянно пожелала провалиться под землю. Может, ей спрыгнуть в море со скалы?

— Добрый день, — пролепетала она. — Я зайду попозже, ладно?

— Все нормально, — Ремус поправил очки. — Просто... одну минуту.

Гермиона замерла, внимательно разглядывая кухню. Зеленый стол с деревянными шкафчиками — самое интересное сочетание на свете! А стоило только увидеть оранжевую рисоварку в цветочек, как из головы разбежались все мысли. Ремус Люпин и Сириус Блэк пользовались оранжевой рисоваркой в цветочек. Окажись Гермиона сейчас в центре печати «Ежедневноого пророка», она бы поставила это на первую полосу. «Экстренное сообщение: Известный убийца Сириус Блэк обожает кухонную утварь в цветочек».

— Прошу прощения. — Из спальни вышел причесанный и сильно покрасневший Ремус.

За ним показался Сириус, лениво потирая шею.

— Я бы стойко вынес неловкий разговор с лидером группы мятежных подростков, но, думаю, лучше я приму душ. Лунатик?

— Да, конечно, избегай неловкого разговора. Я поговорю с Гермионой, — отмахнулся от него Ремус. Сириус со смехом скрылся в ванной.

Гермиона с отчаянием осмотрела кухню.

— У вас есть рисоварка.

— Что? А, да. Сириусу почему-то нравятся магловские кулинарные приборы. Лили их нам часто отдавала, хотя он ничем не умел пользоваться. В эту штуку он кладет бананы, чтобы сделать банановый хлеб.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Рисоварка ведь была не для... Оставалось надеяться, они хорошо ее чистят.

— Я, конечно, очень рад тебя видеть, Гермиона, но ты что-то хотела обсудить?

Гермиона с трудом оторвала взгляд от испорченной бананами рисоварки.

— Ой, да! Нам нужно двигаться дальше. В округе слишком много маглов, и мы уже долго пробыли на одном месте.

— Понимаю, — ответил Ремус. — Что ж, если вас это устроит, мы знаем безопасное место. Даже несколько — по всей стране. Дом Сириуса в Лондоне находится под заклинанием «Фиделиус». Он ненаносимый, под антиаппарационным барьером. Хорошо охраняется. Это наш главный штаб, и там полно свободных комнат, хотя и немного пострадавших от... странных чистокровных обычаев.

Гермиона покачала головой:

— Слишком рано. Гарри не... Дай мне время до нового года.

Ремус глубоко вздохнул. Кажется, он старался не смотреть с укором, но вышло не очень.

— Чем дольше вы остаетесь без защиты...

— Мы много месяцев так скрывались, — твердо напомнила Гермиона. У Ремуса Люпина была рисоварка в цветочек: теперь ему Гермиону не запугать. — Конечно, мы ценим помощь, но способны и сами о себе позаботиться. Мы к вам присоединимся, но нам нужна еще неделя — вот и все. Неделя, а потом я приведу Гарри в Лондон, даже если мне придется тащить его самой.

С мгновение Ремус смотрел на нее, затем кивнул.

— Ладно. Хочешь чая?

Куда больше Гермиона хотела сбежать к себе в палатку, уткнуться Рону в плечо и поделиться всем, что она видела в последние пятнадцать минут и чему помешала. Увы, это было бы ужасно невежливо.

— Да, спасибо, — Гермиона аккуратно села за маленький оливково-зеленый стол.

Они оба пили чай, неловко болтали об уроках, СОВ и погоде. Наконец из ванной вышел Сириус с еще влажными волосами и сел рядом, явно сгорая от любопытства.

Пока Ремус рассказывал о плане Гермионы, Сириус кивал, затем отпил большой глоток из кружки Ремуса.

— Может, нам лучше будет на какое-то время исчезнуть, Лунатик. Дать Гарри время чуть расслабиться.

Гермиона взглянула на него с легким удивлением. Прежде ей Сириус совсем не показался проницательным.

— Вообще это неплохая идея.

Сириус лающе рассмеялся:

— Спасибо за поддержку, бесстрашный лидер школьников. У меня и правда бывают неплохие идеи. Заметь, не так уж много, но порой они приходят и в мой старческий мозг.

— Могу вспомнить пару особенно удачных, — сухо сказал Ремус, забирая у Сириуса свою кружку и слегка качая головой. — Попытка трансфигурировать человека — Бенджи Фенвика — просто жемчужина среди твоих идей.

Сириус только махнул рукой.

— Не драматизируй! В итоге же нос у Бенджи пришел в порядок.

— Бенджи три с половиной месяца ходил с клювом, Сириус.

— И это было, во-первых, смешно, а во-вторых, мега смешно!

Гермиона подперла рукой подбородок и отстраненно подумала, что Сириус Блэк сидел в Азкабане лет с двадцати. Наверное, там было не сильно много возможностей для личностного роста.

— Мы тогда на пару дней вернемся в штаб, — Ремус перебил Сириуса, который все описывал клюв Бенджи Фенвика. — Можете приехать позже. Или мы можем вас встретить — как с нами связаться, вы знаете.

— Наша сова сейчас относит письмо, но да, без проблем, — Гермиона уставилась на стол. — Гарри стало... лучше. Хочу вас поблагодарить.

— Когда я впервые взял Гарри на руки, он на меня описался, — Сириус криво усмехнулся. — Я заслужил большой благодарности.

Перед уходом Гермионы Ремус передал ей записку.

— На всякий случай, — сказал он. — Думаю, незачем уточнять, чтобы ты ее не потеряла.

Гермиона развернула клочок пергамента. «Штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса находится по адресу: Лондон, площадь Гриммо, 12».

Тем же вечером Ремус и Сириус исчезли, а Гермиона и остальные собрали палатку и аппарировали в лес Дин. Выглядел он так же, как и в воспоминаниях Гермионы: величественные дубы и свежий запах хвои. Через просветы между плотными ветвями проникал мягкий лунный свет, все казалось древним и каким-то родным. Конечно, в прошлый раз Гермиона здесь была не зимой. Она провела пальцами по коре старых деревьев, вспоминая, как родители взяли ее сюда в поход. Они тогда много спорили о чистоте воды. Они и после не доверяли очищающим чарам Гермионы: кипятили воду в чайнике и читали Гермионе лекции о холере.

Несмотря на неловкое прощание, Гермиона уже начала скучать по Сириусу и Ремусу. И почувствовала себя какой-то потерянной. Они теперь снова сами по себе.

***

Утро оказалось теплым и ветреным, палатка все время хлопала на ветру. Драко проснулся от шелеста деревьев, слегка раскачивавшейся палатки и тихого шепота Гарри, который дергался и ворочался у себя в кровати. Драко встал — тут же зашипев, когда ощутил босыми ногами холодный пол, — и прокрался к кровати Гарри.

— Нет, — бормотал Гарри, — Нет, не...

У Драко внутри что-то сжалось. Вытянув вперед руку, он отвел волосы от нахмуренного лба Гарри. От прикосновения лицо Гарри разгладилось. Драко коснулся его еще раз, вернув на место спутавшиеся пряди.

— Драко? — Гарри моргнул, сонно и смущенно на него взглянув.

— Тебе снился кошмар, — тихо сказал Драко, — и ты шумел, Поттер. Мешал моему здоровому сну.

— Да уж, очень здоровому, — фыркнул Гарри, закрывая глаза. Драко снова погладил его по лицу, и Гарри вздохнул.

Невилл вдруг громко всхрапнул, и Драко вздрогнул, отдернув руку. Почему рядом с Гарри он постоянно забывал обо всем на свете? Это так... неловко, несправедливо и неприлично.

— Нечего так долго спать, — хрипло произнес Драко, сложив руки на груди. — Уже Рождество.

Гарри только махнул рукой и натянул одеяло до плеч, улыбаясь как идиот. Драко быстро вышел из комнаты — пока не сделал какую-нибудь глупость. Скажем, пока не забрался к Гарри в кровать. Или как-нибудь еще не выдал, что ему этого безумно хочется. И не сгорел от стыда.

За кухонным столом сидела Луна в пижаме с зелеными и красными жирафами. В руках она держала большую кружку, из которой шел легкий пар.

— Доброе утро, Драко. Хочешь помочь мне украсить палатку?

— Нет, — отрезал Драко.

— Тогда тебе не повезло, — сочувственно сказала Луна и все же заставила его трансфигурировать маленькие и уже расплавившиеся свечки в более длинные.

Сама Луна превратила веточки и камешки в вечнозеленые ветви и сверкающие елочные шары, наколдовала под потолком яркие огоньки, а камин обвязала широкой красной лентой, будто гигантский подарок. Рон и Джинни, едва проснувшись, вышли на холод в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно трансфигурировать в елку. В итоге они настоящую елку и принесли — каким-то чудом вырвав ее из земли и занеся с ней в палатку кучу грязи.

— Я сегодня утром отдыхаю, — сообщила всем Гермиона, завернувшись в огромный халат и не поднимая головы от потрепанного магловского журнала. — Разбирайтесь сами.

— Даю ей десять минут, — вполголоса сказал Гарри Драко. Он проснулся, еще пока Драко возился со свечами, и с тех пор все время его отвлекал.

— Пять, — протянул Драко. Грязь была повсюду, и Рон с Джинни понятия не имели, как обрезать корни.

Гермиона выдержала семь минут, потом отложила в сторону журнал и недовольно показала Рону с Джинни, как правильно ставить елку. В итоге Джинни надулась, у Гермионы все волосы были в сосновых иголках, а ее журнал забрала Луна.

— У меня теперь новая любимая группа, — объявила Луна, разглядывая глянцевые страницы.

Драко поднял бровь:

— Из магловского журнала? В них ведь даже песен нет.

— Мне ни к чему слушать их музыку, я и так все знаю, — Луна наклонила журнал, показав Драко магловскую фотографию. Аргумент оказался убедительным — Драко готов был снять шляпу перед всеми участниками.

Гермиона наклонилась, рассматривая страницу, затем фыркнула.

— Журнал уже очень старый, твоя любимая группа распалась в прошлом году.

— О нет, — Луна вздохнула, погладив фотографию. — Я вас никогда не забуду!

— Может, тебе позвонить в линию поддержки?

Гарри подошел ближе, тоже взглянув на журнал, и опустил ладонь Драко на плечо.

— Боже мой, — Гарри рассмеялся. — Если тебе интересно, некоторые их клипы могут вызвать много новых сексуальных фантазий.

Гермиона покосилась на Гарри:

— Разве?

— Только не говори, что ты их пропустила!

Драко сморщил нос.

— Что такое клипы?

— Лучшее, что показывают по телику, — объяснил Гарри. — Когда-нибудь тебя ждет целый прекрасный мир.

***

Тетю Петунию никогда нельзя было назвать уравновешенной, а Рождество все только усугубляло. Каждый год Петуния просто слетала с катушек, боясь ничего не успеть, подбирая какой-нибудь особенный коктейль из креветок и переживая, не слишком ли у нее блестящие кольца для салфеток.

К Гарри она относилась как к личному рабу и мальчику для битья, поручая ему все подряд. Он нарезал пастернак и вареную репу, по три раза накрывал на стол — а к началу ужина Петуния отсылала его к раскладному столику в углу комнаты, где Гарри ждала сухая индейка с подозрительного вида морковью. Стоило Гарри вырасти, как Петуния посчитала, что своим угрюмым видом он смущает гостей, поэтому во время ужина запирала его в комнате.

Так что Рождество в палатке Гарри очень нравилось.

Во время ужина — из сэндвичей с индейкой, Гермиона не разрешила Джинни украсть из магазина всю индейку целиком — Гарри, быстро извинившись, ушел в спальню для мальчиков.

В октябре Гермиона заколдовала стену палатки так, чтобы она показывала пейзаж за окном: Гермиона тогда устала от того, что все спят до двух часов дня, и понадеялась, что от солнца все будет просыпаться раньше. Гарри окну очень обрадовался. Палатка всегда была забита людьми — у кухонного стола приходилось совсем тесниться, даже вздохнуть нечем. Да и приятно было смотреть на лес, на ровную, будто стеклянную поверхность озера, на то, как качалась на ветру сухая трава.

Хлопнула дверь — и Гарри, обернувшись, увидел Драко.

— Ты сейчас в настроении поныть в компании или пошлешь меня подальше?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Многословно, — хмыкнул Драко. — Пожалуй, я останусь.

— Как хочешь. — Гарри повернулся к окну. В Хогвартсе было озеро. И все говорили, зимой там холодно. Может, зимой оно замерзало?

— У вас озеро выглядело так же?

— В нашем поместье нет озера. Только пара ручьев и декоративный пруд, но...

— Нет, я о вашей школе. Хогвартсе. Там ведь оно есть? Темное озеро или что-то такое?

— Черное озеро, — поправил Драко.

Гарри нравилось, как Драко его поправлял. Порой это звучало заносчиво, порой — почти рассеянно, но у Гарри всегда возникало чувство, что Драко думал в первую очередь о себе. Драко обожал демонстрировать свою правоту, и его совсем не волновало, что Гарри чего-то не знает. Драко на это не злился, только радовался возможности его поправить.

— Черное озеро. Оно похоже на это?

— Не особо.

Гарри кивнул. Так он и думал. Скорее всего, Черное озеро было гораздо шире и красивее. Может, и гораздо страшнее. Джинни рассказывала, там живут русалки с тритонами и гигантский кальмар. В этом озере наверняка нет ничего, кроме рыбы.

Драко повернулся к нему, крепко обхватив за локоть. Прижался к лицу Гарри своим. Очки Гарри соскользнули с носа и слегка оцарапали Драко щеку — все шло не так.

— Прости, — прошептал Драко.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал в ответ Гарри.

— Просто позволь мне... — У Драко задрожала рука. Он провел ладонью по плечу Гарри, по шее, по подбородку.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Так казалось легче наклониться вперед и накрыть рот Драко своим.

Сперва он ощутил лишь мягкую кожу и сбивчивое дыхание. А затем Драко с жаром ответил на поцелуй, тут же его углубив. Сердце Гарри застучало под ребрами так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Они целовались жарко, мокро, напористо — мгновенно прижались друг к другу, зашипев от прикосновения холодных пальцев. Гарри задрал на спине Драко свитер, погладив горячую кожу. Провел пальцами по чуть выступающим позвонкам, опустил руки, коснувшись худых бедер. Мозг Гарри отключился. Сейчас не существовало больше ничего — только запах Драко и жар его тела.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Драко, и Гарри потянул его на себя, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Дверь заскрипела — да черт возьми! Черт бы всех побрал! Они оба тут же разорвали поцелуй, отпрянув в противоположные стороны.

— Гермиона нашла в деревне Клуедо, — беззаботно сказал Невилл, моргнув, как ничего не соображающая корова. — Хотите сыграть?

Гарри не решался посмотреть на Драко — лишь бы не видеть, как у него припухли губы, расширились зрачки и как он раскраснелся.

— Конечно, — хрипло сказал Драко.

— Ладно, — грубо сказал Гарри.

И они сыграли в Клуедо — сидя на приличном расстоянии друг от друга и смеясь тогда, когда смеялись остальные. Когда все пошли спать, они подождали, пока Невилл не захрапит, и только тогда впервые друг на друга взглянули. Драко медленно приподнял край одеяла. Гарри уже знал, что это значит.

— Невилл ведь совсем рядом, — прошептал Гарри, устраиваясь рядом с Драко на кровати.

— Мы учились в закрытой школе, Поттер. Невилл давно уже привык спать, пока кто-то в спальне трогает себя за член.

Гарри фыркнул:

— И мы тоже этим займемся?

— Ну, если ты не хочешь... — разочарованно выдохнул Драко, перевернувшись на спину.

— Я этого не говорил. — В темноте Гарри почувствовал себя чуть решительнее и коснулся Драко под одеялом. Кожа у него оказалась теплой, а пижамная куртка — тонкой и с дырками на локтях. И он приятно пах. Гарри закрыл глаза, на миг вжавшись лицом в подушку.

— Ты в порядке?

— Никогда этого не делал, — промямлил Гарри.

— Правда? — Драко повернулся к нему, и Гарри плотнее зарылся лицом в подушку. — Хочешь сказать, я первым притронусь к члену Избранного?

— О, Боже, блядь, Драко, заткнись!

— Это ты заткнись! Сейчас прямо важный исторический момент. Я как король Артур, а твой член — Экскалибур.

— Мой член не застрял в камне, идиот!

— Камень — твоя девственность. Это метафора, невежда! Ты хоть знаешь, что такое метафора?

— Между прочим, я получил высший балл на экзамене по английскому. Гермиона говорила, в вашей школе даже правописанию не учат.

— Мне не нужно знать, как пишется Экскалибур, я и так понял: твой член — мой меч в камне.

— Ты сейчас сбил весь настрой.

— Правда? — Драко просунул колено Гарри между ног, явно убедившись в обратном. — М-м, нет. Тебе все нравится.

— Да, меня ужасно заводят уэльские легенды, — выдавил Гарри так иронично, как только мог. Драко потерся о него всем телом, и голос у Гарри чуть не сорвался: — Мне семнадцать. У меня бы и от ветра встало.

— Я в тебе и не сомневался, — Драко провел рукой по его бедру, накрыв ладонью член.

Гарри не всхлипнул. Издай такой звук кто-нибудь другой, это точно был бы всхлип, но в случае с Гарри все совсем иначе.

— Это ужасно, — выдохнул он. И повернулся на бок, чтобы Драко было удобнее.

***

Письмо было датировано кануном Рождества, но Хедвиг принесла его только на следующий день. Гермиона еще издали увидела, как она появилась над деревьями, неся в когтях измятый конверт, и тут же побежала за Роном: он отсылал письмо последним.

Гермионе пришлось себе напомнить, что ее родители в безопасности в Австралии. К тому же у нее было куда меньше поводов беспокоиться, чем у Рона с Джинни, чьей семье приходилось как-то выживать при новой власти. Чуть успокоившись, она прошла к остальным в гостиную. Все встали вокруг Рона, и он начал читать вслух:

_Дорогой Ронникинс (и наша любимая сестра Джиневра),_

_Надеемся, тебе весело спасать мир. За твоим упырем мама присматривает, но она просто в ярости. Рождество — не самый светлый праздник, особенно после выходки Перси, а теперь и вашей, так что передаем пламенную благодарность за самый тоскливый ужин в нашей жизни. Так вообще мы очень заняты, и если тебя как-нибудь занесет в лавку доктора Фойерверкуса, ты найдешь там новый набор сладостей от твоих покорных слуг._

Рон фыркнул.

— Это магазин приколов, — объяснил он Гарри. — Фред и Джордж что-то изобретают еще с тех пор, как научились держать палочку. Даже раньше, наверное.

— Читай дальше, — нетерпеливо сказала Джинни, попытавшись вырвать у него пергамент.

Рон оттолкнул ее в сторону, пихнув локтем.

— _Это еще не все. В вашей глуши есть приемник? Если есть..._ — Рон сощурился, быстро пробежав взглядом написанное. — Сейчас ведь около восьми? Черт, да где же приемник? Принесите кто-нибудь приемник, быстро!

Невилл откопал в груде шарфов приемник и быстро отнес его Рону.

— В письме есть инструкции, — Рон постучал палочкой по приемнику. — Может, уже слишком поздно, но посмотрим...

— Да что за инструкции? — заорала Джинни, снова пытаясь выхватить письмо.

Гермиона забрала у Рона письмо и вгляделась в текст.

— Они уже могли устареть, — заметила она. — Мы же не знаем, как часто там меняют пароль. Ты точно выбрал правильный ритм?

— Да, — проворчал Рон, постукивая по приемнику. И что-то неразборчиво пробормотал себе под нос.

Луна нахмурилась:

— Ты в чем-то упрекаешь приемник? Это такое новое ругательство?

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на Драко:

— У магов это в порядке вещей?

— Я таких магов точно не знаю, — протянул Драко. — Что ты вытворяешь, Уизли?

— Тише! — перебила всех Гермиона, перечитывая письмо. — Может, ничего и не выйдет, но пока наберитесь терпения.

Рон пробовал снова и снова. Гермиона уже собиралась оттолкнуть его — мягко и любя — и самой посмотреть, что он делает не так, как вдруг приемник ожил и оттуда раздался голос:

— ...рад приветствовать двух постоянных участников нашей передачи, Рояла и Робина.

Гермиона ахнула. Никаких сомнений: это голос Ли Джордана. Он всегда говорил так, словно с трудом сдерживает смех. И всегда так комментировал матчи. Гермиона давно уже о нем не вспоминала.

— Сперва у нас печальные новости: еще одна семья маглов найдена мертвой, на этот раз в Винтерслоу. Их смерть, как обычно, объяснили утечкой газа, но мы ведь знаем, как обстояло дело, Роял?

— Боюсь, да, Робин. Я хотел бы напомнить нашим слушателям, что самые простые защитные заклинания над домами ваших соседей-маглов могут спасти много жизней. Убийства маглов ради веселья происходят все чаще.

— Черт побери! — Рон ошалело моргнул.

— Заткнись, Рон! — Джинни толкнула его в бок, чтобы Рон увеличил громкость.

Голос Ли Джордана теперь звучал по всей палатке:

— После недавнего выпуска «Придиры» в поддержку Поттера арестован редактор Ксенофилиус Лавгуд вместе с Джил Кечлав из «ВРВ» и журналистом Оливером Барнсом.

— О, — выдохнула Луна. Ее большие глаза заблестели в слабом свете. — Теперь понятно, почему папа не ответил на мое письмо.

— Мне очень жаль, Луна, — Гермиона накрыла ее руку своей.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила Луна. — Он ведь еще жив.

Гермиона снова подумала о своих родителях в Австралии. Пожиратели смерти до Венделла и Моники Уилкинс явно не доберутся — защитные чары над домом им ни к чему. Гермиону это радовало. Еще ее радовало, что Луна здорово умела врать и вряд ли Ксенофилиус Лавгуд знал о местонахождении своей дочери больше, чем Уилкинсы знали о местонахождении Гермионы.

— Спасибо за новости, Роял! Теперь давайте перейдем к самому важному: поиску Мальчика-который-выжил. Робин? Кто-нибудь что-то слышал о Гарри Поттере?

Гарри вздрогнул, слегка побледнев. Драко наклонился к нему — явно думая, что делает это незаметно, — и прижался плечом.

— Самого Гарри Поттера больше не видели, — признал Робин, — но я уверен, все мы помним выпуск «Ежедневного пророка» в прошлом месяце? Поттер жив! Ему и группе помощников удалось всем это сообщить, и теперь нам надо продолжить их дело.

— И правда, такие сообщения ведь появляются по всей Британии?

— Так и есть. На железнодорожных вокзалах, туалетах, на стенах по всему Косому переулку. В Годриковой впадине надпись продержалась целых три часа, — корреспондент рассмеялся. — Ученики Хогвартса передают, что этой фразой расписали весь коридор на третьем этаже.

Гермиона отвернулась от всех, вытирая глаза.

— Извините, — пробормотала она, заламывая руки. — Боже, я просто... это ведь так много значит!

В приемнике что-то затрещало, но речь не стихла — теперь голос Ли Джордана звучал непривычно серьезно.

— Что бы вы сказали Гарри Поттеру и его друзьям, если вдруг они нас слушают?

— Что ж, я бы просто хотел сказать, что мы с ними. Знайте, вы не одни. Помощь придет, нужно только спросить. И для Гарри: добро пожаловать домой.

— Извини, что дом в таком состоянии, — добавил Роял. — Мы будем очень рады с тобой познакомиться.

— Дорогие радиослушатели, вот и подошел к концу очередной выпуск «Поттеровского дозора». Мы не знаем, когда удастся снова выйти в эфир, но не сомневайтесь — мы обязательно вернемся. Пароль следующего выпуска: «Альбус». Берегите друг друга! Не теряйте веры! Спокойной ночи.

В приемнике раздались помехи, и Невилл его выключил. Гермиона даже не знала, что сказать. Выходит, они помогли, они и правда чего-то добились... Ее глаза увлажнились, и она расплакалась. «Поттер жив». Гермионе захотелось найти того, кто написал это в туалетной кабинке магловского паба, и отправить тому магу цветы. Конечно, граффити — заслуга не только Гермионы и остальных, но все они помогли. Они помогли.

— Давайте поедем в Лондон.

Гермиона вытерла глаза и в шоке уставилась на Гарри.

— Я серьезно, — он решительно поднял подбородок. — Поехали. Посмотрим, чем занят Орден Феникса.

— Правда?

Гарри резко кивнул:

— Да, но при одном условии.

Гермиона внимательно взглянула на Гарри. Он не выглядел сильно взвинченным: только слегка бледным и взволнованным. Да и в палатке ничего не дрожало.

— Если оно разумное.

— Мы не остаемся жить с ними, а найдем свое жилье. Хотя бы сперва.

— Ладно, — согласилась Гермиона. Опасно было ехать в такое населенное место и оставаться не под охраной, но палочку всегда сложнее всего найти в лесу. К тому же просьба не невыполнимая — и если они все смогут встретиться с профессором Макгонагалл, пожалуй, это того стоило.

— Лондон, — Джинни усмехнулась. — Великолепно!

— Снова в Хэмпстед-Хит? — спросил Невилл.

— Там столько крапивы, — простонал Рон. — Нельзя поехать куда-нибудь, где ее поменьше?

Гарри поднял руку.

— У меня есть идея, — сказал он.

***

Перрон Гарри описал Гермионе с Роном так подробно, как только мог, но все равно до последнего не верил, что это сработает. Однако они аппарировали прямо на платформу. На этот раз Гарри даже не упал — огромный плюс, если учесть, какая здесь грязная мостовая.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — Джинни напряженно сощурилась.

— А мне нравится, — возразила Гермиона. — Отличная идея, Гарри! Я бы никогда не додумалась до метро, а ведь остановка совсем рядом со штабом! К тому же не придется мокнуть под дождем. Конечно, вид слегка удручает, но нельзя же получить все сразу.

— Это и правда Кингс-Кросс? — Рон с недоверием оглядел туннель. — Выглядит как-то... хуже.

— Кингс-Кросс на Йорк-роуд. Его закрыли еще пятьдесят лет назад. — Гарри посмотрел на облупившиеся стены, покрытые пылью и граффити. Угрюмый Сосед был одержим станциями-призраками, и теперь Гарри порадовался, что долгие тоскливые часы за дешевым сидром были потрачены не совсем впустую.

— Интересно, мы увидим дракона? — задумалась Луна.

— Э-э... — Гарри уставился в темный туннель.

— Они тебя боятся сильнее, чем ты их, — Невилл ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Драконы ведь дышат огнем, да? А волшебная палочка у меня из дерева, так что... вряд ли.

— Луна, в метро нет драконов, — вздохнула Гермиона, доставая из сумки дуги для палатки.

Луна улыбнулась:

— Когда нас посреди ночи окружат валлийские зеленые драконы, ты почувствуешь себя очень глупо.

— Это место надежно укреплено? — Драко сморщил нос, разглядывая местами провисший потолок. — Кажется, здесь отвалился огромный кусок камня. И здесь...

— Давайте вы все перестанете ныть и немного поможете, — Гермиона демонстративно покосилась на дуги для палатки.

Гарри на всякий случай усилил защитные чары — вдруг Гермиона не права насчет валлийских зеленых драконов. С их первой встречи Гермиона ни разу не ошибалась, но в отношении летающих смертоносных зажигалок Гарри рисковать не хотел.

***

Драко Малфою было семнадцать. Он сдал ровно ноль ТРИТОНов, имел при себе двадцать семь галлеонов и гардероб, который уже скоро станет выглядеть побитым молью. Жил Драко в палатке в магловском митро (или как там оно называлось), в грозившем вот-вот обвалиться туннеле. Если бы Драко в одиннадцать лет увидел себя сейчас, он бы ужаснулся. И, пожалуй, решил бы, что у его взрослой версии завелись вши.

Еще у Драко Малфоя в постели лежал Гарри Поттер — сонный и с растрепанными волосами. А это что-то да значило.

— Невилл скоро проснется, — прошептал Гарри Драко в губы.

— Даже не могу описать, как мало меня это волнует, — Драко провел пальцами по щеке Гарри — кажется, слишком резко. Выглядел Гарри просто здорово.

— Да, черт с ним, — сказал Гарри. Потом засмеялся, откинув назад голову, и Драко легко прикусил кожу у него на горле.

— Только не водоросли, — пробормотал Невилл, заворочавшись на кровати. — Лучше посадите трепетливые кустики.

Драко убрал руку из пижамных штанов Гарри.

— Э-э...

— Да, слегка портит настрой, — согласился Гарри, переворачиваясь на спину. — Не хочешь прогуляться?

— В темном кошмарном туннеле? Нет, уж спасибо!

Гарри все равно вытащил его из кровати, и Драко, конечно же, в итоге поддался на уговоры — оделся и послушно вышел за Гарри из палатки. Дежурила Гермиона, читая толстую книгу в свете «Люмоса».

— Мы прогуляемся, — заявил Гарри.

— Да неужели? — Гермиона подняла голову, тут же нахмурившись. — Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

— Нам ведь нужно найти выход из туннеля и рассмотреть район. Мы ненадолго.

Гермиона прищурилась.

— Это неразумно. Если вы снова потеряетесь...

— Не потеряемся, — сказал Гарри. — Ну перестань, Гермиона, я неплохо здесь ориентируюсь. Лучше ведь потратить время сейчас, чем потом?

Гермиона сдвинула брови:

— Ладно. Но если вы через час не вернетесь, то еще долгие месяцы вся стирка будет на вас.

По дороге туннель освещали мигающие магловские светильники. Наверное, Драко никогда не привыкнет к магловскому свету: ему больше нравилось мягкое сияние «Люмоса» и желтое мерцание пламени свечи. Маглы, похоже, обожали яркий синеватый свет, под которым все выглядели больными. Драко от него слегка подташнивало.

— В какое милое местечко ты меня привел, — пробормотал Драко. Он усиленно старался не дышать через нос.

— Подожди еще немного, — посоветовал Гарри, и Драко стал ждать. Все же он слишком доверчив и ему должно быть стыдно.

Чем дальше они шли, тем шире становилось пятно света впереди — и наконец Драко увидел выход из туннеля. Вокруг появились исписанные граффити кирпичные стены, а затем они оба вышли на открытый воздух — оказавшись в депо, заваленным грудами металлических обломков.

— Круто, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Выходит, мы совсем недалеко.

— Поверить не могу, во что превратилась моя жизнь, — сказал Драко. Он стоял в какой-то мутной луже — судя по запаху, из разлитого бензина, а судя по виду, из рвоты всех цветов радуги. Почему-то казалось, что небо начиналось еще ниже туннеля — серое и давящее на голову. Драко захотелось спрятать лицо в руках. Захотелось вернуться домой. Какой-то абсурд. Ботинки Драко испортил, купить новые он себе никогда не сможет позволить, а Гарри Поттер делал из Драко какую-то эмоциональную размазню — вот во что превратилась его жизнь.

Улыбка Гарри померкла.

— Да что с тобой такое?

— Ничего, — выплюнул Драко. С трудом нашел не залитый бензином клочок асфальта и опустился на колени, пытаясь понять, можно ли еще высушить обувь. — Ботинки нахрен испорчены, вот и все.

— Ну и ладно? Это ведь просто ботинки.

— Из драконьей кожи. Обычно их носят десятки лет. — Десятки лет, не проведенные в бегах и в отвратительных магловских помойках.

— Чистокровные такие придурки, — Гарри убрал руки в карманы. — Сириуса Блэка вроде вообще не заботит, что у него там с ботинками, а он иногда разговаривает еще более напыщенно, чем ты.

— Блэк больше десяти лет провел в Азкабане — едва ли он эксперт в вопросах обуви. Да и я не думаю, что Блэк скучает по прежней жизни. — Ботинки Драко высушил, но они все равно выглядели маслянистыми. Он встал, раздраженно поджав губы. — Не знаю, почему... наверное, ему просто легче все дается.

— По-моему, сложно соревноваться в том, кто лучше скрывается от Министерства. И если уж начать, то выиграл бы я.

Драко пнул его испорченным ботинком в колено, и Гарри вскрикнул — и Драко это даже слегка завело. Как-то он совсем нездорово реагировал. Потом оба замерли, неловко замолчав. Гарри смотрел на Драко большими яркими глазами и чего-то ждал. Драко смотрел на грязную землю.

— Выкладывай, — потребовал Гарри — после, казалось, часов семи в напряженной тишине.

— Я скучаю по прежней жизни, — обреченно сказал Драко. — Иногда даже думаю, что вернулся бы, будь это возможно. Не к... не к тому, что происходит сейчас. А к прежней жизни, когда моя мама была... Я хочу все вернуть. Так сильно этого хочу. — Драко закрыл глаза. Смотреть на Гарри не хотелось. Было слишком стыдно.

— И что?

Драко приоткрыл один глаз, пораженно уставившись на Гарри:

— И что?

— А ты ожидал, я на тебя наору? Ты скучаешь по прежней жизни. И что? По-моему, было бы адски странно, если бы ты по ней не скучал. Кажется, у тебя было неплохое детство, полно еды и хорошие родители. А мы сейчас живем на заброшенной станции метро. Где полно крыс. Кто бы не стал скучать по прежней жизни?

— Но... они ведь Пожиратели смерти.

— Ну да, — фыркнул Гарри, — а ты входишь в группу сопротивления. Похитил министра магии, черт возьми. Скрываешься аж с шестеркой беглецов. И тебя разыскивает целая прорва Пожирателей смерти. Не вижу проблемы.

— Я присоединился к вам не из порядочности, — Драко тяжело сглотнул, голос у него сорвался. — Поттер, я... перешел на вашу сторону не потому, что верил в ваше дело. И не потому, что у меня какой-то идиотский комплекс героя. Я не стал бы из моральных побуждений бросать свою семью.

— Ладно, и почему ты тогда их бросил?

— Потому что иначе меня бы убили, — резко ответил Драко. И почувствовал, что не может остановиться: — Моя мама пыталась заключить союз, чтобы мне не пришлось... От меня много чего ожидали. Темный Лорд жил с моей семьей, мой отец помог его возродить — мы должны были стать образцом для подражания. Я должен был стать Пожирателем смерти, но оказался слишком мягок. Мне не хотелось никого пытать или убивать — дело не в моральных устоях, я просто не мог. Моя мама это знала и попыталась найти способ... спасти меня? Я так и не узнал. Ее сразу убили, она так и не успела ни о чем договориться. Мне сообщили, что это несчастный случай, но я знал правду. Поэтому и сбежал — потому что иначе следующим бы убили меня.

Гарри медленно шагнул вперед, словно пытался подойти к дикому животному.

— Мне жаль, что твоя мама умерла. Но я все равно не понимаю, в чем проблема.

— Мне стало страшно! — зло бросил Драко. — Ты это хочешь услышать? Я испугался. Струсил. И сбежал — с ними, потому что ничего другого мне в голову не пришло. Я знал, что Грейнджер что-то планирует, и убедил Луну с Невиллом, что буду полезен. Я думал, они меня защитят. Думал, с чертовыми гриффиндорцами я протяну чуть дольше, чем сам по себе. Только по этой причине я здесь, понимаешь? Только поэтому.

— Ну и ладно, — заявил Гарри.

— Ну и ладно? Больше тебе сказать нечего? Гарри, я не лучше проклятых Пожирателей смерти! Я обманщик. Я с вами только ради выгоды.

— У тебя какое-то странное представление о себе, — медленно начал Гарри. — Ты вбил себе в голову, что предал обе стороны, что ты не герой, так как боялся. Не обижайся, но это полная хрень. Никто не заставлял тебя нам помогать. В том же Косом переулке или в Паркинсон-парке. Ты рисковал ради нас жизнью.

— Но я тогда просто...

— Помогал изо всех сил, твою мать! Какая к черту разница, почему ты тогда пришел, Драко? Главное, ты с нами.

Драко поглядел на плотные серые облака.

— Но я все еще хочу... Иногда я все еще хочу вернуться. Даже после всего случившегося.

— Ну да, это как-то ненормально, — признал Гарри. — Но разве жизнь не вся такая? Иногда ты хочешь вернуться, но ведь делать этого не собираешься. Я все еще не понимаю, в чем проблема.

— Половину вылазок я совершил, так как посчитал тебя симпатичным. Хотел произвести на тебя впечатление.

Гарри ухмыльнулся:

— Спасибо, ты тоже ничего.

— Так тебе действительно все равно?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— По-моему, ты сам себя накрутил.

Драко захотелось снова его пнуть.

— Я сказал правду!

— Ну, если честно, правду ты часто перевираешь. Лучше я останусь при своем мнении.

Гарри уставился на Драко так, словно мысленно составлял его портрет для какого-нибудь стенда разыскиваемых лиц.

— Да в чем дело? — не выдержал Драко.

— Как-то ты плохо соображаешь, если вдруг не заметил. Давай лучше думать буду я, а?

Драко скривился.

— Я хочу вернуться, потому что не хочу быть бедным. Это унизительно. И я ни в чем здесь не разбираюсь, а вы совсем не умеете вести себя за столом.

— Ну да, ты же придурочный сноб. — Гарри по-прежнему улыбался. Ужасно. Хуже всего, что Драко его любил.

— Знай я, куда еще пойти, ударил бы тебя по голове и утащил на другой конец света. А все остальные пусть умирают. Останавливает меня только стыд. Ну, еще финансовые трудности.

Гарри громко рассмеялся.

— Какой ты приземленный.

— Я бы так и сделал! — закричал Драко. Гарри совсем не воспринимал его всерьез. Гарри — полный идиот, который не протянет и месяца, если не разовьет в себе хоть малейший инстинкт самосохранения. — Я бы всех бросил и увез тебя в Австралию. На эту страну мне плевать, правда. Меня заботит судьба нашего мира только потому, что она заботит тебя — по какой-то глупой причине, которой мне никогда не понять. Ты ведь даже здесь не вырос. А мне сложно без домового эльфа! Ненавижу сам заправлять кровать. Иногда я все еще предвзято думаю о маглах. Иногда мне кажется, что из-за магловского воспитания ты никогда не приживешься в нашем мире. Я не знаю, сможет ли магия компенсировать семнадцать лет... — Драко махнул рукой. — Ну, ты знаешь, проблем с психикой.

— Допустим, не сможет.

— Заткнись! — со злостью сказал Драко. — Ненавижу, как тебе легко все дается, серьезно. Разве что ты ужасен в Зельях. А твои познания в Гербологии просто возмутительны. Сомневаюсь, что ты смог бы отличить бадьян от асфоделя.

— Кажется, у нас есть проблемы посерьезнее твоего странного комплекса вины. Начнем с того, что я даже не помню, как эти растения выглядят.

— Ты завалишь СОВ, — протянул Драко, — и Гермиона посмотрит на тебя полным разочарования взглядом.

— Может быть. — Гарри придвинулся чуть ближе, а затем очень медленно обвил Драко руками. Чувство было такое, словно Драко обнимала мраморная статуя, которая еще и очень нервничала — Гарри явно не знал, куда деть свои идиотские руки. Драко сразу стало гораздо лучше. Объятия от Гарри Поттера явно надо объявить вне закона. — Мне жаль, что твои идиотские ботинки теперь испорчены.

Сердце Драко застучало предательски громко. Это просто невыносимо. Каждый раз, когда Драко думал, что вот он, предел, ничего сильнее к этому благородному идиоту он чувствовать уже не сможет... как Гарри что-то делал, или говорил, или пытался его обнять, а Драко накрывали просто невозможные эмоции. Он последний из Малфоев. Он никогда больше не сможет вернуться домой, он до конца жизни будет путаться в магловских обычаях и уже не займет прежнее положение в обществе, и Драко подумал... будь у него выбор, он бы поступил так снова. К черту все. Драко готов был сжечь целый сундук ботинок из драконьей кожи.

***

Маршрут Гермиона проложила с помощью «Лондона от А до Я». Их пугающее укрытие оказалось удачно расположено: всего где-то в миле от штаба Ордена Феникса. По дороге в Ислингтон Гермиона проверила адрес раз пятнадцать, краем глаза отмечая, как невысокие кирпичные здания на засыпанном мусором тротуаре сменяют террасы с яркими дверями.

Никто на них даже не смотрел. В ничем не примечательной одежде и потертых кроссовках они походили на обычную компанию подростков, которые прогуливались вечером по улице. Джинни шла впереди всех, наконец вернув волосам привычный рыжий цвет. Гарри держался позади, убрав руки в карманы пальто и мрачно разглядывая спокойную улицу. Гермиона посмотрела на Драко, но он едва заметно покачал головой. Значит, ободряющая речь отменяется. Гермионе ужасно хотелось ее произнести — наверное, даже больше для себя, чем для Гарри. Ему обычно нравилось сразу переходить к делу — так что, скорее всего, Драко правильно посоветовал ей молчать.

Пожалуй, лет сто назад на площади Гриммо было очень красиво: широкие террасы, ровные кирпичные дома с изысканными перилами. Теперь здесь ощущался отчетливый запах мочи и всюду валялся мусор.

— Пойдем, — Гермиона вышла на пятачок чахлой травы посреди площади. — Притворимся на минутку бездомными подростками.

— Но мы и есть бездомные подростки, — заметила Джинни.

— Что там пили магловские подростки? Кидр? — Рон вопросительно взглянул на Гарри, и тот слегка улыбнулся.

— Почти угадал, дружище, — хмыкнул он.

Гермиона вытащила из кармана клочок пергамента и передала его по кругу. «Штаб-квартира Ордена Феникса находится по адресу: Лондон, площадь Гриммо, 12».

— Запомните, — сказала Гермиона. Как только все прочли написанное, она подожгла пергамент кончиком волшебной палочки.

— Ни хрена себе! — Гарри заморгал, когда перед ними возникла еще одна терраса. — Это... в порядке вещей?

Луна улыбнулась:

— Никогда еще не видела заклинание «Фиделиус» в действии. Неплохо смотрится, да?

— Но дом не помешало бы немного отмыть, — скривился Рон.

Джинни покачала головой.

— Ну нет, это же готика. Стиль такой. Готическая штаб-квартира подпольного сопротивления — очень в духе девяносто восьмого года.

Невилл с любопытством посмотрел на Драко:

— Это ведь дом Блэков? Ты здесь раньше бывал?

— Только в детстве, — Драко пожал плечами. — Так что, мы так и будем стоять и искушать судьбу?

— Обожаю искушать судьбу, — Гермиона оглядела площадь. Из разбитого окна громко орали «Oasis», но больше на них никто не смотрел. — Пошли, быстро!

Все столпились на крыльце. Гермиона громко постучала в дверь, и почти сразу раздался металлический лязг замков, а над дверным молотком в виде змеи открылось маленькое окошко. На миг Гермиона увидела чьи-то глаза, а потом окошко закрылось и послышалось звяканье цепочки.

— Входите, входите! — сказал кто-то, и все прошли в темный, пахнущий сыростью коридор, который освещали мигающие газовые лампы. Гермиона чихнула. Все вокруг было покрыто пылью и паутиной.

— В моих воспоминаниях здесь было приятнее, — пробормотал Драко.

— Мисс Грейнджер, какое существо сидело в углу, когда вы впервые оказались в моем кабинете в Хогвартсе?

Гермиона напрягла память.

— Гриндилоу, кажется?

— Да, — Ремус опустил палочку. — Ты можешь поручиться за остальных?

Гермиона обернулась. Невилл настороженно косился на канделябр в форме змеи. Драко сильно побледнел, Гарри расправил плечи и крепко сжимал палочку. Джинни с интересом поглядывала на портрет седой дремлющей ведьмы. Луна, казалось, просто рассматривала кончики волос, но на деле она могла и прятать в косичках Перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы. И Рон — который поглядел на Гермиону в ответ, приподняв бровь.

— Конечно, — сказала она.

— Замечательно. Проходите сюда, только тихо, — прошептал Ремус, с подозрением взглянув на длинные побитые молью занавески. Провел всех по промозглому коридору, вниз по узкой каменной лестнице и через скрипучую дверь — в кухню в подвале. Почти все широкое темное помещение занимал длинный деревянный стол, заставленный пустыми бутылками из-под вина, свитками пергамента, перьями и картами. Все стулья были заняты, и на вошедших устремились десятки взглядов — больше всего, конечно же, на Гарри.

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри, — здравствуйте.

— Мистер Поттер, — профессор Макгонагалл поднялась со стула. Спокойно посмотрела на них сквозь квадратные очки. — Меня зовут Минерва МакГонагалл. Добро пожаловать на площадь Гриммо.

Лица участников ордена Феникса слабо мерцали в свете свечей. В таком средневековом антураже все они могли бы быть двумя соседними королевствами, которые встретились, чтобы обсудить перспективы союза. Гермиона стояла перед своим любимым профессором и чувствовала себя... столь же важной. Ведь они — соседние королевства, и войну можно выиграть, только если объединить силы. Гермиона с волнением осознала, что им не нужно слушаться МакГонагалл, а можно с ней и поспорить. Для группы малолетних дебоширов они ведь неплохо справились?

Гермиона быстро прокручивала в голове варианты. Им придется нелегко. Гермиона подозревала, ей нужно будет тяжело бороться за место за этим столом. И если Люциус Малфой сообщил Волдеморту об увиденном в Паркинсон-парке, то Волдеморт теперь знал, с кем Гарри путешествовал, — а это не сулило для них ничего хорошего. Гарри в последнее время все чаще потирал шрам, словно у него началась постоянная мигрень. Джинни по-прежнему считала, что они вот-вот начнут всех убивать, а Луна ее не переубеждала. Рон с каждым днем все больше и больше переживал о семье. Драко поглядывал на профессора Макгонагалл так, как будто ждал отработки. Невилл... до сих пор не знал, что Гарри и Драко спят вместе, и рано или поздно его ожидает не самое приятное — и наверняка полное непотребства — утреннее пробуждение.

Все это не имело значения. Ни Пожиратели смерти, ни трусливый бывший министр, ни даже Волдеморт. Гермиона всем сердцем верила в победу. Надежда словно пронизывала все тело — Гермионе казалось, она сейчас могла бы вспыхнуть как факел. У них все получится. Они выжгут из магического мира всю заразу, словно лесным пожаром, и начнут жить заново.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Макгонагалл, — Гермиона заняла ее место за столом. — Хорошо отметили Рождество?

Макгонагалл чуть дернула уголком рта.

— Все прошло замечательно, если забыть о непрерывном упадке нации. Приступим?

Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Приступим, — она сложила перед собой руки. — Нам с вами очень многое предстоит обсудить.


End file.
